Amor con aroma a café
by MizarCullen
Summary: Emmett McCarty sabe lo que quiere, e irá tras ello sin ningún tipo de barrera. Y lo que anhela es a la independiente y vivaz Isabella Swan. Si Bella tiene la intención de sobrevivir a la batalla de seducción de un hombre implacable, tendrá que aprender a resistir el rico aroma a café que la tienta a jugar más allá de su vida apacible y tranquila.
1. Chapter 1

**Comenzamos con una nueva historia. Siempre estoy nerviosa cuando publico el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste y las invito a acompañarme en esta nueva etapa.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _ **Bella**_

–¡Lo siento mucho, Rose! Zoe ha pasado mala noche.

–No te preocupes, Bella. Vamos temprano. Tú y tu adorada obsesión por la puntualidad. – Mi amiga sonrió hacia mí cuando me monté en el asiento copiloto.

–Sabes que no soporto llegar tarde ni hacer esperar a nadie, _Rubia_. – Refunfuñé mientras me abrochaba el cinturón. – ¡Arranca! Vas a llegar tarde y no quiero que sea por mi culpa.

–Ya vamos, ya. – Resopló a la vez que arrancaba el coche y salíamos hacía la carretera.

Todas las mañanas teníamos la misma retahíla. Rosalie se tomaba la rutina mañanera con la calma más destacable del mundo mientras que yo parecía un tornado. Zoe y yo teníamos por costumbre esperar a la pequeña rubia en la puerta de nuestra casa, donde nos recogía con Peter y Charlotte. Rose trabajaba en el colegio de la zona y se encargaba de llevar a sus dos hijos y a mi hija después de dejarme a mí en mi trabajo.

–¿Te has tomado hoy tu querida taza de café? Porque tienes un humor bien tierno, _HellBell_. – Me dijo con sarcasmo.

–Para tu información, mi Barbie diabólica, me he tomado dos. Y sabes que sin mi café no puedo funcionar bien.

–¡Vaya humor me traes hoy! ¿Tan mala ha sido la noche? – Preguntó con preocupación a la vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor a los niños.

–Zoe tuvo una pesadilla y no dejaba de llorar. Apenas lograba que se calmara. – Me giré en mi asiento y acaricié la pierna de mi hija. Ella se acababa de dormir en su silla. – Al final, la llevé conmigo a mi cama y se acabó relajando hasta dormirse.

–¿Qué habrá soñado? Es raro que Zoe se pusiera tan nerviosa. – Me miró Rosalie con el ceño fruncido cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

–No lo sé, Rose. Lleva así ya tres noches y me tiene preocupada. No sé si es por algo que ha escuchado o visto en algún sitio o simplemente su mente le hace soñar con cosas que no le gustan. – Le dije acongojada.

–Tranquila, nena. Quizás solo sea una fase o el cambio de estación. Eso nos vuelve a todos un poco locos. – Respondió cuando el semáforo cambió de color y giró hacia la derecha de la calle.

–Espero que sea por culpa de la primavera. – Suspiré. – ¿Cómo llevas la reunión de hoy? ¿Nerviosa? – Le pregunté para cambiar de tema. Sabía que Rose andaba un poco desquiciada con la charla que tenía hoy con el jefe de estudios acerca de una de las excursiones que quería hacer con los niños de su clase. El "bichejo", como yo lo había bautizado, era un auténtico gilipollas. Varias veces había intentado propasar la línea de compañeros de trabajo con mi amiga, sabiendo que ella estaba felizmente casada con mi querido Garrett.

Rose era una mujer muy atractiva. Rubia, de ojos azules y labios finos, con un cuerpo hermoso y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos en el instituto y la mayoría de los chicos querían una cita con ella. Aunque ninguno tuvieron nunca oportunidad de ello. Ella había estado enamorada desde siempre de Garrett y él sabía perfectamente que ella era su chica. Mi amigo solo ha tenido y tiene ojos para mi rubia favorita. Pensar en el amor es pensar en ellos.

–Estoy cagada de miedo. Quiero que acepte mi propuesta, sé que a los chicos les gustará. El muy idiota quiere que nos reunamos en su despacho después de las clases. No pienso quedarme con él a solas. Todos los profesores se van. – Mi amiga se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

–Rosalie, sabes que si ese idiota se propasa puedes denunciarlo. Y no tienes porqué aceptar la reunión a esa hora. Habladlo en el tiempo de recreo y dile que luego tienes cosas que hacer más importantes. Ponme a mí de excusa. – Le sonreí.

–Dios. Él te odia, no estás en su lista de personas favoritas. – Rio divertida.

–Pues claro que no. Le di una patada en sus bolas, ¿cómo le iba a caer bien con eso?

–Eres un demonio, _HellBell_. Aún recuerdo como se retorcía en el suelo. Solo por eso te ganaste el respeto de todas las profesoras. – Rosalie nos guiaba por las calles con calma.

–Ese _bichejo_ debería aprender a dónde colocar sus manazas.

–¿Por qué le pegaste, tía Bella? – El pequeño Peter preguntó curioso.

–¿Cómo hay que tratar a las damas, cariño? – Le pregunté cuando me giré en mi asiento.

–Como un caballero. – Dijo con orgullo, cuadrando sus pequeños hombros.

–Exactamente, Peter. El hombre tonto no lo hizo conmigo así que le di una lección. – Le sonreí.

–¡Yo lo vi! ¡Fue increíble, Peter! – Chilló con alegría Charlotte. – Mami y tía Bella me fueron a recoger de las clases ballet. La tía Bella le dio una patada y el jefe de estudios se cayó al suelo. – Charlotte se movía en su asiento de un lado a otro. – El señor Newton le había cogido el culete a la tita. – La niña risueña de 6 años le susurró al oído a su hermano, aunque todo el coche la escuchó.

–¡Pero eso está mal! La tía Bella no es su novia. Él no puede hacer eso. – Peter chilló enfadado. – Yo quería haber visto a la tía Bella en acción. – Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Me reí ante la actitud del niño de 7 años. Peter era un encanto de chico, lo adoraba. Era muy protector con su hermana y su madre, así como con Zoe y conmigo. Garrett le había inculcado la idea de que debía protegernos y cuidar de nosotras. Ambos se tomaban muy en serio dicho deber. Recuerdo una vez que a Charlotte le quitó su desayuno un compañero de clase y su hermano fue en su ayuda; Peter terminó dándole un puñetazo al niño y ganándose una visita al despacho del director pero consiguió que su hermana no se quedara sin su comida.

Cuando Rose llegó a la puerta de la clínica veterinaria supe que era hora de bajarme y despedir a nuestros pequeños monstruitos.

–Bueno chicos, llegó mi parada. Esta tarde os veo, ¿de acuerdo? – Recogí mi bolso y la mochila con mi ropa de trabajo.

–Nos vemos a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre, Bella. Te esperaremos, no tengas prisa. – Rose me dijo con una sonrisa amable. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí.

–¡Sí, tía Bella! Estaremos tomando un gran trozo de tarta, ¿verdad mami? – Preguntó Charlotte.

–El más grande que haya. – Le respondió mi amiga riendo.

–Tened cuidado en lo que resta de trayecto. – Le dije a Rose. – Portaros bien y haced caso a vuestra madre.

Miré a Zoe, que seguía dormida profundamente. Con un suspiro, me separé del coche para dejar que mi amiga partiera hacia el colegio.

–No te preocupes, Bella. Zoe estará bien. Cuidaré de ella. – Y sabía perfectamente que mi amiga cumpliría con su palabra.

De mala gana, vi como el coche se alejaba; con Charlotte y Peter saludándome de manera entusiasta por el espejo trasero. Riendo ante la actitud alegre y desenfadada de los chicos, me giré y entré en la clínica veterinaria. En la recepción estaba ya Angela colocando los nuevos documentos en el mostrador.

–Buenos días Angy, ¿qué tal?

–¡Hola Bella! Estoy genial. Tengo algo importante que decirte. – Ella me miró risueña, con sus grandes ojos marrones brillando con emoción. Yo solo me acerqué a ella, esperando impaciente por lo que iba a contarme. – ¡Ben se me declaró anoche! ¡Vamos a casarnos!

–No me puedo creer que por fin el tímido de Ben se atreviera. ¡Enhorabuena, cielo! ¡Eso es fantástico! – La abracé entusiasmada. – ¡A ver ese anillo! – Rompí el abrazo y cogí su mano para encontrarme un bonito anillo. Era sencillo y de corte elegante. Totalmente el estilo de mi amiga. – Es precioso Angy. Me encanta.

–¿A qué sí? – Angela no cabía de gozo. – Tendrías que haber visto a Ben. El pobre estaba muerto de nervios. Durante toda la cena estuvo sudando a mares y los cubiertos se le resbalaron de las manos varias veces. Fue adorable. ¡Todo el restaurante aplaudió y nos felicitó! Incluso el camarero nos regaló una botella de champán por parte de la casa.

–¿En serio? Muero con la idea de Ben declarándose en público. – Sonreí. – Con lo tímido que es nuestro hombre.

–¡Yo tampoco me lo terminaba de creer, Bella! Pero mi chico se atrevió y fue tan dulce… – Ella suspiró enamorada.

–Será mejor que me vaya a cambiar. No quiero que se me pegue toda esa cursilería que destilas por tus poros a niveles industriales. – Riéndome ante su actitud, me dirigí hacia la zona de los vestuarios mientras Angela intentaba no reírse por mis palabras.

–¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡Estoy deseando ver cómo caes, Bella! – Chilló desde recepción para que me enterase. – Estoy segura que lo harás y pienso ser testigo de ello en primera fila.

Negando con la cabeza por lo que decía Angy entré en el vestuario de mujeres y me cambié rápidamente de ropa para ir a colocar todo el instrumental de trabajo de mi jefe. Adoraba este trabajo. Era la ayudante del doctor Vulturi y me encargaba de asistirlo en las operaciones así como de supervisar a los animales que se quedaban ingresados con nosotros durante una temporada. Alec era muy buen jefe y me permitía tener un horario flexible para poder encargarme de Zoe sin ningún contratiempo.

Hoy iba a ser un día duro. Teníamos por delante tres operaciones y diversas revisiones. Así que, mientras me iba recogiendo el pelo en una trenza me fui concentrando en mi trabajo. En uno de los descansos llamaría a Rose para ver cómo se encontraba mi hija. Era una gran ventaja tener a mi mejor amiga en la guardería de Zoe.

.

.

.

¡Dios mío! ¡Eran más de las cinco y diez! ¿Por qué demonios el tiempo se había convertido hoy en mi peor enemigo? Salí corriendo de la clínica despidiéndome de Angy con un beso rápido y deseándole una gran tarde. La cafetería en la que había quedado con Rose estaba a dos calles de distancia, casi a mitad de camino entre el colegio y mi trabajo. Siempre íbamos allí cuando podíamos, era nuestra cafetería favorita. Allí preparaban el mejor café del mundo y sus tartas eran un verdadero manjar. Los niños adoraban los pasteles que elaboraban en el café _Erin_ y nos hacían compañía de vez en cuando. Yo amaba ese lugar, en sus paredes colgaban fotografías de hermosos paisajes de Irlanda y numerosos adornos típicos de allí adornaban el lugar. El café _Erin_ parecía un pedacito de aquellas tierras lejanas.

Recorrí la distancia a paso ligero, evitando chocar con la gente que iba en sentido contrario por la acera. La ciudad a esta hora era un completo caos, muchas personas salían justo ahora de su trabajo y moverse sin tropezarse con alguien era toda una hazaña.

A lo lejos vi, por fin, la cafetería y me di cuenta que Rose esta vez no había elegido una de las mesas más cercanas a la cristalera del café como tenía costumbre. Extrañada, me paré impaciente en el semáforo esperando a que cambiara de una vez por todas y pensando en el tipo de tarta que hoy iba a pedirme. Se me hacía la boca agua ante la idea de hincarle el diente a un trozo de tarta de caramelo.

Cuando por fin entré por las puertas de la cafetería mi sonrisa se borró por completo ante lo que vi. Un hombre alto y con una espalda muy ancha se encontraba hablando con Rose. Mi amiga lo miraba de manera compungida y retorciendo sus manos entre sí. Eso no era buena señal. Rosalie solía hacer eso cada vez que estaba nerviosa o no se encontraba cómoda ante una situación. Molesta con el desconocido que tenía así a mi amiga, me dirigí decidida hacia la mesa.

–Debería poner más atención a sus hijos, señora. Se le podrían perder fácilmente. – Dijo de manera tosca el tipo. – Han entrado a mi despacho creyendo que era el servicio. Si hubiera ido con las niñas en vez de quedarse aquí sentada con sus papeles eso no habría ocurrido.

Viéndolo todo rojo, me dispuse a intervenir.

–Siento interrumpirle, señor. – Le dije sin miramientos. El hombre de cabello negro se giró sobresaltado cuando escuchó mi voz bañada de indignación. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos y su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado. – Charlotte es una niña muy responsable, lo suficientemente mayor como para ir sola al servicio y llevar a mi hija con ella mientras su madre está terminando de corregir unos exámenes. – Le aclaré mientras le fruncía el ceño al igual que él hacía. – Y la última vez que estuve aquí, que fue hace dos días, el cartel que indicaba el servicio de señoras no estaba colocado. Así que, si no desea visitas indeseadas en su despacho debido a un error de indicaciones debería enmendar eso y no armarle un barullo a mi amiga.

Rosalie y los niños me miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que el hombre de cabello negro torcía su boca ante mis palabras y relajaba ligeramente su postura. Su falta de respuesta me dejó claro que había dado en el clavo.

–Vámonos, Rose. Se me han quitado las ganas de tomarme un café. – Le ordené a mi Rubia al tiempo que me sacaba un par de billetes del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. – Puede quedarse con el cambio, tómelo como una compensación por las molestias… – Volví a mirar al _gran hombre_ que seguía sin pronunciar una palabra. – _Señor_. – Le dije con rabia.

Tomé en brazos a Zoe, agarré de la mano a Peter y salí con la cabeza bien alta en dirección a la puerta. Sabía que Rosalie me seguía junto a Charlotte y no pensaba detenerme para mirar por encima de mi hombro a ver si el _hombre idiota_ seguía allí plantado. Aguanté la puerta para que todos salieran y después me giré para mirar a mi familia.

–¿Estáis bien? – Les pregunté preocupada. Había veces que mi genio me hacía ignorar todo a mi alrededor.

Tanto Rose como sus hijos seguían mirándome con los ojos pasmados. Asintieron con la cabeza ante mi pregunta y yo enfoqué mi vista en mi Zoe. La tenía en mis brazos y ella me miraba son sus lindos ojos brillando.

–Dios mío, Bella. Eso ha sido… – Rose no sabía cómo seguir la frase.

–¡Flipante! – Concluyó Peter con alegría. – Ha sido increíble, tía Bella.

Con la declaración de Peter pareció que todos salieron de su estado de ensoñación.

–¡Es verdad, tía Bella! ¡Has reñido al hombre que reñía a mami! – Charlotte declaró chocando sus palmas repetitivamente.

Zoe me rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y escondió su cabeza en mi garganta. Adoraba sentir el suave cabello de mi hija contra mi mejilla. Me calmaba.

–¿Estás bien, Rose? – Ella asintió. – Vamos al coche mientras me contáis. – Puse a toda la plebe en marcha hacia el aparcamiento. – ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Rubia?

–Los niños habían terminado de tomarse su trozo de tarta…

–¡El mío era de chocolate! – Exclamó Peter.

–¡Y el mío de fresa, tita! – Dijo Charlotte al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Yo les sonreí a los dos y volví a mirar a su madre para que continuara con el relato.

–Peter fue el primero en ir a lavarse las manos, porque mi hombrecito se había llenado de tarta por todas partes. – Sonrió cuando Peter se quejó porque su madre le había revuelto su pelo rubio.

–Y después de ir él, le dije a Charlotte que era su turno. Ella me dijo que podía llevarse con ella a Zoe, así que ambas fueron al servicio. Pero empezaron a tardar demasiado y decidí llegarme a ver si les ocurría algo. En el momento en el que me levanté, Charlotte y Zoe venían acompañadas por el dueño. Y ahí fue cuando tú llegaste.

Llegamos al coche y Rosalie pulsó el botón de desbloqueo de puertas. Los niños tomaron lugar en sus respectivos asientos mientras que yo colocaba a mi hija en su sillita. Rose tomó su asiento como conductor y después de cerrar la puerta trasera me dirigí a mi puesto de copiloto.

–Si ese hombre es el dueño de la cafetería, es un verdadero idiota. – Gruñí disgustada a la vez que Rose arrancaba el coche y salía del aparcamiento. – Si hubiera estado colocada la señal en la puerta del cuarto de baño las niñas no se hubieran equivocado de puerta.

–¡Iiota! – Zoe chilló desde el asiento trasero. Los niños se rieron por la ocurrencia de mi hija. Mi cara se puso roja cuando Rose me miró entre enfadada y divertida.

Me giré en mi asiento y acaricié la pierna de Zoe con cariño. Ella me miraba con su dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas regordetas. – Cielo, esa palabra es fea y las niñas bonitas y buenas no deben decirla. Solo la dice mami cuando está comportándose como una bruja.

Zoe me miró con su pequeño ceño fruncido, pensando lo que acababa de decirle. Tras unos instantes ello asintió con la cabeza. – Yo buena. – Fue su simple respuesta.

–Exacto, cariño. Tú eres un sol. Yo solo una bruja malvada que se divierte haciendo cosquillas a los niños. – Y la ataqué con cosquillas suaves en sus costados. La risa de mi hija llenó todo el coche y los demás comenzaron a reírse en respuesta a ello.

Rose arrancó el vehículo y nos llevó de regreso a nuestro barrio. Tras dejarnos a Zoe y a mí en la puerta de nuestra casa, ella partió para la suya, despidiéndonos hasta la mañana siguiente.

–Hogar, dulce hogar. – Dije cuando entramos a casa y dejé a mi hija en el suelo para que anduviera por libre. Solté las llaves en el cuenco que tenía sobre el mueble de la entrada y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Dejé mi bolso y mi mochila, me quité la chaqueta y me remangué las mangas del jersey. Ahora tocaba la pequeña rutina de baño y cena.

Tras bañar a mi hija y colocarle su pequeño pijama de rayas rojas y blancas, la dejé en el sofá azul del salón viendo sus dibujos favoritos; así yo podría ir a ducharme con calma. Nuestra cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, disfrutando de los momentos que me daba mi hija y que atesoraría por siempre.

Zoe quiso ver una película de dibujos pero mi pequeña estaba tan cansada de todo el ajetreo del día que solo duró diez minutos viendo la peli. Riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, la llevé a su cuarto y la arropé en su cama. Se veía tan inocente y tranquila. Esperaba que esta noche ella no tuviera pesadillas. La agotaban y levantarla al día siguiente era un verdadero reto. Encendí la pequeña lamparita de su mesilla y planté un beso en su coronilla para justo después salir dejando la puerta de su cuarto entreabierta.

Recogí el salón y apagué las luces. La televisión no se me hacía nada atractiva y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto para leer durante un rato hasta que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

.

.

.

La odiosa alarma del despertador sonó demasiado pronto. Enfurruñada por ello, me levanté y me dispuse a arreglarme con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul, recogiendo mi cabello en una larga trenza. Contenta porque Zoe no había tenido esta noche ninguna pesadilla me dirigí a su cuarto para levantarla y vestirla con una camiseta y un gracioso peto vaquero.

Zoe reía mientras la peinaba y hablaba sin parar del hambre que tenía a la vez que se tocaba su barriguita. Era adorable. Y mi opinión era totalmente parcial, era mi hija ¡qué demonios! Era lógico que se me cayera la baba con ella. Tras hacerle dos coletas, me la llevé a la cocina donde preparé nuestro desayuno y su mochila para el colegio.

Posteriormente, la mañana continuó con la de ayer. Rose nos recogió en su coche y me llevó al trabajo. Sus hijos estaban ilusionados y exaltados porque hoy irían de excursión al jardín botánico y pasarían todo el día afuera. Me quedé en la puerta de la clínica viendo cómo se iban mientras mi hija desde el asiento trasero se despedía de mí con su pequeña manita por la ventana.

Sonriendo por ello, me dispuse a entrar a mi trabajo saludando a Angy y al doctor Vulturi. El día fue bastante ocupado. Varios chequeos y dos emergencias. Ni siquiera había podido tener un descanso para llamar a Rose y preguntarle cómo le iba la mañana.

Justo a la hora del almuerzo, sonó la alarma de emergencia. Zafrina y Gianna fueron a recoger a nuestro nuevo paciente mientras yo me encargaba de preparar todo el instrumental. Las chicas regresaron con un gran san Bernardo.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? – Les pregunté preocupada al tiempo que las ayudaba a colocarlo sobre la mesa, el desamparado animal se lamentaba de dolor.

–El pobre comió carne que habían arrojado al jardín de su dueño. La gran sorpresa ha sido que la carne tenía clavos en ella. – Gianna se veía triste mientras me contaba lo ocurrido.

–La gente es estúpida. – Dijo Zafrina. – Este gran muchacho es adorable. – Añadió a la vez que lo acariciaba detrás de sus orejas.

–Su dueño debe estar muy preocupado. – Comenté.

–Ni te lo imaginas, Bella. El hermoso dueño de este animal está en la sala de espera subiéndose por las paredes. – Dijo Gianna.

Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché su comentario acerca del atractivo del hombre. Había veces que Gianna se entretenía observando a los dueños de nuestros pacientes.

–Gia… – La regañó Zafrina.

–Lo sé, lo sé. – Suspiró con fastidio. – Primero trabajar, luego disfrutar.

Zafrina acariciaba al dulce perro mientras lo mantenía quieto para que Gia pudiera realizar un escáner con rayos x, así conoceríamos el lugar en el que se encontraban los odiosos clavos. Para nuestra mala suerte y la del san Bernardo, estos estaban alojados en su estómago.

–Maldición. Habrá que operar. – Dijo Zafrina.

Las chicas afeitaron el abdomen y anestesiaron al animal mientras yo me encargaba de controlar sus constantes vitales. Cuando el enorme perro cayó completamente en la inconsciencia, el doctor Vulturi entró. Se había cambiado su regular bata blanca por su ropa de operación. Llevaba su boca cubierta con una mascarilla y sus manos alzadas y enguantadas.

–¿Lista chicas? Curemos a este chiquitín.

Cada uno de nosotros cumplió con su cometido durante la operación. Alec era muy minucioso son su trabajo y revisó exhaustivamente el estómago del hermoso san Bernardo para comprobar que no había dejado ni rastro de los odiosos clavos. Cosió al animal y trató la zona.

El doctor Vulturi tiró sus guantes y se quitó la mascarilla mientras Gianna lavaba y desinfectaba todo el instrumental empleado y Zafrina y yo nos encargábamos de llevar a cabo el despertar del animal. Cuando el pobre san Bernardo volvió en sí todos suspiramos aliviadas.

–Bella, ¿Te importaría ir a la sala de espera para informarle al dueño de que todo ha salido bien? Su documentación está en el buzón de afuera. – Me dijo Alec.

–Claro, no hay problema. – Le contesté sonriendo. Me gustaba dar la buena noticia. Era horrible cuando ocurría lo contrario, me dejaba un mal sabor en el cuerpo y un peso muerto en mi corazón.

–¿Por qué no voy yo mientras Bella termina con esto? – Sugirió Gianna. – Hablé antes con el dueño del san Bernardo y si ve una cara conocida se calmará más fácilmente. – Gianna miró a Alec con coquetería mientras sonreía.

Alec la miró con el ceño fruncido y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. – Tú ya estás llevando a cabo una tarea. Y la vas a terminar. – Ordenó serio. – Bella va a ir a la sala de espera a dar la agradable noticia mientras tú acabas de lavar el material y Zafrina lleva al perro a nuestra sala de cuidados. ¿Entendido?

Todas afirmamos con la cabeza concienzudamente, aunque Gia tuviera el ceño fruncido por no haberse salido con la suya.

Alec y Zafrina se quedaron encargándose del traslado del animal al tiempo que yo salía de la habitación y tomaba la documentación de ingreso. Mientras caminaba por el luminoso pasillo, busqué en ella el nombre del afable animal y vi que se llamaba Keenan. Sonreí por ello. Su dueño le había nombrado como el protagonista del libro que estaba leyendo en estos momentos.

–¿Familiares de Keenan? – Pregunté cuando llegué a la sala de espera sin siquiera levantar la vista del papel.

–Aquí. – Una voz grave y fuerte me respondió la pregunta. – ¿Cómo está mi perro? – Preguntó la profunda voz masculina.

Levanté la cabeza para fijar mis ojos en el hombre que era dueño de esa atrayente voz y me quise dar un buen golpe en la cabeza contra la pared cuando vi de quien se trataba. Era el mismo hombre con el que me peleé ayer en la cafetería, el dueño del _Erin_.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía. Por lo visto él también me recordaba. Y no de una manera agradable.

–¿Usted es el dueño de Keenan? – Le pregunté cuando salí de mi estupor. Debía recordarme que él era un cliente y tenía que tratarlo con amabilidad, sobre todo porque su perro acababa de ser operado y él estaría en un estado de ánimo pésimo.

–Lo soy. – Dijo secamente. – Y no me ha contestado a la pregunta, _señorita._ – Su voz condescendiente destilaba impaciencia.

Le fruncí el ceño y apreté la carpeta al tiempo que contaba hasta diez para evitar darle una desagradable contestación o quizás darle con la propia carpeta.

–Su perro se encuentra bien. La operación se ha realizado sin ninguna complicación. Ahora lo están llevando a la sala de cuidados, donde se quedará con nosotros unos cuantos días para observar su progreso. – Le expliqué amablemente.

Su ceño se frunció ante la idea de que su perro se quedara aquí. Su cara era como un libro abierto, tal y como lo era mi hija.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que permanecer aquí? – Preguntó cansado. Sus anchos hombros se hundieron ligeramente, como si estuviera agotado de soportar un gran peso sobre ellos. – ¿No podría llevármelo a casa? – Me miró esperanzado, aunque la desconfianza aún era palpable en sus ojos.

–Aquí lo cuidaremos mucho mejor. – Le dije sin contemplaciones. Él no podía ver ningún resquicio de duda en mi voz porque estaba segura que este hombre lo utilizaría en mi contra. – Estará supervisado las veinticuatro horas del día. Si se lo llevara a su casa, no podríamos llevar a cabo tan buen trabajo. – Afirmé tajante. Tenía la sensación de que él se salía siempre con la suya.

–¿Cree que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi perro? – Su voz sonaba dura y hosca. Estaba claro que mi respuesta le había dado una patada en su orgullo.

–¿He dicho yo eso, _señor_? – Le pregunté enfadada, a pesar de que mantenía una expresión amigable. – Porque suelo ser muy clara y sincera y me parece que en ningún momento he dudado de su capacidad para cuidar a Keenan. Si duda de nosotros para preservar la salud de su perro, allá usted. – Lo miré con rabia. – Yo solo quiero lo mejor para el animal.

Me giré sin más demora y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una gran mano me agarró del brazo para evitar que me fuera. Me di la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa fornida mano y me llevé una pequeña sorpresa cuando vi su rostro. Su cara ya no manifestaban enfado alguno y sus ojos mostraban un poco de arrepentimiento.

–Yo… Lo siento. – Me dijo provocando mi asombro. – Ha sido una mañana bastante dura y encontrar aullando de dolor a mi Keenan ha sido el peor cierre de todos. – Acachó la cabeza ligeramente sin despegar sus ojos de los míos mientras soltaba mi brazo. – ¿Podría verlo antes de que me marche? Solo será un minuto. – Me miró esperanzado. – Por favor.

Mi cabeza había sufrido un cortocircuito, impidiéndome realizar cualquier pensamiento racional. Me había perdido en sus grandes ojos grises, los cuales tenían un pequeño anillo dorado en los bordes. Aún seguía molesta con él por la manera en que trató a Rose en la cafetería pero no estaba en mi naturaleza comportarme como una idiota cuando alguien estaba sufriendo. Y que él tuviera la suficiente valentía como para disculparse y pedir con educación el ver a su perro aplacó un poco mi mal humor.

Asentí con la cabeza aun aturdida y me giré para guiarlo a la sala de cuidados. – Sígame, _señor…_ –No había leído su nombre en la documentación y eso conllevó a que mi rostro se sonrojara mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

–McCarty. Emmett McCarty. – Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Por aquí, señor McCarty. – Caminé por el pasillo sintiendo su presencia tras de mí.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala, donde Zafrina se encontraba arrodillada acariciando al san Bernardo. Cuando se percató de nosotros, se levantó y nos dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Zafrina, traigo al señor McCarty para que vea a su perro. ¿No te importa verdad? – Le pregunté con duda.

–Para nada, cielo. – Me sonrió. – Pase, señor McCarty. Seguro que Keenan se alegrará de verlo.

El dueño del café _Erin,_ se dirigió hacia la jaula en la que se encontraba el animal y tomó la misma postura de rodillas que hacía un momento mantenía Zafrina. El perro nada más oler a su dueño, alzó la enorme cabeza en busca de mimos.

Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, porque estaba siendo espectadora de un momento íntimo entre el dueño y su mascota. Disimuladamente, le di un codazo a Zafrina y le hice una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que nos fuéramos a la sala de cuidados continua para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

En cuanto salimos y la puerta de cerró Zafrina comenzó a reír. – ¿Has mirado bien a ese hombre? ¡Es enorme! – Chilló en susurros. – ¡Y guapísimo! – Dijo abanicándose teatralmente con las manos.

–No puede ser, ¿tú también, Zafri? – Le pregunté disgustada. Estaba actuando igual que Gianna.

–Bella, cielo. – Sonrió. – Soy humana y una mujer con sangre en las venas. Ese hombre es un espécimen digno de admirar. Por dios, ¿te has fijado en sus brazos?

Mi única respuesta fue rodarle los ojos disgustada, lo cual la hizo reír. Zafrina empezó a revisar al resto de pacientes que se encontraban con nosotras mientras que yo, sin poderme contener, fui hacia la puerta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero sentía curiosidad por ver como actuaba el señor McCarty con su perro. Me parecía un completo idiota pero puede que no fuera tan estúpido.

Sintiendo que me sonrojaba con una niña pequeña, abrí un poco la puerta para mirar por la rendija. El hombre, con camisa blanca y pantalón gris de vestir, se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio en el suelo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro.

–Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, _Oso._ Pienso buscar a los idiotas que te han hecho esto y hacerles comer la carne llena de clavos a ellos. – Su tono era suave pero sus palabras eran duras y provocaban que me alegrara de no ser ninguno de esos idiotas.

El señor McCarty se agachó para depositar un beso en la frente peluda del animal y este le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla en respuesta. Sonriendo, se alzó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de las orejas con ambas manos.

–No quiero dejarte aquí, Keenan. – Suspiró. – Pero la _señorita fiáin_ dice que es lo mejor. – Gruñó disgustado.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Me había puesto un apodo el _señor amabilidad?_ Me entraron ganas de ir allí y darle una colleja. ¿Qué se creía? Yo simplemente le había respondido con el tono que se merecía. ¿Y qué narices significaba lo de _fiáin_?

Su perro era adorable pero él era un tremendo idiota. Todo el buen propósito que había comenzado a formarse en mí se había evaporado de un plumazo.

–Quiero que te cures rápido, _Oso_. No me gusta la casa cuando tú no estás. – Su expresión había vuelto a suavizarse y su boca mostraba una sonrisa triste. – Sé que estarás en buenas manos, Keenan. Si la _señorita fiáin_ es tan fiera en todos los aspectos de su vida como lo fue en la cafetería y en la sala de espera, estoy seguro que cuidará de ti con el mismo arrojo.

Él comenzó a reír fuerte, provocando que diera un respingo en mi sitio y que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera inexplicable, ya que su sonrisa era algo muy… Llamativo. El animal le dio un lametazo a su muñeca para justo después apoyar su cabeza en la pierna de su dueño. Vaya par más singular. Sin duda, el tener a Keenan con nosotros iba a causar un buen revuelo.

* * *

 **¡Listo! Nuestros chicos ya se conocieron y por lo que se ve no se han caído muy bien… Esperemos que eso cambie.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste. Nos leemos abajo, tengo algo que comentar.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _ **Bella**_

Cerré la puerta de la consulta número cuatro con una sonrisa. Había ayudado al doctor Vulturi en la revisión de una iguana verde llamada Yoshi. El reptil pertenecía a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos traviesos. El muchacho había estado todo el tiempo nervioso, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente debido a la preocupación. Por suerte, Alec tenía buenas noticias para él y su mascota, así que el chico pudo respirar tranquilo y feliz por poder llevarse de regreso a casa a Yoshi.

Mientras meneaba la cabeza divertida por el nombre de la iguana, me dispuse a ir hacia recepción. Estaba muerta de hambre y allí había un par de máquinas expendedoras de comida y bebida. Toda la mañana había sido un no parar de consultas, operaciones y revisiones, por lo que no había podido tomarme un descanso para almorzar.

Salí del pasillo principal y pasé por la sala de espera donde había unos pocos clientes esperando su turno, saludando a alguno que ya conocía desde hacía tiempo. La recepción estaba justo después y cuando llegué a ella me encontré a Angela ocupada hablando por teléfono.

–No se preocupe, señora Stanford. Su querido perro está bien. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Sí, le estamos dando la comida que nos trajo. – Angela apartó el auricular y resopló indignada. – No, solo le damos el agua mineral embotellada que también nos proporcionó. El _señor Footprints_ está mucho mejor. Pronto se le dará el alta.

Me reí entre dientes de la charla. La señora Stanford era la dueña de un buldog inglés muy consentido y cariñoso. El animal competía en diversos concursos caninos e incluso había ganado unos cuantos premios, era un animal alegre y juguetón. Sin embargo, su dueña podía llegar a ser un horrible dolor en el trasero. Cada vez que nos traía al _señor Footprints_ nos proporcionaba la comida y el agua que ella le daba, todo de primera clase y bastante caro. La primera vez que tuve que tratar con ella casi la estrangulo ante los comentarios insidiosos que hizo respecto a nuestro trabajo, por suerte el doctor Vulturi sabía manejarla y logró poner paz.

–¡Por dios! – Dijo Angela después de colgar, sacándome de mis recuerdos. – Esta mujer es insufrible.

–No sé porqué sigues sorprendiéndote, Angy. Lleva ya más de dos años trayéndonos a su perro. – Le contesté divertida.

–¿Sabes lo que ha pedido ahora? ¡Qué le cantemos una nana a su perro cuando se vaya a echar su siesta! ¿Cómo me voy a poner a cantar una nana en la sala de cuidados? ¡Haría que aullaran todos los demás pacientes!

Me reí ante la indignación de mi amiga y las ocurrencias de la mujer. La señora Stanford era una mujer de unos setenta años con el cabello gris que siempre solía llevar sombreros un tanto estrambóticos. Para ella su perro era como un hijo y, por tanto, lo mimaba como tal.

–Cualquier día dirá que quiere quedarse aquí a dormir con su perro. Menos mal que el doctor Vulturi la tiene controlada.

–La señora Stanford está medio enamorada de él. – Le contesté divertida. – Un día la vi pintándose los labios y pellizcándose las mejillas justo antes de entrar a la consulta. Si la hubieras visto, Angy, parecía una quinceañera a punto de ver a su amor platónico.

Mi amiga comenzó a reír a carcajadas, echando su cabeza para atrás y provocando que sus gafas de color azul oscuro se volvieran a colocar en su sitio. Ese pequeño gesto me hizo sonreír, Angy era una chica adorable con una diminuta nariz respingona, lo que daba lugar a que sus gafas siempre terminaran resbalándose por ella y tuviera que estar colocándoselas cada dos por tres. Era un gesto tan arraigado en ella que ya formaba parte de su personalidad.

–Ay, Bella. Qué cosas tienes. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla. – Por cierto, han dejado un paquete para ti.

–¿Para mí? – Le pregunté extrañada al tiempo que apoyaba la cadera en el borde del mostrador.

Angela se había girado hacia el armario de puertas blancas que había detrás de su asiento mientras estiraba su falda gris de tubo y se agachaba ligeramente para buscar en el mueble.

–Sip. – Marcó mucho la "p", como si fuera una niña pequeña. – Un tipo alto y fuerte, con unos ojos grises muy bonitos. – Me miró por encima del hombro sonriendo pícaramente. – Y tremendamente atractivo.

Le fruncí el ceño desconfiada. El único hombre que encajaba con esa descripción era el dueño del café _Erin_. Y eso sí que era algo imposible. Ese hombre y yo no habíamos empezado con muy buen pie que dijéramos.

–Vino esta mañana a visitar a su perro mientras tú estabas ayudando al doctor Vulturi con un escáner. – Angela se giró hacia a mí con una pequeña caja blanca de cartón en sus manos. – Me dijo que te entregara esto.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que el señor McCarty dejara un obsequio para mí. Disgustada, mi ceño se frunció más ante la idea de que hacía esto solo para camelarme por su desconsideración de las otras veces y para que tratara bien a Keenan. Si pensaba que con regalos me iba a ablandar la llevaba clara.

Curiosa a la vez que un poco enfadada, abrí la lengüeta de la caja y casi me caigo al suelo al ver lo que contenía. Dentro estaban los cinco cupcakes más decadentes y tentadores que alguna vez pudieran existir. Eran los pasteles favoritos de Rosalie, de los niños y mío que casi siempre pedíamos cuando íbamos al _Erin_ a merendar los sábados. No faltaba ninguno y no se había equivocado en cuanto a los sabores. Estaba el cupcake de chocolate relleno de chocolate blanco que tanto le gustaba a Peter, el de fresa de Charlotte, el de vainilla de mi Zoe y los de frambuesa y mango de Rose y yo.

–Ay dios mío, Bella. – Angy me sacó de mi estupor. – Deja ya de mirar lo que hay dentro y sácame de esta intriga. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dejado el _gran hombre_?

La miré aun sin entender muy bien lo que significaba este detalle. Por nada del mundo esperaba esto por parte de McCarty.

–Cupcakes. – Le dije en un susurro. – Son mis cupcakes favoritos.

Angela chilló emocionada, lo que ocasionó que dos clientes que estaban en la sala de espera se asomaran y nos miraran extrañados. Volví a mirar dentro de la caja y vi que había un pequeño sobre pegado en la tapa. Lo tomé y saqué la nota que contenía:

 _Acéptalos como disculpa por lo del otro día. Son para ti, tu amiga y los niños. Sé que son sus favoritos._

 _Disfrútalos, señorita Swan._

 _Emmett McCarty._

Miré con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión la caligrafía segura, pulcra y de trazos rectos que había ahí escrita. El _maldito hombre_ sabía jugar sucio buscando los sabores que más nos gustaban y _me ordenaba_ que los aceptase. Volví a mirar los cupcakes pero esta vez disgustada. Si llego a tener delante a McCarty le tiro los pasteles a la cabeza por su arrogancia. Puede que luego me arrepintiera por cometer tal aberración pero el _gran hombre_ se lo merecía. Sería un completo desperdicio llevar a cabo tan indigno gesto, sobre todo con el cupcake de mango pero es que… ¡Me sacaba de quicio!

–¡Bella! ¡Ese hombre está por ti! – Angela me zarandeó efusivamente, causando que los dulces se movieran conmigo. – ¡Tienes que aceptarlos! Te prohíbo que los rechaces, Bells.

–Si los acepto, ganará él. – Le dije despegando mi mirada de la caja. – ¡No pienso ceder, Angy! No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. Es un completo idiota arrogante y mandón. – Gruñí las dos últimas palabras.

–Por dios, Bella. – Me regañó Angela. – No seas cabezota. Venías a por algo de picar y tienes entre tus manos los pasteles más decadentes y suculentos que alguna vez he visto.

Apreté mis labios disgustada. Angy llevaba razón, estaba siendo testaruda pero McCarty estaba jugando sucio atacándome en donde era más débil. Los pasteles del _Erin_.

–Si vuelve y pregunta por ellos, dile que los tiré. – Angela me miró espantada ante mi orden. – No le dejes saber que me los llevé, ¿está claro?

–Ahora entiendo porqué Rosalie te llama _HellBell_. – Se rió. – Eres lo más malvado que alguna vez he visto, Bella.

Me reí ante el mote. Rose me lo puso cuando éramos pequeñas y me vio pegándole un puñetazo a un niño que destrozó su castillo de arena en el parque. Aunque Rosalie fuera unos cuantos años mayor que yo, siempre había sido mi amiga y nunca me vio como su vecina pequeña a la que debía cuidar.

–Es una promesa de meñique, Angy. Ni una palabra a McCarty, ¿de acuerdo?

Angela hizo una cruz sobre su corazón y luego levantó la mano de manera solemne. –Mis labios están sellados por ti. Aunque ese hermoso hombre me sonría y clave sus ojos grises en mí me mantendré firme como una estatua de mármol.

Riéndome por su juramento me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla antes de irme hacia los vestuarios. Allí, dejé la caja en uno de los bancos y saqué el móvil de mi taquilla para hacerle una foto y mandársela a Rose. En cuanto la vio mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo descolgué.

–¡Te prohíbo que te comas mi cupcake de frambuesa, Bella! – Mi rubia me chilló. – ¡Es mío!

Riéndome entre dientes le contesté. – Tranquila, _Barbie diabólica_ , solo voy a comerme el mío y los demás os lo daré luego a la tarde.

–Eso espero, porque se me ha hecho la boca agua ante la maldita imagen que me has mandado. ¿Te haces una idea de lo hambrienta que estoy? Por dios, Bells, eres una bruja.

–Voy a ser más mala aún. – Mientras hablaba tomé el pastel de mango y le di un buen bocado a la parte superior con glaseado. Gemí de placer cuando el sabor explotó en mi lengua y casi tengo un orgasmo por lo sabroso que estaba.

–¡Traidora! ¡Maldita seas, _Hellbell_! – Rosalie gritaba al otro lado del teléfono. – Esta sí que no te la perdono.

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas cuando me tragué el trozo. Era muy divertido hacer rabiar a Rose.

–Vamos, vamos. Sabes que no vas a poder estar enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo. – Le dije suavemente. – Me amas hasta el infinito y más allá.

–Al infinito sí que te voy a mandar un día de estos en un cohete sin posibilidad de regreso. –Refunfuñó.

–Espero que al menos cuides de mi Zoe, Rubia.

Sabía que ese era el punto flaco de mi chica y que en estos momentos estaba haciendo una mueca porque mi comentario la había ablandado.

–Te odio, _HellBell_. – Declaró finalmente. – ¿Solo te ha dejado los cupcakes o te ha dejado una nota al menos?

–Sí, había una nota en la caja también. – Le dije molesta. – Nos pide perdón por lo del otro día y nos ofrece los pasteles a modo de disculpa.

–El hombre puede intimidar bastante pero hay que reconocer que es un gesto adorable por su parte. – Rosalie suspiró soñadora.

–¡Ah, no! ¡Esto sí que no lo consiento! – Resoplé. – No te vayas al lado oscuro de la fuerza, Rubia. No caigas en su trampa. McCarty es un arrogante y un idiota. Nada de adorabilidad para él.

–Bella… – Me regañó Rosalie. – No seas mezquina con esto.

–Pero os habló mal a ti y a los niños. Y sabes que eso no lo consiento. – Comencé a protestar.

–Y se ha disculpado por ello, Bella. El hombre sabe que se equivocó. – Su tono era contundente y sabía que Rose no iba a cambiar de opinión. – Mi perdón lo tiene. Además de que el café _Erin_ es mi favorito y por nada del mundo pienso dejar de ir.

Hice una mueca porque sabía que mi chica no iba a cambiar de opinión al respecto y que sería una batalla perdida intentar convencerla de que McCarty era un idiota. Rosalie era demasiado blanda de corazón, por suerte para ella yo tenía genio para dar y regalar por parte de las dos.

Suspirando le contesté: – Está bien. Ya volveremos a ir la semana que viene a la cafetería. – Rose gritó de alegría. – Pero lo hago solo por vosotros.

–En el fondo eres un cachito de pan, Bells. – La escuché reírse. – Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes.

–Shh, eso es un secreto de estado. Ni se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta delante de gente. – Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reír. – Luego nos vemos, Rose. Tened cuidado en el camino.

–Niña sobreprotectora.

–Rubia alocada.

–Te quiero, Bella. – La voz de Rose era un suave susurro haciendo que mi garganta se cerrara.

–Y yo a ti.

Colgué y me senté en el banco junto a la caja blanca. Miré los cupcakes y volví a tomar el que estaba mordisqueado para acabar con él y borrar el nudo en la garganta.

Cuando Rose me decía que me quería siempre me pasaba. Las muestras verbales de afecto no eran lo mío y normalmente me desbordaban un poco. Desde que Zoe nació intenté remediar eso y con ella me era fácil decirlo y hacerlo; los niños deben escuchar que sus padres lo quieren y también demostrárselo y cada día lo intentaba. Nunca escuché de mi madre un _te quiero_ y eso, después de tantos años, sigue causando un vuelco en mi pecho.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos y me comí el cupcake con toda el hambre que me dominaba. Todo lo bueno siempre se acaba pronto y una vez que me terminé el pastel de mango quise llorar de pena por no tener otro a mano, así que me armé de valor y cerré la caja con los otros cuatro cupcakes y los guardé en mi taquilla.

McCarty había ganado más de un punto con este gesto y debía reconocer que el juego se había más o menos igualado. Choqué mi frente contra la puerta de la taquilla con pequeños golpes de manera repetitiva ya que la idea de dejar que este hombre ganara terreno con Rose y los niños no me hacía nada de gracia; parecía que todo el mundo se estaba confabulando para ponerse de parte de él.

Suspirando, salí de los vestuarios y volví a centrarme en el trabajo. Aun me quedaban unas cuantas horas más para poder salir y reunirme con mi Zoe y los demás. Tenía ganas de verlos devorando los dulces. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de los niños con la cara embadurnada por los cupcakes y cómo trataban de darnos besos pegajosos a Rose y a mí. Ese día Garrett nos acompañó a echar el día en el parque y se divirtió haciéndonos fotos sin parar. Ojalá mi amigo tuviera más tiempo libre en el trabajo para estar con sus hijos y su mujer.

Mientras caminaba de regresó a la sala de observación pensé en una idea para que Rosalie y Garrett tuvieran una noche en pareja ellos dos solos. Me reí ante el plan de quedarme con los traviesos Peter y Charlotte. Y de esta guisa me encontró Alec, que sonrió divertido al verme en las nubes.

Sí, mi jefe entendía mi locura. Y por ello, era mi favorito. No como el jefe de ojos grises y rasgos duros que era dueño de mi cafetería predilecta…

.

.

.

Miré a lo lejos a los niños jugar en los toboganes mientras estaba sentada esperando a que Rose llegara con nuestros hijos. Estaba impaciente por verlos y necesitaba abrazar a mi niña, aún no había podido borrar del todo ese malestar que seguía clavado en mi corazón como una espina. Zoe era la única capaz de desterrar los malos recuerdos.

Mi pequeño sol.

–¡Tía Bella! – Peter chilló a lo lejos al tiempo que sacudía su brazo efusivamente.

Me reí cuando los divisé corriendo a él y a su hermana por el camino de tierra hacia donde yo me encontraba. Charlotte llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en dos trenzas, las cuales botaban a cada zancada que daba, con un vaquero y una sudadera rosa; se veía adorable y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. Peter seguía de cerca a su hermana, corriendo con los brazos estirados como si fuera un avión; sonreía hacia a mí con su pelo un poco más oscuro que el de Charlotte todo de punta en diferentes direcciones y vestido más o menos igual que su hermana salvo que su sudadera era azul.

Me levanté de mi asiento y los esperé de rodillas para recibirlos en un cálido abrazo. Los dos hijos de Rose me abrazaron efusivamente y me dieron besos en la mejilla mientras reían entrecortados.

–¡Mami dice que tienes algo para nosotros, tita! – Charlotte me miraba con los ojos brillantes. – ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Me reí ante su entusiasmo. – Si te lo digo… Ya no sería una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

–¡Pero yo quiero saber qué es! – Protestó con los mofletes hinchados. – Y Pit también.

–Sí, tía Bella. Yo también quiero saber. ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! – Peter imploró con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí dando pequeños saltos.

–¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! – Su hermana se unió a sus ruegos y yo no pude evitar reírme mientras me levantaba y tomaba de los brazos de Rose a mi hija justo cuando llegaron a nuestro lado.

–Hola mi amor. – Le di besos por toda su cara y mi hija rio risueña.

–Hola mami. – Sus pequeños brazos envolvieron mi cuello y enterró su cara en él.

Hundí mi rostro en su cabello castaño y aspiré su aroma de bebé. Esto era paz. Y la oscuridad en mi pecho se difuminó totalmente.

–Dime que los has traído, Bella. Por favor, por favor. – Rosalie me imploró haciendo un puchero tal y como su hija estaba haciendo.

Riéndome de su expresión, alcé el rostro y la miré fijamente. – Están en mi bolso. Cógelos.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron ilusionados mientras se acercaba al banco y rebuscaba en mi bolso. Cuando sacó la caja blanca Peter y Charlotte se acercaron a ella con la curiosidad desbordando de sus pequeños cuerpos. Su madre abrió el paquete y los tres chillaron emocionados al ver los cupcakes.

–¡Mira Pit! ¡Mira! Son los pasteles que nos gustan. – Charlotte gritaba eufórica a la vez que daba saltos sin parar.

–¡Me pido el de chocolate! ¡Es mío! – Peter se lanzó a por el cupcake en cuanto su madre le ofreció la caja.

–Chicos calmaos. – Rose trató de apaciguarlos, aunque era algo en vano. – Parece que no os hubiera dado de comer en un mes. – Resopló.

–Pero, mami, es que están tan buenos. – Charlotte la miró implorante. Y se sentó en el banco cuando su madre le dio su pastel de fresa.

Riéndome ante la imagen de los niños devorando los dulces, me senté junto a ellos y coloqué a mi hija en mi regazo. Rosalie se acercó a nosotras y me dejó tomar el pastel especial de Zoe.

–Mami, _hambe_. – Zoe miraba golosa el cupcake mientras se tocaba su barriguita en círculos. Rose se rio del gesto y revolvió los suaves rizos de mi hija antes de ponerse a comer su pastel.

Tomé un trozo y se lo di a mi hija. Ella comía despacio, como si estuviera degustándolo, y sus labios se llenaban de glaseado pegajoso. Me reí cuando abrió la boca para que le diera más. La luz del flash me hizo alzar la cabeza para enfocar a mi amiga que tenía su móvil en la mano.

–Os veis tan adorables, Bells. – Ella nos miró enternecida. – No he podido resistirme.

Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella, tomando nota mental de pedirle luego la foto.

–Y bueno, – Dije después de un prolongado silencio en el que los demás engullían su cupcake. – ¿cómo ha ido el día?

Peter y Charlotte me contaron sus andanzas con pelos y señales, haciendo reír a su madre cuando trataban de enmascarar una travesura o cuando uno mandaba a callar al otro porque casi revelaba un secreto. Cuando acabaron fue el turno de Rose, haciéndome saber también cómo estuvo el día de mi Zoe.

La tarde pasó entre charlas y risas. Los niños jugaron en los columpios y toboganes mientras su madre y yo los vigilábamos. Zoe era más tranquila y solo estuvo jugando un rato hasta que se cansó y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Fue divertido y el ambiente estaba cada vez más animoso por la llegada de la primavera. Pronto habría flores adornando la hierba y el clima sería más caluroso.

No dejé pasar la oportunidad y le comenté a Rose la idea de quedarme una noche con los niños para que ella disfrutara un tiempo a solas con Garrett. Supe que acerté cuando los ojos de mi amiga brillaron ilusionados a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa pícara emergía en su boca.

Sí. Sin duda la noche del viernes iba a ser una gran odisea.

.

.

.

Por fin era jueves, y eso significaba que me tocaba encargarme de los animales que teníamos alojados con nosotros. Después de que Rose me dejara en la puerta de la clínica como cada mañana y que saludara a Angy, me dirigí a los vestuarios y me cambié al uniforme de trabajo para salir entusiasmada hacia el área de cuidados.

La mañana pasó rápidamente mientras verificaba las fichas de los pacientes y los revisaba, examinando que todas sus necesidades estuvieran cubiertas. Pasaba un rato con cada uno, dándoles mimos y jugando con ellos en lo que sus condiciones físicas lo permitían. Me sabía mal verlos ahí, alejados de sus dueños, así que siempre trataba de hacerlos un poco más felices para que su estancia fuera más llevadera.

Cuando llegó el turno del enorme san Bernardo, me entretuve un poco más de la cuenta. Keenan era demasiado adorable y me generaba una gran ternura.

–¿Cómo se encuentra hoy el pequeño gigante? – Le pregunté al tiempo que abría su jaula y me arrodillaba frente a él.

Keenan había alzado su enorme cabeza y había comenzado a mover la cola efusivamente de un lado a otro.

–Veo que ya estás mucho mejor. – Me acerqué a él y comencé a acariciarlo detrás de sus orejas. – ¿Te gusta verdad? Claro que sí. – Besé su cabeza y el perro me lamió el cuello.

Me reí por las cosquillas que me hizo y seguí acariciándolo divertida. – Eres un oso grande y adorable. Nada que ver con tu dueño, que es un malhumorado y un mandón. – Keenan volvió a lamerme, pero esta vez en la mejilla y como respuesta lo acaricie más efusivamente. – No, no. No eres para nada como él. Tú eres un amor y él es un gran hombre gruñón.

–Ya veo que me tiene en muy alta estima. – Una voz grave afirmó tras mi espalda.

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo por el susto y giré la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Allí en la puerta se encontraba el señor McCarty con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada, mirándome entre divertido y molesto.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse y quise que la tierra me tragara. No sabía cuánto habría escuchado pero estaba claro que lo último sí que lo había oído. Lo miré y me fijé que hoy llevaba un atuendo más informal. Vestía unos vaqueros azules con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y en sus pies unas botas del mismo color.

Era un hombre muy alto, seguramente que casi medía los dos metros, y su cuerpo era firme y fuerte por todas partes. Su rostro estaba cincelado por rasgos duros, con una barbilla cuadrada y una nariz recta; sus pómulos eran marcados y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas con una barba de varios días. Lo que más me impactó fueron sus ojos. Grises, tan grises como una tormenta en pleno otoño. Parecían como plata fundida y me miraban tan fijamente que sentí mis mejillas arder aún más.

–¿Ha terminado con la inspección, señorita Swan? – Me preguntó presumido.

Le fruncí el ceño disgustada ante su tono jocoso, aunque con quien verdaderamente estaba disgustada era conmigo misma. ¡Me había quedado embobada mirándole!

¡Pero qué demonios!

–Solo trataba de descifrar con qué humor venía hoy, señor McCarty. – Le respondí secamente.

Miré al enorme san Bernardo y seguí acariciándolo. – Mira quién ha venido, pequeño Keenan.

El animal se había olvidado completamente de mí y miraba a su amo inquieto. Escuché como el dueño del _Erin_ se acercaba hacia nosotros y sentí como se agachaba junto a mí. Mi corazón latió desbocado por su cercanía. El _maldito hombre_ olía demasiado bien, como a café, a madera y a menta recién cortada. Una extraña combinación que me gustaba.

Me moví unos centímetros hacia el otro lado, tratando de poner distancia entre este hombre, que revolucionaba mi cordura, y yo. Él estaba tan absorto acariciando a su perro que no se dio cuenta y si lo hizo no dijo nada.

–¿Cómo está mi pequeño _Oso_? – Le preguntó a Keenan mientras lo arrascaba detrás de las orejas tal y como había estado haciendo yo hacía apenas unos instantes. – ¿La señorita _fiáin_ te está cuidando bien?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Me molestaba que pensara que no estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo y más cuando resultaba que tenía cierta predilección por su perro. Y otra vez ese maldito mote.

Mordiéndome la lengua para no responderle con algo soez, me levanté y me dispuse a rellenar el comedero de otro de los pacientes. McCarty seguía hablando con su perro al tiempo que lo acariciaba. Yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas no girarme para verlos, no quería que el hombre me pillara mirándolo otra vez. Ya tenía suficiente con haber sido atrapada una vez.

–¿Le gustó el cupcake de mango, señorita Swan? – Pegué un pequeño salto cuando escuché mi nombre de sus labios. Su voz grave y un poco ronca ponía mis nervios a flor de piel.

–No me lo comí. – Le miré por encima del hombro. – Lo tiré a la basura. – Le sonreí malévola.

El hombre me miraba de rodillas desde el suelo con las cejas alzadas y la comisura de sus labios ligeramente ladeada. – ¿De verdad hizo eso, señorita Swan? Porque tengo entendido que lo devoró por completo. No dejó siquiera una miga.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y le fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado que había engullido el pastel? Quizás trataba de engañarme haciéndome caer en una trampa.

–Pues siento decirle que sus informantes se han equivocado. En cuanto vi la caja y supe que era de usted la tiré. – Puse mis brazos en jarra a la vez que alzaba mi barbilla de manera orgullosa.

McCarty se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí con paso seguro. Era un hombre con un aura segura y arrogante, que podía intimidar si uno no se atrevía a plantarle cara. Así que, armándome de valor anclé mis pies en el sitio y cuadré mis hombros desafiante.

Cuando me alcanzó tuve que levantar aún más la cabeza para no apartarle la mirada. Él pareció darse cuenta y sus labios se curvaron divertidos.

–¿A sí? ¿Entonces su amiga me ha engañado? – Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

–¿Rosalie? – Le pregunté extrañada. ¿Se podía saber cuándo habían hablado estos dos?

–Sí, la chica rubia. Fue esta mañana a la cafetería a encargar una tarta. – Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo travieso a ver que él sabía algo que yo no. – Me agradeció por los cupcakes y me dijo que te había encantado el de mango.

¡Maldita fuera Rosalie y su bocaza! Me había vendido al enemigo sin avisarme siquiera. Hice una mueca disgustada. Había sido pillada y todo gracias a mi Barbie diabólica.

–Su silencio me dice que llevo razón, señorita Swan. – McCarty se inclinó un poco y su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del mío. – No está bien mentir, _fiáin._

Y entonces sopló contra mi nariz haciendo que saltara sorprendida. McCarty empezó a reírse entre dientes ante mi reacción y volvió a alzarse en toda su estatura.

Cuando salí de mi estupor crucé mis brazos y lo miré ceñuda. – Y si me lo comí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algún problema, McCarty?

–Para nada, Swan. – Me miró divertido. – Solo quiere decir que aceptas mis disculpas.

No sabía qué decir, por primera vez en años me había quedado muda. Este hombre era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso para mi bienestar.

–¿Tregua? – Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y la alargó esperando a que la estrechara.

Renuente la tomé y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi piel desde la unión de nuestras manos hasta todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón tronó acelerado y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi la mirada de sorpresa en el gran hombre que tenía mi mano agarrada. A él también le había pasado lo mismo.

Saliendo de mi estupefacción traté de soltar mi mano pero McCarty afianzó el agarre impidiéndome escapar de las sensaciones.

–Me gustas, señorita Swan. – Su voz ronca se había convertido en un susurro íntimo. Se volvió a agachar y sus ojos hipnóticos esclavizaron a los míos. – Y tengo la intención de cortejarte.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante su declaración. ¿Qué locura estaba diciendo este hombre? ¿Cortejarme? ¿Qué yo le gustaba?

Levantó nuestras manos y depositó un beso en mi muñeca, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel.

Y todo ello sin dejar de mirarme.

McCarty me soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo después de abrirla, me miró por encima del hombro y me dijo:

–Prepárate para jugar, _fiáin_.

Y entonces salió por la puerta dejando mi cabeza echa un mar de dudas.

* * *

 **¡Dios mío! Madre mía con Emmett. Creo que Bella va a tener que ir preparándose para lo que le espera.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Como dije arriba tengo que comentaros algo. Quiero ser sincera con vosotras y quería deciros que me siento un poco desilusionada. Estaba muy emocionada cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, ansiosa por ver vuestras reacciones y cuando vi que solo unas pocas chicas lindas me dejaron su opinión me desanimé. Comencé a replantearme la historia, de si no os había gustado, si os había parecido flojo o cualquier otra cosa. Entiendo que muchas veces se esté ocupada y no podáis dejar vuestra opinión pero entended que es mi única manera de saber si os gusta lo que escribo o no. No quiero que os sintáis presionadas ni nada, pero quería ser sincera con vosotras y deciros que me desilusioné con respecto a escribir esta historia cuando no vi una respuesta en vosotras. Quizás exagero pero me sentí así.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **conitarinconer1, Silas Whitlock, DanielaSalvatore, helenagonzalez26-athos, shamyx, Roxy Sanchez, Coni, Ire 2.0**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo del** _ **gran hombre**_ **y mi** _ **bruja.**_ **Esta vez vamos a disfrutar desde el punto de vista de Emmett. Sé que muchas querían un capi así. Espero que lo disfruten. ¡A leer!**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _ **Emmett**_

A primera hora del viernes me dirigí hacia la consulta del veterinario para la revisión de Keenan. Mi muchacho seguía ingresado y hoy veríamos si su estado era el adecuado para darle el alta. Estaba ansioso por ello, la casa sin él era demasiado silenciosa y echaba de menos verlo tumbado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Paré el coche cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y miré al asiento del copiloto. Llevaba una bandeja con un café recién hecho y un pastel de hojaldre con chocolate para la señorita Swan. No había logrado sacármela de la cabeza desde la primera vez que la vi en el _Erin_ ; me gustó que me plantase cara cuando me comporté como un idiota injustificado y esa naturaleza fiera que gobernaba en su curvilíneo cuerpo cada vez que nos habíamos visto había aumentado aún más mi interés por ella.

Isabella Swan era una mujer hermosa, con un cabello castaño largo y rizado – tan salvaje y rebelde como su dueña – y unos enormes ojos marrones llenos de secretos que descubrir. No era una mujer bajita, pero comparada conmigo seguía siendo un pequeño ratón sexy y listo para ser cazado. Lo que más me atrajo fue su boca inteligente, Swan era una mujer con cerebro y ese, sin duda, era mi talón de Aquiles.

Poniendo en marcha de nuevo el coche cuando el semáforo cambió de color, continué divagando respecto a la mejor manera de acercarme a ella. Mi _fiáin_ era una chica fuerte y decidida a la par que bastante testaruda y si quería tener una oportunidad con ella debía andar con pies de plomo y ser lo más sutil mientras me acercaba a ella sin que lo supiera.

Había investigado un poco, preguntando a mis chicos de la cafetería sobre Swan y su amiga. Eran unas de sus clientas favoritas, llevaban unos pocos años yendo y siempre los habían tratado con respeto y cariño. La chica rubia estaba casada y tenía a dos chicos rubios mientras que Isabella nunca la habían visto con un hombre y tenía una hija de tres años. Decir que me alegré cuando supe aquello puede sonar ruin pero era la pura verdad. Quería tener el camino totalmente libre y eso me permitiría cortejarla sin distracciones.

Con un suspiro cansado aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento junto a la clínica y entré. La chica que estaba en recepción alzó su cabeza por encima del mostrador cuando escuchó la campanilla y me sonrió al reconocerme.

–Buenos días, señor McCarty. Ha llegado un poco antes de lo esperado.

–Buenos días, señorita Webber. – La miré alegre. – ¿Sabes si la señorita Swan está por aquí? Traigo algo para ella.

Angela miró la bandeja que sostenía con ojos brillantes al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa emergía en su boca. La chica de cabello negro y liso parecía ilusionada con mi interés por su amiga.

–Bella está en una de las salas preparando todo para hoy. Si lo desea, puedo llevárselo mientras espera aquí a su cita, señor McCarty. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

–Si no te importa, Angela, me gustaría dárselo yo. – Le ofrecí mi sonrisa daleada, esa que según mi hermana Alice dejaba a todas las chicas noqueadas y hacía que consiguiera todo lo que yo quisiera. – Así evito que lo tire como hizo con el cupcake, ¿cierto?

La señorita Webber se sonrojó y miró sus manos entrelazadas de manera culpable. Sabía que Isabella se había comido el pastel aunque Angela me dijo la tarde pasada cuando fui que lo había tirado a la basura. Estaba seguro que Swan la había incitado a que me lo dijera y eso me dejaba aún más claro que Isabella había pensado en mí y en diversas maneras de molestarme.

Entretenido por la actitud de la chica, me acerqué hasta el mostrador y la miré. – ¿Entonces, Angela? ¿Puedo ir a ver a la señorita Swan?

–Sala cuatro, a mitad de ese pasillo. – La señorita Webber me miró sonrojada y luego sonrió. – Ese café le vendrá muy bien. Hoy llegó de mal humor porque no le dio tiempo a desayunar en su casa.

–Gracias por el aviso. – Le contesté divertido. – Trataré de no sacarla mucho de quicio.

Me giré y me encaminé hacia el pasillo mientras escuchaba reír a mis espaldas a la señorita Webber. Cuando llegué a la sala abrí la puerta con la mano que tenía libre y no pude evitar quedarme allí plantado cuando vi a Isabella. Estaba de rodillas con el culo en pompa buscando dentro de un armario, que había debajo del lavabo, quién sabe qué a la vez que gruñía improperios y maldiciones.

Esa agradable visión hizo que mi entrepierna se endureciera ligeramente ante la idea de acariciarla y marcarla en esa postura mientras me introducía en ella con toda la calma del mundo. Ahogando un gemido, tosí fuerte y me apoyé sobre el marco de la puerta.

–Bonitas vistas, señorita Swan. – Le dije con la boca seca.

Mi _fiáin_ pegó un pequeño brinco y sacó su cuerpo del mueble para girarse y mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Tiene como hobby asustar a indefensas mujeres mientras están haciendo otras cosas, señor McCarty?

Riéndome, le contesté: – ¿Indefensa? No tienes nada de indefensa, señorita Swan. Y quizás _sorprenderla_ sí se está volviendo un pasatiempo divertido.

Sus suculentos labios se apretaron en una dura línea cuando recalqué la palabra "sorprender", haciendo que deseara acercarme a ella y mordisqueárselos hasta que dejara de tener esa expresión obstinada.

Cerré la puerta de la consulta y me aproximé a la mesa de observación con el café y el dulce en la mano mientras que Isabella se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a la mesa también, dejándola en medio de nosotros como un pequeño escudo de seguridad. Levanté la ceja intrigado por ese pequeño gesto cobarde y me reí cuando las aletas de su pequeña nariz se dilataron molestas por mi arrogancia.

–Veo que me tienes miedo, Swan.

–¿Miedo yo? ¿A ti? – Alzó su barbilla de manera orgullosa. – ¡Ni en sueños!

Riéndome de su actitud, levanté la taza de plástico de café y la acerqué a su nariz. Complacido al ver que no se retiraba, le sonreí.

–Te he traído café y un pastel.

Su boca se abrió sorprendida y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando miró hacia la bandeja y se encontró con el pastel de hojaldre y chocolate.

–¿Para mí? – Su voz sonó pequeña y adorable a la vez que un tanto asustada. Y eso me hizo pensar que Isabella no había sido receptora de muchos mimos a lo largo de su vida.

Apreté mi sonrisa para evitar fruncir el ceño disgustado ante esa idea. No me gustaba pensar que mi _fiáin_ no había sido querida.

–Sí, es para ti. – Le dije con total sinceridad. No quería ninguna duda al respecto. – Hice el pastel esta mañana y el café justo antes de salir.

Isabella me miró aún más sorprendida, dejándome ver en esos enormes ojos cuan vulnerable podría llegar a ser. Solo fue durante una milésima de segundo pero fue suficiente para saber que debería tener cuidado para no dañarla.

Su expresión se tornó desconfiada y se alejó ligeramente de mi mano. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Bajé la taza de plástico y la miré seriamente. No tenía pensado exigirle nada por ello pero quizás podía dar un pequeño avance hacia lo que quería.

–Algo muy sencillo. Aunque no sé cuánto estarías dispuesta a darme por este cappuccino con doble de espuma y chocolate espolvoreado por encima. – Le sonreí entretenido.

Isabella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. – Eso es chantaje, McCarty.

–¿Y? – Le pregunté a la vez que me inclinaba sobre la mesa. – Nunca dije que jugaría limpio, Swan.

Isabella suspiró derrotada y descruzó sus brazos para apoyar las manos en la mesa. – Dime lo que quieres.

–Quiero mi nombre en tus labios.

Quería escuchar cómo me llamaba. Había fantaseado con mi nombre en su boca mientras tocaba su cuerpo de manera lenta y concisa.

Isabella abrió los ojos espantada. Estaba claro que no se esperaba esta petición lo cual me hizo sonreír.

–Eso no es… – Ella empezó a responder pero se detuvo cuando rodeé la mesa y apenas unos centímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos.

–¿No es…? – La apremié a continuar.

–Ético. Sí, eso es. – La mujer con el cabello salvaje que intentaba ser domado por una trenza meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. – No es ético que nos tuteemos. Eres un cliente de la clínica y nuestra relación debe ser estrictamente profesional.

La señorita Swan tenía una pequeña sonrisilla de suficiencia bailando en su dulce boca, como si pensara que había ganado por ser una listilla. Era inteligente y rápida, pero estaba jugando con un hombre implacable y determinado. Y no pensaba ceder en este juego. Al menos, no en el inicio.

Me incliné hasta igualar la altura de nuestros ojos y la miré fijamente, observando cómo se le dilataban las pupilas y su respiración se aceleraba. Complacido por ver que no era inmune a mí, acorté la distancia y le dije:

–Vamos, Swan. ¿No te tienta el aroma a café recién hecho? ¿No quieres saber cómo suena tu nombre dicho por mí? – La incité. – ¿O es que no te atreves?

Y di en el clavo.

La señorita Swan aspiró fuerte y alzó su barbilla de manera arrogante lo que causó que su nariz rozara la mía en una leve caricia, como el suave aleteo de una mariposa.

–Emmett. – Susurró.

Apreté las manos, intentando contenerme de agarrarla por la cintura y sentarla a la mesa para después besarla hasta volvernos locos de deseo.

–Emmett. – Isabella repitió mi nombre y su aliento golpeó contra mi boca.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y el calor de nuestros cuerpos se entrelazó como en una danza caliente. Tenía la boca seca y el fuego danzaba por mis venas. Lamí mis labios y Swan los miró con un deseo salvaje. Ella también estaba afectada por la situación y su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente en busca de aire.

–Emmett. – Volvió a decir. Su voz sonaba como la de una sirena cantando para atraerme hacia el desastre. Un desastre hermoso y abrasador. – Dame. Mi. Café.

Y ahí fue cuando la maldita mujer rompió la burbuja y se separó de mí para tomar el dichoso cappuccino y beber de él como si fuera la bebida más maravillosa del mundo. Sin poder contenerme, gruñí molesto y me alcé de nuevo en toda mi estatura. La señorita Swan se reía tras la taza mientras me miraba divertida.

–¿No era que te gustaba jugar, McCarty?

–Esto no es divertido. – Le murmuré entre dientes. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión y mi maldita erección se clavaba contra la cremallera de los vaqueros de una manera para nada agradable.

–¿No? Pues yo pienso que sí. – Riéndose, agarró el pastel de hojaldre y le dio un buen bocado mientras me miraba con ojos traviesos.

Aspiré fuerte a la vez que fruncía el ceño en su dirección. Swan sabía jugar. Y era malditamente buena.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta blanca de la consulta se abrió y el doctor Vulturi entró observando los informes de su carpeta. Al azar la vista miró alternativamente entre Swan y yo. Nos sonrió y se acercó a mí para estrechar la mano.

–Buenos días, señor McCarty. Ha llegado un poco antes de lo previsto. – Cuando me soltó la mano se giró hacia _fiáin_. – Buenos días, Bella. Ya veo que te pillo desayunando.

–Tenía algún asunto que comentar con la señorita Swan. – Le respondí antes de que Isabella acabara de tragarse el bocado de pastel y contestara.

–¿Oh? – El doctor se colocó las gafas bien y dejó la carpeta en la mesa. – ¿Ya se conocían de antes?

–No.

–Sí.

Isabella y yo respondimos a la vez y Vulturi rio divertido.

–Ya veo. Aunque será mejor que se pongan de acuerdo para contestar la próxima vez.

Isabella me frunció el ceño y yo le sonreí, retándola con la mirada a decir algo más respecto a nosotros. Ella bufó y dejó la mitad de su desayuno en la encimera de color negro, junto al lado del fregadero, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

–Iré a recoger a Keenan. – Me miró por encima del hombro y en sus ojos bailaba la travesura. –Estoy segura que tendrá ganas de verlo, _señor McCarty_.

Esa maldita mujer testaruda iba a ser mía. Estaba seguro que nunca más sería capaz de vivir sin esa boca descarada suya.

Bufé molesto y el doctor Vulturi me miró divertido.

–Veo que Bella y usted se llevan muy bien. – El doctor se abotonó la bata y echó hacia atrás los cortos mechones de su pelo rubio. – Espero que la trate bien, señor McCarty.

Sorprendido por el tono paternal en su voz así como esta repentina conversación, alcé una ceja en su dirección y crucé mis brazos. – Nunca escuchará lo contrario, Vulturi. Ella sabe defenderse muy bien sola.

–Claro que lo hace. – Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de sus facciones. – Bella tiene la fuerza de un huracán tempestuoso. – Terminó de decir mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

–Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo sin rodeos. – Le espeté. – Aunque no creo que sea de su incumbencia con quien salen sus empleados.

–No, no lo es. Pero sí cuando son mis amigos. Y Bella lo es. – Sus ojos azules me miraban serios y todo su cuerpo denotaba tensión. – Es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagan daño. Si se lo hace, se las verás conmigo ¿está bien?

Lo miré entretenido y sorprendido a la vez. Yo era casi el doble de su tamaño y estaba claro que en una confrontación el no sería declarado vencedor. Aun así, este hombre se había plantado frente a mí y me había exigido que no lastimara a su amiga. Merecía mi respeto y me alegraba saber que Isabella tenía buenos amigos que velaban por ella.

–Tiene mi palabra, Vulturi. No le haré daño a Swan.

El doctor fue a abrir la boca para responderme pero la puerta volvió a abrirse. Isabella traía a Keenan y todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

–¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! – Swan acarició la cabeza de mi perro. – Mira, Keenan.

Me acerqué a ellos y me arrodillé para acariciar a mi perro. Mi _Oso_ comenzó a lamerme la cara y no pude evitar reírme ante su entusiasmo. Lo mimé tras las orejas y el cuello y alcé la vista para ver a Isabella junto a nosotros con los ojos sorprendidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

El doctor Vulturi tosió tras nosotros y ambos salimos del estado de ensoñación. Swan se acercó a la mesa y yo me levanté con mi perro en brazos para colocarlo sobre ella.

–Vamos a revisar a este chiquitín. – Vulturi se colocó unos guantes de látex y cambió su actitud a una más profesional. – Si todo está bien, podremos darte el alta, Keenan.

Vulturi revisó a mi _Oso_ concienzudamente bajo la atenta mirada de Isabella y mía. Pareció tener lugar una eternidad hasta que el doctor sonrió y me miró.

–Parece ser que todo está bien. Podrá llevarse a Keenan con usted, señor McCarty.

Suspiré aliviado y acaricié a mi perro. El doctor se quitó los guantes y firmó un documento de la carpeta antes de dárselo a Swan.

–Bella encárgate de finalizar la estancia de Keenan. – Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar de rellenar el informe de manera eficiente.

Vulturi se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir me miró y me dijo:

– Buena suerte, señor McCarty. La necesitará. – Riendo terminó de salir y cerró la puerta tras él.

Medio indignado medio divertido por el comentario me giré de nuevo a mi _Oso._ En el silencio de la consulta solo se escuchaba el sonido del bolígrafo al escribir Swan quién sabe qué en el dichoso documento que le daba la libertad a mi perro. Cada garabato hacia que mi paciencia se estuviera colmando ante la indiferencia de esta testaruda mujer.

Sin poder resistirlo más, me acerqué a ella y coloqué cada mano a los lados de su esbelto cuerpo. Su espalda se tensó y el bolígrafo por fin se detuvo. Aproximé mi boca a su oído e inspiré el delicioso aroma a vainilla que emanaba de su pelo.

–No es de buena educación que me ignores de esta manera después de haberte traído el desayuno, Swan.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se giró entre mis brazos con el ceño fruncido antes de aplastar el documento en mi pecho. – Y no es de buena educación no cumplir con tu parte del trato, _Emmett._

Empujó contra mi torso para tratar de moverme pero fue un movimiento en vano. No pensaba apartarme de ella después de conseguir que dijera mi nombre sin coaccionarla. Era demasiado tentadora.

Divertido por su pequeño enojo acerqué mi rostro al suyo, complacido al ver cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban a cada centímetro que eliminaba de entre nosotros.

–Nunca rompo una promesa, _fiáin_. Nunca. – Sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior con nerviosismo. – Y espero que no hayas olvidado mi intención de cortejarte, _Isabella_.

Justo cuando dije su nombre rocé mi nariz con la de ella en una suave caricia. Casi me dieron ganas de ronronear como un maldito gato ante el sedoso tacto de su piel. Swan aspiró entrecortadamente y una de sus manos apretó en un puño la tela de mi camiseta.

Tuve que aunar todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para no tomar sus labios en un beso salvaje. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba duro por la mujer entre mis brazos y su enloquecedor aroma. Esto no era solamente un juego o un pasatiempo, aquí existía algo de verdad y no pensaba dejarlo a un lado así como así. Isabella iba a saber lo que era ser conquistada y querida por un hombre de verdad.

Reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración, besé su mejilla y me aparté de ella. Tener que alejarme estaba siendo una de las cosas más duras que alguna vez había tenido que llevar a cabo. Isabella me miraba colorada y sorprendida, y podía asegurar que un poco indignada por mi atrevimiento, ¿pero qué más daba? Ella era una mujer testaruda y estaba más que seguro que nunca aceptaría la atracción que existía entre nosotros de manera fácil.

Tenía que tentarla, engatusarla, seducirla. Incitarla a explorar lo que había entre nosotros.

Sonriendo, me giré para coger a mi perro y salir de la sala antes de que perdiera todo el control con respecto a esa mujer valiente y cabezota.

–Que tengas un buen día, Isabella.

Miré por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta y reí divertido cuando observé que Swan seguía quieta en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado.

–Piensa en mí, _fiáin._

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y reí a carcajadas cuando un pequeño chillido indignado sonó dentro de la habitación.

–¡Idiota! – Isabella gritó irritada.

Keenan me miraba como si estuviera loco y tiré de él hacia la recepción. Le mostré a la señorita Webber el impreso y ella me indicó todas las transacciones a llevar a cabo. En menos de cinco minutos todo estaba listo y llevaba a mi _Oso_ hacia mi coche.

Por fin mi chico volvía a casa. Esto y el pequeño encuentro con Isabella me tenía en un buen estado de ánimo. Mientras conducía por la ciudad, sonó mi móvil con el peculiar tono de llamada de mi hermana. Colocando el manos libres, descolgué.

–¿Qué ocurre, pequeño Duende?

–Voy de camino a casa de la abuela, ¿te apetece uníterlos para desayunar? – Justo en ese instante, el claxon del coche de Alice sonó de manera estridente a través del teléfono. – ¡Imbécil! ¿Dónde te dieron el carné? ¿En una rifa? ¡Aprende a conducir!

Me reí entre dientes. Mi hermana era un pequeño demonio con el pelo corto en todas direcciones y el mismo color que yo. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre grisáceos y azules y todo lo que le faltaba de estatura lo tenía de genio. Era una pequeña _fiáin_ tal y como Isabella. Ellas dos se llevarían muy bien.

–No entiendo cómo cierta gente consigue el carné de conducir. – Gruñó enojada. – Bueno, ¿qué me dices, _Em_? ¿Vienes?

–Está bien, Duende. – Le contesté mientras maniobraba para cambiar la dirección de mi destino. – Tengo ganas de ver a mis dos chicas favoritas.

Alice rio enternecida. – Eres todo un adulador. Y suenas de muy buen humor. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante, hermanito?

Mi hermana tenía un sexto sentido, por así decirlo. Sabía cosas antes de que sucedieran y podía anticiparse a diversas situaciones con una habilidad sorprendente. Aún era demasiado pronto para compartir nada respecto a Swan, así que me decanté en comentarle acerca del estado de Keenan.

–Mi _Oso_ ha sido dado de alta por fin, Duende. Ya lo voy a volver a tener en casa conmigo.

–¡Eso es genial, _Em_! No lo dejes en tu casa. Tráelo para que la abuela lo vea. La pondrá feliz.

–Lo acabo de recoger de la clínica y va conmigo en el coche. En diez minutos nos vemos, Alice.

–De acuerdo. Yo ya estoy aparcando en casa de la abuela.

Mi hermana colgó y el silencio volvió a reinar en el interior del vehículo. La casa de la abuela Didyme estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad y pocas veces había mucho tráfico, por lo que llegaría bien de tiempo.

Vivía en una pequeña casita de color blanco con el tejado azul. La puerta y los marcos de todas las ventanas tenían también el mismo color. Tenía la típica verja blanca de madera y un coqueto jardín lleno de flores y gnomos. La casa parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas y todos los niños de la vecindad visitaban a la abuela con frecuencia en busca de galletas y mimos.

Suspirando anhelante ante la idea de comer algún par de galletas con doble de pepitas de chocolate aparqué detrás del coche monovolumen de mi hermana. Cerré mi puerta y bajé del asiento copiloto a Keenan. Mi _Oso_ andaba impaciente por correr hacia la puerta pero lo contuve preocupado por la reciente operación que había sufrido.

Al acercarme a la puerta principal escuché las risas de mi familia en el jardín trasero, por lo que decidí darle la vuelta a la casa. En el porche se encontraban sentadas mi hermana y mi abuela en unas sillas blancas junto a una mesa repleta de dulces y pasteles.

Alice alzó el rostro por encima del hombro de mi abuela y me sonrió encantada.

–¡Pero mira quién llegó! El gigante de mi hermano.

Riéndome de su intento de burla, solté a Keenan de la correa y me acerqué a mi abuela por detrás. Me agaché y abracé sus hombros a la vez que dejaba un beso en su mejilla.

–Hola, _mhaimeo._

La mejilla de mi abuela se arrugó cuando sonrió. Palmeó mis manos y se giró para devolverme el beso.

–Mi querido niño. Aun sigues llamándome así a pesar de que eres todo un hombre ya.

Me estiré y cogí una de las sillas para sentarme entre las dos mujeres. Agarré la mano temblorosa de mi abuela y la besé.

–Es por eso que soy tu favorito. – Le guiñé un ojo divertido haciendo reír a mi abuela.

–¡Eh! ¡Qué yo también la sigo llamando abuelita en irlandés! – La duende estaba acariciando sin cesar a mi perro. – ¡Y yo soy su favorita! ¿A que sí, abuela? – Alice me sacó la lengua molesta.

–Tan mayores y seguís siendo unos niños revoltosos. – Dijo Didyme meneando la cabeza, lo que causó que su corto cabello grisáceo se balanceara de un lado a otro. – A desayunar, no quiero que se enfríen las tostadas.

Tomé un par de tostadas y las unté de mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos para dárselas a mi abuela. Ella me sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a comer. Mientras tanto, Alice engullía una magdalena de chocolate y se embadurnaba toda la boca con el glaseado.

Me reí maliciosamente, haciendo que mi hermana me lanzara una mirada airada mientras trataba de tragarse el enorme bocado del dulce. Me gustaban estos momentos, eran felices y sin ninguna mancha de dolor por el pasado. Desde hace años habíamos sido solo los tres, la única familia que conocía y que quería conocer.

Keenan colocó su enorme cabeza sobre mi muslo, mirándome con ojitos de cachorro inocente y me carcajeé de su actitud. Mi muchacho sabía cómo camelar a la gente para conseguir sus objetivos y en estos momentos era conseguir unas cuantas lonchas de bacon fritas. Sobando su cabeza, cogí unas pocas tiras y se las di. Cuando terminó de devorarlas, porque fue lo que hizo, se alejó de mí para acercarse a las piernas de mi abuela y tumbarse junto a ella. Didyme le sonrió y me miró enternecida.

–Este enorme muchacho tuyo se parece demasiado a ti. Es todo un galán.

–Qué le vamos a hacer, _mhaimeo._ Es un McCarty de la cabeza a los pies. – Alcé las cejas de manera repetitiva.

Mi abuela comenzó a reír a carcajadas y sacudió la cabeza resignada por mi actitud. Adoraba verla reír, desde que murió mi abuelo parte de su corazón se había perdido así como su alegría. Sabía que cuando me miraba se acordaba de él. Era muy parecido a él, con los mismos ojos y casi las mismas facciones. A veces la pillaba mirándome con añoranza y me acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente antes de decirme:

 _La tormenta vive en tu mirada al igual que en la de mi Noah. Añoro que la tormenta me lleve._

Mis abuelos eran los compañeros más hermosos y únicos que alguna vez existieron en la tierra. Su unión era tan extraordinaria y sublime que nada se comparaba con ello. Cuando era pequeño me prometí a mí mismo que yo encontraría a una mujer que me mirara como la abuela Didyme miraba a mi abuelo y que yo haría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Suspiré al recordar a Isabella. Esa mujer me gustaba y sabía que no iba a ser fácil llegar hasta su corazón pero no por nada mi abuela solía decirme que era su chico indomable y testarudo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de esta mañana, riéndome tras la taza de café cuando pensé en Isabella diciendo maldiciones como un camionero con medio cuerpo metido en el armario.

Miré de reojo a mi hermana y ella me observaba con ojos suspicaces. Borré mi sonrisa y le fruncí el ceño.

–¿Qué? – Le pregunté tosco.

–Nada. Solo miraba esa sonrisilla traviesa que tenías dibujada en tu cara de bobo.

–Yo no estaba sonriendo, Duende. Te estás imaginando las cosas como de costumbre.

Sus cejas se arrugaron molesta por mi actitud y bufó exasperada antes de volver a centrar su atención en el desayuno.

–Solo tú consigues enojarla de esta manera, Emmett. Tienes un don con tu hermana. – La voz de mi abuela sonaba un poco a regaño pero al mirar sus ojos estos brillaban traviesos.

Riéndome, tomé la tetera y le eché un poco más de té en su taza. – Jasper también puede sacarla de quicio muy fácilmente. A veces incluso me supera.

Jasper era el marido de mi hermana. Un hombre serio y responsable que adoraba a mi hermana por encima de todas las cosas. Llevaban dos años y medio de casados después de estar unos cuantos de novios. El muchacho rubio tenía la carrera de psicología y cuidaba de Alice como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Cuando lo conocí hace años tuve mis dudas, no quería que ningún idiota se acercara a mi hermana y que ella saliera lastimada. Sin embargo, Jasper demostró ser un buen hombre que se llegó a convertir en mi familia de una manera sencilla y natural, nada impuesto o forzoso. Él encajaba en nuestra pequeña familia y hacía feliz a las dos mujeres de mi vida.

Resoplando Alice acercó un pequeño bol de frutas cortadas a mi abuela mientras le preguntaba si quería crema de yogur o azúcar antes de responder. – Jass es el maestro, abuela. ¿No ves mi cabello en punta? Es por su culpa. Él sí que tiene el don de volverme loca.

Mi abuela y yo reímos ante las ocurrencias de la Duende. Era tan adorable ver sus ojos brillar emocionados cuando hablaba de su marido.

–A mí no me engañas, niña. Sé que te vuelve loca de la manera en que los hombres solo pueden hacer con nosotras. – Mi hermana y Didyme sonrieron cómplices ante el comentario. Ambas suspiraron y se miraron con ternura, compartiendo un secreto entre abuela y nieta.

–Mi Jass es el mejor. – Alice batía sus pestañas repetitivamente y exhalaba como una niña quinceañera recordando a su amor.

–Espero que te vuelvas loca de remate, Duende. – Intervení. – Quiero un sobrino al que consentir y enseñarle cosas de hombres.

Alice me miró colorada y la abuela rio divertida. – Tu hermano es sabio, mi pequeña Ali. Deberías hacerle caso al respecto. Quiero más nietos a los que mimar.

–¡Pero abuela él también puede darte nietos! – Alice me señaló con el dedo acusatoriamente. – Ríñele también a él.

Riéndome por su actitud infantil, le hice cosquillas en el costado provocando que mi hermana pegara un chillido indignado antes de romper a reír.

–¡Piedad, _Em_! ¡Piedad! – Alice gritaba entre risas. – ¡Abuela dile algo! – Su ruego me recordaba a cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos en el jardín de la casa de los abuelos. Cuando regresábamos aquí volvíamos a ser aquellos niños felices.

Didyme me agarró de la otra mano y me dio en un cálido apretón. Me detuve de jugar con mi hermana y miré a mi abuela expectante.

–Tu hermana tiene razón, niño travieso. ¿Cuándo me vas a traer a casa una buena mujer? – Sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía. – Quiero verte igual de loco y relajado que tu hermana.

Alice rio cuando me vio fruncir el ceño y la abuela me acarició la mejilla, rozando la barba de varios días que llevaba.

–Yo ya estoy relajado. – No quería que se preocuparan. Sabía que la abuela temía mi soledad, porque eso solo significaba que no dejaba ir el pasado aún.

Y quizás llevara razón.

–No me engañas, mi niño. – Solo ella podía decirme niño aun siendo un hombre de treinta años ya. Solo mi abuela. Solo Didyme. – Veo el anhelo y el dolor en tu mirada.

Desvié la vista hacia el mantel de la mesa, afectado por la verdad en sus palabras. La abuela me tocó de nuevo la mejilla y alcé los ojos en su dirección.

–Hay un nuevo secreto escondido en la tormenta de tus ojos. Lo veo, Emmett. Lo veo. – Sonrió dulce y agarró mi mano. – Y me parece que ese secreto tiene nombre de mujer.

Aspiré fuerte cuando dijo esas palabras. Mi abuela me conocía demasiado bien y sabía mirar más allá de lo que a simple vista se apreciaba. Recuerdo que mi madre decía que la abuela era medio bruja, porque todo lo sabía.

Miré nervioso a Alice y ella estaba entretenida llamando a Keenan para que se acercara. Exhalé el aire contenido y relajé mi cuerpo para intentar controlar la situación. Todo era demasiado pronto, aún no había siquiera conseguido una cita con Swan y eso me exasperaba. No era momento de decir nada todavía.

Giré el rostro hacia mi abuela y me acerqué para besar su mejilla.

–Ve a por ese secreto, mi pequeño Emmett. – Didyme susurró en mi oído. – El viento me dice que tu felicidad estará cuando lo consigas tener entre tus brazos.

Sonreí al pensar en Isabella. Esa mujer inteligente e independiente iba a saber lo que era ser amada por un McCarty.

Uno que pensaba engatusarla con el delicioso aroma a café.

* * *

 **Y ahí tenemos a mi chico. ¿Lindo verdad? Me encanta su personalidad y la manera que tiene de tratar a su abuela y a Alice. Por fin vemos un poco de su vida, tal y como hicimos con Bella.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el encuentro con nuestra Bella? Vaya par se ha juntado… Nos espera una buena. Emmett sabe cómo hacer suspirar a una chica.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **También quería daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí en el capítulo anterior. Ha sido tan gratificante ver que estoy arropada por vosotras. Me encantó leer tantos comentarios y ver la ilusión que sentís cuando leéis mis historias. Os lo agradezco muchísimo, en serio.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior y me deis vuestra opinión, no sabéis la fuerza y el ánimo que da recibirlo. Hace que quiera escribir sin parar ;)**

 **Respecto a vuestras preguntas, todas se irán contestando poco a poco conforme avancemos. Ya lo veréis.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **isabelmoon, Osita Bella Swan, Lyd Macan, glow0718, ely, Silas Whitlock, carlabordon92, Lilia, TheDiariesDarkness, cavendano13, XimenaSugar, shamyx, lobalunallena, Liz, Crstn Grey, key, EmilseMtz, helenagonzalez26-athos, Yuria, Ire 2.0, Leahdecall, Roxy Sanchez, Naka, Anastacia T. Crawford, Nessa, alejandra1987, libbnnygramajo**_ **.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Adelanto un día la actualización. Aviso que el capítulo es un poco más largo pero estoy segura que eso os gusta. Vamos a ver un poco más de la vida de Bella y su familia. Y quizás haya un pasito adelante entre Bella y Emmett… Lo dejo que lo descubráis.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. ¡A leer!**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _ **Bella**_

Por fin era viernes y el fin de semana se presentaba bastante entretenido. Después de preparar toda la casa para esta noche y dar de desayunar a Zoe tomé las llaves del coche, la bolsa con mi uniforme y a mi hija y salí pitando a recoger a Rosalie. Esta mañana habíamos decidido que sería yo la conductora ya que en cuanto terminaran las clases del día Garrett se pasaría a buscar a mi rubia y se irían quién sabe a dónde.

Zoe estaba más que emocionada de saber que hoy tendríamos una fiesta de pijamas y se removía ansiosa en su sillita de viaje. Yo la miraba por el espejo retrovisor y sonreía divertida ante su excitación. Su pelo rizado, recogido en dos coletas, se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras meneaba la cabeza y hablaba sin parar de todo lo que quería hacer en la noche. La mitad de lo que decía apenas se entendía pero era adorable verla agitar sus manos y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cuando reía ilusionada.

Estacioné el coche frente a la casa de Rose y esperé a que ella y los niños salieran de su casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió Charlotte y Peter corrieron hacia el coche. Sonriendo al ver sus rostros emocionados, salí del vehículo para recibirlos en un abrazo de oso.

–¡Tía Bella! – Ambos niños chillaron exaltados justo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

Me reí feliz y los abracé fuerte. – Veo que habéis amanecido con mucha energía hoy.

–¡Mami nos ha dicho que hoy tendremos una fiesta de pijamas contigo! – Charlotte se separó de mí y sus enormes ojos azules brillaban ilusionados. – ¿Sí, tita? ¿Hoy comeremos palomitas y haremos un fuerte de almohadas?

–¡Sí, tía Bella! ¡Un fuerte, un fuerte! – Peter saltaba en su sitio sin parar. – ¿Haremos la pizza especial que siempre hacemos cuando nos quedamos a dormir contigo? ¿Y comeremos todas las golosinas que mamá dice que solo son para ocasiones especiales?

Charlotte chilló en ese justo momento y tiró de mi brazo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo albergaba. – ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Tita, por favor! ¿Y jugaremos a pintarnos como las princesas?

–¡No, Char! ¡Cómo los indios! – Peter empezó a mover su mano sobre su boca mientras danzaba alrededor de su hermana y de mí, tal y como si fuera un indio bailando la danza de la lluvia.

–¡Eso, eso! ¡Cómo Pocahontas! – Charlotte no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a seguir a su hermano en la danza que estaba llevando a cabo.

Estos niños iban a acabar conmigo. Aún no entendía cómo Rosalie podía mantenerse calmada todo el día con estos dos terremotos que tenía por hijos. Me levanté de haber estado agachada y miré hacia la puerta abierta del hogar de mi amiga. Justo allí se encontraba Garrett abrazando a mi rubia mientras esta lo miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso en el mundo. Este pequeño instante era para ellos dos solos y mi corazón tronó rápido cuando vi la felicidad que embargaba a mi amiga.

Suspiré y aparté los ojos de ese momento tan íntimo entre mis dos amigos. Sabía que a continuación vendría el beso de despedida y eso ya era demasiado para ver. Los adoraba pero había veces en las que al observarlos me daba cuenta que estaba sola y que Zoe no tenía un padre al que abrazar o llamar. Solo me tenía a mí y a veces creo que no era suficiente.

Meneé la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos y observé a Peter y a Charlotte acercarse al coche para saludar a Zoe. Mi hija comenzó a reír cuando los dos niños empezaron a ponerle muecas divertidas a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

–Hola, Bella. – La grave voz de Garrett sonó tras de mí.

Me giré sobre mis pies y le sonreí. – Hola, chico genio. ¿Ya puedo llevarme a mi _Barbie Diabólica_?

Riéndose por el mote de su mujer se acercó a mí y me abrazó cariñosamente mientras Rosalie nos miraba entretenida. – Sigues siendo igual de traviesa que cuando éramos jóvenes.

–Por supuesto, Gar. – Me reí cuando vi a mi amiga poner los ojos en blanco. – Es parte de mi encanto. Sino pregúntale a tu mujer, nunca puede resistirse a mí.

–¡Ja! – Rosalie me dio un golpe en mi brazo. – Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Garrett empezó a reír cuando me vio sacar la lengua en forma de burla a su mujer. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Alto, fuerte y con una complexión atlética que volvía loca a mi Rose. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y las puntas solían rozarle sus hombros. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre dorado y azul y tenía una sonrisa que a más de una dejaba sin respiración. Era divertido ver cómo Rose fruncía el ceño disgustada cuando alguna chica se quedaba más tiempo de lo debido mirando a su hombre. Ella lo negaba y se enfurruñaba pero era evidente que era una pequeña rubia celosa y consentida. Al día siguiente siempre solía aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un humor todo dulce y suave; por lo que era más que evidente que Garrett había obrado su magia en ella.

–Gracias por quedarte con los niños esta noche y mañana por la mañana, Bells. – Garrett me miró agradecido.

–No tienes que darlas. Sabes que adoro a tus hijos. – Lo abracé por la cintura mientras él envolvía un brazo por mis hombros.

–Lo sé, por algo eres su madrina. – Me guiñó un ojo y besó mi frente. – Le dije a Rose que encargara una cosa para ti en tu cafetería favorita. Es de mi parte.

–¡Eh! – Rosalie protestó. – Que la que tuvo la idea fui yo, señor simpatía.

Me reí ante la mirada retadora que ambos se echaron. Entre estos dos siempre ha habido este fuego orgulloso.

–Estoy agradecido de que Bells se quede hoy con mis niños. – La voz de Garrett había bajado dos octavas de su tono normal. – Así te recordaré cuánta simpatía tengo guardada para ti, nena.

Me reí a carcajadas cuando vi a mi amiga temblar en su sitio con las mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario de doble sentido de su marido. Era divertido ver a mi rubia descolocada de esa manera. Garrett era el único que tenía ese don sobre ella.

–Bueno, bueno. Quizás sea mejor que yo me vaya de esta casual conversación por si sube de tono un poco más. – Le guiñé un ojo a Rose entretenida. – Os dejo que os despidáis tiernamente como tortolitos enamorados y cursis que sois.

Solté mi agarre de Garrett y me dirigí hacia los niños para abrir la puerta de pasajeros mientras sus padres se despedían a nuestras espaldas.

–Como voy a disfrutar verte caer, _HellBell_. – Rosalie gritó. – Apuesto a favor de McCarty.

Apreté mi mano con todas mis fuerzas en el borde de la puerta del coche ante sus palabras. El maldito hombre no había abandonado mi cabeza desde ayer y eso me traía por la calle de la amargura. McCarty era lo más molesto del mundo revoloteando por mis pensamientos una y otra vez con su maravilloso café y ese pastel de crema de chocolate que casi me hizo tener un orgasmo en plena consulta.

–Pórtate bien con Bella, Rose. – La voz de Garrett sonó como si estuviera regañando a uno de sus hijos. – Se queda con nuestros diablillos casi todo el fin de semana para que nosotros podamos disfrutar de un tiempo a solas. Tienes que ser buena con ella, nena.

Riéndome ante la declaración de Garrett y observando la cara consternada de Rosalie me atreví a chinchar un poco más a mi amiga antes de meterme en el coche. – ¿Has oído bien, rubia? Tienes que mimarme como nunca antes. Es una orden de tu marido. Y lo que diga Garrett va a misa.

Rosalie me miraba con los cachetes inflados y una mirada matadora al mismo tiempo que Garrett alzaba una ceja en mi dirección.

–Así que lo que yo ordeno es sagrado… ¿No, Bells? – Garrett sonreía travieso mientras hablaba. – Pues déjate atrapar por ese tal McCarty. Quiero ver como caes.

Rosalie comenzó a reír a carcajadas uniéndose a las risas de su marido cuando vio mi cara de enojo.

–¡Nunca! ¡Me oís! – Grité como una rebelde. – No me atrapará. ¡Yo soy libre! ¡Libre como el viento! – Alcé mi brazo con el puño cerrado como si fuera Scarlett O´Hara en _Lo que el viento se llevó._

Molesta por la actitud de mis amigos, me metí en el coche con un fuerte portazo. Los niños seguían jugando en los asientos de atrás ajenos a toda la charla que sus padres y yo habíamos tenido hacía unos instantes. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad de manera brusca, fallando dos veces antes de conseguir que sonara el dichoso click. Esto era tan injusto. Odiaba que Rosalie y Garrett se pusieran en mi contra. Siempre acababan aliando sus fuerzas y era yo la que salía perdiendo.

Gruñendo, di un golpe en el volante haciendo que el claxon sonara fuerte y provocando que tanto los niños como yo diéramos un buen salto en nuestros asientos.

–¡Tita, qué susto! – Charlotte me dijo teatralmente mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón y se abanicaba con la otra como si fuera una diva.

–Como se nota que eres una bebé, Char. – Peter molestó a su hermana sacándole la lengua.

–¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! ¡Soy una dama!

Mientras me reía por las ocurrencias de estos dos, Rosalie abrió la puerta delantera y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Garrett nos miraba desde el jardín de la casa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras la suave brisa primaveral mecía los mechones de su pelo. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata y un pantalón negro de vestir. Estaba claro que hoy tenía una reunión en su trabajo. Rose me había comentado que Garrett había estado liado con los planos de un nuevo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Mi amigo era un arquitecto muy bueno y estaba segura que el nuevo proyecto sería una obra de arte.

–Si no quieres llegar tarde, Bella, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. – La voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Mira quien fue a hablar. Si llegamos tarde será por tu culpa. Tanta despedida con tu marido. – Puse los ojos en blanco entretanto arrancaba el coche. – Si os vais a ver en unas pocas horas, ¡por dios!

–Eso que escucho es envidia… –Rose tarareó sabionda.

–¡Bah! – Fue mi única respuesta.

El camino hacia el colegio se hizo corto mientras los cuatro hablábamos de todo lo que el día nos tenía planeado. Los niños eran los que más parloteaban ante la atenta mirada de nosotras. Cuando llegamos a la escuela los cuatro se bajaron del coche y yo les deseé un buen día mientras los veía entrar por las puertas.

Esta situación no solía darse mucho ya que casi siempre era Rose la que conducía pero era divertido cambiar de vez en cuando. Conduje hasta la clínica y me puse el chip de trabajo.

Toda la jornada pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta era la hora de ir a recoger a los niños. Me cambié en los vestuarios en un visto y no visto y pasé por recepción para darle un beso a Angy y desearle un gran fin de semana.

Cuando me introduje en el tráfico de la ciudad recordé que tenía que ir a buscar un encargo a la cafetería. Sea lo que fuera, tenía claro que me encantaría. Cualquier dulce procedente del _Erin_ era un manjar. Así que aparqué y entré al lugar, ansiosa y expectante.

La cafetería estaba a rebosar a esta hora de la tarde, ninguna mesa estaba libre y la barra estaba también bastante ocupada. Como pude logré un hueco entre dos hombres gigantescos y esperé a que Jacob tuviera un respiro.

–¡Hola, Bella! Ahora mismo estoy contigo. – El chico me chilló entre el bullicio del lugar.

–No te preocupes, acaba lo que estás haciendo. – Le sonreí.

Jacob era un amor de chico. Era un estudiante de bellas artes, muy inteligente y dulce. Era alto, con la piel de color caramelo oscuro y unos enormes ojos negros que denotaban su ascendencia nativo americana. Hacía poco que se había cortado el pelo, rapándose los lados de la cabeza mientras dejaba un poco más larga la parte de arriba, la cual tenía recogida en un coqueto moño. En su cuello había un intrincado tatuaje multicolor que desaparecía bajo su ropa y que continuaba por todo su hombro y brazo.

Cuando terminó de atender a una simpática anciana se acercó a mí y me sonrió. – ¿Qué te sirvo hoy, Bella? Acabamos de hornear los croissants que tanto te gustan.

Gemí ante la idea de hincarle el diente a una de esas delicias. – Mierda, Jake. Solamente venía a recoger un encargo de Rosalie y vas tú y me dices tremenda noticia.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? Solo quiero darle lo mejor a una de mis clientas favoritas. – Meneó sus cejas arriba y abajo.

–¿Perdona? ¿Una de tus clientas favoritas? – Lo miré como si me hubiera apuñalado. – No puedo creerme que no sea tú única clienta favorita. Mi maltrecho corazón no puede soportarlo. Me lo acabas de romper, Jacob. – Dramaticé como si fuera una dama del siglo XIX.

Riéndose de mí, se agachó y cogió algo de debajo de la barra. – De entre todas ellas, tú eres la única para mí. – Me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina del local.

Me reí meneando la cabeza. Este chico era todo un donjuán. A Rose y a mí nos encantaba hablar con él y muchas tardes, cuando había poca gente en la cafetería, se sentaba con nosotras y charlábamos de todo y nada.

Jacob tenía un humor desenfadado y alegre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una palabra dulce para decir. Era un alma noble y un pequeño luchador decidido. Había sufrido acoso escolar en el instituto y eso había marcado bastante su personalidad. Lo veía en sus ojos cuando observaba alguna injusticia y apretaba los puños ante la impotencia de no poder interceder. Jacob siempre trataba de mostrar su alegría y simpatía pero a veces el peso del mundo era demasiado para un alma tan afable como la suya.

Un día, lo tomé de la mano y acaricié su pelo en un pequeño gesto maternal cuando vi que la ira lo estaba llevando a un lugar del que sería muy difícil volver. Él me miró fijamente y me dejó ver más allá de la tierna sonrisa y las palabras dulces. Me dejó apreciar su dolor. Y supe que nunca más dejaría que estuviera solo.

Y lo demás es historia.

Jacob regresó con una enorme caja de papel blanca, con un lazo morado como decoración y lo colocó frente a mí.

–Este es el encargo que hizo Rose. – Se acercó a mí por encima de la barra del bar. – ¿Quieres saber lo que contiene, pequeña Bella?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Deja la intriga a un lado y desembucha, _pajarillo_.

Jake empezó a reír a carcajadas y volvió a ponerse recto. – Me temo que prometí no decir nada.

–Rosalie no se enterará. – Le intenté engatusar. – Palabra de Boy Scout. – Dije solemne.

–Tú no fuiste Boy Scout, Bells. – Sonrió. – Aunque puedo darte una pista si decides llevarte algún croissant.

–Eso es puro chantaje, niño. – Le fruncí el ceño. Cuando vi que tenía colocada otra caja de cartón en blanco vacía en la barra lo entendí todo. – Lo tenías todo planeado, bribón. – Lo acusé señalándole con el dedo.

–En el amor, la guerra y los dulces todo vale, Bells. – Me guiñó un ojo. – Esa es la ley.

Me reí de él. Era inteligente y divertido. Este chico era todo un embaucador.

–A saber quién te enseñó eso. – Le espeté. – Tú eres un niño bonito al que no se le da muy bien pensar.

–¡Pero bueno! ¡Será posible! – Dijo indignado. – Soy un Adonis con un cerebro que muchos envidiarían. – Dijo alzando su barbilla de manera arrogante. – Aunque llevas razón en lo de la frase. Un hombre muy sabio me la dijo hoy y he decidido que es la frase del día.

–A ver si adivino… – No tenía que pensar mucho para saber quién se la había dicho. Tenía la firma del maldito de McCarty y eso hacía que quisiera chocar la cabeza contra la barra repetidamente. – ¿Tú jefe quizás?

La cara de sorpresa de Jacob no tuvo precio. Me reí cuando sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca hizo un mohín tierno. – No eres nada divertida, Bella.

–Sabes que sí lo soy, Jake. – Me reí. – Soy la diversión y el encanto personificado. – En esta ocasión fui yo la que movió las cejas arriba y abajo, provocando que Jacob riera. – Ponme cuatro croissants, por favor. Y que sean con chocolate.

–Que mandona eres. – Me sacó la lengua mientras tomaba la caja y la rellenaba con los dulces.

–Adoras mi lado mandón, Jake. No puedes dudarlo. – Le guiñé un ojo.

Él se rio y meneó la cabeza. – Shh. No se lo digas a Marco.

Sonriéndole, afirmé entretenida mientras lo veía trabajar. Marco era su novio. Llevaban un par años saliendo y había conocido al muchacho al mes de que comenzaran a salir. Físicamente era lo opuesto a Jacob. El chico era rubio, con unos ojos azules impresionantes, delgado y bastante tímido. Estudiaba con Jake en la misma clase y se veían adorables cuando estaban juntos.

La primera vez que lo conocí estaba aterrada. No quería que hicieran daño a mi amigo y tenía un poco de duda respecto a él. Pero cuando observé cómo miraba a Jacob todas mis dudas se disiparon. Su relación no era algo pasajero, ahí había mucho más que un amor de universidad. Lo sabía porque era la misma mirada que se daban Rosalie y Garrett. Y eso me hizo sentir mucho más tranquila. Al final terminé acogiendo bajo mi ala de mamá gallina a Marco, tal y como hice con Jake.

Algún domingo venían a casa a almorzar con Zoe y conmigo, y esos domingos eran fabulosos porque preparaba comida casera para estos dos niños que casi lloraban de lo deliciosa que estaba.

–Aquí tienes, Bells. – Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos. – Dale un enorme beso de mi parte a _mini-tú._

Riéndome por el mote con el que llamaba a mi hija, le pagué los croissants y le di de propina lo que sobró. – Otro día la traigo para que la veas. Mi niña cada día está más grande, Jake.

Jacob alargó el brazo para acariciar mi mejilla cuando vio mi pequeño mohín. – Eso es bueno, Bella. Zoe amanece más linda cada día porque su madre la quiere con locura y la vida te lo agradece así.

Jacob era un chico tierno que sabía lo que decir cuando mi humor flaqueaba. Le sonreí como respuesta y me alcé sobre la barra del bar para darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

–Me voy que tengo que ir a buscar a los chicos al colegio. Te veré pronto, niño.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a salir de la cafetería.

–¡Cuídate, Bells! Dale besos a los diablillos.

Me despedí con la mano y corrí hacia mi coche. Por fin comenzaba el verdadero fin de semana. En casa había dejado todo preparado para pasar una gran noche. Había comprado masa de pizza, todos los ingredientes que les gustaban a los niños, palomitas y una gran cantidad de comida chatarra.

A cada metro que me acercaba al colegio, mi emoción se desbordaba exponencialmente. No era la primera vez que hacíamos una fiesta de pijamas de este estilo pero siempre me ilusionaba. Era como volver a ser una niña. Quizás también las disfrutara más porque cuando era pequeña nunca hice una pijamada, a mi madre no le gustaban los niños y, según ella, ya tenía bastante con soportarme a mí. Así que cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de montar una noche tan divertida no lo dudaba un segundo; quería que los niños tuvieran este recuerdo en sus vidas.

Aparqué muy cerca del colegio y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal por donde salían todos los niños. El timbre que indicaba el final de las clases sonó y un tremendo alboroto reinó por toda la escuela. Los niños salían corriendo por las puertas y se acercaban a sus padres o familiares. El ambiente era tan festivo y alegre que no pude evitar reírme encantada.

–¡Mami! – La tierna voz de mi hija sonó entre la multitud.

Mi pequeña Zoe venía en brazos de Rosalie y sacudía su mano enérgicamente en mi dirección. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más y me acerqué a ellas a paso acelerado. Charlotte venía agarrada de la mano de su madre y Peter de la de su hermana. Se veían todos tan adorables.

–¡Tía Bella! – Peter me saludó con un abrazo en mi cintura cuando soltó la mano de su hermana.

Le sonreí y acaricié su cabello en un gesto dulce. – Hola, hombrecito. ¿Listo para la fiesta?

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Los ojos azules de Peter brillaban ilusionados. – ¿Haremos palomitas y veremos películas hasta tarde? ¡Por fa!

–¡Yo quiero ver _Frozen_! – Charlotte se agarró de mi otra pierna. – Y podremos cantar las canciones, ¿verdad, tita?

–¡No, _Frozen_ no! – Su hermano arrugó la nariz disgustado. – Yo quiero ver _Toy Story_!

Mientras los dos hermanos se enzarzaban en una discusión por qué película ver, yo tomé de los brazos de Rose a mi niña.

–Hola, mi amor. – Besé su mejilla regordeta. – ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

–Hice un _ibujo,_ mami. – Zoe me sonrió orgullosa. – _Onito._

Mi corazón tronó acelerado ante lo hermosa que mi hija se veía. Era tan tierna y dulce. Nunca sería capaz de mirarla de otra manera.

–Por supuesto que sí, Zoe. Tú eres toda una artista, ¿verdad, cielo? – Le hice cosquillas en su barriguita y comenzó a reír mientras me agarraba del cuello.

Alcé el rostro y me fijé en Rosalie. Se la veía cansada y cargaba con el bolso y dos mochilas, las cuales seguramente serían la ropa de los niños. Frunciéndole el ceño, alargué el brazo y le quité estas dos últimas, maniobrando con el cuerpo de mi hija para que no se cayera.

–Te dije que dejaras estas cosas en el coche, rubia. Ya se ve lo que me haces caso. – Le gruñí. – ¿Qué te ocurre, Rose?

Suspirando exhausta, acarició el pelo de Peter. – Los niños hoy estaban totalmente revolucionados. Han dado mucha guerra.

–¿Y? – La insté. Sabía que había algo más. – ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

–Tuve una reunión con el jefe de estudios. – Rosalie se mordió el labio nerviosa. – Me sacó de mis casillas.

–¿Te hizo algo ese _bichejo_? – Lo estaba viendo todo rojo. Como ese tipo se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo a mi rubia…

–No, no. – Contestó rápidamente. – Solo que hoy no tenía ganas de soportar sus estupideces y ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Solamente me apetece un buen baño y una copa de vino.

–Y esas son unas de las cosas que vas a tener. – La voz de Garrett nos sobresaltó a las dos, tomándonos por sorpresa.

El marido de mi amiga, la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso de película. Peter hizo un sonido disgustado y Charlotte suspiró enamorada al ver a sus padres.

–No sé porque te disgustas, Pit. – Charlotte miró a su hermano molesta. – Papi siempre saluda así a mamá.

–A ti te gusta porque eres una niña. Y a las niñas os encanta el amor. – La cara de asco de Peter era única.

Me reí ante la situación y mi sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando el _bichejo_ salía de las puertas y Garrett lo divisó al terminar el beso con su mujer.

–Enseguida regreso.

–Garrett, no. Por favor. – Rosalie le imploró.

Mi amigo la miró serio y ningún resquicio de debilidad por el ruego de su mujer se denotaba en su rostro. – Eres mi mujer, cariño. Y es mi derecho cuidarte.

Y con esa declaración se giró e interceptó al jefe de estudios. La sonrisa de estúpido que llevaba Newton desapareció en cuanto lo vio. Su cara fue perdiendo color hasta convertirse en un espectro tan blanco como la nieve. En cuanto pudo, Newton salió corriendo hacia su coche y Garrett regresó con nosotras.

–¿Se puede saber que le has dicho, Garrett? – Todo el cansancio había desaparecido del cuerpo de mi amiga y ahora el enfado bañaba su voz, acompañado del característico cruce de brazos tan famoso.

–Nada que no se mereciese ese mierdecilla. – Repliqué yo antes de que Garrett pudiera responder.

–¡Bella! – Me gritó ofendida.

–Tu amiga lleva razón, Rosalie. – Garrett atrajo entre sus brazos a su mujer. – No volverá siquiera a respirar el mismo aire que tú. Y ahora. – Garrett puso un dedo en los labios de Rose, acallando cualquier tipo de queja. – Tú y yo nos vamos a pasar una maravillosa noche.

Rose suspiró derrotada y se agachó para abrazar a sus dos retoños mientras Garrett se despedía de mí y me agradecía de nuevo el que me quedase con los niños. Le sonreí y le quité importancia al asunto. Pasar tiempo con sus hijos era maravilloso.

–Tened cuidado, Bells. – Rose me susurró en el oído cuando su marido se estaba despidiendo de los niños. – Si pasa algo, avísame. Dejaré el móvil encendido por si necesitas algo.

–Estaremos bien, rubia. ¿O acaso piensas que no soy capaz de cuidar de estos diablillos?

–Por dios, Bella. Si tú eres la más mala de todos. – Puso los ojos en blanco mientras reía. – Eres _HellBell_ , ¿recuerdas?

Riéndome, coloqué un mechón rubio de su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Soy la reina de las maldades, rubia. Divertíos y disfrutad.

Garrett y Rosalie se montaron en su coche bajo nuestra atenta mirada. Sus hijos se despedían efusivamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando el coche de sus padres se perdió en la esquina de la calle nos pusimos en marcha.

El trayecto a casa fue muy corto, con la música a todo volumen y nos niños cantando a todo pulmón. Esta noche iba a ser maravillosa y no tenía duda de ello.

Cuando llegamos a casa bañé a los tres y luego los dejé viendo una peli mientras me duchaba yo. Zoe estaba muy linda con pijama enterizo de color amarillo y Charlotte y Peter llevaban pijamas a juego de color naranja y verde. Les hice a los tres una foto en el sofá con el móvil y se la mandé a Rose.

La noche pasó entre risas y diversión. Los niños hicieron sus pizzas favoritas y luego comimos palomitas, golosinas y varios trozos de tarta de chocolate – de la que Rose había encargado para nosotros – mientras veíamos películas. Montamos tiendas de campaña con sábanas por todo el salón y pusimos pequeñas lucecitas para adornar. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, los mandé a lavarse los dientes y les conté un cuento sobre un dragón llamado Fafnir y un tigre blanco conocido como Naasir. Acurrucados con sus peluches escucharon atentos la historia hasta que cayeron rendidos por el sueño en sus sacos de dormir.

Zoe dormía entre mis brazos plácidamente, con todos sus rizos desparramados por la almohada y sus largas pestañas proyectando sombras en sus mejillas. Era tan bonita, tan linda… Acaricié su sien y besé su frente mientras pensaba en lo que podía haber sido mi vida sin ella. Nada sería igual y todo tendría un color tan lúgubre que mi corazón se encogía ante la idea de perderla. Zoe era mi sol y me daba la luz para difuminar la sombra nociva del pasado. Su padre nunca sería su padre y nunca la conocería, Félix perdió ese derecho cuando pasó el accidente.

Apreté los ojos y me obligué a pensar en todo lo bueno que tenía en mi vida. Todo estaba bien, tenía a mi padre Charlie, a mi hija y a unos amigos fantásticos. No necesitaba a mi madre ni a ningún hombre para ser feliz. Salvo que antes de que Morfeo me llevase con él, los ojos de plata tormentosos de un hombre me miraron decididos y desafiantes.

.

.

.

El sábado amaneció lleno de risas y alegría. Preparé tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate y los niños se volvieron locos. Casi no me dio tiempo a probar alguna, por suerte también preparé tostadas y fruta picada con yogur así como café, zumo y leche caliente.

Hoy tenía pensado pasar el día en el parque cercano a casa. Era un lugar fantástico para que los niños jugasen y poder hacer un buen picnic con el que relajarse. El parque tenía un jardín botánico y un enorme invernadero lleno de plantas de todas las partes del mundo. Era increíble estar en él y a Zoe le encantaban las flores, desde que era un bebé le fascinaban.

Decidí que todos fueran vestidos con vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera. Peiné a Zoe y a Charlotte y luego dejé que Peter se peinara con el cabello en punta, a él le gustaba y se veía muy guapo. Yo me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camisa celeste de hombre, me resultaba muy cómoda y para pasar el día jugando y tirada en el césped era lo mejor.

Preparé los bocadillos y las bebidas, guardé los croissants que compré ayer y tomé dos gigantescas mantas para estirarlas sobre la hierba. Nos niños estaban más que impacientes y me rogaban que nos fuéramos ya mientras guardaba todo lo necesario en el bolso. Cuando todo estuvo listo nos fuimos andando al parque.

El día estaba estupendo para disfrutar de la primavera y el sol. Había algunas familias desperdigadas por el lugar y algunos adolescentes jugaban con un balón o un frisbee.

–¡Allí, tía Bella! – Charlotte me señaló un lugar cerca del estanque de peces y con varios árboles frondosos. – Me gusta ese sitio.

La miré sonriendo. – Pues entonces ese será nuestra base, cielo.

–¡Bien! – Gritó Peter. – Así podremos ver los peces de colores.

Mientras sacaba las mantas y las colocaba sobre la hierba, Charlotte y Peter tomaron la pelota que llevaba en la bolsa y se pusieron a jugar con Zoe. Yo me encargué de preparar todo y les eché crema solar en el rostro para evitar que se quemaran.

Unas de las tantas veces en las que el balón se les escapó, la pelota terminó siendo perseguida por un enorme san Bernardo.

–¡Keenan! – Una grave voz llamó al perro. – ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, muchacho!

Esto no estaba ocurriendo. No podía ser posible que justo en el día menos esperado me encontrara con McCarty en mi parque favorito.

¿Qué demonios hacía este hombre aquí?

Me levanté de la manta y lo vi en el camino de tierra acariciando la cabeza de su perro. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro de chándal con una camiseta blanca y una sudadera gris. El maldito hombre estaba hermoso incluso de esa guisa.

–¡Mira Pit! – Charlotte llamó a su hermano emocionada. – Mira que perro más bonito.

–¡Es enorme! – Peter respondió impresionado. – ¿Podemos ir a verlo, tía Bella?

Suspiré derrotada. Era más que evidente que al final tendría que hablar con él. – Hay que recuperar la pelota, ¿no? – Les sonreí. – ¿A qué esperáis?

Los niños gritaron emocionados y salieron corriendo hacia el animal. Zoe quiso seguirlos y empezó a correr también pero sus piernas eran más cortas y se trastabilló con sus propios pies. Menos mal que fui rápida y la agarré antes de que besara el césped. Mi hija rio divertida y tomó mi mano para andar.

–Es tan suave. – La voz de Charlotte sonaba fascinada mientras acariciaba el lomo del animal.

–¡Mira, Char! – Su hermano llamó su atención cuando el san Bernardo empezó a lamerle la mano. – Le caigo bien.

–Yo también quiero. – Dijo la niña rubia.

McCarty los miraba divertido al tiempo que agarraba la pelota en su mano, parecía diminuta en comparación con el tamaño de este hombre. Sus manos eran muy varoniles y denotaban que trabajaba con ellas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna ante el recuerdo del tacto de sus dedos en mi muñeca.

Cuando alcé mis ojos vi que me contemplaba de manera satisfecha. Sonrió y agachó su cabeza a modo de saludo. – Hola, Isabella. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

¡Maldito fuera! Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba demasiado bien y no era justo.

–Hola, Emmett. – Le respondí con la misma moneda. No pensaba dejarle ver cuánto me afectaba.

Sus ojos grises relampaguearon traviesos ante la mención de su nombre y su sonrisa se amplió.

–Parece que el mundo es un pañuelo. ¿Estás sola?

–Sí, estamos los niños y yo. – Zoe se soltó de mi mano y se acercó tímida al perro.

Mi hija alzó su manita para acariciar el cuello del animal y este se giró para olfatearla. Zoe se sobresaltó pero dejó que oliera su mano, haciéndola reír cuando la respiración del hocico de Keenan le hizo cosquillas en la palma. El perro empezó a lamerla y Zoe se relajó un poco más, cogiendo la suficiente confianza para acercarse y acariciar su pelaje.

–Perro _onito_. – Dijo mi hija divertida.

No pude evitar sonreír con ternura ante la acción de mi hija. Emmett se agachó junto al perro y acarició su cabeza con confianza.

–Te presento a Keenan. – Le dijo a Zoe. – ¿Te gusta, cielo?

Zoe lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y asintió en silencio, respondiendo así a la pregunta.

–Yo Zoe. – Dijo mientras se señalaba con el dedo.

McCarty rio y se presentó también. – Eres muy linda, Zoe. Te pareces a tu madre.

Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada. Este hombre tenía un encanto muy peligroso.

–Tía Bella, ¿podemos jugar con Keenan? – Los ojos de Peter me miraban implorantes.

–Cariño eso no depende de mí, sino de McCarty. – Una tos seca me interrumpió y la mirada retadora del hombre me desafiaba. – Quiero decir, _Emmett_ quizás tiene cosas que hacer y debes preguntárselo a él.

–Mi _Oso_ y yo estamos totalmente libres para haceros compañía. – Le respondió mirando a Peter. – ¿Qué me dices, Isabella? ¿Te atreves a jugar conmigo?

Mierda. Sus ojos grises me incitaban a arriesgarme a la aventura que este hombre significaba. Y estaba más que claro que Emmett no me dejaría seguir con mi vida tranquila y apacible.

–Vamos a jugar, McCarty.

* * *

 **¡Bang! Y el juego comienza. En el próximo capítulo veremos que tal lo pasan en el parque todos juntos.**

 **Por fin os puedo presentar a Garrett y a Jacob. Gar es maravilloso ¿cierto? Me encanta como trata a las chicas y a los niños. Y en cuanto a Jacob… Es adorable. Seguro que aparecerá más adelante.**

 **Respecto al cuento que Bella les narra a los niños… ¿Qué puedo decir? No pude resistirme en recordar a mi dragón y a mi tigris (Samhain). Los echo de menos.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior y me deis vuestra opinión.**

 **Respecto a vuestras preguntas, todas se irán contestando poco a poco conforme avancemos. Ya lo veréis. Aunque ya estamos viendo algunas pistas respecto al pasado de Bella: Félix… La madre de Bella… Ya veremos que pasa.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **cavendano13, carlabordon92, lema26, AndreCullen, DanielaSalvatore, shamyx, Ximena, glow0718, Silas Whitlock, helen, libbnnygramajo, Krisella, ely, Gabluxizpop, Yuria, LeahDeCall, helenagonzalez26-athos, alejandra1987, Roxy Sanchez.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho este pequeño retraso pero he tenido varios contratiempos y no he podido actualizar antes**

 **Vamos a ver cómo se dan las cosas en el picnic, chicas. Sé que vais a adorar mucha más a Emmett de lo que ya lo hacéis.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. ¡A leer!**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _ **Emmett**_

Amanecer el sábado con el cuerpo de Keenan a los pies de mi cama era realmente reconfortante. Mi chico dormía a pierna suelta y el suave murmullo de sus ronquidos hacía que la tranquilidad llenara mis venas.

Después de pasar la mañana del viernes con Alice y mi abuela me fui a la cafetería. Los viernes siempre eran bastantes ajetreados y no estaba de más tener un par de manos más para cooperar. Además, debía revisar unos cuantos encargos y pedidos para tenerlo todo listo para el inventario de la semana.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería estaba a rebosar de gente riendo y conversando de todo y de nada. Me gustaba ese sonido, era gratificante saber que todo el esfuerzo que llevé a cabo para levantar el _Erin_ de la nada tuviera tan buena recompensa. La rutina de servir a los clientes, de preparar toda clase de pasteles y el crepitar de la máquina de café era, para mí, un pedazo indudable de cielo.

La tarde del viernes pasó entre papeleo y llamadas a los distribuidores. Mi hermana decía que era demasiado controlador con todos los aspectos de mi vida, demasiado _jefe gruñón_ pero formaba parte de mi personalidad, era algo inevitable. No me gustaba delegar ese tipo de responsabilidades en nadie más. Yo era el dueño, yo tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Una de las tantas veces que salí de mi despacho para revisar la cocina de la cafetería me encontré a Jacob sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–¿En qué andas pensando, Jake? – Me crucé de brazos apoyando mi cuerpo en el quicio de la puerta.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro y rasgos nativos me miró sin perder la sonrisa. – En nada, jefe. Solo me reía por la visita de una amiga que acaba de marcharse.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo suspicazmente. – ¿Y se puede saber que amiga tuya hace que sigas sonriendo de esa manera tan alegre, muchacho?

–Quizás la conozca, jefe. Se llama Bella y suele venir mucho por la cafetería con su amiga Rosalie.

Jodida mierda. Isabella acababa de estar en mi local y no la había podido ver. A pesar de haberla visto esta mañana deseaba poder hablar un poco con ella y disfrutar de sus enormes ojos marrones y su boca inteligente.

–Una mujer digna de admirar. – Le dije arrastrando las palabras.

Jacob me miró con una ceja alzada al tiempo que se secaba las manos en el delantal negro que llevaba atado a las caderas.

–Sin duda alguna. Es una clienta maravillosa, a la que todos tenemos mucho cariño por tratarnos de una manera educada y cariñosa. Además, es mi amiga desde hace unos pocos años. La adoro, jefe. – Sonrió como un niño pequeño hablando de su mejor amigo del colegio. – Y a su hija también. ¿Nunca han coincidido?

–Me temo que solo una vez. – Pensé en la aquella primera ocasión, tan nefasta y tan sorprendente a la vez. Ese momento en el que Isabella apareció tras de mí y me plantó cara como una leona. – Y no es que le cayera muy bien a tu amiga. ¿Sales con ella mucho?

Necesitaba información. Tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera de Isabella. Aunque debía ser sutil para no levantar las sospechas de Jacob.

–De vez en cuando quedo con ella y Zoe, su hija, para tomar algo y dar una vuelta. Y alguna que otra vez Bella nos invita a Marco y a mí a almorzar los domingos en su casa. Bells cocina increíble, jefe. – Jacob gimió bajito. – Casi lloro cada vez que pruebo un bocado de su comida.

Me reí de él. Jacob era como un niño grande.

–¿En serio? ¿Tan buena es? – La imagen de mi _Fiáin_ vistiendo un delantal sin nada más puesto y su cabello rizado suelto y salvaje hizo que mi polla se removiera inquieta. Algún día la haría vestirse así.

–Demasiado buena, jefe. – Sonrió y se giró para sacar una nueva bandeja de napolitanas del horno. – Será mejor que siga. Hoy estamos hasta arriba.

Y eso fue lo más destacable del viernes por la tarde.

Me estiré y me volví a la derecha de la cama para ver la hora que marcaba el despertador. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse en un día del fin de semana y demasiado tarde como para hacer nada de papeleo.

Crucé los brazos tras la cabeza y fijé la vista en el techo blanco de mi cuarto mientras suspiraba ante el recuerdo de la charla con Jacob sobre Isabella. Las sábanas azules oscuro se habían resbalado por mi cuerpo hasta remolinarse en mis caderas y decidí dejarlas así, el tiempo cada día era más caluroso y ya no hacía tanto frío al despertar. Keenan alzó su cabeza y bostezó abriendo la boca de par en par antes de pasar su lengua rasposa por su nariz. Mi chico me miró y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en sus patas delanteras.

Por lo visto no era el único que andaba perezoso.

Durante diez minutos analicé todas las opciones que podía llevar a cabo hoy y la única que me atraía realizar era salir a correr con mi _Oso_ por el parque que había a unas cuantas manzanas de casa. Estaba seguro que a Keenan le vendría bien pasear y tomar el fresco en vez de estar todo el día tirado sobre la cama, el sofá o la alfombra.

–Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, _Oso_. – Keenan me miró expectante mientras meneaba la cola. – ¿Qué me dices de ir a dar una vuelta al parque?

Mi chico ladró y el movimiento de su cola se aceleró. Tomando eso como un sí, me levanté desenredando las sábanas de mis piernas y fui al cuarto de baño. El espejo cuadrado que había encima del lavabo blanco me devolvió mi reflejo, mostrándome que tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos hoy. Mi pelo estaba totalmente alborotado en todas direcciones y mi mandíbula estaba sombreada con la barba de varios días. Pasé mi mano por mis mejillas y fruncí el ceño ante la aspereza que sentí bajo mi palma. Había mujeres que odiaban ese tacto y eso me hizo preguntarme si a Isabella le gustaría o no sentir el raspar de mi mandíbula sobre la cara interna de sus muslos.

Hice una mueca ante la imagen que mi cabeza había trazado en un instante. Reprimí un gruñido y abrí el grifo de agua fría para lavarme la cara y olvidar la tentadora idea.

Salí del cuarto de baño después de negarme a afeitarme y me vestí con una par de pantalones de chándal negros, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera gris con gorro. Llamé a Keenan y los dos bajamos las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

Lo primero al llegar al lugar fue llenar el comedero de mi chico y luego prepararme un café bien cargado, unas cuantas tostadas francesas y fruta. En un visto y no visto los dos estábamos listos y dispuestos para un buen paseo.

Cogí la cartera, la correa de Keenan y las llaves de casa para después subir a mi chico al asiento copiloto de mi todoterreno y conduje hasta el parque. La llegada de la primavera y el buen tiempo hacía que numerosas familias y adolescentes decidieran pasar el día tomando el sol y de picnic.

Salí del coche y bajé a Keenan al suelo para cerrar totalmente el automóvil y me agaché a la altura de mi chico.

–Vamos a tomarnos con calma esto del ejercicio, _Oso._ Aun estás un poco convaleciente de la operación.

Keenan lamió mi cara y yo le sonreí mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

El parque era enorme y recorrer una vuelta completa en él conllevaba bastante tiempo y mucho más si se hacía caminando en vez de corriendo. A mitad de camino de la segunda vuelta Keenan salió disparado de mi lado, provocando que lo soltara de la correa, y se puso a mordisquear una pelota de futbol de varios colores brillantes.

–¡Keenan! – Grité. – ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, muchacho!

Me acerqué con paso acelerado hasta donde estaba mi perro y le quité la pelota para que no terminara destrozada por sus dientes. Cuando me alcé de nuevo en toda mi altura dos niños rubios se aproximaron hasta nosotros. En cuanto vi sus rostros los reconocí al instante: eran los hijos de la amiga de Isabella. Los dos pequeños me miraron con timidez, la niña se había colocado detrás de su hermano y me observaba por el lado del brazo derecho del chico.

–Disculpe, señor. – El niño habló de forma educada, cuadrando sus hombros. – Se nos escapó la pelota y no quisimos darle a su perro.

Parecía un pequeño caballerito, mi hermana lo hubiera adorado y terminaría llenándolo de besos por toda la cara. Le sonreí para que supiera que no pasaba nada y acaricié la cabeza de Keenan a modo de invitación.

–No te preocupes. A mi chico le encanta jugar.

–¿Po…podríamos acariciarlo, señor? – Los enormes ojos azules del niño me miraban implorantes. – Soy Peter. – Se señaló con el pulgar. – Y esta es mi hermana Charlotte.

–Encantado de conoceros. – Les sonreí. – Soy Emmett y este muchacho tan bueno es Keenan. Adelante, le encanta que le hagan mimos.

Peter acortó la distancia y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Keenan mientras que su hermana pasaba su pequeña mano sobre el lomo de mi _Oso._

–Es tan suave. – Declaró Charlotte de manera fascinada.

–¡Mira, Char! – Su hermano llamó su atención cuando Keenan empezó a lamerle la mano. – Le caigo bien.

–¡Oh! – Exclamó la niña. – Yo también quiero.

Charlotte se acercó hacia su hermano y los dos se daban pequeños empujones para tener la atención de mi perro. Me reí divertido cuando vi que Keenan no daba abasto para lamer tantas manitas juntas.

Alcé la vista y contemplé que a lo lejos estaba mi _Fiáin_. Caminaba hacia nosotros agarrando de la mano a su hija. La visión de ellas dos juntas hizo que el retumbar de mi corazón se acelerara. Las dos eran muy hermosas, con su cabello castaño rizado y sus enormes ojos marrones. Eran como dos gotas de agua a distinta etapa de la vida. Estaba seguro que de pequeña Isabella era igual que su hija.

Al acercarse, vislumbré que Isabella no apartaba la mirada de mis manos y sonreí satisfecho cuando vi que un pequeño escalofrío estremecía su curvilíneo cuerpo. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos y un ligero sonrojo bañó sus mejillas.

–Hola, Isabella. – Incliné mi cabeza a modo de saludo. – Me alegra verte de nuevo.

Su ceño se frunció cuando escucho su nombre entre mis labios. Sabía que no llamarla por su apellido causaría este efecto. Me gustaba ver encenderse ese fuego delator en su mirada.

–Hola, Emmett.

Supe que mi sonrisa se amplió de manera traviesa cuando escuché mi nombre en su decadente y tentadora boca. Ella creía que me engañaba, que lo disimulaba bien pero sabía que nombrarla por su nombre completo la afectaba, la hacía reaccionar a mí de una manera diferente a todo.

Y tenía claro que pensaba aprovecharme de ello.

–Parece que el mundo es un pañuelo. – Declaré de forma trivial. – ¿Estás sola?

–Sí, estamos los niños y yo.

Justo en ese instante su hija se soltó de su mano y se acercó de manera tímida a Keenan. La pequeña estiró su mano para acariciar el cuello de mi _Oso_ y este giró su enorme cabeza para olfatearla. La niña, de cabello rizado y rostro con forma de corazón, se sobresaltó un poco pero dejó que mi perro oliera su palma. Empezó a reír cuando la respiración del hocico de mi chico le hizo cosquillas. Su risa era como el sonido de pequeñas campanillas mecidas por el viento en un día de primavera.

La niña pareció relajarse aún más cuando Keenan la lamió, por lo que se acercó un poco más y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje.

–Perro _onito_. – La tímida voz de la pequeña sonó clara entre todo el bullicio del parque.

Miré a Isabella y ella estaba absorta contemplando a su hija. Sus ojos estaban cargados de ternura y de un amor descomunal. La niña era lo primero en la vida de mi _Fiáin_ y sabía que por ella lucharía hasta morir.

Nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Desde que conocí Isabella había visto muchas expresiones en su rostro e innumerables emociones impregnar sus ojos. Sin embargo, esa _dulce mirada_ …

Esa mirada me hacía anhelar observarla todos los días de mi vida, quererla ver con su hija más allá de pequeños retazos de tiempo robado en la consulta del veterinario o en la cafetería.

Quería más. Mucho más.

Volví a mirar a la pequeña y mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi perro me agaché en cuclillas hasta estar a la altura de ella.

–Te presento a Keenan. ¿Te gusta, cielo? – Le pregunté con curiosidad.

La niña me miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Eran exactamente iguales a los de mi _Fiáin_. Tenían una pequeña mota en el iris izquierdo y estaban enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras. Estaba más que seguro que cuando durmiera, proyectarían sombras sobre sus mejillas regordetas.

Eran ojos hechizantes, ojos que atarían a cualquiera al dedo meñique de su pequeña mano.

La hija de Isabella asintió silenciosamente sin apartarme la mirada en ningún momento. Era muy pequeña, pero valiente.

–Yo Zoe. – Me dijo señalándose con el dedo a ella misma.

No pude evitar reírme enternecido por su acto.

–Soy Emmett. – Le contesté con voz suave. – Eres muy linda, Zoe. Te pareces a tu madre.

No estaba mintiendo. La nena era hermosa y estaba seguro que acababa de embrujarme de aquí a la eternidad.

–Tía Bella, ¿podemos jugar con Keenan? – A mi lado Peter preguntaba a mi _Fiáin._

–Cariño, eso no depende de mí. Sino de McCarty. – Le respondió Isabella.

Al escuchar mi nombre tosí secamente y fijé mis ojos en ella con una ceja alzada.

–Quiero decir, _Emmett_ quizás tiene cosas que hacer y debes preguntárselo a él. – Su mirada chispeaba molesta.

Giré mi rostro en dirección al muchacho rubio y le sonreí. – Mi _Oso_ y yo estamos totalmente libres para haceros compañía. – Alcé la barbilla hacia mi _Fiáin_. – ¿Qué me dices, Isabella? ¿Te atreves a jugar conmigo?

La estaba tentando. Retando. Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no era una simple pregunta inocente. Esto iba mucho más allá de pasar un rato en el parque con ella y los niños, mucho más allá de una mera charla… Esto era de si iba a aceptar mi desafío.

–Vamos a jugar, McCarty.

Mierda. Jodida y maravillosa mierda.

Con esas cuatro palabras Isabella me daba luz verde para llegar a la línea e ir mucho más allá de ella. Sabía que esto no sería fácil y que iba a requerir hasta la última gota de mi paciencia pero no por nada mi abuela me decía que era un chico testarudo.

Estaba más que seguro que la sonrisa que atravesaba mi rostro era el reflejo de un animal listo para dar caza a su presa. _Fiáin_ me miró sonrojada y tragó, provocando que su garganta oscilara de una manera muy tentadora para mis dientes.

Me levanté de estar agachado y contemplé a los tres niños.

–¿Dónde tenéis montado el campamento base?

–¡Allí, Emmett! – La dulce Charlotte señaló hacia el frente.

–Entre el lago y ese enorme árbol. – Terminó por explicar su hermano de manera risueña.

Asentí satisfecho por el lugar que escogieron y agarré la correa de Keenan para ponernos en marcha. Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia dos enormes mantas rojas mientras se retaban a ver quién llegaba antes. Esperé a que Isabella tomara la mano de su hija y los cuatro emprendimos el camino de una manera más relajada que Peter y Charlotte.

–¿Siempre son así de activos? – Le pregunté de manera coloquial.

Isabella bufó divertida. – Esto no es nada, McCarty. Espera y verás.

–Su madre debe tener los nervios de acero.

–Rosalie es lo más calmado del mundo. Yo creo que durante la noche se inyecta en vena dos litros de infusión relajante para estar lista al día siguiente. – Me dijo riendo.

Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que alcanzábamos las dos mantas. Isabella dejó que Zoe se soltara de su mano y esta se fue hasta el centro de la manta para jugar con un par de muñecas.

–Emmett, Emmett. – Charlotte tiró del pernil de mi pantalón de chándal para llamar mi atención. – ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al balón?

Maldita sea. Entre ella y Zoe estaba seguro que acabarían conmigo. Charlotte tenía sus ojos azules llenos de imploro con su pequeña boca haciendo un lindo puchero. Desde que vi nacer a Alice ella había usado esta artimaña para salirse con la suya; seguramente era un arma femenina letal a nivel mundial.

–Por supuesto, cariño. – Le sonreí. – Estoy seguro que me haréis morder el polvo.

–Yo que tú, entonces, cerraría la boca muy bien. – Escuché murmurar a Isabella tras de mí.

Cuando me giré a mirarla sobre mi hombro ella se dirigía hacia donde estaba su hija y se sentó junto a ella para jugar ignorándome.

Bien, veremos a ver cuánto tiempo era capaz de desentenderse de mí.

Liberé de la correa a Keenan y me acerqué a los dos hermanos. Los niños estaban exultantes de jugar conmigo y mi _Oso_. Hablamos sobre las reglas básicas del juego y comenzamos a pasarnos el balón. Keenan intentaba capturar la pelota y conseguía que los chicos rieran felices. El tiempo se pasaba volando con estos renacuajos sin que uno se diera cuenta.

De vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia la manta, observando a Isabella y a Zoe. Y aunque _Fiáin_ tratara de disimularlo, la había pillado mirándome en diversas ocasiones. Sonreí satisfecho cuando me giré y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi retaguardia. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre y me gustaba que mi chica me devorara.

–Ahora regreso, chicos. – Les dije a Peter y a Charlotte mientras me encaminaba hacia la manta.

–¡Vale, Emmett! – Me respondió alegre Peter.

–¡No tardes, por fa! – Charlotte rogó riéndose cuando Keenan se lanzó a lamerle la cara.

A cada paso que daba en dirección a Isabella ella entrecerraba aún más los ojos. Era divertido ver cómo iba frunciendo paulatinamente el ceño y la desconfianza impregnaba sus facciones. Cuando llegué al límite del cobertor me detuve y ella me miraba con el cuello totalmente doblado hacia arriba.

–Parece que hace bastante calor, ¿no es así? – Traté que mi tono de voz fuera lo más inocente posible aunque sabía que parada nada engañaría a Isabella.

–¿Qué te traes entre manos, Emmett?

Mi única respuesta fue agarrar el cuello de mi sudadera y tirar de él hacia arriba. Conforme iba quitándomela, la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta debajo iba subiendo también por lo que parte de mi abdomen se mostró y cuando escuché un gemido ahogado supe que había conseguido lo que me proponía.

La claridad del día volvió a aparecer a mis ojos cuando saqué la sudadera totalmente de mi cabeza y la dejé caer sobre la manta. Isabella me miraba con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y con sus dientes mordiendo su regordete labio inferior.

–¿Disfrutaste, _Fiáin_? – Le pregunté engreído.

Isabella salió de su estupor y me lanzó una taza de té de juguete al pecho.

–¡Eres un maldito diablo, McCarty! – Me chilló indignada. – ¡Vete a jugar con los niños, idiota!

Riéndome de ella, me giré sobre mis talones y regresé con los dos hermanos rubios. Molestar a Isabella era realmente divertido y saber que la afectaba de una manera tan profundamente descarada hacía que quisiera jugar con ella muchas más veces. Por mucho que ella lo negara la atracción estaba pujando entre los dos de forma contundente y no pensaba dejar que ella la rechazase.

Esto era la guerra.

.

.

.

Estuvimos jugando durante una hora más hasta que Isabella nos dio una voz avisándonos que era la hora de comer. Los chicos salieron corriendo muertos de hambre y seguí sus estalas mientras me apartaba el sudor de la frente.

Keenan parecía estar en el cielo, puesto que no dejaba de menear la cola contento de un lado para otro y se movía excitado sin cesar. Galopó junto a los niños y se acercó a Zoe para olfatearla antes de lamerle la mejilla. La pequeña rio y lo agarró por el cuello con sus pequeños brazos a modo de abrazo.

–¡Tía Bella! – Charlotte se tiró a los brazos de _Fiáin._

Isabella sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos. – ¿Has marcado muchos goles, cielo?

–¡Sí! – La niña se alejó un poco para mirarla a la cara. – Emmett me ha enseñado varios trucos. Se puso la mano sobre la boca como si fuera a contar un secreto inconfesable. – Ahora voy a poder marcarle goles a Pit sin parar, tita.

Tanto Bella como yo reímos ante el tono presumido con el que habló.

–Pues para conseguirlo hay que comer como los campeones. – _Fiáin_ abrió el enorme bolso que llevaba y sacó un par de bocadillos para los dos hermanos.

–¡Sí! – Peter gritó complacido. – ¡De pollo con salsa ali-oli! ¡Gracias, tía Bella!

–De nada, cariño. – Le respondió Isabella complacida mientras lo veía morder con ganas el bocadillo.

Charlotte pareció tener la misma reacción cuando sacó el bocata del envoltorio. Besó a Isabella y se dispuso a comer agarrando con la otra mano un zumo de melocotón.

Había llegado el momento de marcharme y odiaba tener que hacerlo. Era el momento de su almuerzo y sería de mala educación querer unirme también sin ser invitado.

–Será mejor que me marche. – Me agaché para recoger mi sudadera pero antes de que mi mano la agarrara la voz de Bella me dejó estático.

–¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? – Su voz estaba impregnada con un poco de nervios. – He traído bocadillos de sobra.

La miré y supe que si me negaba la minúscula porción de esperanza en mí que comenzaba a florecer en los ojos de Isabella se marchitaría.

Y no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Le sonreí tan ampliamente que sentí cómo se formaban los dos pequeños hoyuelos en mis mejillas. Mi _Fiáin_ me devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y me ofreció un emparedado envuelto en papel especial.

–Es el mismo que el de Peter. – Me informó.

Sin poderme resistir, me acerqué a ella hasta sentarme a su lado y tomé el bocadillo mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros. Sus ojos se fueron agrandando cuando vio que acerqué mi rostro al suyo, su respiración se entrecortó y besé su mejilla provocando un ligero sonrojo que la inundó cuando le susurré un "gracias" en su oreja.

La burbuja que nos aislaba explotó cuando Keenan se acercó a nosotros. Mi chico olfateaba hambriento en busca de su ración de comida. Isabella rio divertida y desenvolvió un bocadillo de pollo solo para que él lo comiera.

El almuerzo pasó entre charlas y risas. Los niños hablaban sin parar de todo lo que habían hecho en la fiesta de pijamas en casa de Isabella y ella reía encantada al ver como los ojos de los dos hermanos brillaban emocionados. Mientras tanto, Zoe comía tranquila en los brazos de su madre, ella le daba de comer pequeños trozos para que la niña no se atorara y entre bocado y bocado Isabella mordía el suyo.

Joder. Eran increíblemente hermosas las dos.

Cuando los emparedados desaparecieron me levanté y fui en busca del puesto de helados. Los niños aceptaron mi idea encantados.

–¿Puedo ir contigo, Emmett? – Peter me miraba expectante haciendo pucheros de niño bueno.

–Claro, así me ayudas a traer todos los helados. – Le sonreí.

–¡Yo también quiero ir! – Charlotte se levantó de un salto. – ¿Puedo, puedo?

Le revolví el pelo y asentí divertido. Cuando habíamos dado un par de pasos fuera de la manta una pequeña voz detuvo mi andar.

– _Eme, Eme_. – Zoe me llamó suplicante.

Me volví y vi como trataba de ponerse de pie con sus pequeñas piernas tambaleantes. Miré a Isabella que tenía una expresión de sorpresa ante la actitud de su hija y luego la ayudó a levantarse del todo.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo, cielo? – Le pregunté a Zoe aún sin salir de la impresión. La pequeña era tímida y durante todo el día se escondía tras el brazo de su madre cuando la pillaba mirándome.

Zoe asintió y estiró sus bracitos hacia a mí. Sin dudarlo un segundo me agaché y la cargué en mis brazos. Ella se agarró a mi camiseta y sonrió.

– _Eme, gande._ – No pude evitar reírme entre dientes ante su afirmación. Era un tipo alto y estaba seguro que para una niña tan pequeña yo parecería un gigante.

–Lo soy, nena, lo soy. – Miré a Isabella y le guiñé un ojo. – Tendré cuidado con todos, _Fiáin_. Te encargo a Keenan.

Dispuse la marcha y los dos hermanos iban delante de mí hablando del sabor del helado que iban a pedirse. Peter lo quería de chocolate y Charlotte de fresa. Zoe había apoyado su cabeza en mi pecho y sus coletas me hacían cosquillas en mi mandíbula cuando miraba hacia abajo a ver cómo estaba. Olía a flores, igual que su madre, salvo que el dulce aroma a bebé batallaba con él.

Era tan bonita, tan dulce. Esta niña era un hada de sol; un lindo y _pequeño sol._

 _Ghrian beag._

Absorto en el calor adorable que el pequeño cuerpo de Zoe desprendía no me di cuenta de que llegamos al puesto de los helados. Peter y Charlotte fueron los primeros en pedir sus cucuruchos y comenzaron a lamerlo en cuanto cayeron en sus manos.

–¿Qué sabor le comprarás a la tía Bella, Emmett? – Charlotte me preguntó con toda la boca llena de sorbete de fresa.

Riéndome, alcancé un par de servilletas de papel y limpié su carita antes de responderle. – Le voy a llevar el de mango, ¿te parece, cariño?

–¡Sí! ¡A la tita le encanta ese sabor!

–¡Yo se lo llevo a la tía Bella! – Peter proclamó sacando pecho. – Yo me encargo.

–Está bien, pues ese será para Isabella. – Miré hacia Zoe que encontraba absorta mirando los coloridos helados. – Zoe. – La niña en mis brazos me miró. – ¿Cuál helado quieres, cielo?

– _Ainila, Eme._ – La pequeña me sonrió con timidez.

Tenía una sonrisa tan bonita.

–Eso quiere decir "vainilla", Emmett. – Peter me dijo alegre. – Aun es un bebé. – Agarró el pie de Zoe y lo movió suavemente haciéndola reír contra mi pecho.

Aun aturdido por la sonrisa de Zoe pedí al vendedor los helados de mango, vainilla y caramelo. Le pasé el sorbete de Isabella a Peter y luego le di a Zoe el suyo. Pagué los helados y tomé el mío para poder volver con mi _Fiáin_. Peter caminaba mucho más despacio que antes, teniendo cuidado en que no se le cayeran ninguno de los dos helados que llevaba; Charlotte caminaba feliz comiendo su sorbete mientras sus coletas se balanceaban de un lado a otro con su caminar y Zoe mojaba sus labios regordetes en el helado para después lamérselos de una manera adorable.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que al despertarme esta mañana el sábado se tornara de esta manera. Estar con Isabella y disfrutar de tiempo con sus niños era sin duda un deleite. Sonreí cuando vi a mi _Fiáin_ levantarse de la manta para ayudar a Peter con los helados, tomó el suyo y besó su frente con ternura.

–Gracias, por esto. – Me dijo cuando terminé de llegar a su altura. Dio un bocado a su helado y gruñó satisfecha. – Dios, sí. ¡Mango!

Me reí de ella e Isabella se unió a mis risas mientras me daba un ligero golpe en mi brazo.

–Deja de reírte de mí, McCarty. – Me sacó la lengua y acarició la sien de su hija. – Mi amor, ¿te gusta tu helado?

–Sí, mami. _Ico, ico._ – Zoe tenía toda la barbilla llena de sorbete y varias gotas se habían resbalado hasta mojar mi antebrazo.

Estaba adorable y no pude evitar sonreír. Isabella se dio cuenta de las manchas y agarró un par de servilletas que le ofrecí. Limpió a Zoe y luego a mí.

–¿Te vienes ya conmigo, cielo? – _Fiáin_ le preguntó a la pequeña.

–Con _Eme,_ mami. – Zoe agarró mi camiseta con la mano que tenía libre y siguió disfrutando de su helado.

Isabella me miró dudosa y yo asentí para tranquilizarla. No me importaba tener en brazos a su hija y cuidarla se sentía demasiado bien.

Todos nos sentamos en la manta en medio de un cómodo silencio debido al disfrute con el que estábamos comiendo los helados. Los niños reían de vez en cuando al mancharse o al pringarse los dedos y mi pobre Keenan sacaba la lengua con los ojos implorantes por conseguir una lamida de los dulces.

En cuanto los helados se terminaron, los dos niños mayores volvieron a hacerse dueños de la pelota y se pusieron a jugar con mi _Oso_. Isabella, Zoe y yo nos quedamos en la manta observándolos mientras acabábamos con nuestros helados.

–Gracias por invitarme a pasar el día con vosotros. – Le dije cuando me limpié la boca al fin.

–En verdad no fue por ti. – Isabella tenía una pequeña sonrisilla bailando en sus labios. – Fue por Keenan. Tu perro me cae demasiado bien, McCarty.

Esta mujer era demasiado atractiva para su propia seguridad. Era inteligente, sexy y con humor tan singular que todo mi cuerpo se preparaba para lanzarse sobre ella.

–Ya veo, haces que mi corazón explote de dolor. – Le dije llevándome una mano al corazón de forma dramática. – Eres mala, Isabella.

–¿Y? – Me miró con una ceja alzada desafiándome.

Me acerqué a ella, teniendo cuidado de no molestar a Zoe en mi regazo, y llevé mi boca a su oído. – Y eso hace que me gustes aún más, _Fiáin._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me dio un suave empujón.

–Eres incorregible. – Me espetó. – ¿Cómo es que estabas en el parque? ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

–A unas cuantas manzanas a decir verdad. – Le respondí aceptando el cambio de tema. – Hacía un gran día como para pasarlo en casa y decidí que le vendría bien a Keenan pasear al aire libre. – Ella sonrió cuando nombré a mi perro y su mirada se dirigió a él y a los niños. – ¿Y vosotros?

–Vivo muy cerca de aquí y venir al parque sabía que era el mejor plan para que los niños disfrutaran.

–¿Dónde está su madre? – Le pregunté curioso. Por lo que me habían comentado los chicos de la cafetería, Isabella y Rosalie siempre estaban juntas.

–Rose y Garrett están teniendo una pequeña escapada romántica. – Se rio como si tuviera un chiste privado que no contaba. – Yo se lo sugerí a Rosalie y le ofrecí quedarme con los diablillos para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

–¿Y ella hace lo mismo por ti cuando tienes alguna cita, Isabella? – Intenté que mi tono de voz sonara lo más ligero posible pero la mera idea de imaginarme a mi chica teniendo una cita con otro hombre provocaba que no tuviera muy buenos modales.

Ella frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza. – Yo no tengo citas. No necesito que me haga ese favor. Fin.

–¿Por qué?

Isabella alzó sus rodillas y abrazó sus piernas con los brazos. Era claramente una actitud protectora que me dejaba entrever que no era simple terquedad por su parte. Mi _Fiáin_ estaba lastimada y sabía que tenía que andarme con pies de plomo.

–Hemos sido Zoe y yo desde que nació. – Ella me miró y sus ojos mostraban un brillo amenazador. – No necesitamos a nadie más.

–Entonces, si yo te pidiera una cita… – Su rostro denotaba sorpresa y un poco de pánico. – ¿Aceptarías o me darías calabazas como a un idiota?

Eso pareció hacerla reír y su pelo indomable se desperdigó por sus hombros cuando movió la cabeza negando. – No sabrás la respuesta hasta que me lo pidas, McCarty. Y muy amablemente.

Quizás lo que iba a hacer fuera un juego sucio pero Isabella lo merecía. Miré a Zoe, que estaba sentada entre mis piernas jugando con dos muñecas de tela, absorta de la conversación que estábamos teniendo su madre y yo. Y me lancé.

–Zoe, cielo. – La pequeña alzó su rostro hacia a mí y me miró expectante. – ¿Crees que mamá debería salir conmigo en una cita?

–¡Emmett! – Isabella jadeó indignada a mi lado, pero yo la ignoré y seguí con mi atención en su hija.

Zoe me miraba muy seria antes de comenzar a reír y chocar las palmas. – Mami y _Eme_. ¡Sí!

La sonrisa lobuna surcó mis labios y miré con una ceja alzada a Isabella.

–¿Vas a hacerme el feo de rechazarme aun teniendo el visto bueno de tu hija?

–Eres un auténtico idiota, McCarty. – Bufó molesta al tiempo que cambiaba de posición y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y talones.

Sonreí ante su mal genio. Se veía tan encantadora con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos ardiendo salvajes. Alargué el brazo que tenía libre y la agarré por su nuca. La atraje hasta que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaron y nuestros ojos conectaron como dos imanes opuestos. Rocé con mis labios su mejilla hasta su oreja y plante un beso en el lóbulo provocando que se estremeciera.

–Sal conmigo en una cita, _Fiáin_. – Susurré.

Recorrí el mismo camino de manera inversa y rocé su nariz con la mía en una suave caricia.

–Isabella.

Su nombre era una delicia, un manjar, una exquisitez divina.

Ella me miraba sin decir nada, dejándome ver el enorme dilema que en su fuero interno se batallaba. Lo deseaba pero no se atrevía, le daba miedo a saltar al vacío que yo suponía y casi pierdo el control para agarrarla del pelo y hacerla entrar en razón a base de besos.

–Dime que sí. – Le susurré contra sus labios. – Acéptame, Isabella.

Mi chica gimió y asintió con la cabeza apretando fuertemente los ojos. Lo había hecho. Me había aceptado. Había saltado y yo estaba preparado para atraparla en mis brazos para siempre.

–Sí. – Enfocó su mirada en mí y volvió a asentir. – Sí, Emmett.

Y saltamos juntos al caos.

* * *

 **¡Toma ya! Esto me encanta.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido mi Emmett? ¿A qué es adorable con los niños? Y ese momento en su cama… Agh! Y cuando se quitó la sudadera? Morí.Y con Isabella es maravilloso.  
**

 **De nuevo quiero pediros disculpas por estos tres días de retraso. Tengo mil cosas que hacer de la universidad y me quita mucho tiempo. También iba a mitad de capítulo y no me convencía y lo borré y empecé de nuevo. Lo siento, espero que no se molesten y comenten.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior y me deis vuestra opinión.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **Silas Whitlock, libbnnygramajo, cavendano13, elymilsubero, glow0718, DanielaSalvatore, solecitopucheta, Paopao, alejandra1987, RoxySanchez, Lema26, Ximena(*), Krisella, helenagonzalez26-athos, carlabordon92, shamyx.**_

 _ **(*)Ximena gracias por preocuparte =)**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, chicas. He estado bastante ocupada y ha sido un logro conseguir un huequito para escribir. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo recién terminado.**

 **Vamos a seguir con el día en el parque. No sé vosotras pero yo quiero un ver un poquito más de eso.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten. ¡A leer!**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ **Emmett**_

–Tía Bella, tía Bella ¿trajiste la baraja de cartas? – Peter preguntó sin aliento mientras se acercaba a la manta roja y dejaba el balón a un lado. – Quiero enseñarles a Zoe y a Char un truco que me enseñó mi amigo Aaron.

Bella sonrió y cogió el enorme bolso que estaba a su lado. – Creo que sí las eché esta mañana. – Le contestó mientras rebuscaba en el interior. – A ver, a ver. ¡Aquí están! Toma, cariño.

Peter las tomó satisfecho y se sentó en la manta con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio frente a su hermana pequeña que lo esperaba impaciente. Zoe, que aún seguía sentada sobre mi regazo, gateó hasta ellos y comenzó a mirar expectante cuando el chico rubio se puso a barajar las cartas.

–Míralas. – Le dije a Isabella. – Peter las tiene totalmente hipnotizadas.

–Siempre se le ha dado bien los juegos manuales. – Isabella sonrió ante la escena frente a nosotros. – Desde pequeño ha tenido mucha destreza en ello y cuando nació su hermana se dio cuenta de que ella era su mayor fan. Así como cuando Zoe nació.

–Me recuerda un poco a mí. – Le dije desviando mis ojos hacia ella. – Cuando era niño siempre trataba de entretener a mi hermana para que riera y no cogiera mis juguetes. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Isabella comenzó a reírse. – Que niño tan terrible. Me compadezco de tu hermana.

–Si supieras como es Alice no lo harías. – Meneé la cabeza recordando todas las travesuras que mi hermana me había hecho. – Una vez agarró todos mis muñecos de acción y los vistió de princesas. ¡De princesas, Isabella! – Bufé. – Estuve toda una semana bañándome con ellos para que la dichosa purpurina rosa y morada se quitara de sus jodidos brazos y piernas.

Mi _Fiáin_ se reía a carcajadas mientras me dio un ligero empujón. – Estoy más que segura que se la devolverías con creces a tu hermana.

–Oh, sí. Por supuesto. – Me reí como un lobo. – Sus vestidos también terminaron en el agua de una manera _muy accidental_ , cabe destacar. – Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. – Ya no hubo más purpurina por ninguna parte.

Sonreí satisfecho ante mi confesión. Era fácil pasar tiempo con mi chica, era sencillo la manera en que todo fluía entre nosotros.

–Eras todo un diablillo, McCarty. – Bella negó con la cabeza divertida. – Un diablillo con la tormenta danzando en sus ojos grises.

Esta vez fue mi turno de mirarla sorprendido mientras veía como encogía sus piernas contra su pecho y apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas. Me había pillado desprevenido con su afirmación. La única que alguna vez había dicho algo así de mis ojos había sido mi abuela.

Hasta ahora.

Y era una sensación bastante agradable.

–¿Tienes más hermanos, aparte de tu hermana? – La tranquila voz de Isabella me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sus ojos oscuros me observaban atentos y expectantes.

–No, solo somos Alice y yo. Con un pequeño duende hiperactivo como hermana tengo suficiente, gracias. – Me reí.

Isabella se unió a mis risas y volvió a negar con la cabeza provocando que su melena rizada danzara libre. Cientos de destellos rojizos brillaron bajo los rayos del Sol y tuve el impulso de estirar la mano para alcanzar algunos mechones con los que poder jugar entre mis dedos. Antes de caer en la tentación, cerré las manos en puños y me contuve. Poco tiempo antes, había sobrepasado ligeramente la línea y no quería asustar a mi _Fiáin_ después de que aceptara salir conmigo en una cita.

–Eres todo un revoltoso, McCarty. – Sus ojos brillaban traviesos. – Creo que me posiciono a favor de tu hermana.

– _Nunca olvidaré que, a pesar de que pienses como piensas, en el fondo piensas lo mismo que yo._

Esa fue mi respuesta a su declaración. Clara y contundente. Esa frase pertenecía a una de mis películas favoritas y la había visto tantas veces que tenía sus diálogos memorizados a fuego en mi mente. Y era perfecta en lo que se refería a mi chica.

Isabella me miró sorprendida abriendo su boca suculenta ligeramente mientras se escapaba su aliento por la impresión.

–¿Vas a utilizar " _La costilla de Adán"_ contra mí? ¿En serio? – Encuadró sus esbeltos hombros y alzó su barbilla de manera orgullosa. – _Hombre, mujer… es lo mismo._

Joder. Joder. Joder. Bella también se sabía los diálogos de la película. Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición.

– _Igualitos ¿Eh?_ – Decidí seguirle el juego y continuar con esa escena particular de la película. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba, necesitaba ver hasta dónde me volvería loco.

– _Bueno, tal vez haya alguna diferencia pero es insignificante._ – Isabella batió sus pestañas al tiempo que me miraba cual diva de Hollywood.

– _¿Sabes lo que dicen los franceses?_ – Alcé una ceja de manera arrogante.

– _¿Qué es lo que dicen?_ – Me sonrió.

– _¡Vive la différence!_

Sin podernos resistir más ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, agarrándonos incluso el estómago por el dolor divertido que causaban nuestras risas. Jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto con una mujer. Isabella era perfecta para mí y cada momento que pasaba a su lado lo tenía mucho más claro.

Nunca, nadie, había sido capaz de seguirme el ritmo en mi afición por las películas antiguas de la época dorada de Hollywood y encontrar a mi _Fiáin_ con la misma obsesión que yo hacía que mi pecho vibrara desbocado.

Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su pelo salvaje bailando a favor del viento cuando inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás por las risas… Todo ello me llevaba a ser hechizado por un embrujo del que no tenía intención de escaparme.

–¿Cómo puedes saberte los diálogos de esa película, Isabella? – Le pregunté una vez que pudimos controlar nuestras risas. – Es más vieja que tú; y tú eres un bebé.

–Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, McCarty. – Alzó engreída una ceja en mi dirección. – Me encantan las películas antiguas, tanto en blanco y negro como las de color. Y _"La costilla de Adán"_ es una de mis pelis favoritas. – Me sonrió. – De pequeña siempre la veía con mi padre los días de lluvia.

En sus ojos pude ver un pequeño destello de añoranza que hizo preguntarme qué es lo que no me decía.

–¿Y ya no lo hacéis? – Necesitaba saber. No podía eludir ese centelleo de melancolía.

–Es un poco complicado. – Torció su boca disgustada. – Mi padre vive en un pequeño pueblo lejos de aquí. Zoe y yo solemos ir a visitarlo durante las vacaciones o sino podemos, porque no pueda escaparme por el trabajo, viene él a vernos. Charlie adora a su nieta y a mí pero no es capaz de dejar su vida de jefe de policía allí. – Terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Parecía que no le daba importancia pero era demasiado evidente que echaba de menos a su padre.

–¿Crees que le caería bien al jefe de la ley y el orden, _Fiáin_? – Le pregunté intentando alejarla de la nostalgia.

Bella se rio ante la absurda pregunta y me dio un ligero manotazo en mi hombro. – Eres incorregible, Emmett. – De nuevo mi nombre jugando en sus labios. – Estoy más que segura que te sometería a un _gran_ y _aterrador_ interrogatorio con su pistola, cargada y sin seguro, puesta sobre la mesa. – Me sonrió cuando me vio hacer un escalofrío falso. – Es mi padre, McCarty. Tienes que entender que, al fin y al cabo, vas a intentar seducir a su hija.

 _Seducir_ … Me gustaba esa palabra. Bella por fin aceptaba mis intenciones y por el brillo en sus ojos supe que la idea no le disgustaba.

–Así que… Voy a seducirte. – Le dije mientras sonreía engreído.

– _Intentar_ seducirme. – Remarcó la primera palabra. – Y te advierto que tienes un camino muy largo que recorrer.

–¿A sí? ¿De verdad, Swan?

Le iba a demostrar que por muy altiva y listilla que se mostrase sabía que en el fondo su cuerpo cantaba por y para mí. Me acerqué a ella, acortando la mísera distancia que nos separaba, y fijé mis ojos en los suyos mientras agarraba su nuca con mi mano. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto a sonrojar y su traviesa lengua salió a mojar sus atrayentes labios denotando el claro nerviosismo que la embargaba. Mi cercanía la ponía inquieta y el crepitar de su pulso en su cuello se aceleró cuando acaricié su mentón con mi nariz.

–Te prometo que ese largo y sinuoso camino va a ser tentador. – Besé su mejilla. – Caliente. – Otro beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. – Y totalmente adictivo. – Un último beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Isabella gimió bajito y sus manos agarraron la tela de mi camiseta blanca.

–Emmett, no puedes… – Comenzó a decir.

–¿Qué? – La interrumpí apoyando mi frente contra la suya. – ¿No puedo _seducirte, Fiáin_? – Le sonreí travieso. – No pienso detenerme, Isabella.

Antes de que pudiera responderme Keenan se acercó a nosotros y metió su enorme cabeza entre medio de los dos, rompiendo nuestra burbuja. Quería mucho a mi _Oso_ pero en estos momentos hice una mueca disgustado por su presencia. Bella aprovechó el momento para escaparse de mí y tratar de volver a calmar su respiración.

–Tan adorable. – Isabella acarició tras las orejas a mi chico. – Y tan, tan oportuno, Keenan. – Sonrió divertida.

Fruncí el ceño. – Por esta vez te libras, _Fiáin_. Pero a la próxima mi _Oso_ no estará por los alrededores.

Ella simplemente me miró y sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña. Ante ese gesto infantil no pude hacer más que reírme resignado.

El inicio de la tarde se pasó volando cuando decidimos unirnos a los niños para jugar a las cartas. La pequeña Charlotte era una tramposilla de cuidado que se escondía las cartas buenas bajo sus piernas mientras que su hermano Peter tenía un arraigado sentido de las reglas y el jugar limpio. No podía evitar reírme cuando pillaba a su hermana haciendo trampas y la sermoneaba como un viejo profesor de colegio, alzando su dedo índice y todo.

Zoe era demasiado pequeña para jugar sola, así que Isabella la tomó en sus brazos y formaron un equipo. Verlas juntas era demasiado hermoso como para ignorarlo, por lo que más de una vez mi chica me pilló observándolas anonadado. Su única respuesta era alzarme una ceja de manera interrogante y yo simplemente me encogía de hombros y sonreía como si guardara un secreto.

Y en cierto modo era así.

Cuando llegó la hora de la merienda los chicos miraron implorantes a Isabella en busca de comida, dejando a un lado olvidadas las cartas. Mi _Fiáin_ solo atinó a reírse y volvió a rebuscar en su enorme bolso algo con lo que aplacar a las fieras.

Isabella sacó una caja con el logotipo de mi cafetería. Los ojos de los niños brillaron emocionados y solo pude mirarla sospechoso.

–¿Qué es, tita? – La voz de Charlotte estaba inundada de nerviosismo. – ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Charlotte era puro nervio. Me recordaba a mi hermana cuando pequeña, tenía demasiada energía acumulada en un cuerpo tan diminuto.

–Croissants rellenos de crema de chocolate. – Le respondió Isabella con un tono de voz remilgado y presumido.

Los niños rieron alegres ante la malísima actuación de mi chica y chillaron emocionados ante los dulces. Por lo visto, mi cafetería era el talón de Aquiles de todos ellos.

Isabella les dio uno a cada niño y se quedó uno para ella, el cual partió en dos mitades y me ofreció una de ellas.

–Solo compré cuatro. – Me dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mis dedos envolvieron su muñeca y alcé su mano hasta la altura de mi rostro. Sin dejar de mirarla di un gran bocado al pastel. Bella aspiró entrecortado cuando mis labios acariciaron sus dedos y mientras masticaba tomé con la otra mano el dulce.

Parte del relleno de chocolate se había resbalado por su pulgar, así que cuando terminé de tragar lamí la crema de su dedo aun manteniendo sus ojos anclados a los míos.

–Delicioso, _Fiáin._ – Le dije cuando la escuché jadear en busca de aire.

Todo su rostro se había sonrojado y sus pupilas se habían dilatado por el deseo. Maldije para mis adentros cuando mi miembro se removió, endureciéndose ligeramente ante el sonido emitido por mi chica. Debía recordarme que estábamos en un parque y que teníamos junto a nosotros a tres niños.

Joder.

Apreté la mandíbula mientras buscaba todo el control posible que había en mí y liberé su muñeca entretanto que ella suspiraba. Isabella parecía tratar de recuperar también el control cerrando sus ojos y tomando respiraciones largas. Este juego de seducción nos estaba llevando a los dos a un estado continuo de excitación y estaba más que seguro que iba a sufrir un fuerte caso de bolas azules.

Miré a Keenan que holgazaneaba mi lado tumbado. De vez en cuando meneaba la cola y lamía su hocico para acto seguido volver a quedarse quieto y roncar. Admiraba esa facilidad con la que se dormía, todo tranquilo y ajeno a mi malhumor.

Bufé negando con la cabeza y me dispuse a terminar lo que me quedaba de croissant. Los chicos tenían todos los dedos pringados pero una enorme sonrisa surcaba sus rostros mientras devoraban el pastel. Miré a Zoe y casi me atraganto ante tanta dulzura. La pequeña tenía toda la boca y las manos llenas de chocolate y miraba el croissant como si fuera el dulce más suculento del mundo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su naricilla acababa de llenarse de chocolate cuando le dio un nuevo bocado.

No pude evitar reírme ante la imagen. Era hermosa y estaba seguro que ninguna niña podía ser más bonita que ella. Agarré un par de servilletas y me moví hasta acercarme a ella.

–Zoe, cielo. – La pequeña me miró con sus enormes ojos marrones. – Déjame que te limpie un poco, nena.

La niña me sonrió y esperó a que la dejara sin ninguna gota de chocolate en su cara. No quería que se manchara la ropa y estuviera toda pegajosa lo que restaba de tarde.

–Gracias, _Eme._ – La nena me sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en el croissant.

Moví la cabeza divertido y volví a sentarme junto a Isabella. Ella había dejado de comer y me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

–¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté extrañado. – ¿Estás bien?

–Nada. Yo solo… – Se quedó callada y negó con la cabeza para después morder el pastel.

Extrañado por su actitud decidí dejarlo pasar y centrarme en la conversación que mantenían los dos hermanos. Hablaban de una película de Disney que habían visto anoche en casa de Isabella y querían volver a verla de nuevo porque no estaban de acuerdo en una escena. Era divertido verlos tan emocionados y exaltados. Les ofrecí volver a jugar a la pelota para tratar de calmar los ánimos y los dos aceptaron encantados olvidando la discusión.

–¡Te voy a marcar tres goles, Pit! – Charlotte proclamó a los cuatro vientos al tiempo que agarraba la pelota bajo su brazo.

–¡Ja! – Le gritó Peter sacudiéndose el pantalón y corriendo detrás de su hermana. – ¡No te lo crees ni tú, Char! ¡Eres una torpe!

–Chicos… – La voz de Bella hizo detener la disputa de los dos hermanos rubios que la miraron serios. – Ya sabéis que no me gusta veros pelear.

–Pero, tita, – empezó a decir Charlotte entre lamentos – la culpa es de Peter. – Refunfuñó. – Cree que siempre lleva la razón y no es así. – Miró a su hermano y le sacó la lengua.

–¡No es cierto! – Respondió Peter enojado. – ¡Es Char, tía Bella! ¡Es muy cabezota!

–Eh. – Les interrumpí. – Tenéis que trataros bien. Nada de berrinches ni enfados. – Les dije serio. Los niños estaban empezando a estar cansados y se notaba que su humor iba decayendo conforme pasaba la tarde volviéndose más irritables poco a poco. – Si no queréis jugar lo dejamos aquí y volvéis a casa con Bella.

–¡No, Emmett, no! – Los dos chicos gritaron a la vez mientras se acercaban a mí. – ¡Nos portaremos bien!

–¿Seguro? – Les pregunté.

–¡De verdad de la buena! – Me contestó Peter.

–¡Eso, eso! – Corroboró su hermana. – De verdad, de verdad.

–Bien. – Les revolví el pelo. – Entonces, ¿a qué esperáis? – Lancé el balón lejos y ellos salieron riendo tras él.

–Lo siento, Emmett. – Me dijo Bella a mi espalda.

Me giré sobre mis talones y la miré extrañado esperando que se explicara. – ¿Por?

–Cuando se van cansando se vuelven un poco más latosos de lo normal. – Desvió la mirada a su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. – Dentro de un rato nos iremos. Si te dan mucho la lata me lo dices.

–Isabella, de niño era el dios de los revoltosos. – Le sonreí sacando pecho. – Puedo domar a esos dos diablillos con un simple chasquido. – Acompañé mis palabras con uno, lo que hizo reír a mi chica.

–Está bien, Emmett. Ve a jugar. – Me mandó.

–Disfruta de las vistas, _Fiáin._ – Le guiñé un ojo justo antes de volverme y empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los niños.

–¡Serás idiota! – La oí gritar. – ¡Disfrutaré de las vistas si no te interpones en medio, McCarty!

Me reí entre dientes de su contestación sabiendo que era todo pura fachada. Cuando estuve jugando antes con los niños no fue capaz de evitar mirarme, ahora estaba más que seguro que lo sería mucho menos.

Jugar con los chicos volvió a hacer que el tiempo se pasara volando. Cuando el sol empezó a decaer mi _Fiáin_ nos llamó y los tres detuvimos el juego para acercarnos a ella y así ayudarla a recoger el campamento. Los dos hermanos recogieron las bolsas de basura y las tiraron en la papelera, Isabella guardaba las cartas, las botellas de agua y de zumo así como el protector solar. Entretanto que yo me encargaba de recoger los juguetes esparcidos por la manta roja y era ayudado por Peter y Charlotte cuando estos hubieron regresado.

En menos de diez minutos todo estaba en perfecto estado. Zoe estaba de pie, entretenida acariciando a mi _Oso_ y cuando la vi supe que aún no estaba listo para dejarles marchar a ninguno.

–Tengo el coche aparcado cerca de la puerta principal. – Le dije a Isabella. – Os acerco hasta tu casa, Swan.

Isabella me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras levantaba el enorme bolso y se lo colgaba en su endeble hombro. – No es necesario, McCarty. Vivo muy cerca de aquí. Es innecesario tomar el coche.

–Insisto. – Le dije serio.

Otra vez con mi maldito apellido.

–Y yo también insisto. – Me retó con la barbilla alzada de manera arrogante.

Manteniendo una lucha silenciosa con las miradas, me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la nuca. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y ascendí hasta su oído, dejando que mi aliento calentara su piel.

–Déjame llevaros, _Fiáin_. – Le susurré con la voz ronca. Debía de engatusarla, tenía que salirme con la mía. No quería terminar el día enfadado. – Déjame acercarte hasta tu casa, Bella.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y su mano agarró la tela de mi camiseta en mi pecho.

–Eres todo un tramposo, Emmett. – Me respondió. – No es justo.

–En el amor, la guerra y los dulces todo vale, _Fiáin_. – Comencé a darle un suave masaje en la nuca. – Vamos, Isabella. ¿O es que no te atreves?

Sus uñas se clavaron en mi pecho al tiempo que cuadraba sus hombros.

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú, maldito arrogante. – Me dijo entre dientes. – Vamos, muéstranos el camino.

Sonriendo satisfecho, le quité el pesado bolso y tiré de la correa de Keenan.

–¡Bien! – Chilló Peter. – Volvemos en coche, Char. ¿Verdad, tía Bella?

–Sí, Pit. – Le contestó resignada. – Seguid a Emmett.

–¡Sí! – Charlotte se colocó feliz al lado de mi _Oso_. – Que bien que nos lleves, Emmett. – Me sonrió entretanto sus coletas rubias se zarandeaban con su caminar. – Me duelen un poco los pies de tanto jugar.

Cambiando de mano la correa de mi perro tomé con el brazo libre a Charlotte, colocándola de lado sobre mi cadera. Feliz por no tener que andar, envolvió sus finos brazos en mi hombro y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

–Gracias, Emmett. – Su vocecilla de niña rompió el cómodo silencio. – Me gustas mucho para la tía Bella.

Riéndome entre dientes la miré. – ¿Y eso por qué, cielo?

–Haces que te escuche. – Dijo sorprendiéndome. Charlotte era pequeña pero aun así se daba cuenta de las cosas y eso era adorable.

–¿Sí, Charlotte? – Le pregunté mientras seguíamos el sendero de tierra hacia la puerta principal.

–¡Sí! Nunca la vi hacer eso. – Se rio. – Además, te mira como las princesas miran a los príncipes.

–¿De verdad me mira así, cariño? – Le pregunté entre risas.

–Oh, sí. – Se puso la mano a un lado de la boca como si fuera a contarme un gran, gran secreto. – Lo lleva haciendo todo el día.

Y ahí fue que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, provocando que mi _Oso_ saltara asustado y me mirase con la cara arrugada de disgusto.

–¿Se puede saber de qué os reís vosotros dos? – La voz gruñona de Isabella nos preguntó desde atrás.

–¡Nada, tita! – Charlotte respondió deprisa. – Secretos entre Emmett y yo.

Peter se acercó a nosotros y me pidió con ojos implorantes si podía llevar a Keenan. Le sonreí y le entregué la correa. Mi _Oso_ tomó el paso de Peter y meneaba la cola feliz. Estaba más que claro que hoy no era su persona favorita.

–¡Qué pedazo de coche! – Chilló el niño rubio cuando llegamos hasta mi automóvil.

–¡Es enorme! – Corroboró Charlotte.

–Demasiado grande diría yo. – Isabella se había colocado a mi lado mientras contemplaba mi coche y sostenía en brazos a su hija.

–Soy un tipo _grande_ , Isabella. – Le dije mirándola con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa.

–Qué burro eres, idiota. – Me reprendió al tiempo que me daba un golpe en el brazo al pillar el doble sentido de mis palabras. – Los hombres y sus egos.

Riéndome de su cara sonrojada dejé a Charlotte en el suelo y rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves. Desbloqueé el coche y guardé en el maletero el bolso mientras mi chica ayudaba a los niños a montarse en el asiento trasero de mi todoterreno. Subí a Keenan en el compartimento que había entre los asientos y el maletero y cerré la puerta para dirigirme al asiento del copiloto.

Isabella estaba abriendo justamente en ese momento la puerta para montarse y yo la agarré de su cintura para ayudarla a subir. Chispas eléctricas danzaron en mis manos todo el tiempo efímero que la estuve tocando. Mi chica me miró desde el asiento con los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas rojas.

–Eres muy tocón, McCarty. – Me recriminó.

–Y esto no es nada, _Fiáin. –_ Le guiñé un ojo y cerré la puerta.

Tras montarme y asegurarme que todos estaban cómodos encendí el motor y tomé rumbo hacia la casa de Isabella según las direcciones que me fue dando.

Era más que obvio que llevaba razón respecto a lo de que vivía cerca pero tenerla sentada junto a mí en el coche me causaba una sensación muy placentera en mi pecho. Sentía que ese era su lugar y cada vez tenía más claro que conseguiría que ella lo viese.

A pesar de que el camino era corto los niños se quedaron dormidos en el mismo instante en el que se sentaron. Por el espejo retrovisor vi como los dos hermanos tenían apoyadas sus cabezas el uno contra el otro y como Zoe se había quedado dormida con su boquita abierta y varios rizos dispersos por su frente. Se veía tan vulnerable y pequeña. Solo quería tomarla en brazos y acurrucarla junto a mí mientras la protegía de todo lo malo.

Suspiré y miré por el rabillo del ojo a su madre. Isabella miraba por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su tranquila respiración. Parecía cansada, como si cargara todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Apreté las manos en el volante tratando de calmarme ante la idea de todo lo que había pasado por su vida. El padre de Zoe no había estado con mi chica cuando la pequeña nació y eso dejaba entrever lo gran hijo de puta que era. Quería saber mucho más de la historia pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, después de tan buen día y lo relajada que se veía Bella.

–Están agotados. – Le dije mientras giraba hacia la derecha.

Isabella giró su cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió cuando vio a los tres niños durmiendo. – No han parado en todo el día. Y anoche tampoco es que durmieran mucho con todo el jaleo de la fiesta pijama.

Ella suspiró y volvió a colocarse mirando al frente.

–Me hubiera gustado asistir a esa fiesta. – Le dije de broma.

Isabella sonrió y me miró inclinando su cabeza a un lado con una ceja alzada de forma arrogante. – Creo que estás muy viejo para eso tipo de fiestas.

–Cierto. – Le respondí si apartar la mirada de la carretera. – Por eso me va otro tipo de fiesta más… Privada. – La miré y le guiñé un ojo entretenido.

Mi chica negó con la cabeza divertida y me señaló una casita pequeña con la fachada blanca y el tejado de color oscuro. Solo tenía una planta pero había un amplio porche en la zona delantera de la casa. Ahí había un caballito de juguete para montar, un columpio de madera agarrado al techo y varias macetas con flores.

Eso me hizo imaginarme a mi _Fiáin_ sentada en el columpio mientras Zoe montaba en el caballo, las dos riendo felices y sin nadie que las molestara. Mientras aparcaba frente la casa mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea de poder entrar en esa imagen y formar parte de ella. En mi fantasía me sentaría en el banco y tomaría las piernas de Isabella para colocarlas en mi regazo; así podría disfrutar de la suavidad de su piel al tiempo que vería la alegría de Zoe mientras juega.

–Bueno. Llegamos. – La voz de mi chica me sacó de mi ensoñación.

–Parece ser que sí. – Le dije con pesar. No quería dejarla marchar. Joder. El día había sido perfecto y no me apetecía verla entrando en su casa sin ser capaz de seguirla.

–Gracias por traernos, Emmett. No creo que los niños hubieran sido capaces de caminar hasta aquí. – Me sonrió enternecida. – Será mejor que los vaya despertando para que entren en casa.

–No los despiertes. – Le dije mientras miraba a los niños. – Yo los cargaré hasta el interior. Ve abriendo la puerta y voy sacándolos uno a uno.

Tenía lista una buena respuesta si Isabella estaba pensando en debatirme pero era más que evidente que los niños eran su debilidad así que simplemente asintió y salió del coche. A través de los espejos laterales la vi abrir el maletero y tomar su bolso para justo después cerrar la puerta y encaminarse hacia su casa entre tanto que buscaba las llaves.

No pude evitar reírme cuando la vi meter casi medio cuerpo dentro del enorme bolso hasta dar con las llaves mientras andaba por el pequeño jardín lleno de flores. Llegó a la puerta de madera y la abrió sin ningún problema, perdiéndose en el interior antes de aparecer sin las llaves ni el bolso.

Cuando volvió a salir decidí que era el momento de comenzar a llevar a los niños. Abrí la puerta y cogí en brazos a Peter, que era el mayor y, por tanto, el más pesado. El niño protestó ligeramente pero se quedó dormido en cuanto apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Isabella me sonrió cuando nos cruzamos en el camino y me hizo señas de que entrara hacia la derecha de su hogar.

Cuando atravesé la puerta fui hacia donde me dijo y deposité al niño en un cómodo sofá de color azul. Peter se hizo una bola y le eché una manta naranja que había sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Salí al porche y vi que Isabella estaba cargando en brazos a Charlotte por lo que a mí me dejaba únicamente con la opción de llevar a Zoe. Nervioso por ello, llegué al coche y di la vuelta hasta alcanzar el asiento pasajero detrás del conductor. Ahí me esperaba con su pelo rizado y sus mejillas regordetas la hija de mi _Fiáin_. Era tan bonita, tan preciosa. Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y la cogí en brazos lo más suavemente que pude. El cuerpo de la pequeña se veía diminuto en mi regazo pero se sentía bien verla ahí. Su cuerpecito no pesaba casi nada y su mejilla se apoyó contra mi pecho cuando empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

Isabella me esperaba en la puerta, apoyada en el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada ilegible hacia nosotros. Cuando llegué a su altura alargó los brazos hacia a mí y yo le entregué a Zoe con el mayor cuidado del mundo.

–Gracias por este día. – Le dije entre susurros. – No creo que sea fácil superarlo.

–Ha estado genial. – Concordó conmigo mientras apretaba contra ella el cuerpo de su hija. – Los niños han disfrutado mucho contigo.

–¿Y tú no lo has hecho? – Le pregunté bromeando.

Bella bufó bajito negando con la cabeza. – Creo que te gusta que te hagan muchos cumplidos, McCarty. Por hoy es suficiente. – Sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta y metí las manos en los bolsillos. – Será mejor que me marche. Espero verte en la cafetería. – Me acerqué un poco a ella y bajé mi cabeza hasta estar a la altura de su rostro. – Y no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo.

Le guiñé un ojo y volteé para caminar hacia mi coche. A mitad de camino Isabella me llamó y giré sobre mis talones para regresar junto a ella. Parecía un jodido adolescente babeando por una chica, pero no me importaba. Isabella lo valía.

–Toma. – Mi chica había sacado del bolsillo de sus vaqueros un trozo de papel. Todo su rostro estaba colorado y se mordía repetitivamente el labio inferior con nerviosismo. – Mi número de móvil.

Decir que no me lo esperaba sería quedarse corto. Había planeado preguntarle su número a Jacob pero Isabella se me había adelanto y había dado un paso de gigante. Esto no era solamente un pequeño gesto. Esto era más. Mucho más. Mi chica me estaba dejando acercarme a ella, me estaba dando una oportunidad para ser parte de su vida y estaba más que claro que no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Sonriendo como un lobo, agarré el pedazo de papel y lo guardé en mi pantalón.

–Prepárate, _Fiáin._

Le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y sentí los ojos de Isabella clavados en mi espalda todo el tiempo que anduve hasta alcanzar mi automóvil. Cuando encendí el motor la miré y esperé a que cerrara la puerta; tras hacerlo arranqué en dirección a mi casa más feliz de lo que me habría imaginado esta mañana.

.

.

.

El domingo decidí que lo mejor sería pasarlo con mi abuela. Así que me vestí con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta azul y una rebeca clara. Decidí que no me afeitaría tampoco hoy así ahorraría algo de tiempo y estaría un rato antes con Didyme.

Antes de coger las llaves del todoterreno, le mandé un mensaje a mi hermana dándole el aviso, por si quería unirse a nosotros, y llamé a Keenan para poder cerrar la puerta. Mi _Oso_ andaba muy animado ante la idea de pasar otro día fuera de casa y batía su cola sin parar de un lado a otro.

El trayecto se pasó rápido cuando puse la música en la radio silbando la melodía al compás y dando pequeños golpes con ritmo en el volante cuando pillaba algún semáforo. Cuando llegué mi abuela me abrazó contenta y feliz y decidió arrastrarme hasta la cocina para preparar un buen desayuno.

–Te noto de muy buen humor, cariño. – Mi abuela me miró suspicaz al tiempo que servía unos huevos revueltos en dos platos de porcelana.

–Es que lo estoy, m _haimeo_. – Le sonreí de vuelta y eché una generosa taza de café solo para mí y otra de té rojo para mi abuela.

–Soy muy mayor para andarme con secretos, niño. – Didyme me había pellizcado la mejilla y me zarandeaba de manera cariñosa. – Desembucha o si no te quedarás sin galletas de nueces y chocolate.

Gimiendo ante la idea de hincarle el diente a esas delicias suspiré teatralmente y abracé a mi chica favorita.

–Ese secreto que dijiste ver en mis ojos la última vez que vine tiene mucho que ver. – Besé su sien y la miré con una sonrisilla juguetona.

–¡Mi niño travieso! – Se rio emocionada. – Esto se merece un par de magdalenas de arándanos. Sé un buen muchacho y cógelas de ese bote de arriba.

Didyme me señaló con su mano temblorosa la estantería blanca que había al lado del frigorífico y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de hacer lo que me dijo.

Cuando conseguí las magdalenas agarré las dos tazas y los platos del desayuno y los saqué a la mesa de afuera del porche.

–¡Cuéntame, Emmett! – Me exigió cuando nos sentamos a la mesa con todas las cosas suculentas puesta delante de nosotros. – Necesito información para poder suspirar feliz.

Negando con la cabeza, tomé un par de tostadas y las unté con mantequilla y mermelada para dárselas a mi abuela. Ella me sonrió y me miró expectante.

–¡Vamos, niño! – Me demandó otra vez cuando me vio remolonear con la fruta picada. – Me van a salir más canas de las que tengo.

–Está bien, está bien. – Me rendí finalmente. Me divertía sacarla de sus casillas como cuando era pequeño. – Ayer fui a dar un paseo con Keenan al parque. – Mi _Oso_ escuchó su nombre e hizo acto de presencia en medio de los dos. Me reí de él y acaricié su cabeza antes de ofrecerle un par de lonchas de bacón fritas. – Y me encontré con Isabella.

–Así que por fin conozco el nombre de tu mujer. – Los ojos de mi abuela brillaron traviesos antes de beber de su té.

Estaba seguro que los hoyuelos de mis mejillas se habían marcado cuando escuché eso de "tu mujer". Sonaba demasiado bien y cada vez tenía más claro que Isabella lo sería algún día.

–Tendrías que verla, _mhaimeo. –_ Le dije pensando en mi chica. – Es fuerte, independiente y tremendamente terca.

–Eso es bueno. – Asintió de acuerdo. – Si va a danzar contigo debe de serlo. Los McCarty sois arrolladores e implacables.

–Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, abuela. – Vertí un poco de yogurt en el cuenco de fruta y se lo di lo que me hizo conseguir una sonrisa cariñosa de su parte y un apretón de manos.

–Tu abuelo no me dejó en paz hasta que le di el "sí, quiero". – Rio con añoranza. – No había nadie que consiguiera sacarme de mis casillas como lo hacía él.

–El abuelo era un cabezota estupendo y admirable. – Mordí mi tostada. – Isabella tiene una niña pequeña llamada Zoe. Es una nena hermosa con todo el cabello rizado y loco, igual que su madre. Son tan bonitas, _mhaimeo_. –Suspiré al recordar los ratos robados con mi _Fiáin_ ayer y cuando cargué a Zoe al final de la tarde. – No pienso rendirme con ninguna de ellas.

La abuela me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. – Cada paso que des debes de ser cuidadoso. No la asustes, Emmett. Y no te guardes nada en tu interior, cariño.

Dejé de comer y la miré serio. Adoraba a mi abuela, ella era la única que me conocía tan bien y sus palabras siempre eran sabias y cariñosas. No quería hacerle daño a Isabella pero había cosas en mi pasado que no sabía si sería adecuado que supiera. Ella cargaba con demasiado peso a sus espaldas y no quería darle más.

–Abuela, sabes que hay cosas que están enterradas ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

–No, no lo están. – Me miró con el ceño fruncido. – Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. – Alargó su mano y acarició mi mejilla. – No has dejado ir el dolor y todavía baila en tus ojos grises cuando crees que nadie te mira.

Aparté la mirada agobiado. La abuela siempre veía mucho más allá de lo evidente y nunca era capaz de guardarle ningún secreto.

–Cuando llegue el momento adecuado para decir adiós a todo eso lo sabrás, querido niño. – Agarró mi barbilla con sus manos temblorosas, obligándome a mirarla de nuevo. – Y creo que tu camino a la paz acaba de empezar. – Me sonrió. – Lucha por Isabella y Zoe. Ellas van a ser tu felicidad. Haz caso a esta vieja.

Me reí y besé su mejilla arrugada. – Lo haré, _mhaimeo_.

* * *

 **¡Sí! Adoro a Didyme, es fantástica.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Emmett ha estado fabuloso. Cada día me gusta más. ¿Y a vosotras?**

 **De nuevo quiero pediros disculpas por este retraso. Tengo mil cosas que hacer de la universidad y me quita mucho tiempo. Ahora me será incluso más difícil actualizar cada dos semanas, puede que o actualice antes o tarde más pero quiero que estén tranquilas y sepan que no dejaré la historia. Solo tengan un poquito de paciencia. Lo siento, espero que no se molesten y comenten.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior y me deis vuestra opinión.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **Guest, Daniela Salvator**_ , _**glow0718, cavendano13, ngeles Baltazar, libbnnygramajo, Naka, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxy Sanchez, Silas Whitlock, Lema26, shamyx, solecitopucheta, elymil subero, alejandra1987, Krisella, Guest, becky grandchester, helenagonzalez26-athos, Ximena, ely, Guest.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, chicas. Creo que ha sido de los periodos más largos en los que no he podido escribir. Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **Nos leemos abajo. ¡A disfrutar!**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **Bella**_

– _HellBell_. – Rosalie sacó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina. – ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes escondida la tarta de chocolate que recogiste el otro día en el _Erin_?

Girándome sobre mi estómago en la manta que habíamos extendido en mi pequeño jardín trasero alcé la vista en su dirección y le sonreí. – ¿En qué lugar tu pequeña Charlotte jamás miraría?

Mi pregunta provocó que Rose comenzara a reír negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a perderse en el interior de la cocina. Yo me giré de nuevo para poder vislumbrar las difusas nubes que se extendían a través del cielo azul. La noche del sábado fue mucho más calmada que la del viernes. Los niños habían terminado agotados de pasar todo el día en el parque y por la noche no eran capaces ni de tener los ojos abiertos mientras cenábamos. Así que, antes de las diez, todos estábamos acostados y durmiendo a pierna suelta después de avisar a Rose y decirle que podía disfrutar de otra noche con mi chico genio.

Garrett y Rosalie se presentaron en mi casa el domingo por la mañana y todos pasamos un agradable día de barbacoa. Sin embargo, Rose se dio cuenta de que le andaba ocultando algo y cuando empezó a caer la tarde mandó a su marido y a los niños a su casa sin ningún tipo de réplica. Así que, aquí nos encontrábamos las dos solas en el jardín de mi casa disfrutando de una preciosa tarde en compañía de la otra.

Rose salió por la puerta cargando dos platos con un pedazo de tarta en cada uno. – Esconder la tarta en el cajón de las verduras en una jugada muy astuta, Bella.

–Sabía que Char nunca buscaría ahí. – Le sonreí tomando el plato que me ofreció. – Sabes que tu niña es una golosa y no pararía hasta que la hubiera terminado.

–¿Recuerdas cuándo se comió toda la caja de bombones belgas que Gar me regaló una vez? – Rose rio ante el recuerdo. – Ella negaba y negaba que hubiera sido ella pero tenía toda la boca cubierta de chocolate.

–Le tengo que enseñar a esconder sus fechorías. – Le respondí alegre. – Así no conseguirás pillarla.

–Oh no, Bella. Ni se te ocurra. – Me amenazó con el dedo. – Mi hija ya es lo suficientemente diablilla como para que tú le enseñes nada.

Mi única respuesta fue sacarle la lengua. El silencio se mantuvo entre nosotras mientras hincábamos el diente a la delicia de chocolate. Adoraba estos pequeños momentos robados con mi _Rubia_ , era como volver a nuestra adolescencia y pasar el rato hablando de todo y nada.

A pesar de ello, esta vez estaba un poco en tensión. La mirada expectante con la que Rosalie me observaba hacía que mi garganta se secara un poco por el nerviosismo. Era absurdo sentirme así, Rose no era la quinta inquisición y no me acorralaría hasta hacerme cantar como un loro. Pero esta ocasión era diferente; esta vez íbamos a hablar del maldito hombre de ojos grises que se había empeñado en complicarme la vida y desequilibrar mi cordura.

–Así que… – Rose comenzó a hablar mientras miraba muy concentrada su cuchara. Sabía que todo era un paripé para intentar aparentar sosiego pero a mí no me engañaba en absoluto. – ¿Cómo fue el día en el parque?

Alzando una ceja en su dirección, me tomé mi tiempo degustando un trozo de la tarta. – ¿Por qué preguntas algo cuya respuesta ya conoces? Los niños te han contado con todo lujo de detalles lo que estuvimos haciendo ayer. No se han dejado nada a la imaginación.

–Sí, Bells. Pero los detalles jugosos con ese enorme y atractivo hombre de cabello oscuro no lo han mencionado. – Rose me miró pícara. – ¿Qué me estás ocultando, cielo?

Suspiré al tiempo que dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato y trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. No tenía aún muy claro lo que había pasado ayer, yo estaba completamente feliz y tranquila cuando entré al parque y salí de allí con una cita y varias caricias robadas por un demonio de ojos grises. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero caos y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a explicárselo a Rose para que ella misma pudiera entenderlo.

–Joder, Rose, yo… Voy a tener una cita con McCarty.

Antes de que hubiera terminado la frase, Rose pegó un chillido tan agudo que hizo que el perro del vecino comenzara a aullar de forma lastimera.

–¡Bella! ¡Por Dios! – Mi _Rubia_ daba pequeños saltitos sentada y movía sus brazos por encima de la cabeza toda eufórica. – ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Has aceptado tener una cita! ¡Sí!

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante la idea de salir con Emmett. Anoche ya estuve barajando mil excusas para poder escaparme sin ningún rasguño pero mi lado más osado me decía que me arriesgara, que lo intentara, que él, quizás, valía la pena.

–Ya me estás contando todo, Bella. – Rose tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. – Quiero todos los detalles jugosos. No te dejes nada.

Con un poco de nerviosismo le empecé a contar todo lo que ocurrió en el parque, desde que nos encontramos por casualidad a McCarty y a Keenan hasta que nos dejó a los niños y a mí en casa.

–Te estás callando algo, _HellBell_. – Rosalie me miró suspicaz. – Sé que lo estás haciendo, niña. – Me señaló con el dedo índice. – Desembucha, maldita.

–Joder, Rose. Eres peor que los niños. – Rodé los ojos. – McCarty es un maldito demonio, cada vez que tenía un hueco de jugar con tus hijos trataba de engatusarme. Si lo hubieras visto cuando se quitó la sudadera y la camiseta se le fue subiendo a la vez… – Gemí cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo. – Ese hombre no puede ser de verdad.

Rose volvió a chillar y el perro del vecino volvió a aullar.

–¡ _Rubia_! ¡Maldita sea, para de chillar como una loca! – Le dije resoplando. – Nos vas a dejar sordos al pobre perro y a mí.

–Tonta, Bella. – Se rio. – La única loca de aquí eres tú. ¿O quizás no recuerdas cuando te subiste de pequeña al tejado de mi casa para intentar atrapar las estrellas? A mi madre casi le da un patatús cuando te vio dando saltos con un cazamariposas.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ante ese recuerdo. Tenía siete años cuando pasó ese accidente que provocó que la señora Hale me dejara una semana entera sin su maravillosa tarta de manzana. Rosalie también terminó castigada por no detenerme en mis andanzas, así que el castigo fue un poco más llevadero en compañía de mi _Rubia_.

–Eso no fue mi culpa. – Le dije alzando la barbilla de manera orgullosa. – Fue tuya por no pararme los pies.

–Sí, claro. – Me dio un golpe en el brazo. – Resulta que ahora soy la culpable de todas tus fechorías infantiles. Eso no te lo crees ni tú, bonita.

Le saqué la lengua como única respuesta y ambas tomamos otro trozo de pastel. Sabía que el peligro no había pasado del todo y que mi _Rubia_ iba a volver a la carga con su interrogatorio.

–Y, bueno… – Rose me miró con la travesura bailando en sus ojos. – ¿Cuándo va a tener lugar esa gran cita? – Yo la miré espantada cuando dijo la última palabra. No era lo mismo que fuera yo la que lo dijera que otra persona. Sonaba como más seria, más transcendental, más… importante.

Rosalie frunció el ceño cuando me vio mordisquearme el labio de una manera desquiciante. Me conocía de demasiados años y me tenía calada completamente.

–¿O ya te estás echando atrás, _HellBell_?

–Estoy muerta de miedo, Rose. A Zoe y a mí nos va genial tal y como estamos. No quiero dar un paso en falso con algo así. – Dejé el plato a un lado y encogí mis piernas hasta envolverlas con mis brazos. – ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si vuelvo a hacerlo mal?

La expresión de mi _Rubia_ se dulcificó cuando escucho el temblor de mi voz. Ella era de las pocas personas que conocían toda la historia de mi vida y sabía que ella entendería perfectamente todas mis dudas.

–No lo sabes, cariño. Ese es un riesgo que debes correr. – Se arrastró por la manta hasta sentarse a mi lado y me rodeó los hombros con su brazo. – Dime una cosa, Bells. Si McCarty no fuera un buen tipo, ¿le habrías dado tu número?

Inmediatamente moví la cabeza a los lados, negando categóricamente. En eso llevaba razón, si Emmett no me hubiera parecido un buen hombre ni por asomo le habría dejado quedarse con nosotros en el parque o llevarnos a casa y terminar dándole mi número.

–Pero Félix al principio también lo era. – La miré asustada por la avalancha de recuerdos que se agolparon en mi mente. – Él fue un perfecto caballero, Rose.

–Él solo fue un hijo de puta mentiroso. – Salté en mi sitio ante el enojo que impregnaba las palabras. Mi chica rubia solía ser dulce y nunca decía palabrotas. La única que tenía el lenguaje de un camionero bruto era yo. Así que escucharla decir tacos era sorprendente. – Ese intento de hombre no es más que una sabandija que no merece estar en tus recuerdos.

–No, no lo vale. – Susurré contra la piel de mi antebrazo al tiempo que apretaba mi agarre en mis piernas.

Recordar a Félix solo hacía que me volviera débil y deprimida. Yo era una chica fuerte, decidida y segura. Pero cuando su fantasma atacaba en un día en el que no me sentía valiente retornaba a ser esa chica vulnerable e indecisa.

–No la tocará, ¿verdad, Rose? – La miré angustiada. – Él nunca tocará a mi niña.

–No, no lo hará, cielo. – Mi amiga me dio un beso en la sien. – Él no os alcanzará jamás.

Aspiré profundamente antes de apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga. El cálido silencio calmó el palpitar de mi corazón mientras los pájaros trinaban en las ramas de los árboles que comenzaban a llenarse de hojas con la llegada de la primavera.

–Además, – Comenzó a decir mi _Rubia_. – os conocisteis, McCarty y tú, en una situación para nada agradable. ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? – Se rio provocando que alzara la comisura de mis labios. – Le pusiste en su sitio como toda una _femme fatale._

Me uní a sus risas y me volví a sentar derecha con mis piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. La tormenta dolorosa había pasado de largo y la alegría regresaba a nuestra charla.

–¡Dios! Casi le doy una colleja cuando llegué a su espalda y vi que te estaba riñendo. O mejor aún, le podía haber dado con mi bolso. Quizás se le hubieran bajado mucho más los humos a ese maldito demonio.

Mi amiga comenzó a reír divertida y yo la seguí. Emmett y yo no habíamos empezado con buen pie y, si lo pensaba fríamente, eso me hacía conocer desde el inicio su mal humor y su actitud cuando se enfadaba. Puede que la situación fuera controlada en la cafetería pero cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en la clínica veterinaria podía haber sido mucho peor. Su perro, un ser querido para él, estaba hospitalizado y cuando eso ocurría las personas pierden los nervios más fácilmente. Y McCarty, cuando vio que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, se disculpó.

–¿Ves, _HellBell_? Sabrías controlarlo sin ningún problema. – Me guiñó un ojo divertida.

–Llevaré siempre mi bolso bien cargado. – Le sonreí.

–¡Esa es mi chica! – Aplaudió Rosalie.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotras mientras observábamos entretenidas a los pájaros danzando por mi jardín. Los pequeños gorriones piaban y buscaban migajas de pan entre la hierba. A Zoe le encantaban y siempre se quedaba embobada viéndolos.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo, Rose? – Le pregunté sin apartar la mirada de las aves.

–Estás siendo valiente, Bells. – Mi _Rubia_ me agarró de la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. – Estás saliendo de tu zona de confort y comenzando una aventura con sabor a café.

–Cursi. – Le dije mientras me reía de su declaración.

–Trepa-tejados. – Se unió a mis risas.

.

.

.

La semana comenzó bastante ajetreada en la consulta. Habíamos tenido numerosos casos de emergencia por culpa de garrapatas, llegando a tener que dejar hospitalizados a algunos pacientes hasta que los síntomas desaparecieran totalmente. Por lo que cuando la calma pareció volver a reinar el miércoles, pude salir un poco antes de mi hora normal e ir a tomar café con Rosalie y los chicos.

Rose, como era evidente, quería ir al _Erin_ y tenía todo el apoyo de sus hijos. Sin embargo, yo no estaba para nada por la labor. Desde el sábado solo había recibido un par de mensajes sueltos de Emmett a última hora de la noche y eso me tenía ligeramente de mal humor.

¿Qué demonios se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a ese hombre?

Aun así, decidí que su mutismo no arruinaría mi sagrado café de los miércoles en su cafetería. Cuando llegué al lugar, Rosalie estaba sentada en nuestra mesa de siempre peinando con una trenza en fino cabello rubio de su hija. Zoe miraba absorta la forma en que los mechones de su amiga estaban siendo domados mientras Peter miraba con el ceño fruncido la carta de los dulces. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí ante dicha escena, evaporándose mi malestar al instante.

–¿Cómo están mis diablillos favoritos? – Pregunté cuando llegué a la mesa.

–¡Hola, tía Bella! – Charlotte movió su mano efusivamente y Peter alzó su rostro para ofrecerme una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Hoy has llegado antes de lo normal, Bells. – Rose me sonrió y dio un abrazo a su hija desde atrás cuando terminó con el peinado.

Al tiempo que dejaba el bolso en una de las dos sillas libres, me acerqué hasta mi hija y la cargué en brazos. Zoe agarró un mechón de mi cabello y su otra mano la puso en mi mejilla.

–Hola, mami. – Me dijo con su voz infantil.

Sintiendo que mi sonrisa se hacía más grande, rocé mi nariz con la suya en un beso de esquimal, causando que mi niña riera feliz.

–Hola, mi amor. ¿Has tenido un buen día en el colegio?

–¡Sí! – Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. – Hice una _fó_ , mami.

Zoe se removió entre mis brazos, indicando con ello que quería bajar al suelo. Así que seguí su indicación y la vi dirigirse hacia su pequeña mochila de colores. De ella sacó una flor hecha con cartulinas verdes y rosas con una abejita, pintada con rallones negros y amarillos, en uno de los pétalos. Era adorable y tenía más que claro que iría a parar a la puerta del frigorífico en cuanto llegáramos a casa.

Mi hija me dio la flor ante la atenta mirada de Rose y los niños. Sabía que Rosalie estaba muriéndose de ternura en su interior ante la obra de mi hija.

–Me dan ganas de tener otro bebé. – Suspiró cuando cargué de nuevo en mi regazo a Zoe antes de sentarme en la silla.

–No se lo digas dos veces a Garrett. – Le dije divertida ante la idea. – O te tomará la palabra y tendremos a otro diablillo rondando por aquí.

–Mami, ¿voy a tener una hermanita como Zoe? – Charlotte miró a su madre con ojos implorantes.

–¡No, Char! – Gritó Peter. – Será un niño. Para que juegue conmigo todo el tiempo.

–¡No! ¡Será una niña!

–¡Qué no!

–¡Qué sí!

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a discutir intercalándose el "no" y el "sí" de una manera reiterada. Rose los miraba espantada y yo solo podía reír al respecto.

–Creo que se me han quitado las ganas, Bells. – Me dijo en susurros.

Tras conseguir que los rubios se calmaran, logramos decidir lo que cada uno tomaría. Rosalie y yo pediríamos un cappuccino mientras que los niños tomarían batido de chocolate y vainilla. Decidimos decantarnos hoy por galletas y algún pastel de hojaldre en vez de tarta. Aún seguíamos un poco empachados del lote de dulces que nos dimos en el fin de semana.

–¿Las clientas más guapas de la cafetería saben ya lo que van a tomar? – Una voz medio ronca y divertida nos preguntó a nuestras espaldas.

Riéndome mientras me giraba, miré por encima del hombro cómo Jacob sacaba de su delantal negro el bloc de notas para apuntar.

–Me parece que alguien quiere conseguir la propina de su vida, ¿eh, _Rubia_? – Le di un golpe cómplice con el codo a Rose.

Ella se rio y me guiñó. – Pues creo que con tanto peloteo no va a llegar muy lejos.

–Hieres mi sensible e interesado corazón, Bella. – Jake llevó su mano a su pecho con gesto herido. – Y no me esperaba tal falta de amor por tu parte, Rosalie. ¡Qué afrenta! ¡Qué dolor no conseguir propina! – Dramatizó como un pésimo actor de teatro.

Los niños rieron ante la actitud de nuestro amigo y balancearon sus pies colgantes a la espera de poder decirle sus pedidos.

–No seas melodramático en horas de trabajo, Jake. – Le dije para chincharlo. – No está bien visto y no das buen ejemplo a los chicos.

Su única respuesta fue sacarme la lengua antes de tomarnos nota. Una vez que Jacob se fue, me levanté para ir a lavarme las manos al servicio, dejando a cargo de toda la tropa a mi _Rubia_.

–Vuelvo enseguida, Rose.

–No hay problema, Bells. – Me sonrió. – Tómate tu tiempo.

Atravesé toda la marea de mesas hasta llegar al pasillo que daba paso a los baños. La cafetería estaba hasta arriba de clientes y era un poco complicado moverse sin molestar a nadie por el camino.

El pasillo estaba decorado con cuadros de paisajes irlandeses en distintas estaciones del año. Todas las láminas estaban pintadas con colores vivos de multitud de tonalidades, dándoles un aspecto totalmente realista. La suave luz que alumbraba el pasillo daba un efecto aún más bohemio y místico. Me encantaba este sitio, era tan diferente y mágico.

Tan absorta estaba contemplando los cuadros con los marcos negros que no me percaté de la mano que salió de la oscuridad y agarró mi muñeca para arrastrarme hacia el interior de una habitación. El chillido agudo que hice fue cortado cuando otra mano tapó mi boca y mi espalda chocó contra la dura superficie de madera de la puerta.

–Nada de sustos, _Fiáin._ – En cuanto la voz grave de Emmett dijo mi mote la tensión de mi cuerpo desapareció para ser sustituida por la furia.

Aparté la mano que obstruía mi boca de un manotazo y le di un buen golpe en el pecho a este hombre estúpido.

–¡Idiota! – Le grité. – Me has pegado un susto de muerte. ¡Joder!

Mi corazón tronaba acelerado como el aleteo de un colibrí.

–Lo siento, Swan. No quería asustarte.

Fijé mis ojos en su rostro. Se había afeitado y sus ojos grises me miraban preocupados. Estaba igual de atractivo que el último día que nos vimos. Maldita sea.

–Está bien. Pero sigo pensando que eres un bruto.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó de manera divertida mientras una ligera chispa brillaba en su mirada.

–Y a pesar de eso, seguirás saliendo conmigo en una cita.

–Eres un maldito imbécil si crees eso. – Le espeté. McCarty era un arrogante de mucho cuidado y merecía un buen rapapolvo de humildad. – ¿Por qué voy a salir con un tipo que no me llama a pesar de tener mi teléfono y solo me manda algún mensaje tardío? ¿Qué tipo de interés es ese?

Emmett me miró sorprendido al escuchar mi reproche. Por lo visto no se esperaba mi salida.

–He tenido problemas en los dos restaurantes que poseo. Cuando conseguía estar libre era tarde y no quería llamar por si Zoe dormía. – Frunció el ceño serio. – Quería saber que estabais bien. Además, si querías saber de mí, ¿por qué no llamaste tú?

Mi única respuesta fue un mohín molesto. Ahí me había pillado totalmente. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera pensé en ser yo la que llamase.

Mierda.

–Bien, admitiré que ambos somos unos arrogantes. – McCarty ladeó su cabeza a un lado al tiempo que alzaba una ceja de manera interrogante. – No caí en hacer eso. Llevas razón.

–¿Eso que oigo es una especie de disculpa de la chica más testaruda que conozco? – Se llevó una mano tras su oreja como si quisiera oír entre el barullo del silencio.

–Sí, McCarty, lo es. – Le golpeé amistosamente en el hombro. – Y deberías ser un buen chico y aceptarlas.

–¿Cuándo te he dado yo la sensación de ser un chico bueno, Isabella? – Su sonrisa lobuna debería ser clasificada como letal.

Pensando en lo que había dicho anteriormente sobre mi hija sabía que sí lo era.

–Gracias por pensar en Zoe. – Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en su mejilla rasposa.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y supe que mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo cuando la mirada de Emmett estaba llena de calidez y de algo más que no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

McCarty apoyó una mano al lado de mi cabeza contra la puerta y con la otra acarició mi mandíbula y la dejó apoyada entre mi cuello y mi oreja.

–No me des las gracias por eso, _Fiáin_. – Se inclinó ligeramente hacia a mí. – Sería un auténtico gilipollas si no tuviera en cuenta que la pequeña podría estar durmiendo a esas horas tan tardías.

Le sonreí divertida y apoyé mis manos contra su pecho. El calor de su cuerpo se traspasaba a través de la tela de la camisa azul que llevaba, calentando mis palmas y haciéndome divagar ante la dureza de su torso.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron. Ninguno decía nada, solo nos observábamos como si todo lo que había fuera de esa habitación no importara. Me sentía como una adolescente con cientos de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, era una locura, así que simplemente lo achacaría al hambre.

Sí, el hambre podría llegar a ser muy mala.

–¿Qué me dirías sobre una cita extravagante y snob? – El suave aliento de McCarty rozó mi rostro.

–Horrible e innecesaria. – Le respondí.

–Entonces, ¿nunca usarías un bonito vestido corto con unos tacones de vértigo para mí? – Emmet me preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

–¿Tienes un fetiche con los tacones que deba saber, McCarty? – Arqueé las cejas expectante.

Emmett rio entre dientes mientras acarició con su pulgar el contorno de mis labios.

–Cuando se trata de ti todo se vuelve un fetiche en mi mente, _Fiáin_.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando me dio un beso en la nariz. Era un gesto bastante inofensivo, pero estar cerca de este hombre peligroso en una habitación medio a oscuras con su olor y su voz ronca confinándome era algo imposible de soportar.

–Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a preguntar sobre esas ocurrentes ideas tuyas. – Mi voz sonó un poco ahogada pero tenía la garganta completamente seca.

–¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con algún ejemplo? – Abrí la boca para contestarle pero antes de poder emitir sonido alguno él continuó. – Si entraras al _Erín_ con unos tacones sexys, te haría desfilar delante de mí por el pasillo hasta mi despacho y te tumbaría sobre mi escritorio. ¿Y sabes lo que haría después de eso? – Solo pude negar aturdida. – Pondría mi boca en ti hasta hacerte venir en mi lengua mientras tengo esas bonitas piernas tuyas sobre mis hombros.

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente y sentí mis mejillas arder ante la imagen que acababa de proyectar en mi mente.

–¿Ves la mesa? – Emmett se ladeó ligeramente para que pudiera ver el escritorio que había tras su espalda. Era de madera oscura, grande y robusto. – Me encantaría tenerte desnuda sobre él solamente para mi disfrute. – El maldito demonio volvió a ponerse frente a mí, invadiendo mi pequeño espacio personal con todo su fuerte y enorme cuerpo. – Y todo esto es solo la punta del iceberg. ¿Quieres saber que más haría después de eso, _Fiáin_?

–¡Sí! – Grité en susurros. Abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante la errónea respuesta que acababa de dar. – Quiero decir, ¡no! No quiero saber más. ¡Maldita seas, Emmett! Me estás volviendo loca.

McCarty rio entretenido por mi actitud y tomó entre sus dedos varios mechones de mi cabello. Sus ojos eran dos mares de plata llenos de travesura y picardía.

–Esa es la idea, Isabella. – Me dijo con la voz ronca. – Tengo toda la intención de volverte loca por mí.

Fue dejando pequeños besos por toda mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios, donde se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo antes de alzarse en toda su altura y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir.

–Te he entretenido demasiado tiempo. Tu amiga quizás se estará preguntando por qué tardas tanto.

¡Mierda! Me había olvidado por completo de Rosalie. Asintiendo de acuerdo con él, me despegué de la puerta y tomé el pomo para abrirla. Justo antes de salir totalmente al pasillo, miré por encima del hombro a McCarty y le pregunté:

–¿Debería ponerme tacones, entonces, para nuestra cita?

La mandíbula de Emmett se tensó ante mi broma y entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección cuando me vio sonreír.

–Divertido, señorita Swan. Muy divertido. – Ladeó la cabeza como si fuera un felino sopesando su próximo movimiento en la cacería. – Pero dejaremos mi fantasía sobre los tacones para otra ocasión.

–¿Nada extravagante? – Le pregunté. Tenía que saber algún detalle para poder vestirme adecuadamente.

Emmett se acercó a mí y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos entre sí. – Quiero que nuestra primera cita sea sencilla, natural. – Alargó su mano tras desligar uno de sus brazos y volvió a jugar con mi pelo. Parecía que le gustaba tenerlo entre sus dedos. – Quiero que seamos nosotros mismos, _Fiáin_. Solo nosotros.

 _Solo nosotros._

Eso último sonaba demasiado bien y mi pulso se aceleraba ligeramente ante la idea de estar a solas con él en una cita oficial.

–¿Te parece? – Me preguntó cuando no le respondí al instante.

–Solo nosotros, Emmett. – Estuve de acuerdo con él.

McCarty sonrió complacido ante mi respuesta y le sonreí de vuelta antes de encaminarme hacia fuera del pasillo. En todo instante sentí el peso de la mirada de Emmett en mi espalda y puede que también en mi trasero, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme y caminar más rápido.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, los chicos ya estaban devorando las galletas y Rose echaba azúcar a su café.

–Hasta tardado bastante, Bella. – Rosalie me miró preocupada. – ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, Rose. – Le dije tratando de mostrar tranquilidad. – Solo que me encontré a alguien y me entretuve hablando con él.

Los ojos azules de Rosalie chispearon suspicaces y sonrió cuando el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia en mi rostro.

–Ya veo. – Ella giraba y giraba la cuchara en la taza con toda la parsimonia del mundo. – Me dejaste medio abandonada por cierto hombre alto de ojos grises.

–Solo estábamos concretando ciertos detalles, _Rubia._ – Entrecerré los ojos mientras me dispuse a coger dos galletas de nueces y el sobre de azúcar para mi cappuccino. – No es el fin del mundo.

–Claro, _HellBell_.

Su tono de voz sabiondo solo consiguió como respuesta el que rodara mis ojos aburrida.

–Tía Bella, ¿a quién te encontraste? – Charlotte me miró curiosa mientras daba un sorbo a su batido.

–A Emmett, cariño. – Le respondió Rosalie. – Se ha encontrado con su amigo Emmett.

–¡Oh! Yo quiero saludarlo. – Dijo emocionado Peter.

–¡Yo también, mami! – Charlotte chilló igual de emocionada que su hermano. – Me enseñó unos pases increíbles con el balón. ¡Y la tía Bella le hace caso!

Tanto Rosalie como los niños rieron ante el comentario de la pequeña Char. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto el chiste de la tropa?

–Si no dejáis de reíros de mí, me comeré todos los pasteles. – Les dije con voz remilgada haciéndome la ofendida. – Y solo dejaré las migajas para la plebe.

Los hijos de Rose corrieron a tomar dos pasteles de hojaldre rellenos de chocolate mientras se reían de mi actitud. Zoe me miraba con su pequeña sonrisa inocente sin saber bien el porqué de las risas. Aun así, su gesto alegre era adorable y mil veces más dulce que los pasteles que había en la mesa.

Agarré otro pastel de hojaldre, un poco más pequeño, y se lo di. Mi niña lo tomó gustosa y comenzó a comerlo feliz. Yo le acaricié el cabello y bebí de mi café contenta.

–Le haces caso, eh. – Rose me miraba divertida al tiempo que dejaba su taza vacía en el plato. – Eso es algo difícil de creer, Bells.

–Claro, porque eso no es creíble. – Le saqué la lengua y mordí con ganas una galleta. – Y no es que le haga caso, es solo que si tiene alguna buena idea la sopeso. Sobre todo si es por el bien de los niños.

La merienda transcurrió entre las anécdotas de los chicos sobre el colegio y sus risas alegres. Me encantaban estos momentos felices con mi familia. Solo faltaban Garrett y mi padre para que fuera perfecto.

La imagen de Emmett se me pasó por la mente. Fue rápido, como un rayo, pero me hizo pensar que quizás su presencia en nuestra reunión también sería agradable.

McCarty era más peligroso de lo que creía.

.

.

.

El jueves pasó como un día cualquiera, metido de lleno en la rutina. Fue uno de esos días tranquilos, en los que no ocurre nada destacable para relatar. Así que, después de haber cenado un revuelto de verduras esa noche, decidí mandarle un mensaje a Emmett.

" _No decidimos el día."_

Justo pasados diez segundos mi móvil vibró en mi mano, avisándome de la entrada de un mensaje.

"¿ _Despertaremos a Zoe si llamo?"_

Mierda. Este hombre iba destruyendo cada defensa que albergaba contra el mundo. Cuando pasamos el día en el parque verlo con los niños fue algo maravilloso y cuando lo vi interactuar con mi niña un sentimiento indescriptible me invadió.

Emmett era un hombre arrogante, seguro y con carácter. Pero cuando cargó con mi hija en brazos toda esa altanería desapareció y mis ojos pudieron ver al hombre amable y delicado que se escondía tras esos ojos de plata.

" _Estamos viendo una peli de dibujos. Aún es temprano."_

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a bloquear el teléfono cuando el nombre de McCarty apareció en la pantalla.

–Hola, Emmett.

–Buenas noches, _Fiáin._ – Su voz grave me saludó. – Veo que alguien anda impaciente por cierta cita.

Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que apretaba el móvil. – Soy una persona clara, McCarty. No me gusta andarme con rodeos. El sábado pasado acepté tener una cita contigo; si prefieres que juegue a hacerme la desinteresada te has equivocado de mujer.

El silencio sonó mortal a través de la línea. Quizás mis palabras no eran las mejores pero no me gustaban los juegos absurdos. Desde que nació Zoe nunca había dejado que ningún hombre se acercara a nosotras. Nunca. McCarty era la primera excepción en varios años y no había sido algo fácil para mí darme esta oportunidad.

–No me he equivocado de mujer. – Su tono sonaba seco y ligeramente molesto. Pero no me importaba. – Me gusta mi mujer tal y como es. No dudes de mi palabra, Isabella. Odio las mentiras y nunca te diré otra cosa más que la verdad.

–Bien. – Suspiré. No sabía muy bien cómo responder a lo de _mi mujer_ , por lo que preferí ignorar esa parte. – Te ofrezco lo mismo, Emmett.

–Joder, _Fiáin_. – Escuché cómo resoplaba al otro lado del teléfono. – Puede que tú no lo estés, pero yo sí que estoy impaciente por nuestra cita. Quiero verte de nuevo montada junto a mí en el coche, quiero llevarte a cenar y hablar de todo y de nada. Quiero que perdamos el tiempo discutiendo y chinchándonos para luego disculparme con algún beso robado… Mierda, quiero eso.

–McCarty, no he tenido una cita en años. ¿Qué te dice eso? – Le confesé nerviosa mientras me mordisqueaba el labio por lo que acababa de decirme él. – Estoy muerta de nervios, ¡por Dios!

Emmett se rio entre dientes y creo que escuché cerrarse una puerta. – Me gusta que lo estés. Eso quiere decir que te afecto. Me siento halagado, Swan.

–Idiota engreído. – Bufé exasperada.

–Lo soy, pero no tanto como crees. Ya lo irás descubriendo. – Me respondió y sabía que todavía sonreía. – ¿Qué te parece si te paso a buscar mañana a las ocho? ¿Tendrías algún problema con Zoe?

–Mi nena se va a quedar con Rose. – Le respondí mientras miraba a mi hija bailar frente a la televisión cuando su canción favorita salió en la peli. – Estará en las mejores manos.

–Bien, _Fiáin._ Mañana tú y yo tenemos una cita.

Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió mi cuerpo ante el tono grave de su voz. Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Ya tenemos día y hora para la cita, nenas. Me muero de ganas.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ha tenido de todo un poco. En esta ocasión hemos visto a una Bella un poco más vulnerable. Mi chica lo ha pasado un poco mal pero va a ser valiente porque sabe que mi Oso lo vale.**

 **¿Qué opináis de ese momento a escondidas en el despacho de Emmett? Ahí ha habido fuego, oh sí, lo ha habido.**

 **¿Y esa charla entre Rose y Bella? Ains, menos mal que la rubia sabe como manejar a Fiáin.**

 **De nuevo quiero pediros disculpas por este retraso. He tenido los últimos exámenes para terminar mi carrera al fin. Estaba hasta arriba con trabajos y proyectos, así como estudiar y preparar mi trabajo de fin de carrera.**

 **Les pido que sean comprensivas. Estoy terminando una etapa de mi vida y quiero hacerlo bien. Y aunque me muriese de ganas por escribir no podía. La vida real me absorbe y me impide escribir.**

 **Espero que no se enfaden por mi tardanza y no me den su opinión. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que ocurra eso.**

 **No me castiguéis sin vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que mi sueldo aquí son sus opiniones.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que le dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **cavendano13, shamyx, ely, Roxy Sanchez, alejandra1987, Paopao, helenagonzalez26-athos, V1V1.**_

 **Empieza el verano, así que estoy un poco más libre. Volveremos a tener actualización con regularidad.**

 **Por cierto, he leído en varios comentarios una duda acerca de quién es el padre de Zoe. En el capítulo 4, durante la fiesta pijama, Bella lo nombra. Si tienen duda al respecto, revisen ese capi y lo verán. Aunque aquí Bella lo vuelve a mencionar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Sorpresa! Actualización antes de tiempo. Estoy bastante impaciente y sabía que vosotras también. Vamos a ver por fin la esperada cita entre estos dos titanes.**

 **Advierto que el capítulo es bastante más largo de lo normal. Pero no he querido cortar las escenas.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 _ **Bella**_

–Te pongas lo que te pongas vas a estar genial, Bella. – Rosalie terminó de secarle el pelo a mi hija. – Así que tranquilízate y elige de una buena vez el pantalón que te vayas a poner.

–Yo estoy más que relajada, _Barbie diabólica_. No necesito tranquilizarme. – Resoplé al tiempo que me volvía a colocar bien por enésima vez la toalla en el pelo.

Hoy era viernes. Y era el día de la jodida cita con McCarty. Estaba atacada, pero ni por asomo iba a confesárselo a Rose. Después de terminar mi jornada en la clínica, recogí en el colegio a los niños y a mi _Rubia_. Peter y Charlotte se quedaron con Garrett mientras que su madre decidió venirse conmigo para ayudar a prepararme. Había bañado a Zoe y cuando terminé de secarla y vestirla con su adorable pijama enterizo lila fue mi turno en la ducha.

Así que ahora me encontraba envuelta en mi enorme toalla amarilla y otra blanca envolviendo mi pelo mojado mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados toda la colección de pantalones que mi armario albergaba.

Rosalie me miraba entretenida desde el pequeño sillón anaranjado que tenía en una esquina de mi habitación, con Zoe en sus rodillas. Mi niña tenía todo el pelo completamente alborotado, debido al secador, y sus enormes ojos me observaban alegres.

–Ya, claro. Ahora mismo estás en el nirvana. – Rose rodó los ojos. – ¿Qué planes tenéis Emmett y tú? Elige la ropa respecto a eso, nena.

–Me dijo que sería algo sencillo. – Alcé un pantalón pitillo negro. Era bastante ajustado pero me encantaba cómo hacía ver a mis piernas. Y por lo que deduje ayer, a Emmett le gustan mis piernas. – Ya sabes, nada extravagante o ridículo.

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando recordé las palabras de McCarty en su despacho. ¡Maldito fuera! Ahora cada vez que veía una mesa me acordaba de él y de sus planes malvados en los que me tumbaba y me hacía todas las cosas sucias y deliciosas que sabía que ese demonio conocía.

–Eso suena genial, Bells. McCarty no me dio la sensación de que fuera así de snob. Así que, ya me contarás adonde iréis. – Rose me sonrió tratando de darme ánimos. – Por cierto, el pantalón que tienes entre las manos es ideal. Póntelo, estoy segura que se le irán los ojos a tu trasero.

–No hace falta que me lo ponga para eso. – Le contesté mientras doblaba el resto de pantalones y los dejaba a un lado de la cama. – Ya se le van los ojos a mi culo. – Dije para mí, aunque cuando los ojos de Rose se abrieron como platos supe que me había escuchado perfectamente.

–¡Odio que te calles las cosas! – Mi _Rubia_ zarandeó sus rodillas y provocó que Zoe saltara en sus muslos como si estuviera cabalgando. Mi hija rio divertida y tocó las palmas feliz.

–No seas melodramática, _Barbie_. – Rezongué. – Es un hombre y yo tengo curvas. La carne es débil.

–¡Tienes curvas de infarto, nena! – Rosalie silbó movió uno de sus brazos como si estuviera haciendo bailar un lazo vaquero. – Eres una vaquera sexy.

Me empecé a reír de las tonterías de mi amiga. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para atenuar mis nervios y se lo agradecía inmensamente. Me acerqué hasta el sillón, besé la frente de mi Zoe y luego la sien de mi amiga.

–Gracias, Rose. Eres una buena amiga.

–Soy la mejor. No lo olvides. – Meneó sus cejas arriba y abajo.

Me reí de nuevo de ella antes de darle un suave golpe en el hombro. – Y tonta también eres para rato. No lo olvides tampoco. – Le guiñé un ojo y cogí a mi hija en brazos antes de que Rose me diera una palmada en represalia por meterme con ella.

–El karma hace pagar a todos, _HellBell_. – Resopló cuando no consiguió darme un cachete en el culo. – Y tu pago por hacerme rabiar va a ser soportar todas las maldades que te haga un guapísimo hombre de ojos grises. – Se cruzó de brazos.

–Mira como tiemblo. – Moví mis rodillas a los lados y Zoe empezó a reír por la cara de susto que puse.

Rose se hundió más en el sillón y me sacó la lengua como única respuesta.

–Zoe, amor. ¿Qué blusa me pongo?

Descolgué tres camisas del armario y las estiré como pude sobre la colcha azul marino de mi cama. Todas eran de tonos claros, desde el blanco hasta el celeste bebé pasando por el rosa. Mi hija las observó concentradas, frunciendo el ceño y juntando los labios de manera seria. Se veía adorable y me daban unas ganas tremendas de comérmela a besos.

Un rápido flash me sacó de mi ensoñación y vi que mi _Rubia_ nos había hecho una foto con su móvil.

–Estáis tan adorables, Bells. Mira que carita tiene Zoe. – Se rio divertida cuando me mostró la foto. – Sois irresistibles.

–Mi nena es la más linda, Rose. – Le devolví la sonrisa. – Luego me pasas la foto, ¿sí? – Mi amiga asintió encantada y volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

–Mami, mami. – Zoe me llamó golpeando mi pecho mientras balanceaba una de sus cortas piernas. – Esa. – Me señaló la camisa celeste con su dedo.

–¿La celeste, cariño? – Tomé la blusa y acaricié la tela. Era suave, ligera y cómoda. El cuello era estilo Mao y el escote terminaba en forma de uve sin ser demasiado escotado ni demasiado remilgado. Era perfecta para la ocasión.

–Sí, mami. _Asul onito_. – Sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y la dejé libre en el suelo. Agarré la camisa y el pantalón así como la ropa interior y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para vestirme.

–¿Qué te vas a hacer en el pelo, Bells? – Rose gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Había estado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al respecto. Me apetecía llevar el pelo suelto pero también era una buena idea un semirecogido sencillo, nada elaborado, para intentar domar mi cabello. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Emmett jugando con mi pelo en el parque o en su despacho me hicieron decantarme.

–Suelto. – Le respondí subiendo el cierre de la cremallera del pantalón. – Lo llevaré suelto y rizado.

–Entonces, sécatelo antes de salir. – El tono de voz de mi amiga era totalmente maternal. El mismo que usaba con sus hijos y eso provocó que rodara los ojos. – No queremos que pilles un resfriado. Y deja de poner los ojos en blanco, _HellBell_.

Me reí mientras terminaba de vestirme. Cuando acabé de colocarme la camisa salí de nuevo a mi cuarto y agarré las botas marrón oscuro. Me encantaban esas botas, eran planas y llegaban hasta el tobillo, por lo que la comodidad y sencillez estaban aseguradas. Además, pegaban con con el bolso del mismo color que iba a utilizar.

–Creo que estoy más nerviosa que tú. – Me dijo Rose al tiempo que me observaba aplicar la sombra terrosa en los párpados. – ¿De verdad estás tan tranquila, Bella? Porque creo que hay gato encerrado.

Riéndome de su tono incrédulo, tomé la brocha para darme el colorete. – Sabes que lo estoy, tú misma te has dado cuenta antes, pero no quiero dejarme dominar por ellos. Quiero estar en control. Además, solo es una cita. – Me encogí de hombros.

–¡Argh! – Gritó Rosalie. – Mentirosa, cara de osa. Me haré la tonta y creeré en esa absurdez que acabas de decir; pero a cambio quiero todos los detalles jugosos, ¿entendido, Bells?

La miré divertida y asentí con la cabeza antes de aplicarme un par de pasadas de máscara de pestañas en cada ojo. – Los jugosos los tendrás, pero los sucios son míos.

–Mala, Bella, mala. – Rose rio cuando le saqué la lengua y me pasó el secador de pelo. En unos cuantos meneos ya tenía el cabello más o menos seco. Se veía brillante y lleno de rizos locos. – Estás preciosa, cielo. Lo vas a dejar boquiabierto.

–Lo sé. – Le dije presumida batiendo mis pestañas. – Soy irresistible.

Las dos sonreímos cuando le guiñé un ojo coqueta y salimos de la habitación justo después de que cogiera mi reloj de pulsera y agarrara de la mano a Zoe.

Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que Emmett llegase y los nervios me hacían tener el estómago revuelto. Necesitaba hacer algo, así que me dispuse a preparar mi bolso y a tomar la chaqueta de cuero del armario de los abrigos que estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Rosalie me miraba divertida desde el sofá y Zoe estaba totalmente ajena a mí, bailando sobre la alfombra al ritmo de una canción de su serie de dibujos.

Tomé aire, tratando de tranquilizarme, y me acerqué hasta mi hija para bailar con ella. Mi Zoe me ofreció sus manos y dimos vueltas en círculos dando pequeños saltos. Rosalie no se hizo de rogar y se unió a nosotras, llenando mi salón de risas y alegría.

Antes de que el reloj marcara la menos cinco, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Las tres dejamos de bailar y miramos en su dirección con la respiración contenida.

–Me da a mí que cierto hombre anda ansioso también. – Rose sonrió y me alentó a abrir la puerta.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como si estuviera tomando una decisión definitiva, como si me encaminara a mi destino. Y puede que fuera así.

Puede que McCarty fuera mi destino.

Quité el seguro a la puerta y giré la manilla. Cuando abrí la puerta el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez había visto en mi vida esperaba con un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos. Mi vista lo repasó de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba unas botas de leñador, unos vaqueros desgastados negros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero. Su pelo negro estaba ligeramente húmedo y su rostro estaba carente de barba. El maldito demonio me miraba con ojos brillantes y con una hermosa sonrisa quemabragas.

–Te ves comestible, Swan. – Acortó la distancia entre nosotros y besó mi mejilla. – Estás irresistible.

Su embriagador aroma inundó mis pulmones y sentí mis mejillas arder.

–Tú también estás guapo, Emmett. – Me alcé sobre la punta de mis pies y le devolví el beso antes de acariciarle el torso. – Bastante mordisqueable, debo admitir.

La sonrisa de Emmett se amplió y me entregó el ramo que llevaba. Cuando fijé mi vista en él, abrí los ojos sorprendida. No eran flores, eran pequeñas magdalenas con crema de fresa y vainilla imitando a una flor. Estaban enganchadas a pequeños palos de madera pintados de verde y con algunas hojas de cartulina del mismo color adheridas a ellos.

–No sabía si eras una chica de flores. – La voz de McCarty me sacó de mi ensoñación. – Pero sé que no eres como las demás.

Alcé mi rostro y lo miré fijamente. Este hombre, este maravilloso hombre era increíble. Apenas habíamos hablado mucho, pero parecía que me conociera desde siempre.

–Son fantásticas, Emmett. – Le dije con la voz un poco ronca. – Me encantan. – Aun no era capaz de salir del estado de impresión.

McCarty asintió y apoyó una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta. – ¿Estás lista para irnos?

–Solo tengo que coger la chaqueta y el bolso y nos podremos ir.

Dejé la puerta abierta mientras me dirigía hacia el salón donde había dejado las cosas. Rose miró el ramo de flores dulces y abrió los ojos como platos. Supongo que esa era la misma expresión que cuando me percaté del detalle.

–Bella, eso es… – Mi _Rubia_ empezó a decir.

–Sí, lo sé. – No me atrevía a decir nada que pudiera delatarme más aún. Dejé el ramo apoyado sobre un pequeño jarrón blanco que había en la mesita junto al sofá y me apresuré a ponerme la chaqueta y a colgarme el bolso.

Zoe me miraba con su carita daleada a un lado. – ¿ _Eme_ y mami? – Su tono denotaba un poco de dudas.

Con el corazón encogido, la tomé en brazos y le prodigué besos por todo su rostro. Mi hija rio feliz y afianzó su agarre en mi cuello.

–Tengo que irme, mi amor. – Le empecé a explicar, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

–¿ _Eme?_ – Zoe me volvió a preguntar con su ceño fruncido, apretando sus manitas en mis hombros.

Por lo visto no tenía el visto bueno de irme si no era con McCarty. Sonreí resignada y besé su frente.

–Sí, cariño. Me voy con Emmet. – Dudé un segundo pero decidí que era lo mejor. Así se quedaría más tranquila. – ¿Quieres saludarlo antes de que nos vayamos?

–¡Sí! – Sus piernas comenzaron a zarandearse de forma emocionada ante la idea.

Llevé en brazos a mi hija hasta la puerta, McCarty nos esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la preciada carga de los míos su enorme sonrisa apareció.

–¡ _Eme_! – Zoe movió su manita a modo de saludo.

La sonrisa de Emmett se dulcificó cuando escuchó su nombre mal dicho y deshizo sus brazos para acariciar la mejilla de mi hija con su dedo índice.

–Hola, nena. Estás mucho más linda que la última vez que te vi.

Las mejillas de mi hija se colorearon de un hermoso tono rosado y una pequeña sonrisa emergió en su rostro.

–¿Tú y mi mami? – Le preguntó expectante.

Emmett rio entre dientes y asintió a la vez. – Sí, Zoe. Voy a llevar a tu mamá a dar un paseo. ¿Te parece bien?

Mi hija le dio el visto bueno dando un fuerte chillido de afirmación. Escuché la risa de Rosalie detrás de nosotras y me pegué a la pared para no darle la espalda.

–Hola, Rosalie. – McCarty cabeceó en su dirección.

–Hola, Emmett. Me alegra verte. – Rose le sonrió y tomó a mi hija. – No tengas prisas por traerla pronto a casa. Sí puedes… Agótala.

–¡Rosalie! – Grité indignada por lo que acababa de decir y por su expresión de suficiencia. Esta mujer cuando perdía la vergüenza era temible.

–Lo intentaré. – McCarty le guiñó un ojo mientras se reía a mi costa. ¡Malditos fueran los dos!

–Os odio a los dos. – Bufé molesta.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad. – La remilgada voz de mi _Rubia_ me hizo molestarme aún más. – Pasadlo bien y no te preocupes por Zoe, Bella. La cuidaremos bien.

Mi mal genio se evaporó cuando miré a mi hija. Zoe nos observaba feliz y ajena a todas las bromas con doble sentido. Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla.

–Avísame si ocurre cualquier cosa, Rose. Lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?

–¡Agh! Llévatela ya, Emmett. – Me dio un pequeño empujón. – Hay veces que se pasa de sobreprotectora.

–Cuidaré de ella. – Fue la única respuesta de él.

McCarty colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me instó a caminar con él hasta su coche. Me abrió la puerta del todoterreno y esperó a que me montara para dar la vuelta y sentarse en el asiento del conductor tras quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla en el asiento de pasajero.

Miré por la ventanilla hacia mi casa, Rose y Zoe nos observaban desde la puerta de mi hogar despidiéndonos con una sonrisa. Les devolví el saludo y me abroché el cinturón. Esto parecía fácil pero me estaba resultando tremendamente complicado. Nunca había dejado a mi hija con Rosalie para salir en una cita. Desde mucho antes que ella naciera no había tenido una y dejarla en casa con mi amiga me provocaba un nudo en el pecho. ¿Estaba haciendo bien?

–No vendremos muy tarde, Isabella. – La voz de Emmett interrumpió mi diatriba mental.

Me giré para mirarlo mientras arrancaba el motor del coche, observando su perfil entre las sombras que la farola de la calle proyectaba.

–Zoe se quedará a dormir en casa de Rosalie. – Le aclaré. – Harán como una especie de fiesta pijama.

–Pero no es eso lo que te perturba, ¿a qué no? – McCarty nos introdujo en el tráfico de la ciudad de manera competente.

Este hombre parecía ver a través de mí, como si supiera todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Era bastante intimidante que lo consiguiera.

Tras tragar saliva para intentar bajar el nudo de angustia, le respondí. – Es la primera vez que la dejo con Rosalie para salir, Emmett. Me siento un poco mal por ir a divertirme dejando a mi hija en casa.

–Eres una buena madre, _Fiáin._ – Sus ojos grises me clavaron en el sitio cuando me miraron directamente. – Te he visto con Zoe y eres maravillosa. Si durante la cita te sigues sintiendo mal me lo dices. Te traeré de vuelta. Sin remordimientos, Bella.

Joder. McCarty me desarmaba con una sola palabra. ¿Cómo podía negarme a salir con él? Emmett se estaba esforzando por mí, él merecía lo mismo de mí.

–Gracias. – Fue la única palabra que pude articular mientras colocaba de manera tímida mi mano sobre su antebrazo.

Los músculos bajo mis dedos se tensaron por mi toque y quise darme un buen golpe en la cabeza. Iba a apartar mi mano pero Emmett se movió más rápido y me atrapó. Mi mano era diminuta en comparación con la de él y el peso de ambas en mi muslo era reconfortante.

Era correcto.

Suspiré tranquila cuando el coche volvió a arrancar tras un semáforo en rojo. Poco a poco íbamos dejando atrás el centro turístico de la ciudad y nos metíamos en la zona norte. No tenía ni idea hacía dónde nos dirigíamos y eso me tenía un pelín nerviosa.

–¿Cuál es el plan, Emmett?

McCarty manejaba con una sola mano y su postura era la de un hombre bastante seguro de sí mismo. Transmitía confianza, tranquilidad. Estaba más que segura que la gente a su alrededor se sentía confiada y a gusto. Me miró de reojo y sonrió.

–Vamos a tener lo que se conoce como una cita _doble c_.

–¿"Doble c"? – Le pregunté extrañada. – ¿Qué es eso?

–Cine y cena, _Fiáin_. Algo bastante clásico para una primera cita.

–Ah, claro. La cita _doble c._ ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo no he caído? – Me di una palmada en la frente mientras sacudía la cabeza teatralmente. – Si viene en el manual de las primeras citas.

McCarty rio divertido por mi actitud y apretó mi mano. – ¿Quieres saber a qué cine vamos a ir para quedarte más tranquila?

Lo que dije. Me tenía calada.

Negando a un lado y a otro, le dije: – Dejémoslo en sorpresa.

Su sonrisa daleada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Esa sonrisa era clave. Ahí se resguardaban todos sus secretos.

–Entonces que así sea.

.

.

.

Diez minutos más tarde, llegamos a un autocine. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Nunca había estado en uno y se veía increíble. Varios coches se encontraban ya alineados frente a una enorme pantalla de proyección. En la entrada al recinto había una pequeña casita de madera en la que un hombre mayor daba los tickets para acceder. Emmett introdujo el coche y esperó a que el hombre mirara por la ventanilla de la caseta.

–Buenas noches, señor Bennett. – Le dijo a modo de saludo.

–¡Pero mira quién ha venido! – La voz alegre del hombre acompañaba a su expresión amable. Tenía el pelo blanco y llevaba unas enormes gafas cuadradas así como una impoluta camisa blanca con pajarita negra y tirantes del mismo color. – Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, McCarty.

Emmett le sonrió de vuelta. – He estado un poco ocupado, señor. ¿Cómo está la señora Bennett?

–Mi esposa sigue golpeando mis nervios como cuando éramos jóvenes. – La sonrisa del hombre se dulcificó cuando nombró a su mujer. – Está terminando de preparar las palomitas. Acércate a verla antes de la proyección, chico. Le alegrará verte.

–Lo haré. – Asintió de acuerdo. – Dos entradas, por favor.

Tras conseguir las entradas, Emmett condujo hasta una de las plazas más centralizadas. Era uno de los mejores sitios. La distancia a la pantalla era perfecta y, aunque había varios coches a nuestro alrededor, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a molestarnos.

–¿Qué película vamos a ver? – Mi curiosidad estaba a unos niveles desbordantes.

– _Gilda._ – Emmett había daleado su cuerpo en mi dirección, con un codo apoyado en el volante y su otra mano haciendo círculos en mi muslo. Esa ligera caricia era un suplicio. Temblé ante la idea de ese mismo movimiento en otra parte más caliente de mi cuerpo y casi se me escapa un gemido. – Me pareció la mejor opción tras descubrir tu amor profundo por las películas en blanco y negro. Y este cine suele tener en su cartelera ese tipo. – Los ojos de Emmett brillaban traviesos y estaba claro que él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba imaginando con sus caricias.

Maldito fuera.

–¿Qué te parece?

Tosiendo un poco para apartar la sequedad de mi boca, me moví inquieta en mi asiento. – Adoro esa película. Creo que me sé casi todos los diálogos.

–¿En serio? – McCarty alzó una ceja a modo de incredulidad. Cuando hacía eso me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo por arrogante. – Entonces, vamos a jugar. Si dices bien todos los diálogos que yo te pregunte durante la película te deberé una prenda. Pero si fallas una sola vez, Swan, una sola; me la deberás tú a mí.

–¿Qué clase de prenda? – Le fruncí el ceño. Este hombre me daba mala espina en referente a los juegos. No jugaba limpio y en el parque me lo demostró. Siempre se salía con la suya y para ello usaría todas las artimañas posibles.

–La que el ganador quiera. – Me sonrió. – ¿Qué pasa, _Fiáin_? ¿No te sabes bien los diálogos como presumes o es que no te atreves?

Respiré hondo, contando hasta diez en mi mente para no borrarle esa sonrisa provocadora de un guantazo. Este hombre me volvía una violenta de mucho cuidado. Cuando por fin conseguí controlar mi indignación le dije:

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Te vas a tragar esa impertinencia, idiota. – Alcé mi barbilla orgullosamente.

Sus ojos grises brillaron traviesos y supe que había caído en la trampa.

–Es una apuesta, Swan. – Alargó su mano esperando a que se la estrechara. Cuando lo hice, se acercó a mí, hasta que su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. – Cómo voy a disfrutar verte perder, nena.

Me dio un pequeño beso y salió del coche. Yo aún no salía de la impresión y me quedé pasmada viendo cómo caminaba hacia el puesto de comida. Zarandeé mi cabeza repetidamente y seguí su estela. Mis rodillas temblaron un poco cuando empecé a caminar pero me autoconvencí que era por haber estado sentada tanto tiempo.

Al llegar al puesto de chucherías, pedí un enorme paquete de palomitas y Emmett dos vasos de Coca-Cola. Esta vez fui más rápida y conseguí pagar antes de que McCarty sacara la cartera de su bolsillo, entretanto que hablaba animadamente con la mujer del señor Bennett. La agradable señora Bennett me sonrió y tomó el dinero mientras me guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

–Isabella… – La voz grave de Emmett no auguraba nada bueno.

–No quiero quejas, McCarty. – Le miré fijamente. – Tú has pagado las entradas de cine. Yo invito a las palomitas. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, antes podemos volver al coche y comer estas delicias.

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos interminables; después gruñó y asintió a mala gana. – Esta vez te sales con la tuya, _Fiáin_ , pero a la próxima no serás tan rápida.

–¿Y eso por qué no? – Le miré extrañada.

–Porque te tendré atada a mi completa disposición.

Su sonrisa lobuna causó que mordiera mi labio inferior fuertemente. Podía parecer una broma pero me daba la sensación de que era una declaración de intenciones. Emmett tenía una sexualidad vibrante, fuerte. Cuando sus ojos me observaban como lo hacían ahora mi piel sentía el potente golpe de su sensualidad arrogante. Era un depredador a la caza de su presa.

Emmett dejó uno de los vasos en el mostrador y liberó mi labio con su pulgar. Su contacto era frío por el frescor de la bebida y su caricia era demasiado hipnótica para la cordura de cualquiera.

–Me fascina tu boca, Swan. Y ese sonrojo… – Su dedo ascendió hasta mi mejilla e hizo pequeños círculos, recreándose en la suavidad mi piel. – Me encantaría saber si se extiende por todo tu cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos espantada ante su osadía a la vez que notaba cómo ardía todo mi rostro. Este hombre no tenía filtro bocal alguno y le daba totalmente igual dónde se encontraba. Miré en dirección de la señora Bennett, ella estaba entretenida echando mantequilla derretida en las palomitas, y suspiré tranquila al ver que no se había hecho eco del atrevimiento de Emmett.

–Compórtate, McCarty. – Le gruñí. – Estamos en un lugar público, joder. No puedes hablar de atar a la gente y de tu embelesamiento con la boca de los demás.

Su respuesta fue un simple guiño y el comenzar la marcha tras coger el vaso del mostrador. Lo seguí a regañadientes hasta el vehículo.

Tras conseguir sentarnos sin derramar ni tirar nada en el coche, dejé el paquete de palomitas entre nuestros asientos para conseguir arrebatarle de las manos mi vaso. Un gran sorbo logró eliminar la sequedad de mi garganta; y pareció que el frío despejó la neblina lujuriosa que jugaba libre por mi mente.

–No me he acordado de preguntarte. – Lo miré un poco afligida. – ¿Se resolvieron los problemas que tenías en tus restaurantes?

La mirada de McCarty se dulcificó. – Sí, conseguí arreglarlo todo. Uno de los trabajadores ha estado robando pequeñas cantidades de dinero; las cuentas no cuadraban, así que decidí investigar y eliminar el problema de raíz. – Su voz grave iba a juego con su seria expresión. – No me agrada ser un hijo de puta, pero en ocasiones debo jugar ese papel como jefe.

–Solo hiciste lo que debías, Emmett. – Traté de consolarlo. Su actitud denotaba que las acciones que tuvo que tomar no fueron plato de buen gusto.

–Lo sé, _Fiáin_ , lo sé. – Apoyó la cabeza en su asiento antes de suspirar cerrando sus hermosos ojos. – En el segundo restaurante explotó una tubería cerca de uno de los hornos y se creó un pequeño caos. Tuvimos hasta la visita del cuerpo de bomberos.

–¿En serio?

–Joder, sí. – Giró su cabeza en mi dirección y me miró divertido. – Y entonces me enteré que la mayoría de mis empleadas, y algún que otro empleado, tienen una ligera fascinación por los bomberos. – Rio entre dientes. – ¿Tú también tienes fantasías con los hombre uniformados, nena?

Ni por asomo pensaba seguir comportándome como una niñita tímida, si él quería jugar… Pues adelante.

–Quizás. – Le sonreí traviesa.

Un brillo de interés danzó por sus ojos grises. – ¿De verdad?

–Por supuesto, McCarty. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no encontraría atractivo a un hombre musculoso y uniformado que sabe cómo manejar perfectamente su manguera?

Su ceño se frunció ante el doble sentido de mis palabras, parecía como molesto; aunque puede que fueran ideas mías. Por lo que decidí seguir con el juego.

–Aunque, sinceramente, yo prefiero a los polis. – Suspiré soñadora. – Un tipo duro y alto, vistiendo ese uniforme azul ligeramente ajustado… – Batí mis pestañas como una colegiala dulce mientras lo miraba. – Con sus esposas y su porra listas para castigar al que incumple las normas. Uf…

Me abaniqué con la mano como si estuviera acalorada por mis ideas; y en cierta forma lo estaba, en mi mente se había formado la imagen de Emmett vistiendo un uniforme de policía. Casi me dan ganas de gemir por la ráfaga de pensamientos obscenos que pululaban en mi cabeza.

–Así que mi _Fiáin_ es una chica traviesa. – El alzó una ceja de manera arrogante y sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a mí. – Algún día, cumpliré esa fantasía tuya, Isabella. No la olvides, porque yo no lo haré.

Después de esa declaración descarada, la película comenzó y acaparó toda nuestra atención. La película se pasó volando entre bromas y comentarios. Emmett era un experto en cine y cuando no me chinchaba para que dijera los diálogos me contaba anécdotas de los actores o sobre la grabación de la peli.

Cualquier tipo de inquietud se disipó en mi interior. McCarty era un hombre inteligente, divertido, sincero. Era directo, no se andaba por las ramas y eso me gustaba. Me hacía sentir cómoda, lo que me permitía relajarme lo suficiente para bajar las barreras y no estar en tensión constante.

Cuando en la gigantesca pantalla salió la palabra "fin" yo tenía una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia. No había fallado en ningún diálogo de la película, por lo que había ganado la apuesta y Emmett me debía una prenda.

–No sé si temer o envalentonarme con esa sonrisilla tuya, _Fiáin_. – Me dijo mientras manejaba el coche para salir del cine. – ¿Debo pedir clemencia?

Mi sonrisa se amplió. – Ya lo descubrirás. Aunque la idea de que ruegues de rodillas es bastante tentadora.

–Ya veo. – la comisura de su boca se había elevado arrogantemente. – Me quieres arrodillado y a tu merced. Mala, mala Isabella.

Me reí de su broma y alargué mi mano hasta su muslo. La calidez y la fuerza de su cuerpo traspasaban la tela del vaquero. Necesitaba tocarlo y no me iba a privar de ello. Necesitaba sentir su fortaleza, su seguridad.

Emmett me observó y me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice justo antes de que tomará mi mano entre la suya y besara el pulso desbocado de mi muñeca.

–¿A dónde vamos ahora, Emmett?

–A por la segunda "c", ¿recuerdas? – Giró el volante con la mano libre hacia la derecha. El reloj de muñeca que llevaba reflejó la luz sobre su correa plateada.

–Dios mío, McCarty. ¿Pero cómo puedes tener hambre? – Negué asustada. Nos habíamos comido un gran paquete de palomitas con mantequilla derretida y dos vasos de medio litro de Coca-Cola, y digo gran por intentar suavizarlo y no decir enorme. – Yo estoy a punto del colapso.

–Isabella, soy un tipo grande por si no te has dado cuenta. – Lo miré con cara pocos amigos cuando su ceja se alzó de manera altiva. – Lo del cine ha sido un mero aperitivo.

Suspiré resignada ante la idea de más comida. No creo que fuera capaz de comer siquiera un bocado.

.

.

.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue relativamente corto. No había mucho tráfico y el parking donde aparcó McCarty no albergaba a muchos vehículos.

El lugar era un pequeño restaurante italiano, iluminado tenuemente y con una suave música soul de fondo. Las mesas eran de madera oscura con el típico mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos. Distintos comensales se encontraban sentados en varias mesas separadas, dándoles total privacidad y tranquilidad.

Emmett volvió a ponerme la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda tal y como hizo cuando fue a recogerme a casa. El peso de su mano ahí era difícil de ignorar y su significado estaba más que claro: estaba marcando su territorio. Me reí entre dientes, esa maldita idea me la había metido en la cabeza Rosalie y sus tontas novelas románticas. Y en estos instantes, parecía que yo estaba protagonizando alguna.

McCarty me guio hasta la mesa más alejada de la puerta de cristal principal; justo en la pared de ladrillo opuesta. Estaba pegada a la pared y encima de ella había un candelabro con adornos florados. En el momento justo en el que tomamos asiento, se acercó el camarero y tomó la orden de nuestras bebidas.

–¿Qué te parece? – Emmett me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Es precioso. – Le confesé. – Me encanta la decoración y el ambiente es fantástico. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

La sonrisa que bailó en sus labios fue de lo más misteriosa. – Por una recomendación. ¿Tienes idea de que vas a pedir?

Tomé la carta que el camarero había dejado en la mesa cuando vino y empecé a repasar todas las opciones posibles. No tenía mucha hambre pero el agradable aroma que emergía de los platos transportados por los camareros era totalmente tentador.

Al final surgió la idea de compartir dos platos: uno de tortellini rellenos de carne y otro de lasaña de verduras. Emmett pidió para beber té helado y yo decidí acompañarlo.

–No me gusta beber cuando tengo que conducir. Aunque solo sea una copa. – Fue su respuesta cuando le pregunté al respecto. Ese minúsculo detalle me gustó. Demostró que tenía la cabeza bien amueblada.

La comida no tardó en llegar y se me hizo la boca agua cuando vi los platos. Dios mío, qué comida más apetitosa. Emmett me pilló observando la comida como una niña mirando una piruleta y me sonrió.

–Me parece a mí que a alguien se le ha abierto el apetito.

–Tiene todo tan buena pinta… La tentación es enorme.

–Sí, sí que lo es.

Su mirada hambrienta me caló hasta los huesos. Esos ojos grises no parecían pertenecer a este mundo. La tormenta más feroz era la dueña de ellos. Una tormenta de plata que sabía que me consumiría.

Y se estaba convirtiendo en mi mayor deseo.

.

.

.

–Estoy segura que me vas a tener que sacar rodando del restaurante. – Gemí frotándome el estómago por encima de la camisa. – Estoy llenísima.

–Vamos, Isabella. Casi no has comido nada. Solo unos cuantos bocados sueltos.

–¿Y te parece poco? – Bufé al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. – ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo tan bueno?

Emmett se rio de mi queja y se echó para atrás en su silla.

–Me he comido las tres cuartas partes de cada plato. Tú solo has sido como un lindo pajarito picoteando aquí y allá.

–Tú tienes el apetito de un maldito oso. – Suspiré exasperada.

Su sonrisa aumentó ante eso. – De pequeño, mi abuela me llamaba _su_ _osezno._ Así que puede que lleves algo de razón.

Una chispa de curiosidad emergió en mi interior. Habíamos hablado del trabajo y de las amistades pero no de la familia y estaba totalmente intrigada.

–¿Y ya no lo puede hacer? – No quería meter la pata por si su abuela ya no se encontraba entre nosotros.

–Dice que soy demasiado viejo como para seguir llamándome así. – McCarty meneó la cabeza divertido. – Es un ser mágico, Bella. A su edad y sigue cuidando de Alice y de mí como cuando éramos pequeños.

Su expresión y sus palabras denotaban el cariño que tenía por esa mujer.

–¿Cómo se llama? – Estaba fascinada por todo lo que este hombre implicaba.

–Didyme. – Me sonrió. – Mi abuelo Noah y ella emigraron desde Dublín en su juventud. Cuando no podía dormir, me contaba historias de aquellas tierras lejanas. – La nostalgia pareció tomar posesión de su mirada. – Y el abuelo me enseñó a hablar _irlandés._ Era divertido, a mi hermana no se le daba muy bien de pequeña y cuando quería hacerla rabiar solo hablaba en ese idioma.

Me reí ante la imagen que Emmett proyectó. Un niño con el cabello negro como la noche y con ojos grises de tempestad, hablando irlandés sin parar y riendo feliz mientras estaba acostado en su cama escuchando a su abuela.

–Cada vez que me cuentas algo sobre tu hermana me posiciono más a su favor. ¡Eras un hermano terrible!

–Supongo que lo normal. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

Negué con la cabeza y supe que ahora tendría yo el foco de atención. – Mis padres me tuvieron muy jóvenes y estuvieron muy poco tiempo casados como para decidir ampliar la familia.

–Me dijiste que veías a tu padre de vez en cuando, pero ¿y con tu madre? ¿Seguís manteniendo el contacto?

Mierda. Sabía que Emmett solo sentía curiosidad y si quería recibir honestad también debía darla.

–No veo a mi madre desde hace algunos años. – Los cuadros del mantel me parecieron terriblemente interesantes, por lo que me puse a contarlos mentalmente mientras trataba de mantener a raya los recuerdos. – Cuando se divorciaron Renée pidió mi custodia y tuve que irme con ella. No fue una infancia muy agradable y, al final, pude regresar a vivir con mi padre.

–¿No era una buena madre, _Fiáin_? – La mano de Emmett agarró la mía sobre la mesa, dándole un ligero apretón. Su calor que se propagó por todo el brazo hasta mi corazón.

Alcé mi mirada y me enfoqué en sus ojos grises. Un relámpago de molestia se mantenía en ellos y ese enfado contenido sabía que no estaba dirigido hacia a mí, lo que hizo sentirme mejor.

–No, no lo era. – Apreté su mano y respiré hondo. – Y tampoco una buena abuela, Emmett.

La molestia de su mirada se convirtió en pura rabia y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron cuando aspiró profundo al verme morder mi labio con pesar.

–No la necesitáis. – Me dijo ásperamente. – Si ella no te valoró de pequeña y tampoco lo ha hecho con Zoe, no os merece. Que se pudra en el infierno.

Su mano libre se alzó y acunó mi mejilla. Su dulzura disminuyó el frío en mi alma. Apoyé mi rostro en su mano y suspiré agradecida de que él entendiera con tan pocas palabras. Si lo nuestro tenía un futuro quizás algún día me sentiría lo suficientemente confiada para desvelarle mis secretos, pero hasta entonces, los guardaría para mí.

–Gracias, _Em_.

La oscuridad se borró de sus ojos cuando escuchó el apelativo con el que lo llamé. Estaba dejando de ser formal y él lo sabía. Él sabía que era un paso que acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

Su única respuesta fue alzar nuestras manos unidas y besar mis nudillos.

–Sé lo que se siente cuando uno de tus padres no era bueno. – Sus labios siguieron rozando mi piel mientras hablaba. – Adoraba a mi madre; era un ser dulce y único, _Fiáin_ , pero mi padre… Ese título le venía demasiado grande.

Mis ojos lo observaron con comprensión. Los dos procedíamos de una familia rota y sabíamos lo que se sentía cuando uno de nuestros progenitores fallaba. Más allá de nuestra fachada, detrás de la máscara alegre que portábamos, había oscuridad. Pero esa opacidad nos hacía ser quienes éramos.

Nos hacía ser Emmet y Bella.

* * *

 **Joder… Mis dos chicos son lo más. Adoro la manera en que Emmett ve a través de Bella y como ella lo ve a él también. Me encanta que mi chica salga de su zona y se habrá con Em.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha estado mal, ¿cierto?**

 **Aún falta un poquito pero espero que les haya gustado la cita.**

 **¿Me cuentan qué les pareció? Comentad, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones.  
**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **shamyx, PamMalfoyBlack, cavendano13, Lema26, SilasWhitlock, ely, alejandra1987, glow0718, JadeHSos, helenagonzalez26-athos, Melina, misspaosita, V1V1, RoxySanchez.**_

 **Poco a poco iremos desvelando las historias de Emmett y Bella. Ya nos hemos enterado de un poquito más. Espero que estos dos nos vayan contando más cosas porque yo también me desespero. xD  
**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que me han deseado suerte en sus comentarios, las que me dan su apoyo tanto siendo escritora como en mi vida real. Puedo decir que soy casi ingeniera ;)**

 **Feliz cumpleaños glow0718.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Capítulo recién salido del horno! Vamos a disfrutar de la parejita un poco. No quiero adelantar nada, pero el capítulo va a ser movidito. Quedan advertidas.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 _ **Bella**_

–Llegamos. – Emmett aparcó justo delante de mi casa apagando el motor silencioso del coche.

La noche había sido maravillosa, realmente estupenda. No recordaba que alguna vez me lo hubiera pasado tan bien con un hombre. Emmett había resultado ser una sorpresa deslumbrante; con su inteligencia astuta y su humor pícaro.

La cita se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. No había mirado ni una sola vez el reloj y eso era una grata señal.

Nos dieron las tantas en el restaurante italiano, ninguno nos percatamos de cómo el resto de clientes había ido abandonando el local hasta que solo quedamos nosotros dos. Cuando el camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa, cansado y algo nervioso por interrumpir, para preguntarnos si necesitábamos algo más antes de que cerraran; supimos que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

–Lo he pasado genial esta noche, Emmett.

–Yo también. – Me miró sonriendo antes de acariciar mi mejilla. – No tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Sabía que contigo el tiempo se pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, _Fiáin_.

Le sonreí de vuelta y deposité un beso en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos grises brillaron en la semioscuridad del coche y su pulgar rozó lentamente mi labio superior para después hacer lo mismo con el inferior, recreándose mucho más tiempo.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Toda la noche habíamos estado tocándonos y acariciándonos como un preludio de algo mucho menos inocente, menos sencillo. Había una tensión subyacente que nos tenía a ambos al borde del precipicio.

Y yo quería saltar.

Realmente lo quería.

McCarty rompió el contacto abruptamente y salió del vehículo como una bala. Hice una mueca disgustada y me dispuse a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Cuando mis pies tocaron la acera, el enorme cuerpo de Emmett me bloqueaba por completo.

Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí, cerró la puerta con su mano libre y me pegó contra el coche. Mi espalda sintió a través de la ropa el frío del metal, creando un contraste notable con el calor que emanaba del duro cuerpo de McCarty.

–Emmett… – Empecé a decir, pero me quedé callada cuando se acercó a mí; acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

–Llevo toda la noche queriendo besarte, Isabella. – Su voz sonó como un gruñido bajo y profundo. – Joder, eso no es cierto. He querido besarte desde que te plantaste frente a mí toda enfadada y salvaje en mi cafetería, poniéndome en mi lugar con esa bonita boca inteligente tuya.

Agarró mi nuca con una mano y con la otra apretó mi cadera. Su rostro estaba apenas a unos centímetros del mío y su olor masculino embriagaba mis sentidos. Sin poder resistirme, alcé mis manos y acaricié la dureza de su torso, deleitándome con su calor y firmeza.

Su cabeza bajó aún más y el hambre por saborear sus labios explotó a través de mi sistema con una fuerza que no quería resistir. No tenía ninguna intención de resistirme.

Cuando sus labios tomaron los míos el mundo pareció detenerse. Su boca abrió la mía y sentí que me sumergía en un incendio abrasador. El placer barrió a través de mis sentidos y un pequeño gemido escapó de mi garganta cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior.

Turbada, inhalé bruscamente ante la inquietante oleada de sensaciones que atravesaron mi cuerpo. Parpadeé nerviosa y retrocedí de manera involuntaria, tomando la tela de su camisa en puños.

La boca de Emmett se curvó en una amplia sonrisa ante mi reacción.

–Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. – Susurró a través de la tranquilidad de la noche. – Quizás la próxima vez el placer no nos pille tan desprevenidos, _Fiáin_.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y lo miré fijamente, con mis mejillas ardiendo y mi cuerpo despertando de un prolongado letargo.

–Me gusta que me mires así. – McCarty ronroneó, como un maldito gato, con voz ronca mientras tensaba la mano que sostenía mi nuca. – Con esos enormes ojos chocolate abiertos y oscurecidos por la necesidad de ser complacida. Ni siquiera te haces una idea de lo que deseo satisfacerte, Bella.

–Emmett, eso no es… – Traté de decir pero él cortó mi diatriba.

–Lo veo, Isabella. Tu mirada me lo dice todo. – Su pulgar acarició la piel de mi cuello efímeramente. – Vamos a ir despacio. Despacio y con calma. – Dijo tranquilo.

Cuando nuestras bocas se volvieron a unir, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el placer venciera a la incertidumbre. Me lamió los labios y luego deslizó su lengua ligeramente entre ellos, jugueteando con la punta de la mía.

Sin poderme controlar, temblé entre sus brazos y abrí la boca en señal de aceptación. Joder, ¿qué me estaba haciendo este hombre? ¿Este maldito demonio de ojos grises? Mi corazón retumbaba contra mis costillas y podía percibir cómo el de McCarty latía con violencia bajo mis manos. Era un latido feroz que resonaba como un caballo salvaje.

Asombroso. Total y desmesuradamente asombroso.

Nunca me habían besado de aquella forma y si lo habían hecho, nunca habían conseguido hacerme sentir lo que estaba viviendo en estos instantes. Los labios de Emmett eran cálidos y dominantes, firmes. Poseían los míos con maestría, guiándome en un baile erótico y ardiente que me hacía ponerme de puntillas para acercarme más a él, para poder hundirme en esa boca masculina y saciar el hambre que surgía en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Deslicé las manos por su pecho y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la mano de Emmett en mi nuca y me rendí a las sensaciones que fluían sin control. Al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas se enredaban en una danza ardiente, un calor abrasador atravesó a toda velocidad mi torrente sanguíneo hasta impactar contra mi centro. No lo pude evitar, mi clítoris empezó a palpitar con una dolorosa necesidad que me obligó a apretarme desesperadamente contra el firme cuerpo de Emmett cuando me sujetó por las caderas y me estrechó con más fuerza.

Intenté tomar aliento, pero no pude. Y tampoco es que me importara. Me alcé un poco más y mis senos se apretaron contra el cálido pecho de Emmett, su erección se clavaba en mi abdomen y sentir lo excitado que estaba, hizo que mi cuerpo se mojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Esto era desgarrador, inigualable, indómito.

– _Em._ – Aparté la cabeza unos centímetros para hablar, pero McCarty volvió a deslizar su mano por mi cuello y me inmovilizó.

Sus labios poseyeron los míos de nuevo en un beso tan voraz y desesperado como las sensuales necesidades que me atravesaban de pies a cabeza.

–Demonios, _Fiáin_. – gimió Emmett contra mi boca, con su enorme cuerpo tenso y más duro que nunca. – Me haces perder la cabeza tan fácil.

Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria y me observaba con un evidente brillo de deseo.

Me deseaba y no podía negarlo. No podía fingir que su miembro presionaba contra la cremallera de sus vaqueros y se rozaba contra mi vientre en sinuosos movimientos que hacían palpitar mi sexo con furia.

–Tú me haces lo mismo. – Le dije con voz ronca. – Tengo la mente hecha papilla.

Su sonrisa traviesa emergió entre sus labios y rozó su nariz con la mía en una suave caricia, como el aleteo frágil de una mariposa.

–Esa era la idea, Swan. – Lamió mi labio inferior con su lengua y un pequeño gemido escapó de mí.

Como represalia, le di un suave mordisco en su labio y sus ojos brillaron lujuriosos al tiempo que un jadeo ronco escapaba de su boca.

–Mala, Bella, mala. – Me devolvió el bocado y sonreí traviesa.

Me sentía tan libre entre sus brazos, tan liberada de los estigmas sociales. Solo importaba él, solo él.

–Te lo merecías, maldito arrogante. – Enredé mis dedos en los finos mechones de su cabello.

–Espero que esta faceta tuya de morder no la apliques siempre. – La sonrisa daleada _quemabragas_ hizo acto de presencia. – Sobre todo cuando estés jugando con mi polla.

–¡Emmett! – Le di un golpe en el hombro. Sentía mis mejillas arder cuando lo imaginé.

Él rio entre dientes y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar. El calor lujurioso había pasado para dar paso a una intimidad inesperada y apacible.

–Será mejor que entres en casa. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea. – Está empezando a hacer frío. No quiero que enfermes.

La noche había comenzado a refrescar pero a causa de nuestra sesión de besos apenas me había percatado de la ligera brisa primaveral.

–Está bien. Gracias por esta noche, Emmett.

Intenté moverme para empezar a caminar por el sendero que desembocaba en mi hogar pero los musculosos brazos de McCarty me apretaron fuerte contra su cuerpo.

–¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? – Bajó su cabeza y besó la comisura de mis labios. – Te voy a acompañar hasta la puerta, como debe ser.

Me reí de su actitud galante. – Todo un caballero.

–Por supuesto. – Mordió la punta de la nariz. – Mi abuela no ha criado a un zopenco irrespetuoso.

Divertida, besé su mandíbula y masajeé sus hombros. Era tan fuerte, tan varonil.

–Aunque debo advertirte de algo. – La seriedad en su voz hacía juego con la expresión de misterio en sus ojos. Lo miré expectante mientras daleaba la cabeza a la espera. – En la cama seré un maldito cavernícola, no habrá nada de suave caballerosidad. Me vuelves demasiado loco como para poder controlarme, _Fiáin._

–Ese secreto no se lo diremos a la abuela Didyme. – Le contesté sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Rio travieso y se adueñó de mis labios con perezosa masculinidad. Esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo, más suave. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, McCarty tomó mi mano y me acompañó hasta mi casa. Esperó a que encontrara las llaves en el bolso y a que abriera la puerta para agarrar mi barbilla y alzar mi rostro hacia el suyo.

–¿Dispuesta a tener otra cita conmigo la próxima semana, Swan?

–Todas las que quieras, McCarty.

Emmett sonrió divertido ante el reto que implicaba mi afirmación.

–Acepto el desafío. No te vas a escapar de mí, Isabella. – Se inclinó hacia a mí y me volvió a besar. – Buenas noches, _Fiáin_.

–Buenas noches, _Em._

Me quedé apoyada contra el marco de la puerta mientras veía embelesada su regreso al coche. Me encantaba el ancho de su espalda y sus piernas largas se denotaban musculosas bajo la tela de los vaqueros. Y su trasero… Maldito fuera por tener tan buen culo.

McCarty dio la vuelta al todoterreno y se montó con una gracia sutil para ser un tipo tan grande. Arrancó el coche y clavó su mirada en mí. Desde esa distancia distinguí que alzaba una ceja en mi dirección mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

Por lo visto no se iba a ir hasta que cerrara la puerta. Negando reiteradamente mientras reía, entré en casa y cerré la puerta. Escuché partir el coche y suspiré. Se fue. Emmett ya se había ido.

La casa estaba en total silencio y casi se me cae el alma a los pies al pensar que estaba totalmente sola en ella. Mi Zoe no estaba conmigo y estar aquí sin ella era desalentador. Exhalé todo el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para descansar.

Mañana sería otro día.

.

.

.

A las siete y media de la mañana me encontraba en la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba totalmente desvelada y estaba más que segura que no podría retomar de nuevo el sueño. Así que aparté las sábanas a un lado y me levanté.

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Zoe mi corazón se encogió cuando vi su camita vacía. Llevaba fatal eso de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de ella. Sacudí la cabeza varias veces antes de hacerme a la idea de que en poco rato la iría a recoger a casa de Rose.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, los rayos de Sol entraban a través de la ventana; proyectando las sombras de las plantas, que tenía como decoración, sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cocinar siempre me traía paz, así que decidí que lo mejor para hacer que el tiempo pasara deprisa era entretenerme haciendo algún dulce.

Busqué todos los ingredientes y en poco tiempo tenía lista la masa de chocolate de los brownies. La coloqué en un bonito molde rosa y lo metí en el horno. Mientras se hacía me dediqué a fregar todos los cacharros que había usado y a secarlos con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

La característica alarma del horno sonó y comprobé que el brownie estaba bien hecho. Satisfecha con el resultado, me dispuse a preparar la comida para el almuerzo. Era demasiado temprano para presentarme en casa de Rosalie, por lo que debía hacer tiempo para no parecer tan ansiosa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las nueve en punto. Salí corriendo a mi habitación, hice la cama y me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca a juego con las bambas. Mi pelo era un desastre de rizos caóticos. Me daba completamente igual, pero no quería parecer una loca, así que me las arreglé para domarlo en una coleta alta.

Agarré el brownie y cerré con llave la puerta. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de mi _Rubia_ , me deleité observando el comienzo del día de nuestros vecinos: el señor mayor que salía a recoger su periódico, la familia que cargaba el coche para ir a echar el día a algún lado en especial… Todo era tan cotidiano y tan típico que me hizo sentir feliz. No había sorpresas desagradables ni tristezas que ensombrecieran el día.

En menos de diez minutos llegué a casa de Rosalie. Tomando el camino de piedra que había a través de su jardín, pude escuchar las risas y los gritos de los niños mientras la música emergía de algún lugar. Mi sonrisa se amplió y suspiré feliz al saber que iba a pasar un buen rato con mi familia.

No de sangre pero sí de corazón.

Toqué el timbre y los chillidos alegres se silenciaron ante ello. Escuché pisadas apresuradas antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

–¡Tía Bella! – Peter me saludó tan alegre que no pude evitar reírme divertida.

–Hola, caballerito. – Le revolví el pelo y entré en el hogar de mi amiga.

–¡Bells, estoy en la cocina! – Rosalie me chilló.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Peter me agarró de la mano para captar mi atención. – Tía Bella, ¿eso que traes es tu famoso brownie de chocolate?

–Recién hecho, Pit. – Le guiñé un ojo.

El pequeño niño con el pijama celeste con coches rojos estampados comenzó a dar saltos y chillar extasiado. Su padre ante tal jaleo se asomó, cargando a mi hija en sus brazos.

–Hola, Bella. – Me dijo con una sonrisa daleada. – Me alegra verte.

–Mami, mami. – Zoe se estiraba hacia a mí ansiosa y casi con desesperación.

Le entregué a Peter el dulce antes de coger en brazos a mi niña. Llené su cara de besos y ella se agarró a mí como una lapa.

–Hola, cariño. – Besé su sien, respirando su adorable aroma de bebé. – ¿Lo has pasado bien?

–Sí, mami. – Su manita se apoyó en mi mejilla. – Eché de menos a ti.

Mi corazón tronó desbocado ante su linda declaración.

–Yo también, mi amor. – Rocé mi nariz contra la suya. – Mucho, mucho, mucho.

–Se ha portado muy bien, Bells. – Garrett me miró sonriendo mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello de Zoe. – Se quedó dormida temprano y a las ocho ya estaba en planta lista para jugar con mis diablillos. – Revolvió el pelo rubio de su hijo y le frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué te tenemos dicho tu madre y yo que hay que hacer cuando llamen a la puerta, Peter?

La alegría de Pit disminuyó ligeramente mientras fruncía el ceño disgustado, totalmente igual que su padre. – No abrir la puerta. Avisaros y preguntar quién es.

–Exactamente. ¿Y lo has hecho?

–No. – Sus hombros se hundieron un poco. – ¡Pero yo sabía que era la tía Bella!

Garrett le frunció aún más el ceño. – No importa que sea la tía Bella. Debes preguntar siempre antes o esperar a que mamá o yo abramos, ¿entendido, campeón?

–Sí, papi.

–Anda, corre a llevar el pastel de la tía Bella a mamá.

El niño se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies enfurruñado mientras nosotros lo seguíamos. Zoe tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y su mano jugaba con el cuello de mi camiseta, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla.

–Algún día lo conseguirá, Gar. – Le dije. – Cuando Zoe crezca un poco más copiaré tu discurso, ¿eh?

Mi amigo rio y su pelo rozó sus hombros. Vestía una camiseta negra y nos simples pantalones de chándal a juego. Garrett era un hombre muy masculino y exudaba confianza en cada paso que daba. Eso me hizo recordar a cierto hombre de ojos grises y cuerpo tentador.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, se acercó a Rosalie por la espalda y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para después dejar un beso en la nuca despejada de mi amiga. Mi _Rubia_ llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho y vestía una camiseta de tirantas con unos pantalones de yoga.

–Par de tortolitos, estoy aquí. ¡Eo!

Los dos rieron y giraron la cabeza en mi dirección.

–Hola, _HellBell._ ¿No sabes que la envidia es muy mala? – Rose alzó sus cejas reiteradamente.

Bufé molesta al tiempo que me sentaba en una de las sillas de comedor. – No os tengo ninguna envidia, _Barbie Diabólica_. Yo ya estoy servida con un bombón de mirada de plata.

Alcé mi barbilla en su dirección de manera orgullosa. Los ojos de mis amigos brillaron con interés. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, un terremoto rubio hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

–¡Tita! – Charlotte se acercó a mí corriendo y me abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no tirar a Zoe.

–Hola, cielo. – Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y besé su frente. – ¿Lista para desayunar?

–¡Sí!

Después de la respuesta feliz de Char, me levanté y dejé a Zoe sentada en mi silla. Ayudé a poner la mesa mientras Garrett preparaba el café y Rose freía varias tiras de Bacon.

El desayuno fue espectacular. Los niños no pararon de charlar sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante la fiesta de pijamas y mis amigos añadían alguna anécdota divertida cuando los niños estaban ocupados masticando su desayuno. Me encantaban las mañanas así, eran tan relajadas y alegres. No las cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Mi familia era lo primero y siempre lo serían.

Cuando el increíble desayuno compuesto por huevos revueltos, tostadas, brownie, gofres y fruta desapareció; Garrett se llevó a sus dos hijos para arreglar su cuarto. Eso le dio la oportunidad a Rosalie de relajarse mientras terminaba su té rojo.

Estaba sentada justo frente a mí, recreándose en dar vueltas en la taza con la cuchara. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sabía que solo era una fachada y que se moría de ganas por preguntar.

–¿Cuándo vas a empezar el interrogatorio, _Rubia_? – Alce una ceja en su dirección.

Zoe estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, jugando con el azucarero y el servilletero, ajena totalmente a nuestra conversación.

–¿Tengo carta blanca entonces? – Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, dudosa.

–Pregunta lo que quieras, Rose. – Le sonreí.

Mi amiga suspiró y comenzó con el cuestionario. Me preguntó cuál fue el plan, dónde fuimos, de qué charlamos... Todo, absolutamente todo.

–Vamos, _Rubia_. Sé que lo estás deseando. – Le dije divertida. – Haz la dichosa pregunta.

–¿Hubo beso? Por favor, por favor; dime que os besasteis. – Mi amiga juntó sus manos a modo de súplica. – Lo necesito, Bells. ¡Vamos!

Riéndome entre dientes, asentí sonrojada. – Hubo beso, nena. Y fue…. – Suspiré ante el recuerdo de los labios de Emmett contra los míos. – Fue espectacular.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí! – Aplaudió nerviosa y alzó un puño victoriosa. – Dime algo, Bella. Por favor. Ese hombre es demasiado caliente como para que el beso fuera algo corriente y ordinario.

–Me convertí en mantequilla derretida en sus brazos, Rose. – Me mordí el labio nerviosa y algo avergonzada. – Nunca me había sentido así. Era todo tan diferente, tan vibrante. Aún estoy un poco desubicada. Como si tuviera resaca.

Rosalie alargó su mano a través de la mesa y tomó la mía en un cálido apretón. – Bells, Garrett hace eso mismo conmigo cada día. Y por nada del mundo cambiaría eso. Eres una guerrera, nena. Y por fin hay un hombre a tu altura.

Le sonreí tímidamente y asentí de acuerdo con ella. Emmett era un buen hombre y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Él lo valía.

.

.

.

El maldito lunes llegó demasiado rápido. El comienzo de semana se veía bastante ajetreado en la clínica y apenas había parado para descansar.

Cuando se acercó la hora de comer, la suave voz de Angela me llamó por megafonía; avisándome que tenía visita. Eso me extrañó. Rosalie estaba trabajando, al igual que Garrett, y Jacob nunca se había pasado a verme.

Salí de la sala de cuidados y caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a recepción.

Antes de verlo, lo sentí. Sentí su presencia dominante y su calma avasalladora. McCarty estaba apoyado en el borde del mostrador de cristal, charlando con Angy tranquilamente. En cuanto puse un pie en la recepción su cabeza giró en mi dirección y sus tormentosos ojos me miraron fijamente antes de que la sonrisa _quemabragas_ apareciera.

Se despegó del mostrador y anduvo hasta mí. Tomó mi cintura con sus manos y besó mi mejilla. En el mismo instante, sentí mi cara arder.

–Hola, _Fiáin_. ¿Almorzaste?

–Um, no. No lo hice. – Aun no podía salir de mi asombro. Me sentía como una idiota al no saber reaccionar rápido. Este hombre fundía mis circuitos. – Tenía pensado pillar algo de la máquina.

–A eso no se le puede considerar comida. – Frunció el ceño y acarició mi muñeca. – Ven conmigo a comer.

Mordí mi labio dudosa. Tenía más de media hora para almorzar pero casi nunca salía de la clínica por si ocurría alguna emergencia.

–No tardaremos mucho. Lo prometo, Swan.

McCarty parecía ver a través de mí.

Miré a un lado de él; por donde Angy me hacía señas, alentándome a que fuera con Emmett. No pude evitar reír ante la cara de impaciencia que mostraba mi amiga. Parecía que le habían puesto chinchetas en el asiento.

–Está bien. – Apoyé mi mano en su pecho. Hoy se había arreglado con una camisa amarillo claro y unos pantalones de vestir azul marino. Todo profesional. Todo hombre de negocios. – Conviértete en mi guía culinario, _Em_.

Sus ojos resplandecieron traviesos entretanto bajaba su cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en la mía. – Tengo la intención de convertirme en mucho más que eso, nena.

Sin verlo venir, su boca se adueñó de la mía. Todas las células de mi cuerpo cobraron vida y un calor abrasador circuló por mis venas sin control. El beso solo duró unos segundos, y no fue tan profundo como el que nos dimos en la cita, pero sí lo bastante explícito para dejar en claro que teníamos algo.

–Eres incorregible. – Le susurré contra sus labios. – Y no deberías haber venido aquí.

–¿Por qué? Tú vas a mi cafetería a menudo. Solo pasaba para hacer alguna consulta acerca de la salud de Keenan. – El hoyuelo de su mejilla desvió toda mi atención cuando sonrió inocentemente.

–Mentiroso, cara de oso. – Le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro. – Estás jugando sucio. Y lo sabes. No lo niegues, Emmett.

–Aun no sabes lo sucio que puedo llegar a ser, _Fiáin_. – Pegué un respingo cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. – Y nunca dije que jugaría limpio.

Besó mi cuello y se separó de mí, cruzando sus manos tras su espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

–Me encantas en uniforme, pero no creo que te haga gracia salir con él a almorzar. – Su tono sabiondo me estaba cabreando a pasos agigantados. – Te espero aquí mientras te cambias, Isabella.

Me cambié a toda prisa en los vestuarios y agarré mi bolso de la taquilla justo antes de salir de nuevo hacia recepción.

–McCarty está afuera, Bella. – Angela se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí, dándome un abrazo cariñoso. – Estoy tan feliz por ti, Bells. Hacéis una pareja fantástica.

Hice una mueca ante su declaración.

–Aún no hemos hablado nada de eso. Y solo hemos salido una vez, Angy.

Movió su mano entre nuestros rostros, como si tratara de eliminar una cortina de humo molesta. – El hombre ha dejado claro el punto cuando te ha besado. ¡Por Dios, Bella! Casi incendiáis la recepción. ¡Uf!

Me reí de ella cuando se puso a abanicarse con las dos manos. Le di un pequeño empujón y besé su mejilla antes de irme.

Emmett estaba hablando por teléfono caminando de un lado a otro tal y como lo hacen los grandes felinos.

Me sentía un poco molesta con él y al mismo tiempo complacida. A tan poco espacio de nuestra cita, ya estaba dispuesto a vernos otra vez; aun siendo solo en mi descanso para comer. Eso hacía que mi corazón se calentara ligeramente. Si aún tuviera la duda de si yo le gustaba, con este gesto lo dejaba totalmente claro.

Por otro lado, era demasiado pronto para decir nada a nadie. Rose era una excepción, puesto que le contaba todas las cosas; sin embargo, su presencia en la clínica así porque sí me ponía entre la espada y la pared.

Demasiado rápido. Un paso demasiado deprisa.

Llegué hasta él en el mismo instante en el que colgó la llamada. Me miró desde toda su altura mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. – ¿Lista, nena?

–Estoy molesta contigo, McCarty. – Me crucé de brazos y le fruncí el ceño. – Me has hecho toda una encerrona. ¡Y en mi trabajo, nada menos!

–No tengo ninguna excusa, Swan. – Apoyó las manos en sus caderas, frunciéndome el ceño de vuelta. – Solo quería verte y pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. ¿Es eso tan malo?

Mierda. Estaba enfadado y no solo por mi actitud, sino por algo más. Algo había pasado en el día de hoy para que este hermoso hombre lleno de paciencia buscara refugio en mí.

Desligué mis brazos y rodeé su cuello. Besé la piel expuesta de su pecho en el triángulo abierto de su camisa y luego rocé mis labios por la piel rasposa de su mandíbula. Ante esto último, sus manos agarraron mis caderas y acercó nuestros cuerpos.

–Solo quería ser sincera y decirte cómo me siento. Estoy mitad enfadaba, mitad extasiada. – Mis dedos acariciaron su nuca, como si tratara de apaciguar a un animal salvaje. – Encantada porque hayas venido a por mí y enojada por moverte tan rápido. – Besé su mejilla. – No lo he visto venir.

–Esperar a toda la semana para verte de nuevo era demasiado tiempo. – Su voz ronca susurró contra mi oído. – Ha sido precipitado, te concedo eso, Swan. Sin embargo, cuando quiero algo soy implacable.

–Más terco que una mula, McCarty. – Le dije sonriendo.

Su risa se hizo unió a la mía. – También tienes razón en eso, _Fiáin_.

Después de eso, Emmett tomó mi mano y fuimos a comer a un restaurante chino que había a dos manzanas de la clínica. La comida estaba deliciosa y Emmett era la mejor compañía del mundo.

–Algo ha pasado, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté después de que nos trajeran dos tazas de café negro. No quería ser cotilla pero había una furia subyacente en su cuerpo. Los bordes duros de tensión se marcaban en sus músculos.

Emmett me observó callado unos instantes antes de suspirar.

–A veces pienso que ves a través de mí. – Se hundió en la silla y comenzó a jugar con el sobre de azúcar. – Anoche intentaron forzar la entrada a uno de mis restaurantes. Las cámaras de vigilancia captaron al empleado que robaba dinero, Bella.

Hizo una mueca disgustado cuando se rompió el sobrecillo de papel.

–Rompió las ventanas frontales del local con piedras y dejó varias pintadas desagradables en la pared.

–Lo siento mucho, Emmett. – Agarré su mano y la apreté.

–Mi hermana fue quien se encontró con el desastroso panorama. – Suspiró cansado. – Me llamó aterrada justo después de alertar a la policía.

–¿Lo arrestaron? – Le pregunté. Me apenaba escuchar que Alice se llevara tal susto.

–Sí. No quiero presentar cargos pero mi abogado dice que es lo mejor.

Parecía que sostenía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. No soportaba verlo así, un agobio oprimía mi pecho ante la expresión afligida de su rostro. Me levanté de mi silla y me senté en la contigua a la suya, besé su mejilla y apoye mi mano más cercana a él en su muslo y la otra agarré de nuevo su mano.

Sus ojos grises ardieron como llamas de fuego plateadas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca. Sí, este hombre era peligroso. Muy peligroso para mi cordura y tranquilidad. Pero tenía claro que algo hermoso estaba sucediendo entre los dos.

Algo indescriptible. Y pensaba luchar por ello.

.

.

.

Cuando el martes Emmett volvió a presentarse al mediodía en la clínica, sentí mi corazón contraerse ferozmente para luego comenzar a latir con la fuerza de un tornado. Y lo mismo ocurrió el miércoles. Y el jueves. Y el viernes…

McCarty había venido a comer todos los días conmigo. Solo porque sí. Porque la necesidad de estar juntos era cada vez mayor y ninguno de los dos quería negarlo.

Para qué hacerlo.

Decidimos que la segunda cita tendría lugar en la mañana del sábado. Emmett quería llevarme a un sitio especial y el mejor momento era temprano. Así que, cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana, McCarty apareció en mi puerta y nos marchamos tras decirle adiós a mi hija.

Zoe zarandeaba su manita desde los brazos de Rosalie. Las dos se despedían de nosotros desde el umbral de mi casa con sonrisas alegres y miradas felices.

Suspiré cuando ya no pude verlas más y me giré sobre el asiento copiloto para poner música en la radio. Una pegadiza canción de los años cincuenta sonaba en la emisora y la única reacción de Emmett fue sonreír complacido con mi elección.

–¿A dónde vamos? – Estaba un poco nerviosa. Él solo me había dicho que llevara ropa cómoda, como vaqueros, camiseta y una chaqueta.

Casi íbamos a juego, mismo color de pantalón pero él con camiseta blanca y yo naranja. Sus enormes pies estaban enfundados en botas de leñador y en cuanto a mí, me había decantado por unos botines blancos.

–Es una sorpresa, _Fiáin._ – Dirigió el coche hasta la autovía, dejando atrás el bullicio de la ciudad.

–Pero yo quiero saber, Emmett. – Le miré con ojos implorantes e hice mi mejor esfuerzo por conseguir poner morritos de niña buena. Nunca había sido buena pero solía salirme con la mía cuando lo hacía.

Me contempló por el rabillo del ojo y sacudió la cabeza divertido por mi actitud.

–Eres el ser más peligroso que alguna vez haya conocido, Swan. – Su mano apretó mi muslo y cientos de chispas eléctricas saltaron bajo su toque.

–¿Me lo dirás entonces?

–La paciencia es una virtud. – Canturreó antes de tomar de nuevo el volante con las dos manos cuando giró el coche en una curva vertiginosa.

El viaje por carretera duró unos veinte minutos en total y se pasó bastante rápido. Las conversaciones entre nosotros siempre eran fluidas y cuando el silencio se hacía dueño de la situación no era para nada incómodo. Al contrario, era plácido, tranquilo, cálido.

Emmett aparcó el todoterreno en una de las numerosas plazas que había. Varios coches se encontraban por los alrededores y el barullo de algunas familias se escuchaba por el lugar.

–Bienvenida al monumento emblemático de nuestra ciudad. – Declaró McCarty con sus brazos abiertos de par en par y una enorme sonrisa.

Me reí ante su actitud entusiasta mientras cogía la mochila del coche.

El lugar se encontraba en medio de la naturaleza y se podía visitar tanto con guía como sin ella. Nunca había venido aquí y tenía clarísimo que pensaba empaparme de la historia que este lugar albergaba.

–¿Cómo encontraste este sitio, _Em_? – Le pregunté mientras abandonábamos el aparcamiento.

Numerosos grupos de excursionistas y turistas se congregaban junto a la caseta de madera en la que había cientos de folletos al igual que comida y bebida. La atmósfera del lugar estaba cargada de expectación y de júbilo. Todo se volvía emocionante y entusiasta.

–Mi abuelo nos traía a Alice y a mí cuando éramos pequeños. – Sonrió con añoranza. – En casi todos mis cumpleaños le pedía que viniéramos. Me encantaban las vistas que hay desde arriba.

Me di cuenta de que no era una simple cita. Emmet me estaba regalando un recuerdo, una pequeña anécdota de su pasado y eso era un enorme tesoro para custodiar. Agarré su mano y la apreté cariñosamente. Sus ojos se anclaron a los míos con entendimiento. Me devolvió el apretón y besó mi nariz.

Sonriendo como dos tontos, caminamos hasta la entrada. Emmett fue más rápido que yo y pagó los dos tickets. Le fruncí el ceño ante su mirada arrogante y su sonrisa orgullosa.

–Esta te la guardo, McCarty. – Le gruñí.

Acortó la distancia entre los dos y susurró contra mi oído: – Guárdamelas todas, _Fiáin_. Yo te las pagaré en carne.

Antes de que pudiera darle un golpe en represalia Emmett se había alejado de mí y empezó a andar hacia el comienzo del monumento mientras silbaba una armoniosa melodía. Lo seguí a regañadientes, dándole patatas a una pequeña piedra que había en el sendero.

Cuando alcé el rostro hacia el frente el pánico inundó mi cuerpo. Me quedé totalmente anclada en el sitio, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. Decenas, cientos, miles de escalones se presentaban ante mí como una broma macabra de mi pasado.

El aire comenzó a faltar en mis pulmones y mi pulso se disparó como una flecha angosta a través de mis venas.

No podía.

Esto era demasiado, desmesurado, exorbitado.

Emmett se detuvo en su caminar y miró por encima de su hombro para ver si lo seguía. Cuando se percató de que solo era el único que avanzaba se giró sobre sus talones y regresó a mi lado.

–¿Isabella? – Sus ojos me miraban preocupados. – ¿Qué pasa?

–No puedo, Emmett, no puedo. – Dije con voz estrangulada.

Gemí dolorosamente cuando mi visión se nubló al contemplar la enorme escalera de hormigón que conformaba el monumento. Con ella seguramente se llegaría a la cima del pequeño monte en el que se erigía.

Mis rodillas temblaron y casi me caigo sino llega a ser por Emmett. Rodeó mi cintura y me apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Me alzó y se dirigió a una zona despejada de miradas curiosas.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico y lo último que necesitaba era tener público.

–Respira, _Fiáin_. – Me ordenó con voz grave. – Respira conmigo, nena.

Empecé a imitar el ritmo de su respiración. Tenía los ojos cerrados y eso agravaba la sensación de vértigo que me gobernaba.

–Isabella, mírame. – La voz de Emmett se volvió mucho más autoritaria. – Abre esos bonitos ojos y mírame.

Parpadeé repetitivamente hasta que conseguí enfocar su rostro. Poco a poco la angustia se fue retirando al abismo de oscuridad en el que siempre se escondía cuando conseguía liberarme de su opresión.

–Eso es, cariño. Muy bien. – Acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza y luego agarró mi nuca con firmeza. – Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella.

–Lo siento, Emmett. – Aunque el miedo había desaparecido, ecos de pánico seguían danzando en mi mente. – Lo siento.

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y me aferré a este hombre valiente como si fuera mi única tabla de salvación. Mi única vía de escape.

Mi única salida.

* * *

 **Uff… Qué mala soy. Lo sé. Estoy siendo una bruja malvada. Aunque deben de reconocer que en lo demás me he portado muy bien ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha estado mal, ¿cierto?**

 **¿Qué tal ese primer beso? ¿Caliente, no? Estos dos van a arder el mundo.**

 **Me encanta Rose y Angy es adorable. A Zoe la amo y qué decir de Garrett y los niños. Y Emmettt… ¿Qué opinan? Bella no has dado un buen susto eh.  
**

 **¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **shamyx, PamMalfoyBlack, glow0718, JadeHSos, ely, misspaosita, Cavendano13, Guest, alejandra1987, solecitopucheta, helenagonzalez26-athos, erizoikki, RoxySanchez, mican.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo que va a traer cola. Advierto que vamos a saber muchas cosas por fin y que la cosa va a ser entretenida. Tiemblo de ganas de saber lo que opinan.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 _ **Emmett**_

El ensordecedor silencio reinaba en el interior del coche. El único sonido percibido era el de nuestras respiraciones. Conducía por la autovía de regreso a la ciudad, todos mis sentidos estaban concentrados en la carretera y en Isabella. Ella no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que la arropé entre mis brazos y me pidió perdón. Verla llorar tan desconsoladamente hacía hervir mi sangre, como si lava ardiente recorriera mis venas.

Si hubiera sabido lo que conllevaría esta excursión jamás la hubiera preparado. Ver a Bella tener un ataque de pánico era horrible. Nunca me había sentido tan impotente como hasta ese momento. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta casi el borde de sus irises, su frente se perló de sudor y su cuerpo temblaba sin ningún control.

La observé por el rabillo del ojo, parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable. Miraba por la ventana del copiloto con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, como si tratara de mantener unidos los trozos de algo roto.

Apreté el volante duro hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba cabreado, no con mi _Fiáin_ sino con su pasado; porque tenía más que claro que él había sido el causante de su miedo.

La historia entre nosotros era demasiado reciente, demasiado frágil como para soportar mi exhaustiva curiosidad. Controlar mi deseo de avasallar hasta conseguir lo que quería me estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo descomunal; sin embargo, mi mujer aún no estaba lista para aplacarme de forma contundente cuando estaba a la caza de su pasado. Aun no existía esa confianza que nos daba carta abierta para reclamarnos por completo, a pesar de que yo estaba más que preparado para espantar con los fantasmas de su dolor.

Swan era la mujer más fuerte e independiente que alguna vez había conocido. Era admirable la manera en que cuidaba y protegía a los que consideraba suyos. Y yo quería ser suyo. Totalmente suyo. Porque eso me daba la oportunidad de reclamarla en igual medida.

Y, en realidad, lo estaba haciendo. Poco a poco estaba consiguiendo un hueco en la vida tranquila de Isabella. Todos los almuerzos que habíamos pasado juntos durante esta semana habían sido pequeñas batallas victoriosas a mi favor. Aunque no todo el mérito era mío, si Bella no hubiera cedido un poco no habría conseguido los progresos que habíamos hecho. Tenía claro que mi _Fiáin_ era más que capaz de darme una buena patada en el culo si yo hacía algo que no le gustara.

Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo del pánico que demostró cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la enorme escalera que desembocaba en el monumento. No estaba seguro de si su miedo era debido a las alturas o a los escalones. Pero algo de lo que no tenía duda era sobre que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Cambié de carril y tomé la siguiente salida. No pensaba dejar a Isabella sola en este estado y mucho menos perderla de vista. Cuando la había acompañado hasta el todoterreno había pensado llevarla a mi casa, a que conociera mi hogar pero podría tomarlo como un movimiento demasiado rápido, así que tomé el plan b.

Dejamos atrás el bullicio de la autopista y nos adentramos en un bonito barrio, a las afueras de la ciudad. Los niños jugaban en los jardines de sus casas felices y ajenos a los males de este mundo, algunas madres tendían la colada impregnando el aire de un agradable olor a detergente, un hombre mayor fumaba en pipa mientras leía el periódico en su butaca del porche… Este era el típico domingo para los vecinos de esta zona.

–¿Dónde estamos, Emmett? – Isabella giró su cabeza para mirarme. – Este no es mi barrio. – Me dijo con una voz ligeramente ronca.

La miré de vuelta y le sonreí a pasar del enfado que reinaba en mi interior al escuchar su tono desolado. – ¿Pensabas que un pequeño contratiempo iba a arruinar nuestra cita?

–¿Pequeño contratiempo? – Entrecerró sus ojos cuando giré la calle hacia la derecha.

–¿Cómo lo llamarías tú entonces?

–Maldita sea, Emmett. – Gruñó y se sentó con la espalda recta. – Mi ataque de pánico es como un elefante en una cacharrería entre nosotros.

–¿Y? – Aparqué justo en frente de la casa con fachada blanca y tejado azul. – No voy a dejar que te escondas en tu casa para lamerte las heridas. – Sabía que mis palabras eran duras pero era el precio a pagar para romper el cascarón de melancolía en el que estaba envuelta Isabella.

–Emmett…

–No. – Corté su diatriba. – No pienso dejarte sola después de lo que has pasado. No sé con qué tipos de hombres te has relacionado pero yo no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Me incliné hacia ella y agarré su mandíbula. Sus ojos ardían furiosos ante mi avasallamiento pero no me importaba. Iba a tener que ir acostumbrándose a tratar conmigo en este humor si ella seguía actuando en solitario, sin contar conmigo.

–Te daré a elegir, _Fiáin_. O me cuentas lo que ha causado el ataque de pánico. – Mi chica tragó saliva angustiada ante la idea. – O me acompañas a visitar a alguien muy especial para mí.

–¿Sabes que podría irme sola y tomar perfectamente un taxi hasta mi casa?

Apretó los dientes al tiempo que sus ojos me desafiaban de una manera abierta. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado, sus ojos marrones entrecerrados por la molestia y un salvajismo feroz de independencia eran para mí el epítome de la belleza descarnada.

–Vaya, Swan. No pensaba que quisieras elegir la opción más cobarde.

Di en la diana.

Aspiró fuerte y un relámpago de furia relumbró en su mirada. Se liberó de mi agarre para justo después abrir la puerta del coche y empezar a caminar hacia la casa. Sonreí triunfante y disfrute del movimiento de sus caderas al andar.

Bonito trasero.

Salí y cerré la puerta del todoterreno, Isabella me miraba desde la verja blanca con sus brazos cruzados y su pelo rizado siendo mecido por la suave brisa primaveral. Llegué hasta ella y la agarré por la nuca.

–Sabías que eras una valiente, _Fiáin_.

La besé antes de que pudiera decir nada, deleitándome con su sabor tan adictivo: melocotones, dulces y suculentos. Toda una tentación, sobre todo, para un muerto de hambre como yo.

Apenas me separé unos centímetros de sus labios cuando Bella me mordió. Duro.

–Idiota. – Susurró contra mi boca.

Mi única respuesta fue rozar su nariz con la mía mientras sonreía complacido. Esta era mi chica, con su boca malvada e inteligente.

Tomé su mano y la conduje por el camino de acera que atravesaba el jardín lleno de flores. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, toqué el timbre y esperé. Yo tenía las llaves pero esta ocasión requería nuestra paciencia. Escuché unos pasos lentos y de pies arrastrados al otro lado mientras la voz de mi abuela nos gritaba que esperáramos. Menos de unos segundos después la puerta azul se abría y Didyme nos miraba con alegría.

–Pero mira quién ha venido. – Sus ojos se estrecharon detrás de sus gafas de lectura cuando me sonrió. – Mi pequeño Emmett.

–Hola, _mhaimeo._ – Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mejilla arrugada. – Te he traído a alguien muy especial.

Los ojos de mi abuela brillaron cuando se posaron en Isabella. Se quitó las gafas y volvió a centrar sus ojos en mí.

–¿Qué son esos modales, niño? – Puso sus brazos en jarra. – Preséntanos.

Le sonreí divertido y miré a Isabella. Se estaba mordiendo el labio nerviosamente y sus mejillas estaban coloradas como un tomate. Sentí mi sonrisa agrandarse ante dicha imagen, Bella no solía ser tímida pero parece ser que en ciertas ocasiones sí que lo era.

–Abuela, te presento a mi _Fiáin_.

Didyme se acercó a Isabella y asió su rostro entre sus manos ancianas. Mi chica la miraba fijamente sin apartar la mirada de los ojos adivinos de mi abuela. Solo fueron unos segundos pero supe que Didyme consiguió lo que buscaba cuando besó la mejilla de Isabella y le sonrió con cariño.

–Hola, pequeña niña. – Liberó la cara de Bella y tomó una de sus manos. – Así que tú eres _Fiáin._

–En realidad puede llamarme Bella. – Mi chica le respondió cuando pareció salir de su estupor.

Mi abuela rio entretenida y meneó la cabeza. – Como ya sabrás, mi nieto puede llegar a ser una mala influencia. – Tiró de su mano y caminó hacia dentro de la casa. – Vamos, pasad. Estaba a punto de desayunar.

Mi abuela nos llevó hasta la cocina para tostar un par de rebanadas de pan más y coger varias magdalenas de la alacena. Isabella aún continuaba algo cohibida y aceptaba las órdenes de Didyme silenciosamente concentrada.

–Emmett, prepara huevos revueltos y bacón para ti y Bella. – La abuela le entregó una jarra de zumo de naranja a Isabella y le dijo que se fuera a sentar en la mesa del porche trasero. Cuando se hubo ido de la cocina, Didyme me sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Es tal y como me la imaginaba, niño. – Su ceño se frunció por la inquietud. – Aunque está bastante callada, ¿cierto?

–Hoy era nuestra segunda cita oficial pero hubo un pequeño percance y todo se complicó. – Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo y removí en la sartén los huevos. – No pensaba dejarla en su casa sola y sabía que la mejor cura eras tú, _mhaimeo_.

–Ese es mi chico. – Acarició mi brazo y me sonrió. – Me voy a hacerle compañía a tu mujer. La cuidaré bien, cariño.

–Estará en las mejores manos. – Le dije por encima del hombro mientras ella salía por la puerta.

No tardé mucho en preparar lo que quedaba de desayuno. Freí el bacón y pelé varias piezas de fruta, calenté la leche y agarré varios yogurts de la nevera antes de ponerlo todo en una bandeja. Cuando salí al porche del jardín trasero mi abuela y mi _Fiáin_ reían divertidas, ajenas a mi presencia.

Cuando los ojos de Isabella me miraron su sonrisa cambió por una más dulce, más confidente. Los ecos de dolor se habían alejado por el momento y de nuevo era la Bella leal y honesta que siempre era.

–Parece ser que os lo pasáis muy bien sin mí. – Les dije mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y me sentaba justo al lado de mi abuela, dejando frente a mí a Isabella. – Quizá deba empezar a pensar que sobro.

–Nunca sobras, niño. – Me reprendió Didyme. – Solo le contaba a Bella alguna de las travesuras que hacías de pequeño.

Gemí dramáticamente ante eso. Las dos mujeres se rieron de mis tonterías y se dispusieron a desayunar.

Isabella agarró mi taza y sirvió el café para los dos. Al suyo le añadió leche y azúcar; sin embargo, al mío solo esta última; dos cucharadas, tal y como a mí me gustaba. Cuando me devolvió la taza le sonreí agradecido y agarré su mano para dejarle un suave beso en sus nudillos. Bella se sonrojo y apartó su mano rápidamente cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo a mi abuela. Didyme sonreía traviesa por nuestro intercambio y agradeció a Bella el que le preparara su té rojo.

–No te avergüences, cariño. – La abuela le ofreció la mermelada de arándanos, la que hacía ella misma cada vez que se acababa. – Emmett es todo un galán.

– _Mhaimeo_ , ¿sabes lo difícil que fue embaucar a Isabella? Casi me salen canas por las espera.

Isabella resopló ante mi comentario y sus ojos se entrecerraron en mi dirección. – Mentiroso. No tuviste que esperar tanto. Es un exagerado, Didyme, no le haga ni caso. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude dejarme embaucar por él.

Mi abuela rio divertida antes de beber un sorbo de su taza de porcelana. – Soy ya una vieja, Bella, y todavía sigo preguntándome como mi Noah consiguió que aceptara una cita con él.

Mi _Fiáin_ se unió a sus risas y le preguntó más acerca de cómo comenzaron a salir el abuelo y ella. La abuela la miró enternecida y se secó los labios con una servilleta de tela anaranjada.

–Era el hombre más maravilloso que alguna vez conocí. Aunque debo añadir que también era el más testarudo. – Bella sonrió y me miró acusadoramente. Mi única respuesta fue alzarle las cejas inocentemente. – Vivía al final de mi calle y cuando se decidió por mí, todos los días se presentaba en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de margaritas que recogía en el campo. Si las vieras, Bella, eran tan hermosas. Cada día eran de un color diferente y decía que seguiría trayendo más hasta que aceptara una cita con él.

Había escuchado cientos de veces esa historia y nunca me parecía aburrida. Era maravilloso ver brillar los ojos de mi abuela ante los recuerdos que tenía junto a mi abuelo.

–¿Tenía dónde ponerlas? – Le preguntó curiosa mi chica.

–¡Qué va! – Mi abuela meneó la cabeza a los lados mientras reía. – Mi madre ya no sabía dónde poner tantos ramos. Al quedarnos sin jarrones que rellenar comenzamos con los vasos de cristal. Cuando mi padre vio que también se iba a quedar sin vasos se plantó frente a mí y me dijo: _O haces algo al respecto con ese muchacho loco o el próximo ramo se lo pongo en la cabeza._ – La abuela sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz de contar su historia. – Así que al día siguiente, lo esperé en mi puerta. Mi Noah estaba muerto de nervios pero con una mirada decidida en sus ojos grises.

–¿Grises? – La interrumpió Isabella.

–Oh, sí. Tal y como los de mi nieto. – Me miró y acarició mi mejilla rasposa por la barba incipiente. – Los dos tienen la tormenta danzando en sus ojos.

Besé la palma de su mano y miré a Bella. Ella me observaba curiosa con su cabeza daleada a un lado, parecía que yo le suponía un enorme galimatías que quería resolver. Sin embargo, yo no me opondría a su investigación, por supuesto.

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en mi abuela.

–Cuando llegó hasta a mí, – _Mhaimeo_ prosiguió con el relato. – tiró el ramo al suelo y agarró mi cara entre sus manos antes de darme un beso y salir corriendo calle abajo. – Didyme se tocó los labios, como si aún tuviera la huella del beso en su boca. – Ese fue mi primer beso, Bella. Y fue perfecto. Mi Noah me besó muchas veces más a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero ese beso… Fue inigualable.

–¿Qué ocurrió después? – Mi _Fiáin_ parecía terriblemente curiosa por la historia. Era como una niña pequeña escuchando un cuento antes de dormir.

–A primera hora del día siguiente, me presenté en su casa con un ramo de lilas. Si hubierais podido ver su cara de sorpresa. – Mi abuela echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose a carcajadas. – Le dije que un hombre también merecía flores y le robé un beso, tal y como él hizo la tarde anterior.

–Dios mío, Didyme. – Bella la miraba sonriendo mientras metía un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. – Eres una mujer de armas tomar.

–Cuando estás bailando con un McCarty hay que serlo. – Le guiñó un ojo y mordisqueó un trozó de manzana. – Ahora quiero saber cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos. Vamos, niños, soy vieja y no puedo desperdiciar el tiempo.

Miré a Bella con una ceja alzada, retándola a que comenzara. Ella simplemente me miró devolviéndome el gesto mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de galleta.

–¿De verdad quieres que cuente la historia yo, _Fiáin_? – Me eché para atrás en mi silla y tamborileé mis dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. – Porque recuerdo a una chica maleducada interrumpiendo mi conversación civilizada y madura con la amiga rubia de ésta.

Las aletas de la nariz de Bella se dilataron cuando aspiró molesta al tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos y un brillo malicioso serpenteó entre ellos.

–Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? – Se puso totalmente recta en la silla de metal y miró a mi abuela con una expresión carente de maldad. – Llegué a la cafetería de tu nieto, como cualquier otra tarde normal. Siempre quedo con mi amiga Rosalie allí para darle de merendar a sus niños y a mi hija al menos una vez a la semana. – Sonrió ante la mención de su familia. Porque estaba más que claro que Rosalie era su hermana de corazón. – ¿Y qué me encuentro? A un tipo enorme y enojado llamando la atención a mi amiga porque nuestras hijas se habían equivocado y habían entrado a su despacho en vez de en el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

–¿Y qué hiciste entonces, cariño? – La abuela la miraba embelesada. Se habían cambiado los papeles en lo que a narradora y oyente se refería. Verlas juntas y tan compenetradas hacía que una ligera calidez se extendiera en mi pecho.

–Debo confesar que quise pegarle con el bolso en la cabeza. – Isabella la miró esta vez con timidez, como si admitir aquello frente a mi abuela le hiciera sentir culpable. Eso provocó que la comisura de mis labios se alzara con diversión. – Pero me contuve a duras penas y le rebatí todo el reclamo que le estaba haciendo a Rose. La culpa la tenía él por no haber señalizado la puerta correspondiente al baño. Si lo hubiera hecho, las niñas no habrían entrado a su cueva de jefe.

La abuela rio cuando escuchó el apodo con el que Isabella había nombrado a mi despacho. Mi _Fiáin_ tenía una boca inteligente.

–¿Eso fue por los días cercanos a cuando tu Keenan tuvo el incidente? – _Mhaimeo_ me miró curiosa. – Recuerdo que te acompañé a la tienda para elegir el adorno decorativo más adecuado para colocarlo en el _Erín_.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia mi abuela y miré a Bella, ella sonreía divertida al enterarse de ese pequeño detalle.

–Tendrías que haber visto a mi nieto ese día, Bella. – Didyme le agarró la mano mientras reía. – Estuvo todo el tiempo refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Ninguna placa le gustaba lo suficiente o era elegante.

–No suelo ser mezquina, pero te lo merecías. – Isabella alzó su barbilla de manera orgullosa cuando la miré interrogante. – Si no hubieran estado los niños te habrías ganado un tortazo por hablarle así a mi amiga. Fuiste un arrogante maleducado, carente de justificación.

–Toda una _salvaje_ , Emmett. – La abuela me miró orgullosa ante mi elección respecto a Bella. – Toda una _fiáin_.

En ese momento Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras de mi abuela. Parece ser que al fin había descubierto mi pequeño secreto.

–¿Eso es lo que significa? – _Mhaimeo_ afirmó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. – ¿Me pusiste ese apodo por lo que pasó en la cafetería?

Ella me miraba acusadoramente, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata de mi parte. Le sonreí divertido mientras cruzaba los brazos tras mi cabeza. Sus ojos se desviaron de mi rostro hacia mis bíceps y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Eso hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara y pasara a ser una totalmente arrogante.

–Por el genio que demostraste en el _Erín_ y en el veterinario, sí. – Le guiñé un ojo y su rubor se profundizó. – Mi salvaje. Mi _Fiáin_.

Después de aquello, la charla cambió a las travesuras que hice con mi hermana durante nuestra infancia. La abuela se las contaba a Bella como si fueran el mayor tesoro que tenía guardado en su corazón. Isabella la miraba totalmente hechizada y feliz y entonces supe que la decisión de traerla aquí después del accidente fue la mejor opción posible.

La mañana pasó en un visto y no visto. Dejé a mis dos chicas hablando de todo y de nada mientras me encargaba de podar los dos jardines de la casa. Una de las veces en las que alcé la vista para observarlas, Isabella me miraba muy seria y con una expresión ilegible en su rostro. La abuela había desaparecido en el interior de la casa y, justo cuando iba a acercarme a mi _Fiáin,_ apareció cargando un grueso álbum de fotos. Decidí dejarlo pasar, quizás no tenía que ver nada conmigo; de todas maneras le preguntaría más tarde.

Cuando terminé la faena que me traía entre manos, Isabella me ayudó a recoger los restos y los tiramos a la basura. La abuela nos recompensó con un buen vaso de té helado y un pequeño tentempié. Al terminarlo Isabella y yo decidimos que era el mejor momento para marcharnos. Bella estaba tensa y parecía que tenía algo pendiente que hacer, así que nos despedimos de la abuela; prometiéndole una visita más pronto que tarde y partimos en el coche.

–Tu abuela es maravillosa, Emmett. – Isabella me miraba sonriente mientras conducía.

–La adoro, _Fiáin_. – La miré por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreí.

–Fue una buena idea. – Dijo cuando tomé una pequeña rotonda. La miré interrogante justo al girar a la izquierda de ésta. – La de venir aquí.

– _Mhaimeo_ es capaz de sacar una sonrisa incluso a la persona más triste del mundo. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Después de eso conduje en silencio. Tenía claro que no pensaba llevar a Isabella de regreso a su casa, había cosas de las que teníamos que hablar, así que tomé la próxima salida a la autopista con la idea de ir a un pequeño parque apartado perfecto para encontrar una tranquilidad apaciguadora.

Mi chica no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, por lo que deduje que ella también estaba esperando un momento oportuno para decirme algo. Decidido a darle lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, aceleré y respiré profundo para no avasallarla en busca de respuestas.

En menos de veinte minutos llegamos a las planadas solitarias de un bosque convertido en parque natural. No había absolutamente nadie a nuestro alrededor y los únicos sonidos que había eran los trinos de los pájaros.

–Quiero darte una explicación acerca de lo que pasó esta mañana en la cita. – Isabella me miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera ansiosa.

La angustia había vuelto a gobernar sus facciones y entonces comprendí que, si quería ganarme la confianza de Bella, no podía doblegar su voluntad para hacerme dueño de la verdad.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella. – Le dije con voz suave. – Aceptaré lo que quieras darme.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. Durante un minuto exacto se quedó observando a través del parabrisas la flora que nos acompañaba mientras yo simplemente la miraba a ella. Mi _Fiáin_ se parecía a este bosque. Los secretos que guardaban eran inexpugnables.

–No es algo que quiera hacer. – Dijo al fin. – Es algo que necesito decir.

Estaba sentada a pocos centímetros de mí pero la sentía a kilómetros de distancia. Molesto por eso, agarré su mano y me la llevé a los labios para besar el dorso. Isabella rompió el contacto visual con los árboles y, por fin, me miró.

–Tengo pánico de las escaleras. – Me confesó con voz ronca. – A cualquier tipo de escaleras, Emmett. – Tragó saliva con dificultad y sus dedos apretaron los míos.

–¿Por eso tu casa solo es de una planta? – El día que la llevé a ella y a los niños me percaté de ese pequeño detalle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y alzó la barbilla, como si tratara de infundirse valor.

–Cuando estaba embarazada de Zoe, tuve un accidente. – Alargué el otro bazo y tomé entre los dedos un mechón de su cabello. Eso pareció tranquilizarla, por lo que prosiguió. – El padre de Zoe quería que abortara, quería lavarse las manos al respecto, puesto que habíamos cortado mucho antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada.

Pensar en ese hijo de puta intentando coaccionar a mi mujer para que hiciera algo me hizo hervir la sangre. Durante todo este tiempo en el que nos habíamos estado conociendo, me había percatado de pequeños detalles invisibles que la mayoría de la gente habría pasado por alto si no prestaba la suficiente atención. Esos detalles rondaban continuamente en mi mente; dándome una ligera idea de lo que había sufrido Bella.

Me encantaría tener frente a mí al tipejo de mierda que solo había servido para donar semen y crear a esa pequeña preciosidad de ojos chocolate.

–Tú no querías. – Mi voz sonó más grave de lo que quería.

–No. – Bella movió su cabeza a los lados reafirmando su respuesta. – Me había hecho la primera ecografía y saber que tenía dentro de mí a un ser tan indefenso me hizo sacar las uñas.

–Esa es mi chica. – Besé el pulso de su muñeca.

–Rosalie y yo vivíamos juntas durante la universidad en una pequeña casa cerca del campus. Yo estaba arriba en mi habitación cuando él apareció. – Su cuerpo tembló ante el recuerdo y traté de calmarla acariciando con mis dedos su mejilla.

–¿Tenía llaves? – Le pregunté.

–No. Félix hizo una copia de las mías a escondidas. – Un escalofrío surcó por su espalda y provocó que apretara los dientes fuertemente.

–Eso no es de alguien muy cuerdo. – Declaré.

Isabella desvió su mirada hacia un lado y supe que se estaba callando algo importante. Quería exigirle que me lo dijera pero me estaba confiando un secreto, una parte oculta de ella, y sería muy mezquino hacerlo.

Tomó aire y prosiguió con el relato. – Tuvimos una discusión acerca de mi decisión. Todo se descontroló. Fue a más y yo… Terminé cayendo por las escaleras de la casa.

Mi _Fiáin_ respiraba entrecortadamente y sabía que estaba a punto de sufrir otro ataque de pánico como el de esta mañana. La tomé en brazos y la senté sobre mi regazo, envolviéndola con mi calor e intentando calmarla.

–Respira, nena. Vamos, sigue el ritmo de mi respiración. – La insté a actuar.

Isabella acató mi orden, consiguiendo que su pecho ascendiera y bajara al mismo ritmo que el mío. No me importó el tiempo que requirió esto, era lo que ella necesitaba y se lo iba a dar, sin importar qué.

–Lo siento, Emmett. – Me miró afligida. – No puedo controlarlo.

–No te disculpes por algo así. – Le dije tratando de apaciguar mi enfado para que no impregnara mis palabras.

Agaché la cabeza y besé sus labios con tranquilidad, con calma; tomándome mi tiempo para enredar mis manos en su cabello y conseguir alejar momentáneamente los demonios del pasado.

Cuando liberé sus labios Isabella continuó con los ojos cerrados y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron y sentí la vida ir y venir entre ambos.

–Había tanta sangre, Emmett. Tanta. – En ese momento abrió los ojos, que parecían enormes en su rostro carente de color. Estaban llenos de terror, de horror. Los asfixiantes tentáculos del pánico la envolvían sin censura. – Era un despojo humano a los pies de la escalera, un cuerpo lleno de sangre y muerte. – Lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y mi corazón casi se rompe ante la imagen que ella describía. Tanto dolor. Tanta angustia. – Casi pierdo a mi niña, _Em_. Casi no consigo mantenerla con vida.

Las gotas saladas descendieron por sus mejillas y fueron como puñales clavándose en mi alma. La acurruqué contra mi pecho y le ofrecí palabras de consuelo al oído. Prefería centrarme en ella y no reflexionar en lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Pensar en Isabella era también pensar en Zoe, la pequeña era el motor en la vida de mi chica y la idea de que esa niña indefensa no estuviera… Hería mi corazón.

Poco a poco, los temblores fueron disminuyendo y el llanto desgarrado dio paso a un ligero sollozo. Isabella me pidió un pañuelo y le pasé la caja de pañuelitos de papel que tenía bajo el asiento. Dejé que se tomara su tiempo mientras, absorto, acariciaba su espalda.

Isabella acababa de compartir algo extremadamente íntimo conmigo. Había hecho un salto al vacío completamente a ciegas, sin esperar de mí nada a cambio. Esa confianza, esa libertad me llevó a desarmarme. Me hizo abrir la puerta de mi armario de los esqueletos.

–Sé lo que se siente el temer que puedes a alguien. – Isabella me miró a los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien acarició. – Y también sé lo que se siente cuando la pierdes.

– _Em,_ no tienes por qué… – Mi chica empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

–Lo necesito. – Mi voz sonó grave y bastante ronca. – Necesito decírtelo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y empezó a acariciar mi pecho sobre la camiseta blanca. Su toque me calmaba y me hacía ordenar mis pensamientos.

–Cuando tenía siete años, mi madre enfermó. – Cerré por un instante los ojos y el rostro suave y alegre de mi madre vino entre los recuerdos. – Apenas teníamos dinero y no podíamos costear el tratamiento. Ella trataba de llevar una vida normal y cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mí como si todo estuviera bien. Pero no lo estaba. Nada estaría bien nunca.

Aspiré hondo, como si tratara de conseguir todo el aire que había en el interior del coche, pero mis pulmones apenas se llenaron. Recordar aquella época era algo demasiado doloroso y, a pesar de que yo era apenas un chiquillo, todo estaba claro en mi memoria.

Isabella tocó mi mejilla y besó la otra con sus cálidos labios. Ella me traía de regreso, me devolvía al presente. Era como una luz en la oscuridad de la tormenta.

–Ella murió en una noche de lluvia. – Quise gritar como cuando era niño. Llorar y golpear con mis puños la cara de mi padre y la de Félix, el padre de Zoe.

Malditos hijos de puta.

–Emmett. – Isabella enredó sus manos tras mi cuello y acariciaba sin descanso mi nuca, como si quisiera consolar un animal salvaje y herido.

Albergaba tanta rabia, tanta furia, tanto tormento.

–Mi madre _Erín_ murió en mi cama mientras dormía conmigo, después de contarme un cuento de buenas noches y arroparme entre sus brazos.

 _Mi dulce niño, mi pequeño guerrero._

Sin poder soportarlo más, cuando últimas palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza, hundí mi rostro en el cuello de mi _Fiáin_ y aspiré su aroma a melocotones; calentando el frío desconsuelo que gobernaba en mi interior.

No sé cuánto estuvimos así pero sentí paz, calidez, un lazo de unión inquebrantable entre mi mujer y yo. Y era algo sublime. Alcé mi cabeza y miré a esos ojos marrones tan hechizantes y dulces.

–Ven aquí, _Fiáin_. – Le ordené. Necesitaba sentirla temblar de placer sobre mí. Hacerla olvidar todo y que solo importara la pasión entre nosotros. – Necesito tus labios.

Isabella puso las manos sobre mis hombros y se aferró a mis músculos duros por la tensión antes acercar su rostro al mío. Sentía mi cuerpo rígido bajo el suyo y el deseo de arrollarla con el éxtasis era descomunal. Sus labios rozaron los míos e Isabella dejó escapar un breve suspiró ante eso. Luego abrió ligeramente la boca y acarició con su lengua mi labio inferior, tal y como le hice yo cuando la besé en la primera cita.

Cuando ella profundizó el beso, la agarré de las caderas y la coloqué a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías.

Alcé un brazo y le rocé la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos antes de colocar la mano alrededor de su nuca. Bella gimió ante esa caricia y mi polla se agitó demandante en mis vaqueros. Deslicé la otra mano bajo la camiseta y rocé la suave piel de su espalda. Las puntas de mis dedos recorrieron por completo su espina dorsal para justo después deslizarlos hacia delante y agarrar uno de sus abundantes pechos.

Isabella dio un pequeño respingo ante la caricia y mordisqueó mi labio en represalia. Sonreí en el beso y me adueñé de su boca al tiempo que acunaba sus senos con ambas manos. Eran grandes, llenos y perfectos para mis manos. Quería amasarlos sin ninguna restricción, así que moví el sujetador hacia arriba y pude sentir la dureza de sus pezones contra las palmas de mis manos.

–Emmett… – Isabella dijo mi nombre mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando entrecortadamente.

–Demonios, _Fiáin_. – Gruñí tosco. – Eres preciosa.

Levanté su camiseta y casi me corro al ver cómo mis manos se encontraban llenas con sus pechos. Necesitaba probarlos, quería lamerlos sin descanso, ahogarme en su sabor y en su tacto.

Y lo iba a hacer sin duda.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y conseguí acercar sus senos a mi rostro, así que hundí mi nariz entre ellos y aspiré su delicioso aroma.

–Tan dulce, nena. – Besé la delicada piel de en medio. – Eres un manjar, Isabella.

Sin poder contenerme, tomé un pezón en mi boca y comencé a jugar con él. Bella se arqueó con violencia al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo, empujándome más cerca de ella si eso era posible.

Antes de dejar libre su pezón, lo mordisqueé despacio consiguiendo que Isabella gimiera mi nombre y danzara sus caderas contra mi erección. Esto era una tortura, pero era tan dulce e incontrolable que no pensaba negarme.

Cuando tomé su otro pezón, llevé mi mano hasta el botón de sus vaqueros y lo desabroché. Le siguió la cremallera y después mis dedos entrando en sus bragas.

Mi mujer gimió cuando succioné con mi boca su pecho mientras mi dedos exploraban los hinchados pliegues de su sexo. Estaba ardiendo. Y era por mí. Solo por mí.

Con mi dedo corazón, rocé tentativamente su clítoris al tiempo que mordisqueaba el pezón que tenía metido en mi boca. Un doloroso placer atravesó el cuerpo de mi _Fiáin_ como una lanza.

Empezó a moverse contra mis dedos, perdida completamente en el placer. No había miedo. No había oscuridad. Solo placer.

Un inmenso y desmesurado placer.

Enredé mi mano libre en su cabello y empujé su rostro hacia a mí para apoderarme de sus carnosos labios. Sus caderas ondulaban contra mis dedos, una y otra y otra vez. Mi cuerpo sentía su placer y notaba como su clítoris palpitaba con cada caricia que le prodigaba. Isabella gemía perdida en el placer, ajena a todo lo demás, y parecía una diosa pagana libre en su deleite.

Cuando más humedad inundó mis dedos, supe que Isabella estaba más que lista para dejarse ir en mis brazos. Así que aumenté el ritmo y la presión de las caricias y un grito ardiente sonó en la penumbra del coche.

–¡Emmett! – Mi nombre derramado por sus labios mientras se corría era lo más hermoso que alguna vez escucharía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció salvajemente y se abandonó por completo contra mí mientras cabalgaba las últimas oleadas de placer contra mis dedos. Cuando terminó, decidí dejar mi mano sobre su monte de Venus. Me sentía codicioso y me gustaba tener mi mano ahí.

–Mi hermosa y salvaje Isabella. – Besé su cabeza y acaricié la suave piel de su nuca.

Los demonios solo tendrían poder en el pasado. No permitiría que la mujer que tenía en mis brazos volviera a ser una víctima de ellos. Ahora me tenía a mí y no dejaría que nada ni nadie lastimara a Isabella.

Mi _Fiáin_.

* * *

 **¿Qué puedo decir? Este capítulo ha tenido de todo. Me ha encantado la visita a Didyme, es adorable. ¿Y esa charla entre nuestros chicos? No me la esperaba para nada. Mis niños han tenido una vida dura.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha estado mal, ¿cierto?**

 **¿Y qué os ha parecido esa pequeña escena? ¿Caliente? Creo que la temperatura comienza a subir.**

 **¿Me cuentan qué les pareció? Estoy que me muero de nervios por saber vuestras reacciones. Nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas y necesito saber lo que opinan al respecto.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí. Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **PamMalfoyBlack, Paopao, cavendano13, shamyx, solecitopucheta, alejandra1987, glow0718, helenagonzalez26-athos, ely, JadeHSos, RoxySanchez, NaNYsSANZ, Coni.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo primero de todo: mis disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy liada con el final de mi tesis y me quita muchísimo tiempo, así que apenas tenía algún hueco para poder escribir.**

 **El capítulo va a ser un pelín movido. Espero que no me quieran quemar en la hoguera por ser una bruja. Al final creo que me he portado bien. Ya me dirán que tal.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 _ **Bella**_

Estábamos a mitad de semana y ya deseaba que llegase el viernes. Había tal cantidad de trabajo en la clínica que apenas podía pillar un descanso para tomar un café. La mañana del miércoles se presentaba bien ajetreada: tres operaciones y dos revisiones. Así que en cuanto llegase a la clínica iría directa a por mi segunda taza de café.

Como cada, día Rose me dejó en la puerta del veterinario, con los niños despidiéndose efusivamente en el asiento trasero del monovolumen. Mientras les devolvía el gesto esperé hasta que el coche desapareció por la esquina para entrar en mi trabajo.

Angela estaba ya en recepción, preparando los documentos pertinentes para hoy. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la campanita de encima de la puerta, alzó su rostro y me sonrió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no llegó a los ojos y eso me preocupó.

–Hola, Bella. – Su voz sonaba cansada y las ojeras se denotaban bajo sus gafas. – ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

–Hola, Angy. – Me acerqué a ella y le coloqué un mechón de su cabello negro tras la oreja. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa, cielo?

Angela se mordió el labio al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía. – No quiero cargarte con mis problemas, Bells. Solo son tonterías.

–No lo son si hacen que no puedas descansar bien. – Tomé su mano en un cálido apretón. – ¿Qué te parece si pillo algo para beber y me lo cuentas? Y no pienso aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

Angela sonrió levemente y asintió de acuerdo. Le sonreí de vuelta y me dispuse a buscar una buena bebida caliente. Justo antes de salir de la recepción, me volví en el marco de la puerta y la miré por encima del hombro.

–Y, Angy. – Ella despegó de nuevo su atención de los papeles para observarme. – Nunca vas a cargarme con tus problemas. Soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para todo.

No esperé a que me contestara pero justo antes de seguir mi camino pude atisbar su sonrisa de agradecimiento. Cuando llegué a la máquina, pedí un té verde para Angy y un café vainilla para mí. Mi amiga no era muy afín al café y siempre se decantaba por todas las diferentes variedades de té. Sabía que este tipo era su favorito, así que le sentaría mucho mejor. También vi que la máquina tenía las galletas con chocolate blanco que tanto le gustaban y, aunque no le apetecieran tan temprano, se las llevaría para endulzarle un poco el día.

Al regresar a recepción, me encontré con una silla lista para mí justo al lado de ella. Le sonreí agradecida y le entregué el vaso con el té caliente. Se lo acercó a la nariz y cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma de las hierbas.

–Necesitaba uno de estos. – Dio un sorbo y me miró enternecida. – Gracias, Bells.

Meneé la mano a los lados para hacerle saber que no tenía importancia. Di un sorbo a mi café y me recliné contra el respaldar de mi silla.

–¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

Angela suspiró y comenzó a jugar con el filo del vaso. – No esperaba que una boda tuviera tantos detalles. Me siento desbordada con todo. Las flores, las invitaciones, el lugar para la ceremonia y el de celebración, el vestido… ¡Dios! Son tantas cosas, Bella. Es un completo caos.

Hice una mueca tras la taza de café al pensar en todo los detalles que había enumerado y también los que no había dicho. Preparar una boda era una auténtica locura, cuando Rose se casó casi termino arrancándome el pelo del agobio.

–Pero estoy segura que el bueno de nuestro Ben te echa una mano.

–Él quiere que sea feliz y que todo esté a mi gusto. – Angy torció sus labios en un gesto contradictorio entre la ternura y la exasperación. – Así que no aporta mucho en la toma de decisiones. Lo peor de todo, Bella, no es eso.

–¿No? – La miré expectante.

Ella necesitaba desahogarse por lo que dejé que se tomara su tiempo mientras pensaba maneras para aligerar su carga.

–Su madre y mi madre se han tomado la organización de la boda como una competición. – El rostro de mi amiga estaba lleno de angustia ante lo que acababa de decir. – Se pelean por todo y se enfadan conmigo cuando me decantó, quizás, por una opción de las dos que me exponen. Es agotador tratar de complacer a ambas. Cada una tiene una visión distinta y ambas quieren que se haga a su manera. Dios mío, Bella. – Suspiró derrotada. – No sé dónde me he metido.

–Siento decirte esto, cielo, pero vas a tener que imponerte. Es tu boda, no la de ellas. Tienen permiso para darte su opinión sobre algo pero al final tú serás la única que decides.

–Pero, Bella… Ya sabes cómo es mi madre. – Gimió agotada.

Sí que lo sabía. La señora Webber tenía un carácter indomable y bien dispuesto. Era una mamá osa en toda su definición. Todo lo contrario a Renée, que fue una madre bastante indolente.

–Ay, cariño. – Agarré su mano tras abandonar mi café sobre la mesa. – Respira, Angy.

Angela tomó respiraciones profundas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. La fatiga se remarcaba en cada una de sus facciones y la palidez de su piel era, incluso, más evidente.

–Y hay más, Bella. – Tras varias respiraciones, Angy continuó relatando. – Mi padre se lastimó el otro día la espalda jugando al golf y mi madre se tiene que quedar con él. Ambas teníamos la intención de ir a mirar vestidos este fin de semana pero al estar mi padre así mi madre no puede. Por lo que la madre de Ben se decidió acompañarme. – Se mordisqueó el labio ante el plan, seguramente pensando que de eso no podría salir nada bueno. – Así que, reservé cita en una tienda especializada en vestidos de novias; todos sus diseños son tan hermosos, Bella, una preciosidad.

–¿No acaba ahí la cosa, cierto? – Le pregunté porque sabía que algo no me olía bien.

Angy negó con la cabeza y suspiró derrotada.

–Mi suegra no quiere ir a esa tienda. Dice que no está al nivel de mi boda y que no tengo la más remota idea en lo que se refiere a vestidos. Anoche me dijo que cancelara la cita y que ya iríamos el lunes a otro sitio _de gustos más exquisitos_ ; según sus palabras.

El labio inferior de mi amiga tembló y colocó la taza de té frente a su boca para impedir que yo lo viera. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para ello.

–Estoy pensando en numerosos apelativos, para nada cariñosos, dirigidos a tu suegra, Angy. – Por dentro hervía de enojo ante la actitud condescendiente de la madre de Ben. Esa maldita víbora. – Creo que a partir de ahora la llamaré la _Arpía Exquisita_.

Angy sonrió levemente ante mi comentario y tomó un sorbo de su té verde.

–No quiero cancelar la cita, después de que la encargada me consiguiera un hueco con tan poca antelación para este sábado. – Los bonitos ojos oscuros de mi amiga se volvieron a empañar por la tristeza. –Yo quiero ir, Bells. Quiero ir a mirar vestidos y probármelos, observarme al espejo y reír feliz al verme tal y como me imaginaba de pequeña. Pero eso no lo entiende mi suegra. Es demasiado agotador pelear con ella y no quiero causar problemas.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso. La maldita arpía no entendía que no era su boda y pisoteaba la ilusión de Angy como si fuera algo insignificante, cuando resultaba que era lo más importante en todo esto. Así que la madre de Ben iba a tener que aprender por las malas o como decía Rose, al _estilo HellBell._

–Yo iré contigo.

Los ojos de Angela se ampliaron como platos ante mi simple declaración. Puede que me metiera en un buen lío con la suegra de mi amiga pero por nada del mundo pensaba arruinarle su primera "caza del vestido".

–¿Bella? – Un ligero brillo de esperanza se distinguió en sus ojos negros.

–Este sábado iremos tú y yo a esa tienda que dices. Será nuestro secreto. – Le guiñé un ojo y bebí de mi café.

–Pero, Bells, mi suegra… – Empezó a decir.

–Lo siento mucho, Angy, pero a la _Arpía exquisita_ vamos a darle una lección. – Dejé mi taza sobre el escritorio y agarré su mano. – Vamos a ir a todas las tiendas que desees y te vas a probar tantos vestidos como quieras mientras yo me siento en un sillón quejándome de que todos son muy cursis y de princesas tontas, _¡puag!_

Angela rio divertida ante mi cara de asco y desde que llegó a la clínica sus ojos se llenaron de alegría.

–¿Qué me dices, cielo? – Le pregunté satisfecha por conseguir levantarle el ánimo. – ¿Te apuntas a la "caza del vestido"?

La sonrisa de Angy terminó volviéndose enorme cuando moví mis cejas reiteradamente mientras le preguntaba.

–¡Qué demonios! – Gritó con entusiasmo. – ¡Cuenta conmigo, Bells!

–¡Toma ya! – Me levanté de mi asiento y alcé un puño victoriosa. – Esa es mi chica rebelde.

Angela se levantó y me abrazó fuerte. Enterró su cara en mi hombro y suspiró aliviada contra el cuello de mi blusa. Enternecida por su actitud, le devolví el abrazo y besé su sien.

–Gracias, eres demasiado buena. Te quiero, Bella.

Mi corazón se agitó ante su declaración y se formó un nudo en mi garganta que casi no me dejó respirar.

–Y yo a ti. – Le dije con la voz ronca. Recibir el cariño de la gente siempre era algo superior a mí. Demasiado grande y excesivamente bueno para alguien como yo. – No tienes que darme las gracias por nada, Angy. Y no le digas a nadie que soy buena o todo el mundo empezará a creérselo y perderé mi reputación de chica mala.

El momento solemne se rompió con mi broma y tanto Angela como yo reímos al unísono. Justo después de separarnos Alec entró a la consulta con su pelo rubio húmedo y revuelto en todas direcciones, seguramente a causa del casco de su moto.

El doctor Vulturi nos sonrió y nos dio los buenos días antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Sabía que había llegado el momento de ponerse manos a la obra por lo que agarré las dos tazas vacías de la mesa y me despedí de Angy, tranquila conmigo misma por haber conseguido eliminar un poco de su carga y feliz por devolverle su dulce sonrisa.

Y el día solo acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con todo el ajetreo de la clínica. Cuando sentí el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me fijé que casi era la hora del almuerzo. El nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla me hizo sonreír expectante.

–¿Lista para mí, Swan? – La voz grave de Emmett a través del teléfono hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara por la anticipación.

–Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees?

Su risa causó que la comisura de mis labios se elevara de manera divertida. A pesar del gran percance que tuvimos la semana pasada las cosas entre nosotros iban viento en popa.

–Vaya, vaya. Así que mi chica está hoy más salvaje que nunca. – Un pequeño barullo de voces se escuchó de fondo y supe que estaba en la cafetería. – ¿Debo temer por mi bienestar, _Fiáin_?

–Ya lo creo que sí. – Me reí traviesa. Esto iba a ser terriblemente placentero. – Vete preparando para algo muy, muy picante, señor McCarty _._

Hablamos un par de minutos más antes de decidir la hora en la que me recogería. Desde la primera vez que vino a verme habíamos tomado el hábito de almorzar juntos y siempre tratábamos de comer en sitios diferentes. Esta semana me tocaba a mí decidir los bares a los que ir, por lo que la diversión culinaria estaba garantizada.

Poco tiempo después de nuestra charla, cambié mi uniforme por unos vaqueros azules y una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores rosas estampadas, agarré mi bolso y salí corriendo de los vestuarios. Cuando abrí la puerta principal de la clínica lo primero que mis ojos captaron fue la amplia espalda de McCarty y su mordisqueable trasero.

Maldito fuera.

Como la primera vez que vino, estaba hablando por teléfono dando órdenes con su voz de _jefe implacable._ Mientras me dirigía hacia él, Emmett se giró en mi dirección y me guiñó un ojo. Era tan arrogante, tan condenadamente masculino que tuve que morderme el interior de mi mejilla para no tirarme sobre él.

Al llegar a su altura, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo musculoso y despidió con un simple " _hazlo"_ a la persona del otro lado del móvil. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de decirle hola, tomó mis labios con una pasión tan controlada y focalizada que los dedos de mis pies se encogieron de placer. Su boca avasalló la mía sin piedad, hasta que todo el oxígeno de mis pulmones se consumió en el calor de su lujuria.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente cuando rompí el besó en busca de aire. Emmett apoyó su frente contra la mía y su aliento bañaba mi rostro de manera irregular. Cuanto más avanzábamos, más nos consumía el hambre.

–¿A esto te referías con lo de muy, muy picante, Swan? – Su voz ronca me sacó de mis divagaciones. – Porque si este es solamente el entrante me tienes rendido a tus pies ya.

Me reí por sus ocurrencias. Este hombre tenía un humor tan inusual y único que me estaba volviendo adicta.

–Voy a tener que decepcionarte. No estoy hoy en el menú, McCarty.

–Ah, pero que no estés hoy no quiere decir que más adelante sí. – Su sonrisa era comparable con la de un lobo feroz. – Cómo voy a disfrutar comiéndote, _Fiáin_.

Mis mejillas ardieron por la intención que implicaban sus palabras. A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de todo el placer que sentí aquel día en su coche, a pesar de que la situación estuvo cargada de dolor el fuego creado por los dos lo devoró por completo, sin dejar nada a su paso.

–Compórtate, Emmett. – Le dije mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa azul – Estamos justo enfrente de mi trabajo, por Dios.

Aun riéndose de mí, me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar en dirección al restaurante en el que almorzaríamos. No estaba muy lejos de la clínica, solo a un par de manzanas, por lo que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta mientras charlábamos llegamos al bar.

–¿Un tailandés, _Fiáin_? – Emmett miraba alternativamente entre el cartel luminoso y yo.

–Te advertí que sería picante. – Esta vez fui yo la que se rio de él.

Cuando entramos al local, un camarero nos acompañó hasta una mesa y nos ofreció la carta amablemente. Yo le sonreí agradecida mientras que Emmett simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

–Eres muy descortés, ¿lo sabías? – Le recriminé.

–Lo soy cuando a ese niño maleducado se le van los ojos al escote de mi chica. – Frunció el ceño ojeando el menú.

No me debería resultar divertido pero no pude evitarlo. Sonreí complacida ante su actitud y decidí levantarle el ánimo siendo un poco traviesa.

–Tranquilo, señor gruñón. Yo solo quiero tus ojos en mí. – Su mirada de plata brilló con satisfacción. – Además, quizás al que mirara fuera a ti, ¿no te has parado a pensar que el chico sea de la otra acera?

–No lo creo, Swan. Aquí la que ha atraido miradas ardientes y fuera de lugar ha sido tú.

–Vaya, ¿entonces mi mirada no es ardiente? Porque cuando salí de la clínica me entretuve mirando cierta parte de tu anatomía bastante mordisqueable.

La carta del menú que sostenía en sus manos cayó de golpe en la mesa y su ceño se había fruncido en mi dirección. Escondí mi sonrisa tras el menú y traté de parecer lo más inocente del mundo.

–¿Ocurre algo, Emmett? – Batí mis pestañas en su dirección.

–Sí. Tú, pequeña bruja. – Me gruñó mientras se colocaba recto en su silla.

–Oh, vamos. – Levanté mi pie y acaricié su pantorrilla suavemente, como si tratara de calmar a una fiera. – Solo he dicho la pura verdad.

–Sabes, _Fiáin_. – Su voz grave y ronca provocó que toda mi piel se erizase. – La próxima vez. – Agarró mi mano y la llevó hasta su boca. – Te haré llegar al orgasmo con mis dientes.

En el momento en el que sus dientes mordisquearon las yemas de mis dedos detuve las caricias de mi pie. Mi boca se secó ante lo que acababa de decir y un calor líquido nació en mi centro de manera anhelante.

Sus ojos grises me dijeron que sus palabras eran una promesa. Y sabía que él la cumpliría sin falta.

Después de que el camarero viniera y nos tomara nota de lo que comeríamos, Emmett me miraba especulativamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté antes de darle un sorbo a mi té helado.

–Nada. – Movió la cabeza a los lados. – Sólo pensaba en un buen plan para el próximo sábado.

Y en ese mismo instante caí en que no pensé en nuestra siguiente cita cuando estuve haciendo planes con Angy. Hice una mueca disgustada y dejé el vaso en la mesa.

–Tendremos que aplazarlo para otro día. – Emmett alzó una ceja interrogante. – Esta mañana ya hice planes para el sábado.

–¿Puedo saber qué harás? – Hizo la pregunta en un tono totalmente educado y formal pero la tensión se marcaba en las líneas duras de sus hombros.

Hombre tonto.

Como si fuera a quedar con otro hombre en una cita romántica. Fruncí el ceño ante esa estupidez de pensamiento y lo miré molesta por su actitud. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, el camarero nos trajo la comida y la rigidez en su cuerpo se hizo más evidente cuando el chico volvió a mirarme con un interés más que destacable.

Bufé fastidiada y di otro trago a mi té. No quería empeorar la situación así que le sacaría de la incertidumbre.

–Voy a acompañar a Angela en la _caza del vestido_. Está agobiada y pensé que le vendría bien un poco de diversión. – Me encogí de hombros antes de tomar el tenedor y hundirlo en mis tallarines.

–¿Oh? – Emmett sonrió y luego masticó un trozo de su pollo picante con arroz. – Así que vais a tener un _día de chicas_.

–¿ _Día de chicas_? – Le pregunté alzando una ceja divertida. No esperaba que McCarty saliera con eso.

–Sí, ya sabes… Día de tiendas, con cientos de bolsas y caminatas para todos lados. – Sacudió la cabeza esbozando su sonrisa demasiado atractiva para su seguridad. – Maldita sea, esto pica con todas sus ganas. ¡Joder!

Riéndome de él mientras lo veía beberse un buen trago de su bebida esperé hasta que se hubo calmado para responderle.

–¿Y cómo es que sabes acerca de un típico _día de chicas_?

–Mi hermana. – Hizo una mueca disgustado pero en sus ojos se veía la ternura y el cariño al nombrar a Alice. – Antes, cuando no estaba casada con Jasper, solía arrastrarme en sus sesiones de compras extremas. Ugh. – Simuló un escalofrío combinado con una mueca de miedo. – Aún recuerdo cómo me dolían los pies después de aquello.

Me reí divertida de su actitud, aunque sabía que todo eso era pura fachada. Emmett adoraba a su hermana pequeña y haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerla feliz.

–Aunque ir de compras tiene sus ventajas. – Su sonrisa daleada no auguraba absolutamente nada bueno para mí. – ¿Vas a comprarte algún conjunto sexy de lencería, _Fiáin_?

–¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no lo tenga ya? – Le pregunté devuelta mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Sabía que esto lo volvería loco.

Y efectivamente, así fue.

Sus ojos grises brillaron expectantes y su lengua lamió su labio inferior como si estuviera viendo un manjar.

–Vaya, vaya, Swan. Espero por tu bien y, obviamente, también por el mío, que lo uses alguna vez cuando las cosas se pongan calientes entre los dos.

Le guiñé un ojo y continuamos comiendo. El almuerzo se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como siempre ocurría. Charlábamos de todo y nada, poniéndonos al día de todo el ajetreo en el trabajo o acerca del último episodio que habían echado en televisión de una serie que a ambos nos encantaba.

Las cosas entre nosotros dos fluían tan fácilmente que siempre terminaba un poco descolocada cuando Emmett me acompañaba de regreso a la clínica. No podía creer que fuéramos tan compatibles y que la química entre ambos fuera tan explosiva…

No lo iba a negar, me encantaba todo lo que implicaba Emmett pero me aterraba que las cosas salieran desastrosamente mal. Él, en muy poco tiempo, estaba haciéndose un lugar de vital importancia en mi vida y la mera idea de que eso saliera mal… Era terrorífico.

No quería terminar lastimada. Con una vez fue más que suficiente. Lo único que saqué bueno de mi historia con Félix fue a Zoe y la lección de nunca, nunca debía depender emocionalmente de un hombre.

Y McCarty no lo estaba haciendo nada fácil.

–Que tengas suerte con esa nueva receta de pastel. – Le dije mientras intentaba empujar al fondo de mi mente todas las inseguridades que me estaban embargando. – Seguro que saldrá perfecto.

Emmett sonrió y se apoyó contra la puerta de su coche, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Su postura era totalmente arrogante y dejaba claro que no necesitaba que le desearan ningún tipo de suerte.

–Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema con ello. – Alargó su brazo y me agarró de la muñeca para poder atraerme hacia él.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra la dura masa del suyo y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho al tiempo que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos y acercaba su boca a mi oído.

– Recuerda que soy muy habilidoso con las manos y mis dedos, _Fiáin_. – Susurró roncamente antes de darle un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de mi oreja.

Aspiré entrecortadamente cuando recordé esos mismos dedos acariciándome en la intimidad de su coche hasta llevarme al orgasmo. Esa pasión descarnada sabía que nunca se borraría de mi memoria, incluso cuando fuera una anciana llena de arrugas. Siempre la atesoraría en mi mente.

Negándome a quedarme atrás, giré mi rostro y acaricié con la nariz su cuello hasta alcanzar su mandíbula. Su piel raspaba a causa de la barba incipiente y su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos.

–También recuerdo tu boca. – Le dije contra sus labios.

Sus ojos grises brillaron satisfechos ante mi osadía y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me besó sin restricciones. Su lengua jugaba contra la mía mientras enredaba una de sus manos en mi cabello y me dejaba totalmente a merced de su deseo.

Tan ensimismados estábamos el uno en el otro que no supimos detenernos hasta que un grupo de adolescentes comenzaron a silbar y a vitorear a McCarty. Él sonrió contra mis labios y besó mi nariz antes de separarnos.

–Será mejor que regreses al trabajo.

–Sí, no perturbemos más a esas mentes inocentes. – Le sonreí.

–¿Inocentes? – Me preguntó estupefacto. – Isabella, son adolescentes con las hormonas completamente revolucionadas. Me apuesto lo que sea a que han visto más porno que tú en toda tu vida.

–Ni que lo supieras por experiencia. – Repliqué.

Su simple respuesta fue alzar una ceja de manera soberbia.

Le golpeé el hombro por la broma tan basta y besé su mejilla antes de girarme hacia la clínica. McCarty esperó hasta que llegué a la puerta de ésta para subir a su coche y arrancar el motor. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta mientras veía como se alejaba calle abajo.

Cada vez era más difícil volver a la rutina después de estar con él.

Sí, definitivamente lo era.

.

.

.

El jueves sucedió rápidamente, dando paso al esperado viernes. Hoy salía antes del trabajo y estaba más que deseosa de poder pasar un buen rato con Zoe y los demás en el parque.

Emmett había venido a recogerme como cada día para el almuerzo. Esta vez habíamos ido a un mexicano y mi estómago dolía de tanto reírme al ver a McCarty rabiar por el picante.

–Mala, _Fiáin,_ mala. – Gruñó entre un sorbo y otro de su bebida para conseguir eliminar el ardor de su boca. – La crueldad lleva tu nombre, Isabella.

Mi respuesta fue sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. El almuerzo fue tremendamente divertido y nada me había preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación mientras íbamos de regreso al veterinario.

No estaba lista para eso. Aún no.

–Había pensado que podíamos ir el domingo a la feria que montarán en las afueras de la ciudad.

Rosalie me había comentado algo al respecto y me había enseñado una foto del cartel en el que se veían atracciones y puestos de comida rápida por todos lados. Garrett y ella querían llevar a los niños para echar un buen rato y también, por qué no, para cansarlos lo máximo posible.

–Sería genial. – Le sonreí de acuerdo con el plan.

–Podríamos llevar a Zoe con nosotros. – Me sonrió de vuelta. – Estoy seguro de que se lo pasará en grande, ¿no crees?

Sentí mi rostro palidecer aunque logré mantener un poco el tipo al seguir caminando.

–No sé, Emmett. – Le dije despacio. No quería causar problemas pero estaba segura de que él no se lo tomaría bien. – Creo que lo mejor será que sólo vayamos los dos, todavía es muy pequeña para las atracciones.

Clavé mi vista en las baldosas de la acera, intentando evadir los ojos de McCarty. Aunque eso era algo imposible, su mirada me golpeaba como un maldito martillo de demolición.

Emmett paró de andar y, al tener nuestras manos unidas, provocó que también detuviera mi caminar. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré con el rostro carente de expresión. Sabía que él observaba cualquier atisbo en mi cara con el que poder conseguir algo de mí. Y cuando no lo consiguió su ceño se frunció molesto.

–¿Por qué no? – Su voz había perdido cualquier rastro de humor.

–Ya te lo he dicho, es muy pequeña todavía. – Mi voz tembló por lo que tosí y tragué saliva para calmarme.

–Eso es una simple excusa que me estás dando para no decirme la verdad, Isabella. – Estaba más que molesto y la tensión reinaba en cada línea de su cuerpo. La camisa blanca que llevaba se apretaba contra sus bíceps y su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones profundas.

–Creo que es demasiado pronto para implicar a Zoe en esto. – Le respondí seria.

–¿Esto? ¿Esto? – Me preguntó reiteradamente. – ¿Ese es el grado de importancia que le das a lo nuestro?

–Mierda, Emmett. No, no es así. – Le repliqué. Sabía que vendría los problemas pero no tan pronto, todavía no. – Es solo que aún nos estamos conociendo y no quiero meter a Zoe de por medio.

McCarty me observaba en silencio, sin ningún sonido emergiendo de sus labios, y eso provocaba que mi pulso se disparara desbocado.

Él retomó la marcha y continuamos caminando, pero lo hacíamos con las manos sueltas y con una distancia emocional comparable con la de un abismo. Cuando llegamos a la altura de su coche Emmet se paró y se giró hacia a mí. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris oscuro y me miró circunspecto.

–Sabes que soy un buen hombre. Y que antes me cortaría la mano que hacerle daño a alguna de las dos. – Empezó a decir. – Ya viste cómo me comporté con Zoe y con los niños de tu amiga aquella vez en el parque. ¿Por qué eso no es importante y esto sí lo es?

Sabía que él llevaba toda la razón pero me estaba cabreando el que no comprendiera mi situación. El que no se pusiera en mis zapatos para ver todo desde mi perspectiva. Yo lo estaba haciendo con él y mantener la sangre fría en un tema tan delicado me estaba costando horrores.

–Ese día en el parque fue algo fortuito que ninguno de los dos esperábamos. – Le respondí. – No fue planeado y no había aún nada entre nosotros, Emmett.

–¿Entonces un hombre que no tiene casi nada de familiaridad contigo puede estar junto a ti y tu hija pero alguien con quien estás empezando una relación no puede? Mierda, Isabella. No puedo entenderlo. Joder.

–¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Maldición, Emmett! – Le grité consternada por lo que acababa de decir. – No quiero que Zoe salga lastimada. – Le dije tras respirar profundamente y ver como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. – Ella me pregunta por ti y se ríe cuando Rosalie hace bromas respecto a ti y a mí. Si implico tan pronto a Zoe en esto ella te tomará cariño y te querrá, Emmett. Entrarás a formar parte en la vida de Zoe.

–¿Y? – Me preguntó tajante. – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? No veo que eso le pueda hacer daño.

–¿No lo entiendes, verdad? – Sacudí la cabeza resignada. – Si las cosas no salen bien entre nosotros y ella está implicada, también saldrá perjudicada. Soy su madre, McCarty, y es mi deber protegerla de cualquier daño. Si rompemos, ella te echará de menos, me preguntará dónde y por qué no estás. Una parte de su pequeño corazón se romperá con tu ausencia y no voy a dejar que eso pase.

Tenía mis manos apretadas en puños a ambos lados de mis caderas. Estaba enfadada y también terriblemente aterrada. Todo lo que acababa de decir era verdad pero no había añadido a la ecuación el que yo también lo echaría de menos, el que mi corazón se apretaría con dolor ante su ausencia… Era demasiado.

Sus ojos plateados relampaguearon como una cruel tormenta invernal antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y acercarse a mí. Sus manos se hundieron en la voluptuosidad de mi cabello rizado y alzaron mi cabeza en su dirección.

–Puedo entender el que protejas a Zoe del dolor. – Me dijo seriamente. Sus facciones se marcaban en exceso por la tensión. – Pero no puedo aceptar que estés esperando simplemente a que rompamos. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello? ¡Joder! – Gruñó. – Te dije que no me daría por vencido contigo, Isabella. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi palabra? ¿Por qué crees que me marcharé?

–¡Porque todos lo hacen! – Le grité con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. – No me merezco que me quieran y tú estás logrando la fuerza para destruirme como nadie nunca la ha tenido.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente mientras agarraba sus muñecas para intentar sostenerme. Acababa de revelar uno de mis mayores miedos y no podía soportar la mirada que sus ojos grises mostraban.

Emmett aspiró profundo y apretó su agarre en mi cabello. Su cuerpo acortó la distancia con el mío y todo su calor chocaba contra la frialdad que reinaba en el mío.

–Maldita sea, Isabella. – Apoyó su frente contra la mía. – No pienso destruirte. ¡Jodida mierda! Eres la mujer que buscaba aunque ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Eres todo lo que deseo y quiero. – Su aliento cálido bañaba mi rostro con cada una de sus palabras.

Su calor y promesa eran como hiedras enredándose en mi alma. Me ahogaban de una manera aterradoramente bella y sublime.

–Lo quiero absolutamente todo de ti. Todo, Isabella. Y eso implica también a Zoe. – Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y no fui capaz de volver a cerrar los ojos. – Te quiero por entera pero dejas que tu miedo se interponga entre nosotros y solo me dejas ver una parte de ti. Y eso no puede ser. No puedo darme por completo a una mujer que no hace lo mismo.

Mis rodillas temblaron ante su declaración y el aire en mis pulmones comenzó a ser insuficiente.

–Necesito todo de ti, Bella. – Me susurró firmemente. – No puedo solo formar una media parte de tu vida. Quiero estar totalmente.

–Todo o nada. – Le contesté.

–Sí. – Me murmuró con un suspiro. – Todo o nada.

Besó mi frente y me liberó de su agarre. Y todo mi cuerpo gritó desgarrado por su ausencia. Abrió la puerta del coche y me miró anhelante. Sabía qué era exactamente lo que me estaba pidiendo pero me sentía lo suficientemente dañada como para no ser capaz de dar un solo paso en su dirección.

Abracé a mi cuerpo y vi cómo se alejaba el único hombre que hizo a mi corazón temblar.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones violeta que predominaban en la tienda, con Zoe sentada a mi lado en la moqueta. Mi niña estaba entretenida jugando con sus muñecas ajena a toda la locura que sentía por dentro.

Acaricié su cabeza, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus pequeños rizos recogidos en dos graciosas coletas en lo alto de su cabeza. En ese mismo instante, Angela salió del probador seguida por la dependienta. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas de que le encantaba el vestido.

–Dios mío, Angy. ¡Estás maravillosa! – Le dije mientras veía como se subía a la pequeña tarima circular para poder verse frente al amplio espejo.

El vestido le quedaba como un guante perfecto en su cuerpo. Era blanco y con una graciosa falda en forma de cola de sirena. El escote era palabra de honor con forma de corazón y el velo en su cabeza quedaba recogido con una hermosa diadema de pequeñas flores iguales que las del vestido bajo el pecho.

Habíamos visitado esta mañana tres tiendas en las que se había probado varios vestidos con cortes diferentes, sin embargo, ninguno le había hecho brillar los ojos como éste. Angy había tenido un buen ojo en reservar cita en la tienda que tanto quería visitar. La dependienta nada más verla había captado lo que mi amiga deseaba y se perdió en el enorme almacén en busca del vestido perfecto.

Y aquí lo teníamos.

Angela daba vueltas para un lado y otro, mirándose en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Jugaba con el vestido, guiñaba coqueta un ojo a su reflejo en el espejo, bailaba feliz…

–Es este, Bella. – Me sonrió emocionada. – Este es, este es.

–Voy a ir a por un par de detalles más. – Dijo la dependienta. – Enseguida regreso.

Cuando la chica se hubo ido me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a mi amiga. Toqué la tela del velo y dibujé con mis dedos una de las flores del vestido.

–Estás hermosa, Angy.

Mi amiga se sonrojo y se pasó las manos reiteradamente sobre sus muslos nerviosa.

–Me veo tan distinta, Bells. – Suspiró mirándose en el espejo. – Me veo linda.

–Tú siempre estás linda. – Le aclaré. – Aunque con este vestido estás que te sales.

Angela se rio y me dio un golpe en el brazo.

Sentí un pequeño tirón en la pernera del pantalón y miré hacia abajo para ver a Zoe agarrada de la tela mirando absorta a Angy.

– _Pinsesa._ – Alzó su cabeza y me señaló con su dedo índice a Angela. – _Pinsesa onita,_ mami.

Enternecida con su declaración, la tomé en brazos y le di un beso en su regordeta mejilla. Angy se acercó mientras levantaba el velo de su rostro y le dio un beso también en su otra mejilla.

–Gracias, cielo.

Luego de eso, la dependienta llegó con un ramo de flores rosas y dos cajas de tacones que hacían juego con el vestido. Angela estaba radiante y mientras se paseaba por el salón acomodándose a la sensación de uno de los tacones mi mente divagó en McCarty.

Desde ayer al mediodía no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto y estaba aterrorizada por la sensación tan atroz de su ausencia. Emmett había conseguido romper mi coraza para ser él el que la sustituyera y saber que no estaba hacía que mi corazón se fracturara en mil pedazos.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía pasarme el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que pudo o no pudo ser por culpa de mi miedo.

Tomé el móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Rose mientras esperaba que Angela se cambiara de ropa. Cuando ella salió del probador, mi Barbie particular me respondió con un sí encantada. Le conté a Angy el plan y sonrió divertida.

–Vosotras dos podríais hacer arder el mundo. Y yo quiero ser testigo de ello, Bells.

Rosalie se unió a nosotras para el almuerzo y fue el mejor tiempo que pasé desde el viernes por la mañana. Las bromas y las risas dominaron en la comida y, cuando terminamos de tomarnos el café, decidí que era el momento de marcharme.

–Tengo que ir a hacer un par de recados, chicas. – Besé la sien de Zoe y se la entregué a Rose. – Cuida de mi niña, _Rubia_.

–¡Corre, _Hellbell_! – Rose me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla para animarme.

El trayecto en coche no fue tan largo que esperé y en menos de veinte minutos había aparcado frente a la cafetería de Emmett. Aspiré todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitieron y miré el letrero de la cafetería en el que se mostraba el nombre de su madre. _Erin_.

Apreté el volante mientras un escalofrío invadía mi cuerpo. Esto no iba a ser fácil y, mucho menos, agradable. Pero las cosas que valían la pena en la vida nunca lo eran y había que arriesgarse a pelear por ellas.

Y yo pelearía por él. Lucharía por McCarty.

Me armé de valor y salí del vehículo. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la entrada de la cafetería.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **¡Boom! Tenemos problemas serios aquí. Nuestra Bella lo ha pasado muy mal y comienza a reflejar sus inseguridades en su relación con nuestro oso. Veremos a ver como acaba todo eso.**

 **Tengan paciencia y no me quemen aún, que debo seguir escribiendo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido todo lo demás? ¿Ha estado bien?**

 **Me encantan las charlas tan amenas que tienes nuestros chicos. Hacen muy buena pareja. Espero que todo se solucione.**

 **¿Me cuentan qué les pareció? Estoy que me muero de nervios por saber lo que opinan acerca de la gran discusión de Bells y Em.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí.**

 **Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron, eso fue todo un detalle. Me encantó ver la gran cantidad de comentarios. Lo agradezco en el alma, chicas.**

 **De nuevo, pediros disculpas por la tardanza. Ya lo he dicho arriba pero lo vuelvo a repetir. Siendo sincera, me siento mal por dejarlas estas semanas sin la actualización, era horrible saber que llegaba el fin de semana y que apenas tenía listo el capítulo para publicar. El proyecto de final de carrera me tiene totalmente absorbida y espero que a partir de ahora tenga un poco más de tiempo ya que lo tengo casi listo.**

 **No me castiguen sin reviews, porfi.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a: _erizoikki, alejandra1987, Valeria, Coni, Andii, Paopao, PamMalfoyBlack, cavendano13, glow0718 (*),JadeHSos, LicetSalvatore, Nessa, LuAnKa, ely, solecitopucheta, RoxySanchez, helenagonzalez26-athos, LittleCookie25, Yera, shamyx (*)._**

 **(*) glow0718 siento mucho lo de tu abuela, nena. Todo mi cariño para ti.**

 **(*) Shamyx: mi apoyo descomunal para ti y tu niña. Este capi te lo dedico.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lo primero que tengo que deciros es que siento muchísimo la tardanza en la actualización. El mes de tiempo de publicación entre el capítulo anterior y este ha sido bastante ocupado. He terminado mi carrera y he estado ajetreada con el papeleo que eso conlleva y también el máster.**

 **No quiero desvelar nada del capítulo pero ya advierto que va a ser… ejem… contundente.**

 **Espero que les guste. Ya me decís. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

 _ **Bella**_

Jamás me había costado tanto entrar a la cafetería. La puerta de madera antigua y de cristal parecía la entrada a mi propio infierno personal. ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a entrar y quemarme? Sí, maldita sea. Lo estaba.

Respiré hondo y tomé el pomo para entrar. La cafetería estaba llena de gente y el amargo y atrayente aroma a café me distrajo ligeramente de mi cometido. Sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia el pasillo del fondo del local.

Solamente la mitad del pasillo estaba iluminado, dejando en la semioscuridad la puerta que daba al despacho de Emmett. Quizás fuera una alegoría de lo que estaba por venir o puede que solo fuera mi nerviosismo el que me estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Sin embargo, esta vez no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada.

Anduve los pocos pasos que me separaban de la gruesa puerta de madera oscura y toqué con los nudillos tres veces. Mi mano temblaba antes de cada golpe y mi corazón palpitaba en mi pecho como el aleteo de un colibrí.

–Adelante. – La atrayente voz ronca de McCarty sonó hosca y enfadada cuando respondió.

Esto iba a ser lo más duro a lo que alguna vez me había enfrentado.

Tragué saliva y abrí la puerta. La luz en el despacho era tenue, ligera, como si estuviera siendo tímida por temor a molestar a la oscuridad. Emmett se encontraba sentado en la silla de cuero que había tras el enorme escritorio de madera oscura. Ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza para ver quién había entrado.

Inspiré hondo y me adentré para poder cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Estaba muerta de nervios y me sudaban las manos como nunca antes, por lo que las restregué contra la tela de los vaqueros en un intento en vano de secarlas.

Los segundos pasaban y McCarty continuaba concentrado escribiendo en sus malditos documentos. Fruncí el ceño ante su pasotismo. Maldito fuera, ¿tan arrogante es que no era capaz de apartar un momento la vista de los estúpidos papeles?

Con mi paciencia llegando al límite, tosí fuerte al tiempo que cuadraba mis hombros. Emmett detuvo el movimiento de su bolígrafo y por fin alzó el rostro hacia mi dirección.

–Isabella. – Su tono contenía un pequeño matiz de sorpresa aunque sus ojos grises eran tan inescrutables como una tormenta de invierno.

Ahora que tenía su atención no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Mi garganta se había cerrado y mi boca estaba totalmente seca.

¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Qué decirle? Quería gritarle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo susurrarle mis secretos. Este hombre se había convertido en mi tentación más absoluta.

–Todo. – Fue la única palabra que pude decir a través del nerviosismo.

El rostro de McCarty se mantuvo imperturbable salvo por el pálpito que reverberó en su mandíbula. Sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos, tiró el bolígrafo contra el escritorio y empujó la silla hacia atrás.

–Lo quiero todo, Emmett. – Reiteré mientras lo veía ponerse de pie con la fluidez de un felino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, McCarty acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me bloqueó contra la puerta. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

–Repítelo. – Me ordenó con férrea determinación. Su tono no dejaba escapatoria alguna.

–Todo, _Em_. – Le dije contra sus atrayentes labios. – Lo quiero todo contigo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y un fuego plateado danzó en sus irises ante mis palabras.

–Puta madre.

Ese fue el único aviso que tuve antes de que una de sus grandes manos me agarrara por la nuca y estrellase su boca contra la mía.

Entre una respiración y la siguiente, Emmett pegó su duro cuerpo contra el mío mientras que sus labios abrían mi boca y deslizaba su lengua en una demanda voraz, con una desmedida hambre sexual.

No podía luchar contra él. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y, lo que era más importante aún, no quería hacerlo.

Gemí en rendición al tiempo que mis dedos se apoderaban de sus fuertes hombros y mi lengua salía al encuentro de la suya en una caricia ardiente. Quería tentarlo, probarlo, atraerlo hacia a mí para nunca dejarlo ir.

Era exquisito. El sabor y la sensación de tenerlo. Era como ahogarse en el fuego oscuro y prohibido del hambre y quemarse en el más infinito éxtasis.

Ansiando mucho más de todo ello, apreté aún más mi cuerpo contra el suyo; provocando que Emmett me aferrara contra el calor sólido como una roca de su pecho, haciéndome sentir los latidos furiosos de su corazón en mis senos, el duro contorno de su erección bajo sus pantalones negros de vestir presionando en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Dios, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Intentando fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo, luché por un beso más profundo, más abismal. Quería sentirlo contra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba en este momento como necesitaba el mismo aire para respirar.

–Tan malditamente tentadora. – Murmuró mientras mis labios bebían de los suyos.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo hasta ahuecar las curvas de mis nalgas justo antes de levantarme y apretarme contra la puerta, colocándose entre mis piernas y sacándome un jadeo cuando empujó su polla contra mi centro.

–Esto es parte de lo que me haces, _Fiáin_. – El duro eje de su pene se presionaba rítmicamente entre mis muslos. Caliente, grueso, un peso sólido de excitación aprisionada únicamente por la fina tela de su ropa.

–¿Y qué más hago? – Le mordí el labio inferior por no besarme, por atreverse a apartarse de mí.

Con mi mordisco pareció congelarse, aunque eso apenas duró una milésima de segundo. Después de un gruñido áspero de hambre se abalanzó de nuevo contra mi boca y me besó empujando su lengua con exigencia, acariciándome de nuevo, con un desenfreno abrasador.

Su mano se deslizó por mi muslo hasta alcanzar el botón de los vaqueros, desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera con una fluida experiencia. Esa misma maldita mano se introdujo dentro, la callosa punta de sus dedos tocando la carne desnuda a solo un soplo de la banda elástica de mis bragas. Necesitaba sus dedos allí. Los quería deslizándose por debajo del material para que me tocara y me permitiera sentir el mismo placer extremo que aquella vez en el interior de su coche.

Sin poder contenerme, mecí mis caderas en una clara invitación mientras que mis dedos se apretaban en sus hombros al tiempo que nuestros labios seguían unidos en un beso desgarrador. El hambre cada vez más profunda, la necesidad más dolorosa aun.

–Emmett. – Susurré contra sus labios anhelante.

Nuestras miradas chocaron como si fueran una bola de demolición. Nuestras respiraciones profundas e irregulares. Él estaba igual de afectado que yo. Sus ojos ardían con necesidad. Ningún hombre había ardido por mí así alguna vez. Y que Dios me ayudase, si no tenía más de eso.

–¿Qué quieres, Isabella? – Sus dedos se deslizaron justo debajo del borde de mis bragas, rozando mi carne inflamada y humedecida por la excitación. – ¿Qué, nena? Dímelo otra vez.

–Maldición, Emmett. – Gruñí cuando sus dedos rozaron los cortos rizos con la más ligera de las caricias. – Lo quiero todo. Todo de ti. – Gemí cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis pliegues.

–¿Vas a reclamarme, _Fiáin_? – Sus audaces dedos acariciaban rítmicamente mi clítoris en un movimiento desquiciante. – ¿Vas a marcarme como tuyo? Porque si lo haces no te dejaré marchar jamás.

Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en una firme estocada provocando que mi espalda se arqueara por la intrusión. Maldita sea, todo en Emmett era grande.

Mis mejillas ardieron al sentir como el calor líquido empapaba las yemas de sus dedos, mojándolos aún más mientras un grito ahogado escapaba de mis labios.

–Joder, Swan. – Emmett gruñó mi apellido mientras su dedo pulgar hacía círculos contra mi clítoris, haciéndolo palpitar y crecer por el deseo. – Tan caliente y estrecha, cariño.

Gemí contra la piel de su cuello, jadeando cuando introdujo dos dedos con determinación en mi interior con algo de dificultad. Este hombre iba a terminar conmigo.

–Emmett, por favor. – Le susurré al oído con la voz entrecortada.

–Me encanta sentirte contra mis dedos. – Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja. – Y contra mi lengua… Será aún mucho mejor, _Fiáin_. – Añadió con creciente deseo. – Voy a follarte con la lengua, Isabella, a saborearte hasta que te corras y pueda beber cada dulce gota de ti.

Gemí más fuerte ante esa decadente idea. Sus dedos me penetraban sin descanso una y otra vez, cada vez profundo y más fuerte. Era imposible de soportar.

– _Emm._ – Sollocé mientras agitaba las caderas con movimientos bruscos contra sus ambiciosos dedos, sintiendo como me mojaba aún más. – No pares.

–Nena. – Mordisqueó mi cuello al tiempo que aumentaba la penetración con sus dedos. – No voy a parar hasta que no puedas seguir viviendo sin mí en tu interior. Hasta que no esté enterrado profundamente en ti y grites mi nombre.

Deslizó su otra mano por mi costado hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de mi blusa y mover a un lado la copa del sujetador. Agarró mi pecho y apretó la palma contra el hinchado montículo con voraz desesperación. El pezón se endureció con el suave roce de su pulgar y mi seno se amoldó a la presión a la que era sometido con intensidad.

–¡Joder! – Grité cuando McCarty encontró ese punto exacto en mi sexo provocando que todo mi cuerpo vibrara de placer.

Mis músculos internos se contraían ante cada envite y era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado.

–Dime, _Fiáin_. – Exigió Emmett contra mis labios. – ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente? ¿El deseo es ya lo suficientemente intenso como para rendirte ante mí?

Gimoteé en su boca ante los primeros espasmos de mi liberación, trepidando en sus manos cuando sus caricias se volvieron más bruscas.

–Dímelo o me detendré, Isabella. – Gruñó antes de morderme el labio inferior.

Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Iba a ser mi talón de Aquiles.

Siguió penetrando mi carne con rápidos e implacables movimientos, acariciando con la punta de los dedos las tensas paredes vaginales, estimulando con cada roce las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas; haciendo que por primera vez en mi vida me rindiera completamente.

–Me rindo, Emmett. – Le respondí entre jadeos. – Me rindo _contigo_.

Sus ojos grises ardieron como llamas plateadas ante mis palabras. Su única respuesta fue incrementar el ritmo de los movimientos, penetrándome con más fuerza, con más velocidad, hasta que los espasmos de placer comenzaron a oprimir sus dedos.

–Córrete, _Fiáin_. – Me ordenó. – Déjame sentir de nuevo cómo te corres con mis dedos enterrados en tu coño.

Un largo y jadeante gemido emergió desde lo más profundo de mí, resultando apenas audibles; como si las salvajes sensaciones que crecían en mi interior hubieran escapado en el último aliento que poseía y de repente el placer fue demasiado.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a estremecerme con violencia entre sus brazos. Los músculos internos se contraían una y otra vez, haciendo que Emmett se viera forzado a enterrar los dedos en mí para friccionar con la yema la carne más sensible. El orgasmo me atravesó de la cabeza a los pies, avivando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndome despertar del profundo letargo de la soledad.

Cuando la última oleada terminó me derrumbé contra el cuerpo de Emmett con la respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

–Muy bonito, _Fiáin_. – Liberó mi pecho mientras besaba mandíbula. – Ahora vamos a ir a por más.

¿Más? Casi muero de éxtasis con las caricias que acababa de prodigarme y ¿él quería más? Lloriqueé consumida cuando su boca se apoderó de la mía mientras nos separaba de la puerta y nos giraba para dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

Cuando llegamos a él, me apoyó sobre la superficie de madera y me arrancó la blusa. Sus ojos ardían decididos y decidí pagarle con la misma moneda. Agarré su camisa y retomé el beso mientras desabrochaba los botones.

Las manos de Emmett no se quedaron quietas y fueron tras mi espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y quitármelo antes de tirarlo a algún lugar del despacho. Cuando conseguí soltar todos los botones, me encargué de quitarle el cinturón de cuero negro y desabotonar sus pantalones.

Emmett siseó cuando mis nudillos rozaron su pene a través de la tela del bóxer lo que causó que sus movimientos se volvieran más bruscos y terminara de desnudarnos en cuestión de segundos.

La gruesa erección de McCarty quedó atrapada entre nosotros, presionando palpitante contra mi sensible clítoris y haciendo que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se erizaran de placer.

La lujuria me desgarraba con un ímpetu demasiado rabioso.

Decidida a hacerlo también caer en las redes del placer hundí mi mano en el espesura de su cabello negro al tiempo que mordía su mandíbula y tomaba su enorme miembro con mi otra mano.

Mi vientre se contrajo y todo mi cuerpo se calentó cuando imaginé cómo sería tener toda esa excitación masculina en mi interior. Demasiado bueno, demasiado arrollador y asombroso. Comencé a acariciarlo con movimientos rítmicos, observando extasiada con el líquido pre-seminal mojaba el glande enrojecido.

–Jodida mierda. – Emmett refunfuñó al tiempo que agarraba mi nuca y rozaba la barba incipiente de su barbilla contra mi mejilla. – Vas a ser mi muerte, Isabella.

Con su mano comenzó a masajear de nuevo mi pecho, dando pequeños tirones a mis pezones y acariciándolos con deleite. Gemí contra el calor de su piel cuando pellizcó con fuerza mi pezón izquierdo, lo que ocasionó que mi mano se moviera más rápido y con más brío sobre su polla.

– _Emm._ – Le susurré contra su mejilla rasposa. – Te quiero dentro de mí.

Suspiré extasiada cuando observé como el poco autocontrol que lo gobernaba se terminaba de romper. Quitó mi mano de su pesado miembro y la colocó sobre mi monte de venus.

–Tócate para mí, _Fiáin_. – Su voz era ronca y bastante más grave de lo normal a causa de la excitación.

Emmett se alzó en toda su altura y agarró su erección mientras observaba cómo mi mano se hundía entre mis pliegues. Siseé cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron mi clítoris, aún demasiado sensible a causa del orgasmo anterior.

La mano de McCarty comenzó a subir y a bajar alrededor de su polla, con movimientos firmes y duros al tiempo que su otra mano abría un cajón del escritorio y sacaba el característico envoltorio plateado de un preservativo.

Fascinada y excitada de ver cómo se tocaba a él mismo, aceleré los movimientos de mi propia mano y gemí cuando lo vi romper el paquete con los dientes justo antes de sacar el condón y colocárselo en su duro miembro.

Tras colocárselo se ubicó de nuevo entre mis piernas y presionó la punta contra mis hinchados y enrojecidos pliegues.

–Sí. – Suspiré mientras pasaba mis manos por los duros músculos de su torso el cual estaba recubierto con una fina capa de vello oscuro. – Sí, Emmett. – Dije casi sollozante cuando arqueé mis caderas al sentir cómo se introducía en mí.

–Eso es, _Fiáin._ – Gruñó al tiempo que metía una de sus manos en mi pelo y la otra me agarraba un pecho con anhelo. – Siente como te entregas a mí.

Sus palabras duplicaron las llamaradas que me hacían arder. Como acto reflejo, contraje mi sexo con tanta fuerza alrededor de su polla que Emmett bramó como un animal salvaje.

El placer era inconmensurable. Las afiladas sensaciones me desgarraban. Cada palpitante oleada de lujuria impactaba en mis sentidos y atravesaba cada nervio, obligándome a sacudir las caderas con movimientos definidos y apremiantes.

No podía detenerme.

Sólo podía abrirme a Emmett y aceptar todo el placer que él me diera.

Alcé las caderas y me ofrecía a cada uno de los movimientos de McCarty mientras jadeaba entrecortadamente en busca de aire, gritando a causa del furioso placer que rasgaba todas las células de mi cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de correrme de nuevo. Sin pausa. Las sensaciones se sobreponían con rapidez conduciéndome a una liberación que crecía imparable en mi interior.

Emmett me penetraba con apremio mientras sus ojos me miraban enfebrecidos. Sentía mis mejillas arder y no podía evitar morderme los labios para no chillar y que nos oyeran.

Con cada embestida, la pelvis de Emmett provocaba que las oleadas de éxtasis golpearan mi vientre y que mi dolorido nudo de nervios palpitara con creciente intensidad. Como acto reflejo, clavé mis uñas en sus bíceps y le rodeé las caderas con las piernas, apresándolo entre mis muslos para acompañar cada rudo envite y no dejarlo marchar jamás.

Su hinchado glande estiraba al máximo los tejidos internos de mi cuerpo, excitando brutalmente cada una de mis células. El placer era casi insoportable.

Reclamaba toda mi alma.

Era mucho más ardiente, mucho más poderoso que lo nunca había experimentado en el sexo. La llama que surgía en el centro de mi ser se extendía por todas partes, abarcando mi clítoris, mis senos, inundando mi vientre hasta que una atronadora explosión me desgarró con tal violencia que sentí consumirme totalmente por ella.

La habitación ardía. Emmett ardía. Y yo me quemaba con él.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y abrí los ojos de par en par, deslumbrada por sentir esa enorme explosión de sensaciones que me despedazaban de arriba a abajo. Mi centró vibró en torno al grueso miembro de Emmett, oprimiéndolo con feroces latidos, mientras jadeaba su nombre desgarrándome la garganta por la inundación de esa cálida liberación.

–¡ _Emm_! – Gemí contra su boca.

Todo el cuerpo de McCarty vibró cuando refunfuñó mi nombre mientras se corría. Los retazos de éxtasis eran abismales y nuestras respiraciones corrían salvajes a la par. Todo el cuerpo de Emmett brillaba bajo la tenue luz del despacho debido al sudor, al igual que ocurría conmigo.

Cerré los ojos fascinada por todas las sensaciones que este hombre creaba en mí. Las emociones me embargaban de forma caótica y solo él actuaba como el puerto seguro al que resguardarse.

–Joder, Isabella. – Gruñó con voz ronca mi nombre mientras hundía su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y la clavícula. – Serás mi adicción absoluta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente ante sus palabras, acariciando con mis dedos la suavidad de su pelo negro y deleitándome con el aroma de su piel.

Sonreí satisfecha. Esto no era ningún error. Emmett no era ningún posible dolor. Y saber que podría llegar a ser su más extrema adicción hacía aplacar las ansias famélicas que mi corazón albergaba.

Sí. Mi placer tenía el nombre de Emmett.

.

.

.

Después de que McCarty se deshiciera del preservativo y me pasara un par de pañuelos para limpiarme a la vez que él, me había tomado en brazos y nos había sentado en su cómoda silla de cuero negro.

Tenía el cuerpo tan sensibilizado que la ligera corriente de aire que danzaba por la habitación erizó mi piel, lo que provocó que buscase más calor en el cuerpo de Emmett. Él se percató de mi escalofrío y me pasó su callosa mano por la espalda mientras alargaba el brazo para coger su camisa blanca.

La echó por encima de mi cuerpo y me apretó entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir reconfortada y querida. Apenas habíamos dicho nada desde que todo el placer nos había sacudido de esa forma tan decadente. Aunque no parecía ser necesarias las palabras. Era perfecto. Este pequeño momento de paz robado del ajetreo de lo cotidiano.

Sentí los labios de Emmett en mi sien, dejando un cálido beso justo antes de suspirar satisfecho. Su cuerpo se encontraba bajo el mío completamente relajado y sin ninguna tensión abordándolo con molestia. Sus grandes manos se paseaban por la zona baja de mi espalda y mi muslo, en un sinuoso movimiento tranquilo y perezoso.

–Me has dejado sin energías, _Fiáin_. – Me dijo en voz baja.

No pude evitar reírme de su broma. Sabía que era una burda mentira. Este maldito hombre tenía energía para esto y mil cosas más.

–Mentiroso. – Levanté la cabeza de su hombro. – Un hombre como tú no se queda sin fuerzas con una sola vez.

McCarty alzó una ceja de manera arrogante y sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza.

–Solo estoy haciendo tiempo para una segunda ronda. – Su mano acunando mi trasero desnudo con avidez.

–¿Segunda ronda? – Le pregunté con voz ronca. El deseo volviendo a inundar mi sangre.

–Por supuesto. – Sus ojos de plata brillaron con travesura. – Recuerda que prometí follarte con mi lengua aquí.

Su mano se colocó contra mi sexo y lo mimó con la más etérea de las caricias. Cuando lo miré, sus labios estaban besándome; su lengua jugando con la mía y el hambre volviendo a emerger entre las cenizas.

Tal y como empezó el beso él lo terminó. Emmett apoyó su frente contra la mía y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar suavemente.

–¿No más miedos, nena? – En sus ojos había un pequeño destello de incertidumbre. – ¿Estás segura?

Negué con la cabeza en respuesta su pregunta, mis dedos haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de un pezón masculino.

–Sé que los habrá. – Le dije con franqueza. No quería engañarle y decirle que todo sería color de rosas a partir de ahora. – Pero te prometo que trataré de no cerrarme y dejarte fuera.

–Bien. – Me dijo conforme. Su voz seca pero con un claro matiz de determinación.

–Quiero que seamos sinceros entre los dos. Y si espero franqueza por tu parte yo también debo ofrecértela a ti.

–Todos tenemos esqueletos en el armario, Bella. – Su mirada se volvió lúgubre ante eso. – Y sé que tarde o temprano los míos saldrán. Pero no voy a dejar que nos afecten. No te dejaré ir.

–No me iré, Emmett. – Besé su mandíbula. – Ya es tarde para eso.

La lógica pareció abandonar a McCarty cuando dijo aquello. Un gruñido profundo resonó en su pecho antes de que se adueñara de nuevo de mis labios. Metió su brazo por detrás de mis rodillas y rodeó mi cuerpo con el otro justo antes de levantarse de la silla y desplazarse hasta el escritorio de nuevo. Como acto reflejo, hundí mis manos en su pelo oscuro, disfrutando de su tacto indomable.

Mientras Emmett profundizaba nuestro beso, sentí la fría superficie de la mesa contra mis nalgas desnudas. En medio de la pasión, mordisqueé su labio y fascinada observé esos ojos grises brillantes por la salvaje e innegable lujuria.

–Te voy a comer, _Fiáin_. – Murmuró. – Voy a saborearte hasta que grites.

Conmocionada por su sucia declaración abrí los ojos sorprendida al tiempo que volvía a enredar mis manos en su pelo y arqueaba el cuello dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás para deleitarme con la sensación de sus labios sobre mi barbilla, sobre mi garganta.

Emmett apoyó la palma de las manos en el escritorio, a mi espalda. Y se acercó más a mí, separando mis rodillas y situándose entre mis piernas mientras seguía lamiendo la piel de mi cuello.

Buscó mis pezones con los pulgares y la áspera abrasión de los callosos dedos en las sensibles puntas hizo que me retorciera e intentara acercarme más a él.

–Quiero más de tu boca, _Emm_. – Gemí, retorciéndole el pelo con fuerza entre los dedos.

Sorprendida por decir aquellas palabras traté de tomar aire. Apenas podía respirar; no quería que ninguna otra necesidad, ningún otro impulso, nada, me distrajera del vibrante placer que suponía sentir sus labios sobre mi piel.

Sin darme tregua, Emmett presionaba su creciente erección contra mis pliegues mojados y movía sus caderas para friccionarla sobre mi clítoris.

Era demasiado.

Emmett descendió por mi cuerpo y parpadeé absorta en el sinuoso trazado que dibujaba su boca sobre mi piel. Llegó a mis pechos y comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de promesas, abarrotados de hambrienta sensualidad.

Mis pezones comenzaron a palpitar sensibles a causa de sus atenciones. Mis labios estaban resecos y los humedecí para aliviarlos mientras seguía mirando a McCarty. Cada vez más anhelante, más ansiosa.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejé escapar un ahogado gemido cuando su boca apresó, por fin, la dura punta de uno de mis doloridos senos. Parecía que el sensible pico era sumergido en líquido ardiente. Emmett lo hostigó con suaves toquecitos antes de empezar a succionarlo con fuerza, envolviéndome a una telaraña de erótica lujuria y enviando intensas corrientes de placer a mi vientre, a mi clítoris.

–¡Emmett! – Jadeé. – ¡Sí!

Quería mucho más, necesitaba más. Siempre más.

McCarty pareció escuchar en mi voz la apremiante necesidad, por lo que acunó mi dolorido pecho con la mano al tiempo que frotaba el pezón con la lengua, estimulando todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

Y todo ello sin apartar su mirada de mí.

– _Emm_. – Musité. Apreté los mechones de su pelo en un puño y tiré de él antes de aferrarme a sus amplios hombros. Sentía un cálido hormigueo en los dedos por el anhelo de tocar a este hermoso espécimen masculino.

Emmett desplazó la boca de un pecho a otro, obligándome a arquearme contra él. Succionó los pezones con voracidad una y otra vez hasta conseguir que el deseo se incrementara todavía más.

–Maldición, Emmett. – Mi voz temblaba al decir su nombre.

Desesperada, alcé las caderas contra su gruesa erección hasta acomodarla y poder presionar más fuerte el clítoris contra él. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones se aunaron con las que provocaban los labios de McCarty, sus dientes y su lengua.

Intensas llamaradas de placer me atravesaron, aumentando la desesperación y el abrasador anhelo de mi centro. La lujuria inundaba mis venas y se extendía por ellas hasta conquistar todo mi cuerpo.

La excitación de ambos se vio aumentada por la descarga de adrenalina, que nos hacía sentir un hambre tan cegadora que me hacía pensar que jamás seríamos capaces de liberarnos de ella.

Gruñendo toscamente, Emmett comenzó a desplazar sus labios más abajo, liberando mis pechos de su pecaminosa tortura. Agarró mis caderas y me inmovilizó, por lo que apoyé los codos sobre la superficie de madera para no perderme la visión de sus ojos de platas clavados en mí.

Trazó un húmedo y errático camino hacia mi sexo, dejando un ardiente rastro de saliva en mi piel desnuda. Deslizó las manos por la cara interna de mis muslos cuando se sentó en la silla y separó más aún mis piernas al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza.

Sus dedos viajaron a los largo de mis piernas, creando cálidos escalofríos por mi piel justo antes de cerrar sus dedos en mis tobillos y colocar mis piernas sobre sus hombros. La posición me dejaba totalmente expuesta a su escrutinio y mis mejillas ardieron ante la situación. Estaba completamente accesible a sus ojos, a su boca, a sus dedos…

Mi sexo vibró de anticipación por la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación.

–Tócate los pechos, Isabella. – Refunfuñó él con voz dominante, quemando mi piel con la calidez de su aliento.

Como si mis manos le pertenecieran, las deslicé por mi abdomen hasta alcanzar los montículos llenos mientras observaba como Emmett inclinaba más la cabeza. Volvió a agarrarme de las caderas y no pude evitar jadear cuando mis dedos rozaron las puntas duras de mis senos. Emmett acarició con su nariz la sensible piel de la ingle y se desplazó hasta que su boca quedó justo por encima de mi centro. Sabía lo que él estaría viendo: mi clítoris hinchado y brillante por la humedad, sobresaliendo entre los labios como si suplicara que lo tocase.

Solo podía verlo a él y esperar; muerta de nervios por la angustiosa anticipación.

–No dejes de mirarme, nena. – Su aliento chocaba contra mi carne más sensible. – No apartes esos bonitos ojos de mí.

Justo en ese instante sacó su lengua y lamió mi clítoris. Gemí sin ningún tipo de contención y arqueé las caderas hacia su peligrosa boca en busca de más. De mucho más.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron satisfechos por mi gesto y sus labios apresaron mi clítoris en un erótico y hambriento gesto que solo había imaginado en mis más oscuras fantasías.

Mientras mantenía el nudo de nervios preso entre sus labios, McCarty lo acarició con la lengua. Las sensaciones se arremolinaron ardientes y no pude evitar separar todavía más los muslos al tiempo que mecía las caderas en su contra.

–Sí, _Emm_. – Susurré entre jadeos. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decía.

Mientras seguía observándolo, él continuó torturando el sensibilizado botón de placer con la lengua, succionándolo entre los labios en un ardiente beso. La sensación que provocó aquella caricia me atravesó como un relámpago, como si una tormenta de invierno me tomara.

Sentí como Emmett mojaba sus dedos en la resbaladiza excitación que brotaba de mi sexo justo antes de introducirlos en mi interior. Los movimientos de su lengua se aceleraron y todo mi cuerpo tembló cuando lamió y acarició el húmedo camino hacía la entrada.

No podía aferrarme a mí misma, ya no. Ya solo me quedaba ofrecerme a este maldito hombre sin barreras ni condiciones al sentir sobrevenir el orgasmo caótico.

¿Siempre iba a ser así de arrollador con él?

El placer con Emmett traspasaba lo efímero, lo superfluo. Estar en sus brazos me convertía en un ser inmortal sediento del éxtasis de sus caricias.

Emmett introdujo la lengua en mi interior en vez de seguir lamiéndome juguetonamente y comenzó a penetrarme con hambrientas embestidas tal y como había prometido al principio. Cada empuje prometía el delirio. Cada zambullida de su lengua provocaba un fuego destellante a través de mi sistema.

–¡Joder! – Grité con voz ronca cuando, de repente, me encontré al filo de una sensación tan increíble, tan intensa, que mucho tiempo después sabría que fue entonces cuando una parte de mi alma fue entregada a Emmett.

Arqueé la espalda y dejé caer la cabeza mientras salvajes estremecimientos se apoderaban de mí. Sin embargo, él continuó acariciando con la lengua los sensibles tejidos. Cada movimiento, cada caricia de su boca prolongaba las explosiones que colisionaban en mi interior. El placer se arremolinó atravesándome de la cabeza a los pies, los estallidos de éxtasis se sucedían a cada vibración de mi cuerpo.

Cuando el placer pareció difuminarse, Emmett deslizó otra vez sus labios hasta mi clítoris y lo succionó con fuerzas mientras presionaba la mano en mi torso para obligarme a recostarme sobre el escritorio.

Nada más sentir contra la piel de mi espalda la textura de la madera antigua, McCarty introdujo dos dedos en las apremiantes profundidades de mi sexo y provocó que una nueva oleada de agonía y éxtasis avasallaran todos mis sentidos.

Y mientras moría en medio de este placer tan agónico, supe que las emociones que embargaban a mi alma solo Emmett sería capaz de provocarlas. Nunca nadie más podría hacerme sentir esta extraña emoción que solo él creaba.

Solo él.

* * *

 **¡Bang! Esto sí que es caliente.**

 **Madre mía con Emmett. ¿Alguna se esperaba que fuera tan apasionado? Mi chico es una caja de sorpresas. Bella va a ser la envidia de muchas. ¿O no?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras? ¿Os esperabais que cuando nuestros protas se dieran rienda suelta fuera así? ¿Y qué pensáis sobre la pequeña charla que tuvieron?**

 **Estoy un poco nerviosa respecto al resultado del capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas y también que sea lo suficiente bueno para compensaros por la tardanza.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **erizoikki, cavendano13, conitarinconer1, PamMalfoyBlack, glow0718, Yera, Paopao, LicetSalvatore, ely, alejandra1987, solecitopucheta, SilasWhitlock, Coni, JadeHSos, NuriTango.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esto. Hace tanto tiempo que no había escrito ni publicado nada que me siento bastante aterrada al respecto. Lo primero de todo sería pedir disculpas por la enorme tardanza pero como sabéis estoy haciendo un Máster y absorbió todo mi tiempo, oculta entre montañas de apuntes y proyectos.**

 **Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste. Las aguas de los problemas van a empezar a moverse así que la cosa se complicará un poco para nuestros protas.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

 _ **Emmett**_

Tenía bastante trabajo que terminar en el _Erin_ por lo que decidí parar para cenar algo y continuar un poco más hasta tener más o menos terminado todo el papeleo. No me importaba dejarlo inconcluso para mañana porque Keenan estaba solo en casa y no quería dejarlo tanto tiempo sin compañía; aunque, conociendo a mi _Oso,_ estaba seguro que estaría tumbado en su alfombra favorita durmiendo a pierna suelta sin mí. Era un perezoso de cuidado. Como yo cuando me daban la oportunidad.

Con una mueca divertida al pensar en mi muchacho salí del despacho y fui hacia la cocina de la cafetería. Había cerrado el _Erín_ hacía un par de horas y el silencio reinaba por todo el local. Respiré profundamente y suspiré satisfecho cuando el olor a madera y café inundaron mis fosas nasales; tantos años y seguía oliendo igual que el primer día.

Al llegar a la cocina encendí las luces y busqué en el frigorífico los ingredientes para una cena rápida. A pesar de que la cafetería estaba dedicada exclusivamente a la creación de dulces solíamos ofrecer algunos menús ligeros para el almuerzo y para llevar a casa. Así que conseguí unas pocas verduras, bacón y huevos, con los que haría un revuelto rápido.

Una vez que lavé y corté las verduras, las puse a cocinar en un wok con aceite. Tan concentrado estaba cocinando y silbando una canción que no me percaté de que mi entrometida hermana había entrado al _Erín_ y estaba plantada en la puerta de la cocina observándome divertida.

–Hola, hermanito _._

Me giré bruscamente asustado y casi tiro la sartén al suelo por su culpa. – ¡Maldición, Alice! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! –Le gruñí al tiempo que cogía un trapo y limpiaba la hornilla, varias gotas de aceite habían saltado de la cuchara de madera y odiaba dejar las manchas mientras seguía cocinando.

La única contestación de mi hermana fue reírse y apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Oh, vamos. – Meneó su mano como si lo que le acababa de decir no tuviera importancia. – Sabes perfectamente que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a moverme como un gato silencioso.

–Y por eso, _Duende_ , no deberías hacerlo contra mí.

Ella me sacó la lengua como respuesta y decidí ignorarla para continuar con mi cena. Me encantaba cocinar, siempre había logrado relajarme y hacía que mi mente se olvidara de todo lo demás y solo se concentrara en la forma en que los alimentos se hacían, en el sonido del aceite saltando repetitivamente de la sartén y en el agradable aroma que se iba creando.

Volví a tararear la misma canción de antes mientras seguía pochando las verduras. Sabía que este silencio no iba a durar mucho y que tarde o temprano mi hermana lo iba a romper. Algo tramaba y, por experiencia, sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno.

–Estás de muy buen humor, hermanito. – Como había pensado la voz de Alice volvió a interrumpir mi tarareo.

–Siempre estoy de buen humor, _Duende_. – Le gruñí de mala gana, adivinando que la nariz respingona de mi hermana pequeña se olía algo.

–Sabes que no es cierto eso que dices. – Se rio entre dientes. – ¿Qué secreto oculto tienes por ahí?

–Ninguno. – Le espeté mientras echaba sal y pimienta en la sartén. – Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay.

Volteé los trozos de verdura y le añadí también algunas hierbas aromáticas junto al bacón que ocasionaron que un agradable aroma inundara la cocina, logrando que mi estómago rugiera más hambriento.

–¿En serio? – Su tono de burla era desquiciante y estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas. – Entonces, ese pequeño chupetón que tienes en el cuello, ¿qué es?

–El chupetón se me borró el otro dí… – No fui capaz de terminar la frase porque me acababa de dar cuenta que había caído en la trampa de mi maldita duende estafadora.

La risa de Alice burbujeó por toda la cocina al tiempo que entraba y se colocaba a mi lado, apoyándose de espaldas en la encimera.

–Te pillé, Oso. – Tocó su nariz con su índice mientras me guiñaba un ojo. – ¿Cómo se llama?

–El nombre de mi _Fiáin_ no te incumbe, _Duende_.

Sus ojos chispearon al escuchar el mote por el que llamaba a Isabella y me pinchó las costillas mientras me hablaba.

–Así que _Fiáin_ … Esto es serio, hermanito.

Bufé exasperado y rompí los huevos para batirlos y verterlos en la sartén.

–Vamos, _Em_. – Me miró con los ojitos implorantes como hacía de pequeña. – No me hagas rogar.

La miré de arriba abajo y le sonreí, sabía que eso la sacaba de sus casillas y era muy divertido de ver. Así, quizás, se olvidaría del tema y me dejaría tranquilo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Alice para mirarme mal y giró sobre sus talones para tomar un par de platos y colocarlos sobre la encimera. Eché el revuelto en ambos platos mientras ella agarraba un par de empanadas de atún para acompañar.

Llevé los platos hasta la mesa y pillé dos botellas de agua. Alice se sentó frente a mí y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos, mirándome fijamente mientras balanceaba las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Era tan bajita que sus pies nunca llegaban a tocar el suelo, tanto Jasper como yo encontrábamos eso adorable. Ese gesto me hacía recordar cuando éramos pequeños y nuestra madre nos mandaba sentarnos mientras ella terminaba de prepararnos la comida. Añoraba esos tiempos, donde mamá nos sonreía y nos miraba como si fuéramos su tesoro más valioso. Alice quizás no lo recordaba porque apenas era un duendecillo pero yo ya era un muchachito y me encantaba ver danzar a mi madre con su enorme sonrisa.

La echaba de menos.

–¿Por qué no quieres decirme cómo se llama? – La pregunta de Alice me arrastró al presente.

–Porque sé que en cuanto sepas el nombre vas a comenzar a husmear como si no hubiera un mañana. – La miré serio, intentando ocultar todas las emociones que Isabella provocaba con solo pensar en ella. – Y no quiero agobiarla.

–Oh, vamos. – Resopló. – Sabes que sé cómo comportarme. No soy una niña chica, Emmett. Y, además, siempre me he portado bien con tus novias.

–¿De verdad? – La miré alzando una ceja de manera sarcástica. – ¿Y qué me dices de esa vez que le dijiste a Jessica que afilaba los cuchillos de cocina para despellejar gatitos?

En ese justo momento Alice estaba dándole un trago a su botella y en cuanto escuchó mi pregunta se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Me reí cuando me echó una mirada asesina y seguí comiendo sin que me causara ningún efecto.

Ya estaba protegido ante ese tipo de miradas.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese _ligue_ tuyo fuera tan tonta como para creerse esa broma. – Alzó la barbilla de manera orgullosa. – Y esa rubia idiota no puedes catalogarla como novia. Por Dios, Emmett, ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en ella siquiera? Solo se preocupaba por su melena teñida y sus uñas de gata.

Mi única respuesta fue una mueca de desagrado porque, muy a mi pesar, mi maldita hermana llevaba razón. Obviamente tenía un historial amoroso como todo el mundo y, también como todo el mundo, había elecciones de las que no podía estar orgulloso.

–Sabes que con Jessica la cosa no iba a durar mucho. Simplemente nos lo pasábamos bien de una manera que tus oídos de hermana menor no deben escuchar jamás. – Le contesté mientras sonreía por la cara de asco que puso. – Pero por tu culpa se terminó mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

–No te convenía. – Arrugó la nariz. – Y no le gustaba Keenan, ¿recuerdas?

Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo de Jessica mirando mal a mi _Oso_. Ahí fue justo el momento en el que supe que lo nuestro solo iba a ser un tiempo de diversión entre sábanas y nada más. Además, de que su personalidad no era la mejor y no conectamos más allá del sexo.

Suspiré rendido ante la lógica aplastante de Alice y continué comiendo mientras ella me sonreía triunfante tras el tenedor lleno de revuelto.

–Además, nunca te ha importado que conociera a tus _ligues_. – Tomó un momento para masticar y tras tragar continuó con su dichoso discurso. – ¿Por qué no puedo conocer a tu nueva conquista?

–Porque ella no es un simple ligue, Alice. – Exhalé al tiempo que me echaba hacia atrás en la silla. – Mi _Fiáin_ es mucho más.

Los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una perfecta "o" por lo que acababa de revelarle. Sabía que estaba siendo un bocazas pero no iba a dejar que mi _Duende_ catalogara a Isabella como una conquista más del montón.

–Oh, Emmett. – Alice me miró risueña al tiempo que suspiraba. – Hacía tanto tiempo que quería escuchar algo así…

Una pequeña sonrisa fue mi respuesta. Sabía que mi hermana siempre había estado preocupada por mí, esperando ansiosa a que yo encontrara a alguien que realmente valiera la pena. Y yo sabía perfectamente que Isabella era la indicada para mí.

Así que cuando vi que mi hermana siguió comiendo tan tranquila pensé muy inocentemente que iba a dejar el tema ya. Pero tonto de mí por creérmelo, porque Alice tenía otros planes.

– _Em_ … – Me miró batiendo suavemente sus pestañas y pareciendo casi tímida mientras me ayudaba a recoger los platos. – Déjame conocer a tu chica.

–¿Otra vez vuelves a la carga? – Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a fregar los platos.

–¡Por favor!

–No. – Le dije con la paciencia agotándose.

–¡Por favor, Emmett! – Me rogó.

–Que no, Alice Marie. – Dije su nombre completo, porque quizás eso la haría apaciguarse.

Pero estaba claro de que mi hermana no se iba a rendir así como así.

–¡Por favor, por favor! – La voz implorante de Alice taladraba mis oídos. – Preséntamela, _Em._

–Te he dicho que no, _Duende._ – Le gruñí. – Aun no es el momento.

Mi hermana me miró con los brazos cruzados y los mofletes hinchados como hacía de pequeña cada vez que no se salía con la suya y se enfadaba conmigo.

Tan mayor y seguía siendo una mimada.

–¿Y si la llevas a casa de la abuela y la conozco allí? – Sus ojos brillaban inocentes.

–¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que no la haya llevado ya, Alice? – Sonreí. Sabía el berrinche que cogería ahora y, aunque fuéramos mayores, seguía siendo divertido sacar de quicio a mi hermana.

–¡Eres malo, Emmett! – Me chilló. – Yo solo quiero conocer a tu mujer, ¡maldición!

Justo cuando dijo la última palabra un ruido procedente de la entrada de la cafetería interrumpió nuestra diatriba. Mi hermana se puso tensa y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina con ojos preocupados. Yo seguí la misma dirección y esperé en silencio a que volviera a suceder cualquier otro ruido ya que podría haber sido cualquier persona caminando por la calle y que se tropezó en nuestra entrada. Sin embargo, otro golpe sonó a través de todo el local y decidí salir para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

–Alice, quédate aquí. – La agarré por los hombros y la zarandeé suavemente para que fijara su vista en mí. – Si tardo demasiado llama a la policía y a Jasper. Por ningún motivo se te ocurra salir ahí, ¿entendido?

–Pero Emmett… – Empezó a debatir justo cuando otro golpe sonó y un ruido de cristales emergió tras él.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. ¿Está claro?

Le dije serio y con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que sonaba duro pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Alice se pusiera en peligro. Ella solamente asintió y se abrazó a sí misma cuando la liberé para avanzar hacia el salón.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que las sombras que proyectaban las mesas y sillas por la luz de las farolas del exterior me daban cobijo para aproximarme sin ser visto. Justo cuando llegué a la altura de la barra del bar pude ver que un hombre encapuchado había destrozado toda la cristalera del _Erín_ y ahora acababa de entrar por uno de los ventanales y se dirigía justo hacia donde me encontraba.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Mi voz sonaba amenazadora y no pensaba cambiar el tono cuando veía lo que este imbécil acababa de hacerle a mi hogar.

El hombre se detuvo justo cuando me escuchó y todo su cuerpo tembló al oír la furia contenida que mis palabras albergaban.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo central de su sudadera negra y sacó una navaja con la que me apuntó cuando la abrió con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Si el estúpido pensaba que un simple cuchillo iba a amedrentarme la llevaba clara.

–Te he hecho una pregunta. Responde.

Di un paso al frente y me coloqué justo delante de su trayectoria. El encapuchado sonrió y jugó con la navaja como si se tratara de un simple gesto más.

–¿Acaso no me reconoces, jefe? – Su voz sonaba ronca y parecía que tenía la garganta bastante dañada.

Y nada más escucharlo supe de quién se trataba. Tyler, el antiguo empleado que me había estado robando y había hecho aquellas pintadas en el restaurante, asustando a mi hermana y causando problemas innecesarios.

El maldito Tyler tenía encima la desfachatez de volverse a presentar frente a mí y joderme de nuevo como si esto fuera a quedar impune.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Le gruñí al tiempo que daba otro paso en su dirección.

El muy idiota se desplazó a un lado, dejando entre medio de los dos una mesa y un par de sillas lo que haría que me resultara más difícil atraparlo. No es que me importara mucho; lo iba a detener tuviera lo que tuviera en el medio. Eso estaba más que claro.

–No tenías que haberme despedido, McCarty. – Se quitó la capucha de su sudadera, dejándome ver su rostro terriblemente pálido, con muchas ojeras y bastante demacrado desde la última vez que lo vi. No tenía buen aspecto y estaba seguro que era por culpa de las mierdas que se metía en el cuerpo.

–¿No? – Le sonreí arrogante. Sabía que Tyler tenía la mecha muy corta y que con solo un par de provocaciones sería fácil que emergiera su ira. – ¿Preferirías que hubiera seguido dejándote robar de la caja?

–Necesitaba el dinero. – Refunfuñó. – Lo necesito aún.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir comprando más droga o para pagarle a tus jefes la droga que tenías que distribuir?

A pesar de que Tyler estaba pálido su rostro se puso más lívido aun cuando mencioné a sus jefes. Cuando lo contraté hace ya un par de años era un buen chico pero se empezó a juntar con la gente que no debía.

Ahora no quedaba nada de aquel hombre que conocí, frente a mí se encontraba un drogadicto que no quería ayuda para salir, solo deseando destruir todo a su alrededor y dejar su desdicha en aquellos que se oponían a sus decisiones y que trataban de ayudarlo.

Lo intenté, realmente lo intenté pero ya no pude hacer nada más.

Tyler consumía y también se dedicaba a distribuir diferentes tipos de drogas. No solamente lo había despedido por haberle pillado robando dinero en el restaurante sino por usar mi negocio como tapadera para distribuir su mercancía. El muy gilipollas casi hace que una niña pequeña comiera una de sus bolsitas cuando tomaba un pastel. Tyler había introducido en distintos dulces su producto para repartirlo entre algunos clientes sospechosos que comenzaron a visitar mis locales.

–Mis jefes saben que les pagaré la coca que perdí. Saben que lo haré. Me cueste lo que me cueste. – Gimió asustado ante esa idea. – No voy a dejar que nada malo me suceda porque un tipejo de mierda como tú se ponga en mi camino.

–¿Qué perdiste? – Le pregunté alzando una ceja de manera arrogante. – Creo que sería mejor que dijeras que esnifaste.

Todo su cuerpo tembló de furia cuando reí desdeñoso. Quería hacerlo perder la paciencia, ganar un poco de tiempo mientras Alice hacia las llamadas que le dije y llegaba la policía.

–¡No sabes nada! – Gritó furioso. – Sólo quería comprobar la mercancía. Saber que era de calidad. Tengo que saber que es buena. Tengo que saberlo. Sí, sí. – Afirmaba una y otra vez.

–Esa excusa es una mierda, Tyler. – Le respondí con cautela. Había comenzado a pasearse tras la mesa de un lado a otro, moviendo la navaja y quitándose el sudor de su frente de manera angustiosa. – Eres un adicto y ya no puedes seguir controlándote. Necesitas ayuda. – Le dije con suavidad, tratando de infundirle calma. – Déjame ayudarte.

–¿Ayudarme? – Se carcajeó. – ¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo que me detengan y presentando cargos contra mí? Eres una mierda McCarty y ya estoy harto de que te entrometas en mi camino.

Tras decir eso, se lanzó contra mí con la navaja apuntando a mi corazón. Logré esquivarlo y le di un puñetazo, provocando que comenzara salir sangre de su nariz. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos y volvió a la carga, consiguiendo esta vez asestarme la navaja en el antebrazo derecho.

Gruñí ante la sensación del metal atravesando mi carne y me lancé contra Tyler para derribarlo. Le di un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante y quedando levemente quieto. Estaba débil y yo era bastante más grande que él lo que utilicé a mi favor para desarmarlo, no sin antes ganarme otro corte en la mejilla.

Le di un manotazo a su brazo derecho y dejó caer la navaja. Otro puñetazo en su rostro y trastabilló hacia atrás, chocando con una mesa y derribándola por el golpe. Justo cuando intentó levantarse, las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar y los coches estacionaron en mitad de la calle frente al _Erín._

Tyler empalideció cuando vio a los agentes de policía bajarse del coche y aproximarse con las armas apuntando hacia nosotros. Los policías nos dieron órdenes de quedarnos quietos y levantar las manos al tiempo que se acercaban a nosotros listos para actuar ante cualquier gesto de amenaza.

En ese mismo momento Alice emergió del fondo de la cafetería y se acercó a mí corriendo asustada.

–¡Emmett! – Gritó nerviosa.

Los agentes le ordenaron que se identificara y mi hermana lo hizo, diciéndoles además que ella había sido la que había hecho la llamada avisándoles. Los agentes esposaron a Tyler y tomaron declaración tanto a mi hermana como a mí. Cuando terminaron con ello, me recomendaron ir al hospital ya que ambos cortes no tenían buena pinta y Alice les prometió que me llevaría ahora mismo.

Quince minutos después de que se fuera la policía Jasper entró en la cafetería, encontrando a su mujer con los brazos en jarras frente a mí mientras me exigía que nos fuéramos al hospital.

–Es solo un rasguño, _Duende_. – Le dije tratando de tranquilizarla. – No es para tanto.

–¿Solo un rasguño? ¡Mi culo! – Chilló enfadada. – Eso no es solo un arañazo, Emmett. Es una herida profunda y van a tener que cogerte puntos. Así que deja de hacerte el machote y vámonos al hospital.

–Alice tiene razón, _Em_. – Jasper abrazó por la cintura a mi hermana y le dio un beso en la sien. – Tienes que ir a que te vea un médico. Es una buena herida lo que tienes ahí.

Sabía que llevaban razón pero no pensaba darme por vencido.

–No puedo dejar así el _Erín_ , Jasper. – Miré a mi alrededor y mi garganta se cerró. La mitad del salón estaba destrozado por culpa de la pelea. – La cafetería no puede quedarse así.

La expresión enfadada de Alice se suavizó y se acercó para acariciarme la mejilla que no estaba herida.

–Por eso he avisado a _Jas_ también, Emmett. Para que arregle un poco los daños y pueda aguantar hasta mañana, cuando nos pongamos manos a la obra. – Agarré su mano y le di un apretón suave. – Mamá te tiraría de las orejas por cabezota si te viera. Su niño es más importante que la cafetería que lleva su nombre.

Hice una mueca cuando vi a Jasper y a ella sonreír de oreja a oreja. Malditos fueran, hasta a la hora de reír estaban compenetrados.

De mala gana, me levanté de la silla de madera oscura y le di las llaves del _Erín_ a Jasper. Él simplemente las tomó y me palmeó la espalda mientras sonreía justo antes de irse adentro para agarrar la escoba.

Alice y yo salimos de la cafetería y nos montamos en su coche, el cual era una maldita lata de sardinas. Era demasiado pequeño para mí pero sabía que Alice no sería capaz de manejar mi coche, siempre le había resultado demasiado complejo por su magnitud y no pensaba exponerla a más peligros esta noche.

El _Duende_ me miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía, riéndose en silencio cuando me veía moverme incómodo en el asiento copiloto.

–De verdad, Alice. ¿Dónde demonios compraste este coche? – Gruñí cuando mi rodilla chocó contra la guantera. – ¿En una tienda de juguetes?

–Voy a dejar pasar tu impertinencia porque estás herido y has perdido mucha sangre. – Rodé los ojos al escuchar su tono sarcástico.

–Lo compraste solo para incordiarme. – Bufé dolorido por los cortes cuando apreté la toalla contra el del brazo. – En venganza por las travesuras de cuando era pequeño, ¿verdad?.

–Puede.

Ella simplemente se rio y continuó conduciendo con una sonrisa malvada surcada por el rostro. Y eso me hizo conocedor de cuan perdido estaba por mi hermana.

.

.

.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital ni tampoco tuvimos que esperar demasiado tiempo a que me atendieran. Mientras me cosían varios puntos en el brazo y limpiaban el corte de mi rostro Alice se quedó afuera de la consulta hablando por teléfono con Jasper.

Le había dejado mi móvil porque al suyo se le había agotado la batería durante el trayecto aquí. Y, por lo que pude escuchar antes de que me fuera, Jasper había colocado varios paneles de madera en los ventanales lo que me hizo suspirar aliviado. El _Erín_ ya no estaba a la intemperie y mañana no estaría en tan mal estado.

Cuando terminaron de coserme, me dieron algo para que pudiera dormir bien esta noche y no tuviera problemas con el dolor. Hice una mueca al médico cuando me ordenó que me tomara las dichosas pastillas. Me encontraba bien, solo sentía una ligera punzada en el antebrazo, pero aun así el médico no se dio por satisfecho.

Salí haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo que dejaron las medicinas en mi lengua y fui a buscar a mi hermana. Alice estaba apoyada contra la pared de al lado de la puerta principal, observando embelesada a un niño pequeño dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

–Se te cae la baba, hermanita.

–Oh, Emmet. – Me miró con los ojos brillantes. – Es tan lindo. Mira su carita, es adorable. – Suspiró mientras me entregaba mi teléfono.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y sonreí cuando vi al pequeño restregar sus pequeños puños en sus ojos. Mi hermana llevaba razón, era adorable.

–Pues creo que ya sabes los que debes hacer. – Me reí petulante al tiempo que subía y bajaba mis cejas.

Alice bufó negando con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital. – Tú eres el mayor de los dos, por lo tanto deberías ser tú el que le diera el primer nieto a la abuela.

–No soy yo el que está casado y suspira embelesado cada vez que ve a un bebé. – Le sonreí engreído.

–¡Bah!

Alice alzó la barbilla de manera orgullosa y continuó caminando en silencio hasta que salimos al parking y nos montamos en su coche. El tráfico a esta hora de la noche era bastante fluido por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar a la salida que debíamos tomar para mi casa. Sin embargo, mi hermana tenía otros planes y siguió hacia delante como si tal cosa.

– _Duende_ , te has pasado la salida. Por aquí no se llega a mi casa. – Le dije un poco adormilado. Por lo visto las pastillas ya estaban haciendo efecto.

–Obviamente no te estoy llevando a tu casa, Emmett. – Rodó los ojos y cambió la marcha del coche.

–No pienso ir a tu casa. – Le dije apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal del asiento, suspirando cansado. – Me encuentro bien y no quiero dejar tanto tiempo solo a Keenan.

Alice cambió de carril y tomó la segunda salida de la izquierda antes de mirarme sonriente. – No te voy a llevar a mi casa, hermanito. – avanzó por la avenida hasta desembocar en una glorieta. – Y en cuanto a Keenan no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de tu _Oso._

–Pero Alice… – Bostecé cansado, siendo incapaz de seguir replicando.

–A cada gesto que haces más me estás dando la razón, _Em_. Estás agotado, necesitas que cuiden de ti. – Mi hermana siguió conduciendo hasta que aparcó su coche frente a una casa que me resultaba muy familiar. – Es por eso que te he traído a casa de tu _Fiáin_.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y miré alternativamente entre mi hermana y la puerta blanca de la casa de Isabella. Una suave luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana derecha de la fachada.

–¿Qué has hecho, Alice? – Le pregunté dudoso. Las dichosas pastillas me tenía la cabeza embotada y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y pensar con la suficiente claridad.

–Lo que tenía que hacer como hermana. – Abrió la puerta de su lado y colocó un pie afuera. – Vamos, Emmett. Tu chica nos espera.

Justo cuando salió del todo del coche la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, revelando a una Isabella con el pelo recogido en una larga coleta alta y con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color celeste que le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

A pesar de estar atolondrado todo mi cuerpo se calentó al verla caminar por el camino empedrado de su jardín. Parecía una ninfa de los bosques a la luz de la luna. Era tan hermosa… ¿Cómo era capaz de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ella?

Mi hermana y ella se encontraron a mitad de camino. Ambas se saludaron amables y empezaron a hablar entre susurros entre tanto que miraban en mi dirección de vez en cuando. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, bastante despreocupado de lo que estuvieran tramando estas dos. Estaba tan cansado que no me importaba lo que hicieran conmigo, ni siquiera que me dejaran dormir en el coche enano de mi hermana.

No sé cuánto tiempo me tuvieron allí, pero sé que me zarandearon demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Gruñí molesto porque no me dejaran seguir durmiendo y giré la cabeza en la otra dirección.

–¡Emmett! ¡Despierta! – La voz aguda de Alice taladraba mis oídos. – No puedes quedarte aquí durmiendo.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo molesta que era la voz de mi hermana hasta ahora. Bueno, siempre había sido un tanto latosa pero nunca tan fastidiosa como en estos momentos.

Yo solo quería dormir, ¿tan difícil era?

Alice lo volvió a intentar más de una vez pero se encontró con la misma respuesta de antes. Estaba demasiado cansado y también hay que añadir que yo era bastante cabezota.

–¡Este hombre es imposible! – La escuché sisear antes de alejarse del coche. – Bella, inténtalo tú. Quizás a ti te haga más caso que a mí.

Justo después de que mi _Duende_ dijera aquello sentí el suave roce de unas manos acariciando mi rostro. Me tocaban como si yo fuera su posesión más preciada y eso me hizo girar la cabeza en busca de más caricias.

La risa musical de mi _Fiáin_ danzó en la ligera brisa de la noche y sentí el calor de un beso en mi sien.

– _Em_ , tienes que salir del coche de tu hermana. – Isabella me hablaba con un tono cariñoso y paciente, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a un niño pequeño. – ¿O quieres que se quede toda la noche aquí a la intemperie sola e insegura?

Negué despacio aun con los ojos cerrados. Los dedos se Isabella surcaban las facciones de mi rostro despacio y con dulzura.

–Entonces sal del coche y te llevaré a mi casa. Allí te cuidaré y podrás dormir conmigo.

En cuanto escuché esas palabras y mi adormilado cerebro las asimiló abrí los ojos de par en par.

–¿De verdad podré dormir contigo? – Mi voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre.

Isabella sonrió y asintió al tiempo que agarraba mis manos y tiraba de mí. La seguí embelesado, incapaz de resistirme y negarle nada. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbré a mi hermana, que reía traviesa y me miraba divertida por la situación.

Mañana me preocuparía por la imagen de niño pequeño que estaba dando pero por ahora simplemente disfrutaría de la oportunidad de pasar toda la noche con mi chica.

–Que duermas bien, hermanito. – Alice me dijo a mis espaldas. – Sé que te dejo en buenas manos.

Apenas fui capaz de girar la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirar por encima del hombro para ver como mi hermana se montaba en el coche y salía de la calle de Isabella.

Mi _Fiáin_ me tenía completamente embrujado. Ella caminaba de espaldas sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los míos. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y vigilaba constantemente cada uno de mis pasos.

A pesar de tener la mayoría de los sentidos embotados, como si estuviera borracho, sabía que jamás olvidaría este momento. Isabella agarrada de mis manos, mientras la luna la hacía brillar entre todas las flores de su jardín.

–Eres una bonita hada de la noche, _Fiáin_. – Le dije maravillado por el centelleo de sus ojos.

Mi chica se rio y siguió guiándome hasta la entrada de su casa. Engatusándome más a cada paso.

–Ten cuidado con el escalón del porche. – Me previno justo antes de que ella lo pasara.

Al final, logré llegar hasta su habitación sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Apenas era consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, estaba tan cansado, tan agotado de todo el día que solo tenía ojos para la cama de mi chica en cuanto entramos en su cuarto.

Ni siquiera me percaté de la decoración ni de cómo Isabella me sentaba y comenzaba a desabrocharme la camisa de color burdeos.

–¿Vas a aprovecharte de mí, _Fiáin_? – Le sonreí cuando sus nudillos rozaron la piel de mi estómago. A veces tenía cosquillas y no era capaz de controlarlas.

Isabella me echó una mirada amenazadora mientras me desprendía de la camisa completamente y se agachaba para quitarme los zapatos y calcetines.

–Estás herido y medio drogado por las medicinas. Lo único que vas a tener va a ser una buena siesta.

–Oh, vamos. – Me reí mientras me echaba hacia atrás en la cama. – No eres nada divertida, Swan.

Mi chica bufó ante mi comentario y desabrochó el cinturón de cuero negro que llevaba para justo después quitar el botón de mi pantalón y bajar mi cremallera. Al hacer esto su mano se rozó con mi polla la cual se endureció ligeramente al sentir su calor.

–¿Ves? – Empecé a reírme entretanto levantaba las caderas para que me pudiera sacar los pantalones de vestir negros. – No me importaría que fueras esta noche una dulce vaquera. – Me carcajeé. – Sería caliente verte sobre mí haciendo todo el trabajo.

–¡Eres incorregible! – Me riñó mi chica.

La miré mientras recogía toda mi ropa y la doblaba para dejarla sobre un sillón que había en una esquina de su habitación. Era divertido verla siendo tan ordenada y minuciosa con mi ropa.

–¿Te quedarás conmigo a pesar de que sea un bruto incorregible?

La mirada de Bella se suavizó cuando escuchó el tono de incertidumbre con el que hice la pregunta. Terminó de colocar los pantalones y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, donde agarró las sábanas y me tapó justo antes de agacharse para darme un beso en la frente.

–Sí, me quedaré contigo a pesar de que tu sentido del humor sea de lo más pervertido. – Se rio. – Duerme. Enseguida regreso.

A duras penas fui capaz de permanecer con los párpados levantados mientras veía como se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Apenas podía hilar cualquier pensamiento coherente pero verla alejarse no me gustó en absoluto.

–¿De verdad volverás? – Mi voz sonó demasiado pastosa en el silencio de la noche.

Mi chica giró el rostro en mi dirección y sonrió enternecida.

–Lo haré.

Sabía que Isabella nunca rompería su palabra, así que cuando salió por la puerta cerré los ojos complacido y suspiré pesado antes de quedarme totalmente dormido.

.

.

.

Ligeras punzadas se clavaron en mi mejilla de manera muy molesta haciéndome despertar malhumorado mientras cambiaba de posición en la almohada. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder vislumbrar algo en la penumbra del amanecer. Pequeños haces de luz atravesaban las pesadas cortinas de la ventana, lo que me permitía percatarme de que en absoluto me encontraba en mi habitación.

Y para corroborarlo un cálido cuerpo se apegó más a mi pecho por la izquierda. Aspiré profundamente y el acogedor aroma a melocotones de mi _Fiáin_ me recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El efecto de las medicinas se había disipado casi por completo por lo que ya no sentía la cabeza tan embotada y las malditas heridas comenzaron a molestarme como había predicho el médico.

Hice una mueca cuando intenté mover mi brazo derecho y todos los puntos se estiraron. Joder. Esto era muy molesto. Estaba seguro que si hacía algún gesto de dolor frente a mi chica o mi hermana ambas me obligarían a tomar alguna pastilla para el dolor y estarían preocupadas, algo que no pensaba permitir.

Suspiré entretenido mientras imaginaba a las dos en su actitud de _mamá osa_ y hundí mi nariz en el suave cabello de Bella, feliz porque al fin la tenía durmiendo junto a mí como varias veces había soñado. La apreté más a mi costado de manera protectora y ella me recompensó colocando su mano en mi pecho y su pierna sobre mi cintura.

Me reí entre dientes ante ese gesto posesivo de mi mujer, pero mi risa se convirtió de nuevo en una mueca cuando los puntos de la herida de mi mejilla se quejaron también como los del antebrazo.

Esto iba a ser una tremenda mierda. Odiaba estar enfermo o lastimado porque me hacía sentirme un completo inútil. Tenía personas a mi cargo y no podía dejarlas a un lado solamente porque me encontraba "malo".

Suspiré de nuevo y fijé mi vista en los pequeños detalles perceptibles del cuarto. Como el armario que había en la pared izquierda de la habitación, justo al lado de la puerta, así como el coqueto tocador que se encontraba cerca del sillón en el que anoche puso mi ropa. No era capaz de distinguir los colores pero estaba seguro que serían cálidos y suaves.

Justo cuando estaba observando el título del libro que estaba colocado en la mesilla de noche de mi lado la respiración de Isabella se aceleró y su cuerpo se movió amodorrado. Sabía con certeza que se había despertado, porque sus largas pestañas danzaron repetidas veces contra la piel de mi pecho, acariciándome como las alas de una mariposa.

–¿Ya no tienes más sueño, _Fiáin_? – Notaba la garganta bastante seca y tosí un poco cuando hablé.

Isabella se tensó asustada y eso me hizo querer darme una colleja por idiota. No pretendía sobresaltarla. – ¿Te he despertado? – Su cuerpo se relajó un poco contra el mío cuando le acaricié la espalda sobre la camiseta.

–No, tranquila. Llevaba ya un rato despierto. – Sonreí con cuidado cuando su pie empezó a rozar mi pierna arriba y abajo.

–¿Te duele? – Isabella tocó con cautela el borde del vendaje de mi brazo, como si temiera hacerme daño. – Alice me dijo que fue un corte bastante feo.

–No es tanto como parece. – Intenté restarle importancia pero sabía que Isabella no se lo creería. – La _Duende_ puede llegar a ser un poco exagerada a veces.

–¿De veras? – Mi _Fiáin_ alzó su rostro para mirarme en la oscuridad de su habitación. – No me lo pareció cuando hablé con ella. Me pareció encantadora.

–¿Estás hablando de mi hermana pequeña? Porque te puedo asegurar que puede llegar a ser un grano en el culo. – Bufé ante al recordar la lata que me estuvo dando mientras cenábamos.

Al final la maldita duende se había salido con la suya y conoció a mi mujer antes de tiempo.

Era una mimada.

Isabella me dio un manotazo en el pecho al oírme decir eso de Alice y se puso más recta en el colchón, doblando el brazo sobre la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en su mano para estar a la misma altura que mi rostro.

–No seas malo, McCarty. Tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti. – Cada vez había más luz en la habitación y sus facciones se volvían más nítidas, permitiéndome ver su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una fina línea de disconformidad. – Me llamó un poco asustada aun desde el hospital. Si no llega a ser por ella, estoy segura que no me hubiera enterado de nada de lo que pasó anoche, ¿cierto?

Hice una mueca fastidiado. Alice anoche supo enmascarar perfectamente su miedo y sabía que lo hizo para no preocuparme más a mí.

Y en cuanto a Isabella… Ella llevaba razón, anoche no la hubiera llamado. Sabía que se alarmaría en exceso y no pasaría buena noche. Incluso hubiera sido capaz de presentarse en el hospital si Alice no la hubiera tranquilizado y asegurado de que me traería aquí.

–No quería preocuparte. – Suspiré cansado, porque sabía que mi _Fiáin_ no iba a tomar esta respuesta así como así y a asentir con la cabeza como una chica dócil y complaciente.

–Emmett… –Gruñó enfadada.

–Te lo hubiera contado hoy, _Fiáin_. Te lo prometo. – Le dije apresurado mientras alzaba el brazo lastimado y tocaba su barbilla. – Pero también tenía que pensar en Zoe. ¿Qué habrías hecho? ¿Despertarla y llevarla con Rosalie? – Resoplé cuando vi esa idea danzar en sus ojos. – Todo hubiera sido demasiadas molestias para un simple corte. No os iba a sacar a ninguna de las dos de la cama y mucho menos de la casa a esas horas de la noche.

Isabella volvió a gruñir y se acercó a mí para morderme con fuerza mi labio inferior. Yo sonreí un poco ante el gesto porque sabía que eso significaba que me estaba dando parte de la razón.

–Eres demasiado sobreprotector. – Besó la comisura de mis labios. – Y es muy molesto cuando usas esa lógica aplastante. – Rozó su nariz contra la mía. – Pero eso no quita de que no quisieras avisarme. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera sido al revés? ¿Si yo fuese la que estuviera herida?

Esta vez fue mi turno de gruñir y de morder su labio, tanto por hacerme imaginar esa mierda de imagen como por llevar razón.

–Está bien, Isabella. – Besé la comisura de sus labios entretanto apretaba mi mano en su cadera. – Tienes un punto.

Mi chica sonrió y se acercó más a mí, haciendo que sus turgentes pechos se apretaran contra mi torso. Joder. Eso se sentía demasiado bien.

Durante unos minutos nos quedamos así, saboreando la compañía del otro en el silencio de la mañana. Isabella acariciaba mi sien y mi mejilla para justo después bajar por mi cuello y mi hombro. Una y otra vez. Parecía como si quisiera asegurarse que todo estaba bien y no tenía ningún daño extra.

Casi ronroneo como un maldito gato por ello, se sentía demasiado bien ser mimado un poco.

Aunque sabía que tendría el comienzo de la sombra de unos cuantos moratones causados por la pelea de ayer, pero no me importaba.

Era el pago por cuidar de mi cafetería.

–Entonces, ¿qué te pareció mi hermana? – No sabría muy bien qué hacer si ellas dos se llevaran mal.

Quizás mi cabeza terminaría explotando.

Isabella sonrió mientras metía su mano entre mi cabello, trazando círculos con sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo. – Me pareció adorable, Emmett. – Cerré los ojos ante lo bien que se sentía el masaje. – Aunque casi no hablamos mucho. No era una situación muy buena para ello.

Hice un mohín al tiempo que abría los ojos.

–Todavía no era el momento de presentaros. – Le confesé un tanto dudoso. No quería que Isabella pensase que no deseaba presentarlas. – No quería agobiarte.

–Oh, Emmett. – Besó mis labios suavemente. – Está todo bien. Soy una niña grande, puedo lidiar con la hermana de mi chico.

 _Su chico_.

Mi _Fiáin_ acababa de decir que era su chico.

Sonreí de par en par, sintiendo mis hoyuelos marcarse así como los dichosos puntos en mi mejilla. Me importaban una mierda. Era la primera vez que Isabella afirmaba que teníamos algo serio y todo lo demás podía irse a paseo.

–Joder, McCarty. – Dijo enfadada. – Los puntos, hombre. – Tiró de mi pelo duro. – ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando para sonreír como un bobo?

Mi única respuesta fue negar levemente a un lado y a otro, rozando mi nariz contra la suya.

Isabella suspiró frustrada, porque sabía que no iba a decirle absolutamente nada, así que continuó acariciando mi pelo a la vez que mi pierna se colocaba entre las suyas.

Sin embargo, una duda surgió en mi mente y necesitaba preguntársela.

–¿Me comporté muy mal anoche, Swan? – Le cuestioné temeroso.

Joder. Tenía una reputación que mantener. Era lógico que preguntara.

Mi _Fiáin_ empezó a reírse divertida. – No mucho. Simplemente dijiste alguna que otra tontería, pero nada que debas temer.

–¿Qué tipo de tonterías? – La miré interrogante.

–No fue nada malo, McCarty. – Negó con la cabeza. – Soy fuiste un niño grande.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Dijiste una cosa... – La expresión de Bella se volvió seria de repente y eso me hizo tragar duro. No pintaba bien. – Algo así como que querías que fuera una vaquera. ¿Tienes alguna fantasía sobre vaqueras del viejo oeste que no me hayas contado, McCarty?

Mi _Fiáin_ empezó a desternillarse cuando vio mi perplejidad. – Si vieras la cara de asustado que acabas de poner. – Dijo entre risas.

Me uní a ella mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la colocaba sobre mí. La muy traviesa me estaba gastando una broma y yo había caído como un tonto.

–Te crees muy graciosa, nena. – Le mordí el labio al tiempo que ella se afianzaba sobre mí.

–Lo soy. – Dijo divertida. – Y no me lo estoy inventando, _Em._

–¿En serio? – Isabella afirmó reiteradamente mientras se mordía el labio. – Joder, incluso estando medio drogado sigo poniéndome duro. Eres demasiado caliente, Swan.

Isabella ya no pudo soportarlo más y se carcajeó con la cabeza hacia atrás. Verla tan risueña y relajada hizo que también empezara a reírme. La situación debió haber sido bastante particular.

Miré fascinado cómo Bella seguía riendo. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado bonita y atrayente, por lo que no pude contenerme. La agarré de la nuca y la acerqué a mi rostro para besarla duro, haciendo que Isabella se agarrara de mis hombros y los apretara con fuerza.

Su boca era deliciosa y su sabor cada vez me estaba volviendo más adictivo.

–También dijiste otra cosa. – Se mordió los labios un poco nerviosa y esta vez no estaba jugando.

–¿El qué _Fiáin_?

–Que yo te parecía un hada de la noche. – Sonrió con ternura. Sus ojos brillaban alegres y dulces.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Isabella bañada por la luz de la luna agarrándome las manos para guiarme a través de su jardín para llegar a su hogar inundaron mi mente. Suspiré complacido y apreté su cuerpo más al mío.

–Lo eres. – La besé despacio, con calma.

Isabella rio contra mis labios y me devolvió el beso con mimo.

Se sentía demasiado bien por lo que profundicé más el beso, apretando a un más su cuerpo al mío cuando bajé mi mano por su espalda hasta su mordisqueable trasero. Isabella no se quedó atrás y me respondió con la misma fiereza de siempre.

Justo cuando alcé mis caderas para rozar mi erección contra su centro caliente una pequeña vocecilla sonó a través del pasillo.

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! – Zoe llamó insistente. – ¡ _Pipi_!

Inmediatamente, nos separamos y sonreímos. La nena de mi chica necesitaba nuestra atención así que todo lo demás podía esperar. Isabella se bajó de mi regazo y salió de la cama rumbo al cuarto de Zoe.

–Buenos, mi amor. – La voz de mi _Fiáin_ sonó desde el fondo del pasillo. – ¿Has dormido bien?

–¡Sí! – Respondió su hija entre risas. – Pero yo _pipi_ , mami.

Isabella se rio y escuché como hablaba con ella mientras ambas se dirigían al baño.

Suspiré enternecido al tiempo que colocaba mi brazo sano bajo mi cabeza y con la otra mano me tapaba con las sábanas hasta la cintura, parecía un poco indecoroso estar medio desnudo con la pequeña ya despierta y correteando por la casa.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado encontrarme alguna vez en una situación así pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Desde que tuvimos esa charla en mi despacho e hicimos el amor en mi escritorio dos semanas atrás todo había ido a mejor. La confianza entre nosotros había crecido a un paso exponencial y cada vez más éramos capaces de comunicarnos sin miedos y de una manera más fácil.

Aún seguíamos teniendo nuestras reservas pero era lógico que no sacáramos así como así todos los esqueletos de nuestros armarios. Todo a su tiempo, no era necesario correr y era obvio que no pensaba coaccionar a Isabella para que me dijera todo lo que se guardaba en su interior.

Sin embargo, nos encontrábamos en un punto muerto respecto a la pequeña Zoe. Isabella sabía que por mi parte no iba a encontrar ningún impedimento en dar el paso pero sabía que mi chica aún andaba algo indecisa, por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería darle su espacio y aceptar lo que me diese.

Al ritmo de Isabella.

Eso es lo que acataría sobre Zoe el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Mientras seguía divagando escuché cómo Isabella salió del baño y llevaba a su niña al salón. Decidí esperarla aquí, no quería asustar a la pequeña apareciendo de la nada.

Sin embargo, Isabella tenía otros planes para mí.

–¿Qué tal si te vistes y desayunamos? – Me dijo apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Inmediatamente captó por completo mi atención y seguramente la miré con una expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada. – ¿Y Zoe?

Isabella me miró enternecida. – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–¿Estará con nosotros? – Mi voz sonó un poco ronca pero no era por estar molesto o porque la presencia de la nena me fuese a molestar.

Todo lo contrario.

Llevaba queriendo interactuar con ella desde que la conocí en el parque, maldición.

–Por Dios, McCarty. – Me gruñó Isabella. – Deja de decir tonterías y levántate. – Entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta el sillón donde había doblado mi ropa para tomarla y dejarla a los pies de la cama. – ¡Claro que estará! ¿Dónde demonios iba a estar mi niña?

Swan corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana frente a mí y justo cuando me senté en el filo de la cama la agarré de la muñeca y la acerqué a mí, dejándola entre medio de mis piernas. Mi chica se afianzó a mis hombros y me miró desde arriba con una expresión un tanto enfurruñada, intentando ocultar el gran nerviosismo que le estaba acarreando el enorme paso que íbamos a dar a continuación.

–¿Estás segura, _Fiáin_? – Le cuestioné seriamente. Si hacíamos esto ya no habría vuelta atrás.

–Sí, Emmett. Lo estoy. – Su expresión se tornó a una más suave y a la vez más preocupada cuando pasó una mano por mi mejilla herida. – Quiero que estés con nosotras dos.

Y me iba a encargar que esa afirmación fuera para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está el capi!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y que me digáis lo que os ha parecido. Quería pediros de nuevo disculpas por tan enorme tardanza pero el tiempo a veces es demasiado escaso. Espero que me sigáis apoyando con esta historia y que me deis vuestras opiniones. Me encantaría saberla, así que no seáis malas y no me castiguéis porfis.**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí. También quería agradeceros a todas las que estuvisteis preocupadas y pendientes de mí, agradezco enormemente todo el cariño y el apoyo que me dais. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **glow0718, DaniSalvatoreCMG, Guest, cavendano13, erizoikki, libbnnygramajo, Beatriz, RoxySanchez, LicetSalvatore, Coni, PamMalfoyBlack, monicacullenwhitlock, alejandra1987, Paopao, JadeHSos, Yera, Lema26, solecitopucheta, GisCullen, DuendeCullen, KarlyStewPattz, DuendecillaVampi, ely, mican, Yoliki, AlixaCullen.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo. Estoy muy contenta por todo el apoyo que he recibido en el anterior capítulo. Mil gracias por haber esperado tanto y por haber tenido tanta paciencia.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste. Creo que va a convertirse en uno de los favoritos. No quiero adelantarles nada pero… Me parece que les gustará.**

 **La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

 _ **Emmett**_

–¿Se puede saber a qué estás esperando, Emmett?

Isabella me miraba extrañada con su pelo rizado recogido en una coleta alta y sus pies enfundados en unas mullidas zapatillas violetas. Ni siquiera era capaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Estaba hermosa así, sin nada más que una camiseta enorme y su cara recién lavada. Ni se preocupaba de que su pelo fuera un completo descontrol o que leves ojeras se le marcaran bajo los ojos, ella simplemente se mostraba tal cual era frente a mí; tan segura de sí misma y tan terriblemente atrayente.

–¿McCarty? – Preguntó expectante esta vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza a un lado y a otro para liberarme de la fascinación que me causaba mi chica. Había ocasiones en las que debía recordarme a mí mismo que era un hombre y no podía comportarme como un niñito adolescente.

–¿De verdad estás segura de esto?

Justo cuando hice la pregunta quise darme de golpes contra la pared. La expresión impaciente de Bella pasó una completamente llena de inseguridad.

–¿Qué tratas de decir, Emmett? – Se cruzó de brazos de manera defensiva. – ¿No quieres esto?

Al oírla cuestionar mi comportamiento hice una mueca disgustado y acorté la distancia entre nosotros, agarrándola por la cintura y besando su frente.

–Lo quiero más que cualquier otra cosa, _Fiáin_. – Suspiré contra su piel. Ella seguía con los brazos cruzados, reacia a devolverme el abrazo. – Sólo que no quiero atemorizarla.

–¿A qué te refieres? – Alzó el rostro con el ceño fruncido.

–Tengo dos heridas bastantes feas en la cara y en el brazo, ¿crees que Zoe no se asustará por ello? Joder, no quiero hacerla llorar.

Tras confesar mis temores la expresión de Isabella se suavizó y acarició de manera ascendente mi pecho hasta rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. – No te preocupes por eso. Puede que mi niña se sorprenda un poco al verte lastimado pero no se asustará de ti. Es como una mini guerrera y puede que hasta me robe el papel de enfermera.

Ambos sonreímos ante su pequeña broma y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, me incliné para robarle un suave beso. Ella se acercó más a mi cuerpo y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo.

Estábamos tan centrados el uno en el otro que casi no nos percatamos de unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban cada vez más rápido por el pasillo. Justo cuando me separé de los jugosos labios de Isabella una dulce Zoe con un pijama enterizo rojo y blanco se asomó por la esquina. Todo su pelo era un lio de rizos color castaño y sus enormes ojos chocolate nos miraban aun algo adormilados y llenos de curiosidad.

–¡ _Eme!_ – Chilló cuando me reconoció. Agitó su manita y se aproximó un par de pasos más. – Hola, _Eme._

Sonreí enternecido con su actitud adorable y me separé de Isabella pera acercarme a su hija con calma. La nena me miraba con su cuello totalmente doblado hacia atrás. Era demasiado pequeña y no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera acelerado cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies al intentar dar un paso en mi dirección.

Me abalancé justo a tiempo para impedir que se cayera y apoyé una rodilla en el suelo de madera para evitar que tuviera que doblar tanto su cabeza.

–Hola, _Ghrian Beag. –_ Me reí embelesado cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar el apodo.

Isabella se había quedado en el mismo lugar en el que nos encontrábamos nosotros dos, como si quisiera dejarnos espacio para hablar a su hija y a mí.

Zoe no paraba de mirarme, parecía que tratara de buscar algo y cuando se fijó en el corte que tenía en la mejilla su mirada se entristeció.

–¿ _Eme, pupa?_ – Puso su manita en mi rodilla.

Sus grandes ojos me miraban preocupados y entonces entendí lo que mi _Fiáin_ trataba de decirme antes. Zoe no iba a asustarse de mí, ella se alarmaría _por mí_.

–Sí, cariño. – Agarré su mano para tratar de calmarla. – Tengo una herida, pero estoy bien.

–¿Duele? – Su pequeño ceño se frunció exactamente igual que el de su madre. Era como ver a una mini-fiáin en acción.

–No, no me duele, Zoe.

Traté de sonreír con calma para no estirar mucho los puntos de mi mejilla y para lograr tranquilizar el golpeteo enloquecido de mi corazón. Ver cómo la hija de mi mujer se preocupaba tan desinteresadamente por mí era algo difícil de sobrellevar.

–¿ _Erdad_ de _ena_? – Zoe se acercó más a mí y apoyó su otra mano sobre la mía.

No pude evitar de reírme ante la pregunta mal dicha. Era demasiado adorable para tratar de evitar caer rendido ante sus diminutos pies.

–De verdad de la buena, Zoe. – Agarré un rizo de su cabello y se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse y eso me hizo girarme para observar a Isabella.

Ella nos miraba con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y con un brillo tan centelleante que podría llegar a alumbrar toda una habitación. Eran como dos luceros en una noche oscura y sin luna.

Isabella se percató de mi mirada y meneó la cabeza a los lados varias veces, haciendo que su cabello se balanceara. Parecía como si quisiera despejar su mente de una neblina sofocante.

–¿Todo bien, nena? – Le pregunté preocupado.

–Sí. – Carraspeó cuando escuchó su voz ronca. – No es nada. Mi mente se fue a otro sitio.

Trató de sonreír pero ya no era capaz de engañarme al respecto. Estaba tan cautivado por ella que incluso sabía lo que significaba un simple gesto de su parte. Cuando Isabella se ponía nerviosa tenía la costumbre de jugar con el pendiente de su oreja derecha y morderse el labio repetidamente sin cesar o cuando algo le gustaba pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta jugaba con su cabello dando vueltas alrededor de su dedo… Tenía tantos gestos ocultos que podría llegar a escribir todo un libro de ellos. Mi chica era demasiado fascinante para mi salud mental y últimamente estaba rayando en lo demente.

Así que sabía que algo la estaba carcomiendo y que tenía que ver con Zoe y conmigo. Deseaba que lo dijera pero no quería coaccionarla a ello y mucho menos delante de la nena. Sabía que cuando mi _Fiáin_ estuviera preparada me lo diría o quizás lo descubriese solo si echaba mano de la _paciencia felina,_ como lo llamaba mi hermana.

–¿Tenéis hambre? – Isabella nos preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–¡Sí, mami! ¡ _Desaiuno_! ¡ _Desaiuno_! – Miré cómo Zoe saltaba emocionada ante la mención de desayunar y cómo salía disparada por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

–Ni que la dejara sin comer días enteros. – Dijo mi chica mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me alcé en toda mi estatura y le sonreí divertido por la actitud de ambas. Ellas dos iban a ser mi total y absoluta perdición. Ni siquiera me imaginaba ser capaz de separarme de ellas alguna vez en el futuro.

–Sabes que la comida es sagrada. – Le dije contento al tiempo que caminábamos en dirección a la cocina.

La casa de Isabella era un claro reflejo de su personalidad así como de la de Zoe. Las paredes blancas del pasillo estaban decoradas con varias fotos de ellas dos juntas además de dibujos de Zoe y cuadros de paisajes de diferentes partes del mundo. Sobre el suelo de madera había colocada una alfombra de tonos verde oscuro, similares a los de un prado irlandés.

El pasillo desembocaba en el salón principal, en el cual había estado por primera vez cuando traje a los niños dormidos desde mi coche el día del parque. El sofá de color azul oscuro tenía aún sobre su respaldo una manta de color naranja y numerosos cojines de distintas tonalidades de ese color que te invitaban a sentarte en él mientras te relajabas con un buen libro o una película antigua.

En él podía imaginarme a mi _Fiáin_ acurrucada con Zoe viendo los dibujos animados favoritos de esta última. Y al pensarlo deseé poder formar parte de ello. Ansiaba con todo mi ser estar sentado junto a ellas abrazando a cada lado a mis chicas, riendo por tonterías y disfrutando de su compañía sin las preocupaciones del mundo exterior.

Mi corazón retumbó ante esa imagen y supe que esa sería una nueva meta en mi vida. Lograría eso y no iba a rendirme costase lo que costase.

Decidido a lograrlo encuadré mis hombros y entré a la cocina de mi _Fiáin_. Ella había entrado justo antes que yo y ayudaba a Zoe a sentarse en una de las sillas de madera oscura que estaban colocadas alrededor de la mesa del mismo material.

Zoe palmeaba sus manos contra la superficie lisa de la mesa y balanceaba al mismo tiempo sus diminutos pies. – ¡ _Desaiuno_ , mami!

–Sí, cariño. Vamos a desayunar. – Mi chica le revolvió el pelo a su hija y se agachó levemente para besar su frente. – Pero hay que ser pacientes. Tenemos que prepararlo.

Zoe hizo una mueca impaciente y me reí ante la expresión mimada que puso. Me recordó un poco a Alice cuando se enfurruñaba porque la comida no estaba lista y la abuela le decía que debía esperar.

Mi chica y su hija me hacían recordar tiempos felices de mi pasado.

–¿Qué quieres desayunar, Zoe? – Le pregunté mientras me remangaba las mangas de la camisa. Una de ellas tenía algunas manchas de sangre que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta y no quería que Zoe se percatara de ellas y se asustara más. Aunque como contrapunto vería un poco del vendaje de la herida del antebrazo.

Mierda. Ojalá tuviera una camisa de repuesto cerca.

Isabella se percató de la mueca que hice y me miró preocupada. Estaba seguro que creía que era porque las heridas me molestaban, lo cual era cierto, pero lo hacían ya mucho antes de que enrollara los puños de la camisa.

La vi salir de la cocina dejándome solo con una Zoe ansiosa por el desayuno que me miraba expectante y lista para ordenarme lo que deseaba comer.

–¡ _Toitas_! – Gritó y volvió a palmear con sus manitas la mesa y dar pequeños botes en la silla.

–Ten cuidado, nena. – Me acerqué a ella y la agarré con inquietud del brazo para estabilizarla y que no se cayera.

Traté de no reírme de su actitud risueña mientras la amonestaba por no poner atención a sus movimientos inestables.

–Sí, _Eme_. – Me respondió quedándose quieta en la silla aunque siguió balanceando sus cortas piernas a la vez que me miraba con sus ojos brillantes.

Le sonreí enternecido y completamente rendido ante ella. Sabía que me estaba envolviendo a su dedo meñique y, siendo sincero, no me importaba para nada que lo hiciera.

En el parque Zoe había sido tímida pero en su casa, su territorio, era un pequeño vendaval veraniego; como la suave brisa que se da al atardecer mientras el sol desaparece en el horizonte. Te acaricia el rostro y provoca que cierres los ojos para poder sentirla eternamente.

Así me hacía sentir la pequeña Zoe.

–Entonces, ¿tortitas? – Le pregunté esperando haber acertado en lo que quería decir.

–¡Sí! ¡ _Toitas_ , _Eme_! – Me sonrió feliz ante la mención de ello.

–Pues manos a la obra, nena.

Me giré y busqué por los muebles los distintos ingredientes y cuando logré juntarlos todos regresó Isabella. Se acercó a mí y colocó sobre la encimera un par de pastillas.

–¿Y esto? – La miré con una ceja alzada de manera interrogante.

–Pastillas para el dolor. – Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que apoyaba la cadera contra la encimera de mármol oscuro. – Tómatelas junto con el desayuno.

Me miró desafiante a la espera de que le llevara la contraria pero esta vez no pensaba caer en la trampa. Agarré las pastillas y me las tragué junto con un poco de agua.

Isabella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi actitud obediente y sabía que no se esperaba que aceptase una orden de ese calibre así como así.

–Sé elegir bien mis batallas, _Fiáin_. – Le dije sonriendo.

–Sabelotodo. – Fue su respuesta mientras hacia una mueca y se separaba de mí para buscar el café.

Así, mientras que yo hacía la masa de las tortitas y encendía el fuego para cocinarlas, mi chica preparaba la jarra de café para nosotros dos además de una taza de chocolate con leche para Zoe.

–Deberías sentarte y dejarme a mí hacer las tortitas. – Me dijo colocada a mis espaldas.

Ni siquiera me giré para contestarla. – Claro, y luego también te dejo que me sirvas todo el desayuno como a un rey y que friegues los platos. – Bufé ante la absurda idea. – Lo siento, pero eso no pasará, _Fiáin_.

Isabella gruñó y me dio un ligero azote en el trasero. – El sarcasmo ya no se lleva, McCarty.

Esta vez sí me giré para observarla, viendo como ponía los ojos en blanco y suspiraba. Me reí ante su actitud y seguí con las tortitas. Detrás mía la escuchaba moverse de un lado para otro, colocando sobre el mantel de tonos azules las servilletas y los cubiertos, el sirope de arce, el azúcar y las tazas. Todo lo típico para el desayuno de un sábado.

Cuando tuve lista todas las tortitas agarré el plato en el que estaban y me giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme sentadas a mi chica y a su niña. Ambas miraban golosas el platos que portaba y no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

Subí y bajé el plato varias veces y las dos siguieron el movimiento del plato sin parpadear. Cuando volví a hacerlo Isabella frunció el ceño y alzó la vista hasta mis ojos, echándome una mirada de enfado.

–Emmett… – Me gruñó.

Riéndome por la actitud de ambas me acerqué a la mesa y me senté junto a Isabella dejando en frente de mí a su hija. Bella ya había colocado una tortita en el plato de Zoe y se la cortaba en pequeños trozos para que le fuera más fácil masticar. Zoe miraba a su madre embelesada, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción y su boca ligeramente abierta.

Estaba claro que a Zoe le encantaban las tortitas.

Mientras Isabella le echaba un poco de sirope yo me encargué de preparar los cafés de ambos y echar un vaso de zumo de melocotón para Zoe. La pequeña había agarrado su tenedor infantil y comenzó a comerse sus tortitas, llenándose toda la boca de sirope. Se veía demasiado adorable con su pelo rizado todo revuelto y sus mejillas llenas mientras masticaba.

–¡ _Icas_! – Chilló feliz justo antes de pinchar otro pedazo y llevárselo a la boca.

Observé cómo Isabella miraba enternecida a Zoe y mi garganta se cerró ante lo hermosa que se veía así, tan natural y relajada, feliz de ver a su hija disfrutar sin ningún tipo de miedo. Mi corazón retumbó al verlas tan contentas y me hizo pensar que el maldito altercado de anoche valió la pena para amanecer junto a mi _Fiáin_ por primera vez y desayunar con ella y la nena.

Y mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos apenas fui consciente de cómo mi chica cortaba un trozo y se lo llevaba a la boca. Gimió de gusto y masticó con los ojos cerrados, mostrando una expresión que solo la había visto exhibir cuando la tomé en mi despacho.

Inmediatamente toda mi sangre se calentó ante el sonido y el recuerdo. Todo mi cuerpo se endureció y parecía que estaba más que listo para lanzarme sobre ella.

Bella sintió el peso de mi mirada y abrió los ojos lentamente en mi dirección. Ambos nos miramos y el aire se cargó de una tensión sexual demasiado palpable. Mi mujer carraspeó y yo seguí el movimiento de su garganta, haciéndome imaginar que mis labios eran los que recorrían su piel.

– _Em_. – Susurró suave agarrando mi mano.

Mi única respuesta fue gruñir y beber un buen trago de mi café negro.

–No volveré a hacer más tortitas. – Le dije bromeando aun con la voz ronca.

Ella empezó a reír y el ambiente se volvió a aligerar. Zoe estaba totalmente centrada en su desayuno, feliz y ajena a todo lo que pasaba entre su madre y yo.

Gracias a dios por eso.

El desayuno continuó sin más percances y mi _Fiáin_ no volvió a emitir ningún sonido terriblemente tentador, por lo que ambos estuvimos a salvo.

Fue un momento agradable, tan aislado del mundo real que llegó a parecer un sueño de lo magnífico que fue. Ojalá pudiera ser capaz de detener el tiempo porque fue lo mejor de toda la semana.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Isabella no quiso entrar en discusión y dijo que al haber preparado yo el desayuno ella se encargaría de recogerlo. Quise debatirle pero una mirada suya me hizo detenerme.

–Así puedo hacer un par de cosas más mientras tú cuidas de mi Zoe.

Y al decirme eso quedé con las manos atadas. Mi mujer me estaba concediendo poder pasar algo de tiempo con su hija y era sin duda una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar en absoluto.

–Zoe, cielo. – La pequeña me miró cuando la llamé a la vez que su madre se levantaba de la silla y se iba con los platos. – ¿Quieres compartir conmigo un poco de fruta?

–¡Sí! – Me miró sonriente para justo después bajarse de la silla con algo de dificultad y acercarse a mí.

Colocó sus manos en mi muslo y su pelo danzó libre y salvaje cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme bien.

–¿ _Mansana_? – Me preguntó expectante y sonriente.

Le devolví la sonrisa y tomé una manzana roja del frutero que había a un lado de la mesa.

–¿Qué tal si te sientas en esta silla junto a mí, _Ghrian Beag_?

Iba a echarle una mano para ayudarla a sentarse pero su voz decidida me hizo quedarme quieto. – No, _Eme_. – Me miró con seriedad. – Yo, contigo. Aquí.

Cuando señaló mi sitio abrí los ojos ligeramente sorprendido por su arrojo. La vez que estuvimos en el parque también se quedó sentada conmigo comiendo su helado y fue realmente inimaginable, tal y como ahora. Mi garganta se cerró y tragué duro ante la avalancha de sentimientos que me embargaron simplemente observando a la pequeña nena junto a mí.

Respiré hondo y la agarré con cuidado para sentarla sobre mi pierna. Zoe colocó un brazo sobre la mesa y con el otro me dio la manzana con toda la calma del mundo.

Aun un poco desubicado por la valentía de Zoe me dispuse a pelar y a cortar la manzana. Ella miraba mis manos absorta y parecía que fuera lo más fascinante que había visto alguna vez.

Tenía claro que Zoe albergaba una naturaleza verdaderamente curiosa y llena de alegría y sabía que Isabella adoraba esa faceta de su hija. Tal y como yo estaba aprendiendo a hacer.

–Cuidado, _Eme. –_ Me dijo una vez que se me escapó el cuchillo y rompí sin querer todo el trazado de la piel. – Cuchillo malo, buh.

Me reí con su comentario y traté de calmar todas las emociones que sentía. El saber que Zoe se preocupaba tanto por mí hacía que quisiera atesorarla para siempre.

Y tenía claro que lo iba a hacer.

Corté un pedazo y se lo di con cuidado. Zoe lo tomó ansiosa y con la otra mano se agarró a mi camisa para poder mantener el equilibrio mientras se comía feliz su trozo de manzana. Saqué unas cuantas porciones más y las dejé en el plato mientras vigilaba que Zoe masticara bien y no se atragantara.

Miré alrededor de la cocina pero Isabella se había ido y tampoco estaba por el salón, por lo que tal vez se había ido a la zona de las habitaciones. Tomé un trozo de manzana y lo mordí al tiempo que veía como Zoe agarraba otro gajo.

–Mastica con cuidado, Zoe, ¿vale?

La pequeña asintió y continuó comiendo completamente ajena a la ausencia de su madre. Cuando cogió otro tercer trozo ya no pudo más y lo dejó a la mitad, ofreciéndome a mí el resto.

– _Eme_ , toma. – Suspiró llena. – No más.

Me reí al ver como se llevaba las manos a su estómago y se acariciaba en círculos como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Me comí todas las porciones que quedaron más la que me dio, quedando completamente saciado.

–¿Jugamos? – Me preguntó en cuanto terminé con el último pedazo.

Me miró ilusionada ante la idea y no pude evitar que su entusiasmo se me pegara. A cada minuto que pasaba con ella tenía más que claro que Zoe sería capaz de hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Por ella aceptaría ir hasta el fin del mundo.

–Enséñame el camino, _Ghrian Beag._ – Le respondí emocionado.

Zoe sonrió feliz y se bajó de mi pierna, dispuesta a encaminarse hacia el salón. Yo me levanté del asiento y agarré la piel de la manzana para tirarla a la basura que estaba dentro del mueble de debajo del fregadero.

Mientas cerraba la puerta de madera blanca alcé el rostro para observar a la hija de Isabella caminar a zancadas cortas. Era como una pequeña osezna intentando mantener el equilibrio a cada paso que daba a su destino.

Pero a la altura de la puerta se detuvo y giró para mirarme con su pequeño ceño ligeramente fruncido. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a mí para agarrarme de la mano y tirar con toda la fuerza que podía con su diminuto cuerpo.

– _Amos, amos._ – Sus manos eran tan pequeñas que solo podían aferrarse a un par de mis dedos. – Tú conmigo, _Eme._

–Está bien, pequeña osezna. – Le dije divertido. – Guíame hasta tus juguetes.

Zoe se rio y me llevó todo el camino agarrada de la mano hasta el salón donde había una caja multicolor llena de juguetes de todas las clases. Había un coche de policía junto a una muñeca vestida de vaquera, un pequeño piano y cientos de cosas entrañables más.

La pequeña me soltó la mano y se sentó junto a la caja. Suspiré aliviado al ver que todo el suelo de madera estaba cubierto con una mullida alfombra de tonos azules y naranjas, perfecta para evitar que Zoe cogiera frío al sentarse tal y como estaba ahora.

Tenía clarísimo que Isabella había colocado la alfombra para comodidad de su hija más que por mera decoración y estilo. Y eso hizo que mi pecho se apretara al pensar lo magnífica que era mi mujer.

Tomando aire para despejar mi mente de todas las emociones me acerqué hacia Zoe mientras miraba fascinado cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Hipnotizado por la manera tan cuidadosa y cariñosa que tenía de sacar cada juguete y dejarlos a su alrededor, me sentí un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo lo hacía yo de pequeño. Ahora me daría un buen coscorrón por bruto.

Cuando llegué a su altura decidí sentarme también en la alfombra junto a ella, apoyando la espalda contra el borde del asiento del sofá. Me miró sonriente y agarró su muñeca vaquera.

– Mira, _Eme._ Es _Sasa_.

Zoe me la entregó y la tomé como si cogiera el tesoro más preciado del universo. Ella se giró y sacó otro juguete de su caja. Esta vez era un lobo gris y blanco de peluche, todo esponjoso y adorable. – Este es _Pitán_. – Lo abrazó contra su cuerpecito y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Perro _onito._

Tenía que haberme preparado mentalmente para esta situación. Era la cosa más dulce que alguna vez había visto y estaba totalmente deslumbrado por una personita de tres años. ¿Cómo demonios hacía Isabella para ser capaz de sacar de la casa a Zoe? Yo la mantendría aquí por lo siglos de los siglos, protegiéndola y cuidándola de cualquier cosa o esperpento que se atreviera a respirar en su dirección. Ahora entendía porqué en los cuentos de hadas las princesas eran encerradas en la más alta torre.

Mierda.

–Sí que lo es, _Ghrian Beag. –_ Le dije como pude con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella me lo ofreció al igual que la muñeca, sin embargo, esta vez no lo llegué a tomar porque Zoe lo dejó a mitad de camino. Desconcertado, alcé la vista y vi que sus enormes ojos marrones miraban aterrados el vendaje de mi antebrazo y quise pegarme a mí mismo.

Como tenía la camisa remangada al estirar el brazo derecho se había levantado, revelando también esta herida a los ojos de la nena. Tendría que haber soltado la muñeca y usar de nuevo la mano izquierda. Joder.

–¿Zoe? – La llamé con voz suave. No quería asustarla más y hacerla llorar.

Ella me miró triste y se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo. A lo mejor no quería seguir jugando conmigo y se iba a ir en busca de Isabella. Tragué duro ante la pesadez que se ancló en mi pecho. Verla alejarse de mí no iba a ser una sensación para nada agradable.

Y justo entonces Zoe se acercó a mí y me abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos. Me quedé completamente bloqueado sin saber qué hacer.

– _Eme_ , mucha _pupa_. – La oí decir contra mi pecho. – Zoe cuida a _Eme._

Una avalancha de emociones me desgarraron desde el interior, dejándome totalmente noqueado. Casi no fui consciente de cruzar los brazos tras ella y apretarla contra mi torso mientras hundía mi nariz en su cabello rizado.

Zoe iba a ser mi perdición al igual que Isabella.

Sentí un cambio en el aire de la habitación y el alcé el rostro para encontrar a mi _Fiáin_ apoyada en el marco de la puerta observándonos igual que antes en el pasillo. Sus ojos de color chocolate fundido brillaban fascinados y, a pesar de tener los brazos cruzados, pude notar que sus manos temblaban.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y pude ver la profundidad de los pensamientos de mi mujer. Isabella había estado aterrada de que esto no saliera bien y era ahora cuando lo comprendía verdaderamente. Zoe estaba por encima de todo y mi _Fiáin_ , siendo su madre, velaría porque fuese feliz, sin importar nada más.

A pesar de que no hubiéramos hablado en profundidad de su madre conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Isabella tenía una promesa hecha a sí misma: la de ser como la madre que ella nunca tuvo de pequeña.

Y la admiraba por ello.

Porque sé todo el esfuerzo que había requerido por su parte y porque también sabía cuan duro era llevar esa carga en solitario.

–Al final llevabas razón. – Le dije manteniendo aún abrazada a su hija contra mi pecho. – Te han quitado el puesto de enfermera.

Isabella rio, cerrando los ojos y meneando la cabeza a un lado y a otro, entretanto descruzaba los brazos y se acercaba a nosotros. Cuando llegó a nuestra altura se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado y acarició el cabello salvaje de su hija.

–Cielo. – La llamó. – ¿Qué tal si nos lavamos los dientes y te cambiamos de ropa?

La pequeña Zoe giró su rostro hacia su madre manteniendo aún su abrazo conmigo. – Cuido a _Eme_ , mami.

Mi chica sonrió y se subió las mangas de su blusa antes de apoyarse sobre sus talones. Se había soltado el pelo y cambiado el pijama por unos vaqueros degastados y una blusa amarillo claro con piedras de colores oscuros en el escote de pico. – Y lo has hecho muy bien, Zoe. Pero él está lo suficientemente bien como para dejarlo solo unos minutillos.

Zoe la miró seria y luego me miró a mí, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras evaluaba lo que su madre le había dicho y lo que veía en mí. Le sonreí suavemente tratando de infundir toda la calma y tranquilidad posible. – Estoy bien, _Ghrian Beag._ – Le coloqué un mechón tras su oreja. – Soy un hombre duro y fuerte.

–¿ _Seuro_? – Me preguntó aun no muy convencida.

–Sí. – Le hice cosquilla en los costados y comenzó a reír fuerte. – Ve con mamá, pequeña osezna.

La dejé libre y ella agarró la mano que Bella había extendido en su dirección cuando se levantó. Antes de salir mi _Fiáin_ me miró sobre su hombro y me sonrió cariñosamente. Le devolví la sonrisa y apoyé la cabeza en el asiento del sofá una vez que salieron del salón. Cerré los ojos y suspiré pesado. Si ayer alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a pasar todo esto le habría gruñido y llamado mentiroso.

Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que la relación con Zoe fuera a ir tan bien. Tenía mi seguridad que entre Isabella y yo las cosas funcionarían y, si no lo hubieran hecho, ya me habría encargado que así fuera. Sin embargo, con su hija siempre tuve un poco de incertidumbre.

Hasta ahora.

Zoe había hecho que todo resultase fácil y sencillo de llevar. Más de una vez me había dejado impactado y siempre había pensado que tenía que ser yo el que hiciera eso. Me equivocaba. Sin lugar a dudas.

Volví a suspirar y sentí mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. El nombre de mi hermana parpadeaba en la pantalla y no pude contenerme en hacer una mueca, porque sabía que el tiempo con mis chicas se terminaba.

–Hola, _Duende_ – Le dije cuando descolgué.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntó preocupada.

–Estoy bien, Isabella y Zoe me han cuidado muy bien. – Sonreí al recordar la forma en que ambas estuvieron pendientes de mí.

–¿Zoe? – Preguntó un poco confusa. Ella no sabía nada de la hija de mi mujer.

–La hija de mi _Fiáin_. Me tiene atado a su dedo meñique, Alice.

Mi hermana rio cuando me escuchó suspirar. – Ya lo estoy oyendo, hermanito. Estoy deseando conocerla. – Rodé los ojos. – Y no pongas los ojos en blanco.

Me reí ante su tono infantil. – Está bien, pequeño _Duende_.

–Sé que me vas a reñir pero le he contado a la abuela lo que pasó. – Hice una mueca al oír eso. – Fui a desayunar esta mañana con ella y ya sabes como es. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba.

–No te preocupes, Alice. – Traté de calmarla cuando escuché su tono ansioso. – _Mhaimeo_ se terminaría enterando tarde o temprano. Debería ir a visitarla para que vea que no es nada grave.

–Entonces, ¿paso a buscarte?

–Eso estaría bien. – Le contesté mientras me levantaba del suelo. – Así también puedes devolverme a mi _Oso_.

–Lo dejé con la abuela. – Me respondió alegre. – Dijo que le vendría bien algo de compañía.

Didyme se aterraba cada vez que algo sucedía. La muerte de mi madre había sido un duro golpe para ella y el abuelo Noah, dejándolos devastados, pero ambos se habían apoyado mutuamente para poder seguir adelante y criarnos a Alice y a mí.

Sin embargo, cuando el abuelo también se fue la abuela quedó completamente desolada, como un barco desamparado a la deriva. Es por eso que desde entonces mi hermana y yo estábamos siempre pendientes de ella, era lo menos que podíamos a hacer. Éramos sus nietos y era nuestro derecho devolverle el mismo cariño y afecto que tuvo con nosotros cuando perdimos a nuestra madre.

–Bien, _Duende_. Avísame cuando llegues a casa de Isabella. Saldré en tu busca.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió diciendo que ya salía para acá. Volví a guardar el teléfono y para miré alrededor de mí. El salón era tan acogedor y dulce que me fastidiaba en demasía tener que irme.

Odiaba dejar solar a mis chicas pero necesitaba ver a la abuela para tranquilizarla. Si pudiera me quedaría en esta casa hasta el final de los tiempos pero sabía que Isabella no aceptaría estar encerrada tanto tiempo y Zoe debía correr salvaje y libre por el mundo.

Y haciendo una mueca ante la idea de dejar ir a la pequeña me encontraron ellas dos.

Mi mujer iba detrás de su hija, contemplando con ternura cómo se balanceaban las coletas en las que había recogido el pelo de Zoe. La pequeña llevaba puesto un peto vaquero con una camiseta lila y sonreía en mi dirección.

–¡A jugar, _Eme_! – Gritó mientras aplaudía.

Mi garganta se cerró ante la idea de tener que decirle que no podía quedarme mucho más tiempo. No quería desilusionarla y sabía que yéndome lo iba a hacer.

Me agaché para poder estar un poco a su altura y apoyé los codos mis rodillas. Zoe se plantó frente a mí, quedando su cabeza casi a la altura de mi hombro.

Era tan diminuta.

–Lo siento, cariño. – Empecé diciendo. – Pero me ha llamado mi hermana y me tengo que ir.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa empequeñeció. – ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

–Tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, pequeña osezna. – Traté de explicarle lo más sencillamente posible que pude. – Ella también quiere cuidar un poco de mí.

Zoe me miró seria unos instantes hasta que al final asintió lentamente. – Abu mima a _Eme_.

Me reí ante su comentario honesto e inocente. – Sí, cielo. Mi abuela me mima a veces. Cómo tú y mamá habéis hecho hoy conmigo.

Le guiñé un ojo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Toqué una de sus coletas y ella sonrió, acercándose a mí y abrazándome. La agarré con cuidado y la alcé conmigo cuando me levanté en toda mi estatura.

–¿Alice viene ya a recogerte? – Me preguntó Isabella aproximándose a nosotros y colocando su mano en mi cintura.

–Sí, está de camino. – Le contesté mientras la rodeaba con mi otro brazo y besaba su frente. – Gracias, _Fiáin_.

Se lo dije al oído bajo la atenta mirada de Zoe mientras ella jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa. Isabella alzó el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus carnosos labios. Mi mujer sabía que no me refería solamente al hecho de aceptarme ayer noche en su casa sino a que hubiera podido estar con su hija de esta forma.

Sabía que había sido un enorme paso de confianza por su parte y que de verdad me estaba dejando formar parte de su vida.

Todo. Eso dijo aquella tarde en mi despacho. Ella lo quería todo conmigo.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó avisándome de un mensaje. –Supongo que será Alice, ¿pero te importaría mirar, _Fiáin_? – Le pregunté a mi chica mientras giraba la cadera.

Ella tomó el teléfono de mi bolsillo y encendió la pantalla. – Sí, es tu hermana. Dice que ya está afuera.

Volvió a guardar mi móvil y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Sabía que mi hermana se moría de ganas por hablar un poco más con Isabella y estaba seguro que también querría conocer a Zoe, ahora que sabía de su existencia. Sin embargo, Alice estaba respetando mi decisión de ir despacio y por ello no se había presentado en la puerta de Isabella haciendo sonar el timbre de manera impaciente.

Sonriendo al pensar en ello miré a Zoe, que aun cargaba en mis brazos y parecía estar tranquila en que la llevase. Su madre nos miraba por el rabillo del ojo y meneaba la cabeza felizmente resignada.

Isabella abrió la puerta y saludó a Alice, que estaba de pie afuera del vehículo con los brazos apoyados sobre el techo. Mi hermana le devolvió el saludo sonriente mientras agitaba su mano efusivamente como cuando era pequeña.

–¿Le pasa algo? – Me preguntó mi mujer extrañada al ver que el _Duende_ no se acercaba a nosotros.

–Solo está tratando de ser una buena hermana y darnos espacio. – Le dije riendo mientras decidía que era ridículo obligar a Alice a mantener la distancia hasta que yo estuviera listo, porque lo estaba desde la primera vez que conocí a Isabella.

–Ya veo. – Comentó seria mi mujer entretanto me miraba suspicaz. – En otra ocasión, cuando Didyme no os necesite, podríamos almorzar con ella ¿no crees?

La contemplé escrupulosamente, buscando algún indicio de que no quería eso pero solo encontré un deseo verdadero de llevarlo a cabo. Le sonreí al tiempo que asentía complacido con su valentía.

–Me parece un buen plan, _Fiáin_. A ella le encantará la idea. – Desvié mis ojos a su hija la cual miraba con fascinación a Alice. – Zoe. – La pequeña me miró atenta. – Aquella chica que ves allí es mi hermana Alice y me tiene tan loco como tu madre y tú.

Zoe volvió a observar a mi _Duende_ y agitó su mano a modo de saludo. Mi hermana empezó a reír y le devolvió el saludo aún más efusivamente que antes. La hija de Isabella se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Sonreí enternecido al ver la timidez que demostraba y fue entonces cuando mi mujer la tomó de mis brazos y la acunó contra su cuerpo. Instantáneamente, Zoe envolvió sus bracitos en torno al cuello de su madre y ocultó su cabeza en el cabello de esta.

Era el momento preciso para irme, ya que no quería agobiar más a la nena y tampoco quería hacer esperar a mi _Mhaimeo._

–Será mejor que me marche. – Me acerqué a mi chica para besar castamente sus deliciosos labios, algo que hizo brillar sus ojos y reír jovial.

–Eres tan buen chico teniendo público. – Besó la sien de su hija mientras la mecía suavemente.

–Por supuesto, _Fiáin_. – Me uní a sus risas. – Tengo que dar un buen ejemplo a mi hermana.

Ella se rio entre dientes y arrulló un poco más a Zoe. – Cariño, Emmett se va.

Zoe alzó el rostro y me miró un poco sonrojada aun. – ¿Volverás _ota_ vez, _Eme?_

–Cada vez que quieras, aquí estaré, _Ghrian Beag._ – Acaricié su mejilla regordeta y me incliné para dejar un beso en su frente.

La pequeña sonrió y asintió complacida. Isabella me contempló como hizo en el salón y una casi oculta sonrisa daleada bailó en su boca.

–Avísame cuando llegues ya a tu casa. Y tened cuidado en el camino. – Me dijo seria.

–Lo haré, _Fiáin_.

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé hasta alcanzar el coche enano de mi hermana. Ella me miró sonriente antes de agitar su mano para despedirse de Isabella.

–Había soñado tantas veces con verte así, Emmett… – Alice negó suspirando. – Que aún no puedo llegar a creerme que sea verdad.

Me monté en el coche y esperé a contestarle hasta que arrancó el motor, ofreciendo a mi mujer una última mirada. – Ni yo tampoco, _Duende_ , ni yo tampoco.

Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esta mañana.

–Anoche cuando conocí a Isabella y vi cómo te cuidaba supe que ella era para ti, sin ningún asomo de dudas. – Condujo hasta tomar la segunda salida de una rotonda al tiempo que volvía a alzar los párpados para mirarla atentamente. – Pero observarte ahora con ella y con su hija en tus brazos entendí que, tú, eras para ellas.

Mi corazón retumbó fuerte en mi pecho ante la certeza que impregnaba las palabras de mi hermana. Porque de veras deseaba que no hubiera ninguna incertidumbre al respecto.

–Hay cosas que están escritas en piedra, _Em_. – Ella me miró seria con su mirada levemente desenfocada, como si estuviera viendo más allá de la realidad presente. – Y el tiempo te coloca en el momento y lugar adecuado.

El silencio reinó en el interior del vehículo oyéndose solamente nuestras respiraciones y el ruido del exterior. Alice conducía con calma y a ritmo constante, concentrándose en ello mientras su cabeza asimilaba lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

–Gracias, Alice. – Le dije con la voz ligeramente ronca por sus palabras. – Por todo.

Ella asintió callada y giró a la izquierda de la avenida. Pronto llegaríamos a casa de Didyme a falta de unas manzanas más.

–Pero tienes el camino totalmente libre.

Mi hermana me miró en ese mismo instante con los ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos, ganándose una buena pitada por no avanzar cuando el semáforo cambió de color.

–¿De verdad? – Susurró sin ser capaz de hablar más alto por la emoción.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y le sonreí para calmar sus nervios. Su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos azules brillaron felices.

–Haremos de tu _Fiáin_ y tu Zoe unas McCarty.

Y haría que esa promesa se cumpliera tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina el capítulo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. A mí sinceramente me ha encantado ver la relación que se está formando entre Zoe y Emmett. Son tan adorables los dos juntos. Isabella ha dado un gran paso y estoy orgullosa de ella. ¿Y vosotras que pensáis? ¿Qué os parece todo?**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todas las chicas que dieron a seguir y a favoritos a la historia y a mí. También quería agradeceros todo el cariño y el apoyo que me dais. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:** _ **lyzleermipasion, DaniSalvatoreCMG, Paopao, cavendano13, AlmaFigueroa, PamMalfoyBlack, solecitopucheta, Yoliki, SilasWhitlock, EmilseMtz, alejandra1987, JadeHSos, RoxySanchez, DuendecillaVampi, mican, Yera, KattyM, natuchis2011b, KarlyStewPattz, glow0718, bearbelly662, LuAnKa, LittleCookie25, shamyx, AlixaCullen.**_

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
